El Año de la Revolución III La Maduración del Fruto
by ontzilore
Summary: De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación. ¿Qué hubiera sido del destino de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias? Tercera parte, encontraréis las dos primeras en mi página.
1. 1 Advertencias

Aquí comienza la tercera parte del relato. Las dos primeras son "El Año de la Revolución I. A la Tercera va la Vencida", que puede leerse independientemente como historia completa, y "El Año de la Revolución II. El Descubrimiento de la Amistad". Podréis encontrarlas en mi página.

**Advertencias**

Aunque Sev sabía que Lauren se moría de ganas de saber cómo le había ido, decidió no citarla esa misma noche y dejarlo a su elección. Ya se habían visto dos noches durante la semana a pesar de su decisión de hacerlo solo una, así que sólo le proyectó.

-"Tengo una propuesta para ti."

-"¿Puede esperar hasta el martes?"

Que era el día que habían acordado verse periódicamente.

-"Sí."

-"Entonces esperaremos. Por casa, todo en orden."

Y dejó de mirarlo. "Jo… Ha pasado todo el día vigilando que no nos pillaran y ni siquiera me ha dejado contarle las buenas noticias.

Cada vez me cuesta más mantenerme entero en el Comedor. Tan solo en medio de tanta gente, tan cerca y tan lejos a un tiempo de aquéllos a quienes quiero. Lily y los Gryffindor, Ariel y La Guardia, Lauren… Y rodeado por ambos lados y frente a mí por los que odio y quiero combatir a toda costa."

Lo que sí que hizo fue responder la carta de Lily de ese día, en la que, efectivamente, le contaba que había estado en Hogsmeade con Cecile y el lobo, y preparar un aviso para el libro de endemismos en el que decía:

_**¿Podemos quedar los cuatro en el claro una de estas tardes, de lunes a jueves, tras las clases? Sólo si es seguro. Dejadme llegar primero. Me hacéis la seña durante el almuerzo.**_

Lo metió en un sobre también protegido. Los tres tenían tantas ganas de verlo que Cecile le hizo la seña al día siguiente. Le proyectó a Lauren:

-"Salgo esta tarde."

-"Ve tranquilo, vigilo."

"Merlín… ¿qué haría sin ella? Y ella sí que está realmente sola, he de lograr que se una a La Guardia."

Así que ese lunes, tras las clases, Sev bajó a casa a dejar la mochila y a ponerse el jersey de Jack, "Qué ilusión…", la capa y las botas, y fue hasta el claro. Como sabía que los Gryffindor también deberían subir al séptimo a abrigarse, no se dio excesiva prisa.

Cuando llegó puso el hechizo calefactor y de nuevo secó un amplio espacio de suelo para que pudieran instalarse a charlar sentados. Los esperó diez minutos disfrutando del cambiante color del cielo del crepúsculo tumbado como el día anterior con Ariel. No los oyó llegar. "Lily les ha enseñado sigilo."

Entraron y poco les faltó para lanzarse los tres sobre él. Por suerte le dio tiempo a levantarse de un salto y darse un abrazo de cuatro con ellos. A Cecile no la veía desde el abeto, a Lily desde la fantástica noche que le cambió la vida, y al lobo, también desde esa noche que lo abrazó. Contuvieron la alegría hasta que protegió el claro y volvieron a abrazarse. No paraban de preguntarle:

-¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo estás? Qué ganas teníamos de verte… Nos ha cambiado la vida desde el ritual…

"Estoy abrumado, nunca me acostumbraré. Les dejaré explayarse un poco primero, como a Ariel."

-Vale, vale… vayamos por partes – se sentaron en círculo – Lily me contó que estuvisteis los tres en Hogsmeade y lo pasasteis genial.

Hablaron un rato de lo que hicieron.

-¿Y tú, qué hiciste el sábado? – le preguntó el lobo.

-Aprovechar que no estaban los serpientes a la vista y esconderme en el quinto para prepararte más poción, adicto. Ésta es tu ración hasta Semana Santa – tendiéndole los dos frascos - Preparé todo lo que quedaba. No abuses, que ha de llegar para todos.

-Tienes razón, Snape, me llegará de sobra. Y aportaré dinero para comprar ingredientes o pediré que me los envíen si no vamos ninguno a casa.

-Genial. Y ayer, ¿estuvisteis entrenando aquí? Vine a buscaros la semana pasada y no estabais.

"Así voy entrando en el tema, porque Remus y Cecile no saben nada de La Guardia."

-Es que la semana pasada nevaba… - dijo Lily, apenada.

"Bonita excusa."

-¿Y para qué sirve controlar el clima?

-Pues sí - dijo Cecile – Debimos venir, pero ayer sí que estuvimos y no apareciste, y eso que hacía bueno. Y te echamos mucho de menos, porque te perdiste un gran acontecimiento.

"A ver, a ver… ¿qué pasó? Cecile y Remus se están echando una mirada cómplice."

-Cuenta, cuenta…

-Conseguí mi primer _Patronus_ corpóreo.

Lily pensaba, "A Cecile también le encanta hacerse la misteriosa."

-Vaya… ¿y qué animal es?

-¿No lo adivinas?

Lily reía. "Dios… Sev y Cecile también serían perfectos el uno para el otro. Y eso que es la segunda vez que se ven."

-Sí… ¡Un lobo!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Son gemelos como los nuestros, Sev – dijo Lily.

-Buaaah… Enhorabuena, cómo me alegro, qué pena no haber estado, dadme ese abrazo que no pudimos darnos ayer.

Se dio un abrazo de tres con los dos.

-Además, en novilunio, propicio para un comienzo. Y veintinueve de febrero, un día único cada cuatro años.

"Es increíble que Sev ahora crea en esas cosas."

-Es cierto, Remus… – dijo Cecile - No vamos a poder celebrar nuestro aniversario…

Lily reía. "Cecile ya piensa que es para siempre, y Remus está todo cortado."

-Y vosotros… ¿cuándo? – preguntó Cecile.

"Cecile fingiendo que no lo sabe, para que se lo cuente Sev," pensó Lily.

"Me extraña mucho que Lily no les haya contado lo del eclipse, pero voy a seguirle el juego," pensó Sev.

-Bajo la Luna Roja, en la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡Ah…! ¡Lo sabía! Lily se escapó sin decir nada y tuve que cubrirla.

Sev se carcajeó. "Esta Cecile es divertida a tope."

-Gracias… Sin vosotros nunca lo habríamos logrado.

"Remus está recordando lo de dos semanas atrás."

-Bueno, yo no contribuí gran cosa – dijo Remus - La fastidié bien en Pociones.

-Ya te digo – dijo Sev - Metiste la pata de lobo.

Lily y Cecile se carcajearon. "Buah, Sev haciendo bromas, increíble. Al menos lo ha hecho reír también."

-Pero luego lo has compensado con creces – continuó Sev.

-Que sepas que si no hubiera sido por vosotros, nunca habría sido capaz de dar el paso con Cecile. Me habéis cambiado la vida, Snape.

-Remus, deja de llamarme Snape… – hastiado - Llámame Sev, como las chicas.

-Vale.

-No vine ayer, pero sí que estuve entrenando igualmente.

"Buah, se lo va a contar… ya está haciéndose el misterioso."

-¿Tú solo? – preguntó Remus.

Sev negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dinos! – exclamó Cecile.

Sonrió maléficamente.

-He encontrado aliados en casa.

-¡Bien! – estallaron Remus y Cecile.

Lily sólo sonreía ampliamente.

-Ya te vimos faltar al Comedor. ¿Puedes contarnos algo más?

-Sí. Os lo voy a contar todo.

Y comenzó a relatarles todo su proceso, desde su primer intento fallido con Anthony, pasando por la Navidad con Ariel, el posterior tanteo y tercer grado a que lo sometieron y su día con La Guardia, sin mencionarles todavía el escudo ni que los habían invitado. Y no se ahorró, por supuesto, la carta de Malfoy.

"Total, corren tanto riesgo como La Guardia de que los lean y van a tener que aprender a ocluir también." Como esperaba, los Gryffindor se quedaron un tanto desconcertados, por la mezcla de malas y buenas noticias. "Al menos ahora Lily no se sentirá tan sola con los secretos."

-Así que eso es lo que hay – concluyó con una sonrisa triste.

-Buah, Sev – dijo Cecile, visiblemente preocupada – Es mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos, y sólo sois cuatro mayores…

-Pues sí, pero sospecho que la carta no llegará hasta que pase el mal tiempo y me enteraré con antelación, llevo meses aprendiendo Legeremancia.

-¿Tú solo? – preguntó Remus.

-Solo y con Lily. Ya leo a los ojos.

"Por supuesto, lo de su otro aliado no puede contárselo a nadie," pensó Lily.

-Wow...

-Pero tranquilos, nunca lo haré con vosotros, tengo unas normas muy estrictas para eso, sólo a los enemigos salvo en casos de emergencia. No soy como el viejo.

-Claro, Sev – dijo Cecile - Confiamos en ti.

"Bueno, al tema."

-¿Habéis descubierto algo raro practicando Defensa?

-Si llamas raro a que hemos mejorado un montón en unas pocas clases de Remus, entonces sí – dijo Cecile.

"Bien, les pasé mi talento, pero no han descubierto el escudo."

-Pues veréis, ayer, cuando me probaron, se picaron y me rodearon entre los tres y…

Les habló del escudo.

-¡Buah! Pero eso es la bomba – dijo Remus.

Sev asentía.

-Probad a hacerlo.

Lo hicieron por turnos, a los tres les salió.

-Wow… así no hay como te pillen… - decía Remus.

-Claro. Es algo muy potente, pero por eso mismo, peligroso. Si alguien más lo conoce pueden venir por nosotros.

-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Cecile.

-¿Le habéis contado a alguien más lo que hicimos en el abeto o los resultados?

-No, Sev, a nadie – ésta fue Cecile.

"De ella lo creo seguro."

-¿Y tú, Remus?

-No, Snape.

-¿Ni siquiera a los otros tres?

-En absoluto. ¿Qué explicación podría darles sin que sospecharan? Ya viste que me escabullí de ellos el día de la ventisca. De hecho, voy a tener que disimular ciertos avances en las asignaturas, porque de lo contrario se van a extrañar, ya está comenzando a parecerles sospechoso que me salgan las pociones como a ti. Quizá incluso me toque cambiarme de sitio, por si piensan que estás ayudándome.

-Diles que aplicas la Aritmancia, que es lo que hacemos al fin y al cabo.

-Precisamente en esa asignatura es en la que menos debería destacar – lo miró con cierta súplica.

"El secreto de que el cuarteto no me haya pillado en todo lo que llevamos de año está precisamente en la Aritmancia. El lobo debe conocer algún hechizo o tiene algún artefacto con el que sabe dónde estoy y que sólo controla él porque es el único de los cuatro que tiene la asignatura."

-Bueno, entonces disimula lo que te haga falta. Cámbiate de sitio en Pociones si quieres, me va a dar pena, pero prefiero que saques el Extraordinario, porque lo necesitas para Medimagia, ¿no?

-Sí, y te estoy muy agradecido, nunca lo habría conseguido sin el ritual del abeto, ni tampoco el de Herbología.

-Vaya… entonces me alegro mucho por ti. Bueno, y con lo que acabamos de descubrir, ¿os dais cuenta todos del peligro que corremos si nos pillan?

-Claro, Sev.

-Claro, Snape.

-Sí, Sev.

-Vale, pues a contenerse y disimular y no arriesgarse a hacer algo extraordinario en un momento o lugar inoportunos. Lo que queráis probar lo hacéis aquí, protegidos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Remus.

-Y no sólo eso, vamos a tener que aprender todos a ocluir para el futuro.

-Claro, o incluso en las salidas a Hogsmeade hay riesgo. La prima de Black.

-Ésa.

-¿Quién es la prima de Black? – preguntó Cecile, alarmada.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, la mano derecha de Voldemort – respondió Remus - Y excelente Legeremante como él, que suele venir a hacer entrevistas a aspirantes a Mortífagos a Hogsmeade.

-Es decir, que el sábado nos la estuvimos jugando…

-Tampoco tanto, suelen ir a Cabeza de Puerco, y nosotros no nos acercamos por allí.

-Y me consta que no vino, estuve leyendo – dijo Sev.

-Buah, Snape, qué librada haberse dado cuenta a tiempo.

-Pues, sí. Ayer con los Slytherin tuvimos un día bastante tenso cuando lo descubrimos, porque también hay un chico de tercer año implicado.

-Claro… Ariel… - dijo Lily angustiada – También hiciste con él el ritual en Navidad… buah…

-Pues, sí, menudo embrollo. Me tocó hablar seriamente con él al final del día. Pero es un chico muy maduro y consciente del peligro que supone conocer la magia, en dos meses no se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos a pesar de no conocer el escudo, y él solito dedujo que debía disimular sus avances. Es extraordinario.

-¿Estuvisteis juntos?

-Sí, ayer mismo a esta hora y aquí estábamos mirando las estrellas.

-Oh… Se alegró mucho de verte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y yo a él. Bueno, en resumen, que estamos tres leones y cinco serpientes metidos en un buen lío, y lo mejor es que salgamos juntos de él.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre? – preguntó Cecile.

-No se me ha ocurrido a mí, sino a ellos, aunque pienso que sería lo mejor. Os invitan a uniros a La Guardia.

-¿Les contaste que somos tus amigos? – preguntó Remus, alarmado.

-No me quedó otro remedio cuando descubrimos el escudo. ¿Te parece mal?

-Buf… alianzas con los serpientes…

-Eso mismo dijo Steed cuando le conté de vosotros, antes de decirles quiénes erais, y dos días después, tras hacer el ritual conmigo, fue él mismo quien me lo propuso. No veo qué problema puede haber, vais a tener que hacerlo a no ser que queráis esperar hasta Semana Santa para conseguir un pensadero para aprender a ocluir, y quizá para entonces yo no pueda enseñaros porque estaré en máximo riesgo por la maldita carta de Malfoy. De todos modos, él tampoco puede traerlo hasta que haga el examen de aparición este mes y vaya a Diagon en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, tampoco ganamos tanto tiempo. Así que pensadlo con calma y decididlo, ellos están dispuestos a que comencemos el próximo sábado a entrenar. Como obviamente, no podemos faltar nosotros cuatro a la vez al Comedor por culpa de tu querido Potter, os proponen acudir sólo por la mañana, o por la mañana vosotras dos y tú todo el día, Remus.

-A mí me parece fantástico – dijo Cecile muy segura – Odio la segregación en casas. Lo que has dicho, estamos todos en el mismo barco. Por lo que nos has contado, me parecen gente seria y fiable y nos están tendiendo la mano sin conocernos de nada. Yo me apunto.

-Yo también quiero conocerlos, es una pena que no podamos pasar todo el día - dijo Lily apenada.

-Ya, cariño… Pero es muy arriesgado para ti.

"Quizá más adelante, cuando aprendan maleficios los otros y hayan aprendido el camino, puedan venir por la tarde, más larga. Ahora sólo falta que Remus diga 'Falto yo…' Voy a animarlo un poco."

-Steed me propuso ficharte en cuanto oyó la palabra Lupin. Sabe que eres bueno, te quiere para el grupo y a ti te gusta la Defensa, Remus, combatirías a tu nivel y avanzarías mucho. Prueba a venir por la mañana, si no estás a gusto, te marchas a almorzar con las chicas y en paz. Basta con que luego guardes el secreto de dónde entrenamos.

-La verdad es que me apetece mucho, pero tengo tantos prejuicios, Snape… Llevamos casi cinco años convencidos de que somos vuestros enemigos.

-Pues yo no he dejado un pelo de ser Slytherin y no me consideras tu enemigo, y estoy seguro de que Steed te va a encantar. Es un tío estupendo, y también te considera buen tipo a ti, sólo por la pinta. Me dijo que siempre le extrañó que me acosaras con los otros.

-Ah, ¿sí? – interesado.

-Sí. Y la verdadera guerra no es la de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, sino los buenos contra los malos, Remus. Está a la vuelta de la esquina, nos va a pillar en cuanto salgamos del colegio, y Voldemort va a intentar captarte también a ti.

-¿Qué dices? – alarmado.

-Lo que oyes. Lo hace con todos los buenos duelistas en cuanto se gradúan.

"Eso es información de su aliado," pensó Lily.

\- Así que, o también disimulas eso o más te vale entrenar en serio con tus leoncitos, pero nada de cuatro contra uno – continuó Sev.

"¡Toma pulla!" pensó Lily.

-Piénsalo con calma, ahora ya tienes la información. Y no te vayas de la lengua con los otros tres por lo que acabo de contarte. Estoy seguro de que Black también lo sabe y no te ha dicho nada.

Remus se quedó pensando.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿vosotras seguís dispuestas a pesar de lo que acabáis de escuchar?

-Yo sí, por supuesto – dijo Cecile – Quiero aprender a defenderme aunque luego tenga que disimularlo, para mis TIMOs sólo necesito un Supera.

-Genial.

-Yo también, Sev – dijo Lily - Lo paso de muerte entrenando, aunque también necesite sólo Supera.

-Tú sobre todo la necesitas, Lily – dijo Sev, vehemente - Y no sólo para los estudios. Recuerda tu origen, Voldemort va a por ti, estés o no conmigo. ¿Te queda claro?

-Sí, Sev – respondió muy seria.

-Bueno, entonces quedamos el sábado después del desayuno en el camino por el que hemos entrado al Bosque. Vamos a hacerlo en tandas de diez minutos para que no nos vean juntos ni perder demasiado tiempo. La Guardia sale del castillo a las nueve y media. Luego voy yo a menos veinte, y vosotras a las diez menos diez. Os adentráis por el camino, bastante, y no os asustéis si aparecemos desilusionados detrás de vosotras, será para asegurarnos de que nadie os ha seguido.

-Genial – dijo Cecile.

-¿Está muy lejos? – preguntó Remus.

-Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – respondió Sev.

-¿Y es enrevesado?

-Los últimos veinte.

-Entonces habrá que acompañarlas de vuelta hasta el camino.

"Está pensando en quedarse todo el día."

-Claro, de eso ya me encargo yo, y seguro que sólo será necesario hacerlo un par de veces. Tenemos la orientación del Bosque.

-Cierto.

-¿Te apuntas, entonces?

-Sí, Snape, por supuesto, y gracias por abrirme los ojos.

-Pues ya sabes, ver, oír y callar.

-Desde luego. Por cierto, ¿queréis quedar esta semana?

"Sí, por favor…" pensó Lily.

-¿Tú puedes? – le preguntó Sev a Remus.

"Bien…"

-Sí, cuando queráis.

"A ver… mañana imposible, Lauren. Hoy o el miércoles, dos días seguidos de poción. Ha de ser el jueves. Voy a cambiar con Lauren para los lunes, para tener más margen de maniobra," pensó Sev.

"Está calculando cuándo ha quedado con su aliado," pensó Lily.

-¿Qué tal el jueves, Lily?

-Yo puedo siempre, Sev.

"Qué suerte."

-Gracias, mi amor.

-El jueves entonces – dijo Remus.

-Atento a la seña, Sev – dijo Cecile.

-Siempre, Cecile. Gracias, amigos.


	2. 2 Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

-"Buenas noches, Lauren."

-"Buenas noches, Severus."

-"Bueno, aquí tienes tus pócimas." – le pasó dos frascos.

-"Oh… Qué bien…"

-"No abuses, ya sabes que nos pueden dar problemas y nos tienen que llegar hasta Semana Santa."

-"Por supuesto, sólo las tomaré cuando quedemos. ¿Cuánto quieres hablar hoy?"

"Siempre es ella la que me consulta."

-"Quizá sólo un par de horas."

-"Está bien."

Tomaron sus dosis, cada uno con su dosificador.

-"Por cierto, ¿te importaría quedar los lunes en lugar de los martes?"

-"No, en absoluto."

"Nunca se niega."

-"Genial, muchas gracias."

-"Bueno, comienza por las buenas noticias."

-"Hoy son todas buenas."

-"Ya lo imaginaba, por eso no tuve prisa por quedar. Dime entonces."

-"Me los gané, a todos, incluida ella, en un solo día."

-"¿Qué dices?" – asombrada.

-"Lo que oyes."

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

-"Todavía no lo entiendo muy bien…"

Le resumió todo el proceso, desde antes de Navidad, que ella sólo conocía fragmentado, de la relación con Anthony, Ariel y su día completo con La Guardia. De su charla con Jack y los otros, sí que le dijo que había sido maltratado de niño sin entrar en detalles, pero lo demás se lo contó al completo, incluyendo que había llegado a pensar en hacerse Mortífago. "Si La Guardia lo sabe, ¿cómo no contárselo a ella?"

Omitió también el escudo, pero sí que le contó con detalle todo lo relativo al pequeño Ariel. Ella no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, dejando traslucir sus emociones sólo con la expresión, pero también cayó en la cuenta del vínculo entre ambos. Cuando terminó le dijo:

-"Así que acabaron llorando y arrepentidos por no haberte ayudado antes."

-"Así fue."

-"Y Jack te ha dado un puesto de honor y consulta contigo las decisiones al margen de los otros."

-"Eso."

-"No te extrañe tanto, Severus, no eres uno más, ya eres el segundo al mando. Eres tú quien va a comandar los entrenamientos en Duelo y Artes Mentales, les has dado la magia del abeto, tu talento para ello y hecho ver que necesitáis ser más gente. Que estén dispuestos a aliarse con los Gryff es un paso muy gordo, y conociendo a Jack te va a dejar libertad para hacer las cosas a tu modo, de manera que ambos vais a formar una excelente mancuerna. Él se encargará de buscar y ganarse más aliados en casa y tú de entrenarlos, estaréis a la par."

-"Vaya…"

-"No sabes cómo me alegro. Ahora, sí que sí, va a poder formarse un comando Sly de cara a la guerra, todo el mundo mágico se va a tener que desdecir de que somos los malos de la película. Pena que a Jack sólo le quede un año y medio de colegio. Aprende al máximo de él para asumir la función de líder en séptimo y saber elegir quién te sucederá cuando tú termines."

-"¿Yo?" – asombrado – "¿Que deseaba ser Mortífago hace apenas seis meses?"

-"El mejor, conoces al enemigo, en cuanto salgáis a la luz los vais a amedrentar. Somos más buenos que malos en casa, ya lo sabes."

-"Sí. Eso es cierto."

-"Lo que pasa es que la gente no se organiza, pero somos Sly, Severus, rebeldes y combativos. Cuando se sepa lo vuestro muchos van a querer unirse de inmediato."

-"Claro."

"Abrevia los nombres de las casas como Jack."

-"Y también gente de las otras casas, Raves en especial, que van a lo suyo y están por encima de los prejuicios y la competencia. Y con el tiempo, también Gryff, cuando se les pase la tontería de querer ser los protagonistas del cotarro y pongan por delante lo esencial, estar todos unidos frente a Voldemort."

"Como me pasó ayer con Remus."

-"Ahora os espera el período difícil porque los buenos de casa no te van a aceptar así como así, Jack se va a ver en aprietos, déjalo actuar a su aire."

-"Claro, ya me lo dijo."

-"La Legeremancia os va a resultar muy útil para saber quién puede estar interesado en unirse en un principio y quién tiene reticencias para hacerlo estando tú implicado."

-"¿Pero no has dicho siempre que no debe leerse a los aliados?"

-"Es una situación de emergencia, Severus, lo primero es sacarte del hoyo. Pero no les des tú la idea, ya se le va a ocurrir a Jack solito, y no te niegues cuando te lo proponga, al fin y al cabo eres quien lo controla ahora mismo, hasta que les enseñes a ellos. Así podré ser yo quien te informe de los posibles aliados."

-"Buah, Lauren, pero eso va a ser mucho más trabajo todavía para ti."

-"Ya contaba con ello y no es para tanto, no es necesario indagar como con los maléficos, me bastará sondear su opinión sobre unirse a un grupo organizado y lo que piensan de ti. Te iré dando la información en la medida que resulte creíble que la has obtenido tú."

-"Vale, muchas gracias, Lauren."

Ella sonrió.

-"¿Y con los Gryff? Los viste ayer por la tarde, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, y la alianza con ellos no se ha debido a un mero interés por engrosar las filas."

-"Ya lo imagino. Algo que ver con la magia del abeto, ¿no?"

"Lo sabe todo."

-"Aciertas de pleno."

Le habló del escudo.

-"Buaaah, Severus, vaya descubrimiento… Hay que mantenerlo en secreto y guardarlo para la guerra."

-"Claro."

-"Y seguir investigando si tiene más aplicaciones en Defensa."

-"Ya lo había pensado."

-"Pero no debe filtrarse. De hecho, habrá que elegir muy bien a quién contárselo y a quién no."

-"Ya lo había pensado también."

-"¿Lupin es de fiar? ¿No se lo dirá a los otros tres?"

-"Estoy casi convencido de que no. Ayer se mostraba reticente a unirse a La Guardia y lo persuadí contándole que Voldemort intenta captar a cualquier brujo que destaque. ¿Hice bien?"

-"Sí, es creíble que tú conozcas ese dato. Ya sabes, has pasado mucho tiempo en contacto con el enemigo, un magnífico agente doble."

-"Pero quizá precisamente se chivará de ello a sus amigos, que también son buenos duelistas."

-"No podría. ¿Cómo justificaría que se ha enterado él?"

-"Cierto. Además, intenté mantenerlo callado diciéndole que quizá Black también lo sabía y no le había dicho nada."

-"Muy astuto por tu parte, porque sí que es creíble que Black lo sepa."

-"Sí, de hecho Lupin estaba al tanto de los manejos de Bellatrix a través de él."

-"Claro, los Gryff también quieren combatir. Pero están a la espera de que Dumbledore se lo proponga."

-"Ya… Otro que espera a poner las cartas sobre la mesa a la salida del colegio."

-"Eso. Dumbledore y Voldemort, las dos caras de la misma moneda. No te extrañe que os intente captar en cuanto se destape lo vuestro, en especial a ti. Va a querer controlaros, y es un manipulador de primer orden y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Debéis aprender todos a ocluir cuanto antes, para que no pueda enterarse de que conocéis la Magia Druida.

"Es el momento de la propuesta."

-"Lauren, únete. No tenemos pensadero y Jack no puede conseguir uno con total seguridad hasta el mes que viene."

-"Buf… Severus… no puedes pedirme eso, lo primero es mi familia. En mí no van a confiar como lo han hecho en ti a no ser que les explicara todo lo que te conté a ti. Y estoy segura de que Fairbank me traicionaría, y quizá también tu chica. Ya sabes, los celos, las mujeres somos muy maléficas en ese aspecto. No te preocupes, no creo que te citen antes de Semana Santa. Al fin y al cabo, el entrenamiento no comenzaría hasta el verano. Tendréis quince días para prepararos a fondo si aprovecháis las tardes, que ya habrán alargado, para ello. Ahora ya tienen nuestro talento para la Oclumancia también. De hecho, creo que al menos los Sly ya lo tenían, todos, incluyendo al chico, y los Gryff no se van a destapar. Pero hasta entonces debéis evitar, todos, ver al viejo. Avisa a Anthony mañana en Aritmancia y a Lily en cuanto te toque escribirle."

-"Ya tengo la carta de mañana, le añadiré un aviso urgente."

-"Genial."

-"¿Dumbledore se percata de la Oclumancia?"

-"Imposible de saber, pero casi con total seguridad. Tiene más de noventa años, ha tenido mucho tiempo de aprender."

-"Y entonces… ¿por qué lee sólo a los ojos?"

-"¿Eso crees?"

-"Es lo que parece."

-"Yo creo que más bien es lo que intenta aparentar."

-"Ya."

-"De hecho, yo nunca me he acercado a él desde que conocí el secreto de mis padres, habría podido intentar captarme como espía."

-"Claro."

-"Y de ahí lo que te he dicho antes sobre que intentará captarte a ti en cuanto se destape La Guardia. Querrá entrenarte, aprovéchalo, el viejo sabe mil cosas que nosotros no, pero mantente siempre sobre aviso con él. No te dirá nada hasta que estés a punto de salir de Hogwarts y entonces te propondrá que aceptes el ofrecimiento de Voldemort y te dejes marcar para convertirte en agente doble."

-Buaaah…

-"Tranquilo… Ya estás sobre aviso, así que ya sabes. A sacarle todo lo que puedas pero no dejarte manipular. Utilízalo tú a él, y no al contrario, es todavía más peligroso para ti que el propio Voldemort."

Sev bufó.

-"No te preocupes, vas a tener más de dos años para prepararte. Te convertirá en su mano derecha, y cuando se dé cuenta de que no tragas, no desaprovechará todo lo que te haya enseñado y te mantendrá como su segundo, protegido de la contienda, y también a Lily, por supuesto, si vas enseñándole todo lo que aprendas de él."

-"Buah, Lauren… tú ya tenías todo esto planeado."

-"Por supuesto. Lo hablamos todo con mis padres en Navidad. Quizá no debería habértelo contado todavía, pero es esencial que Dumbledore no descubra que conocéis la magia, al menos por el momento. Estoy segura de que él la conoce, y a saber lo que se le ocurriría hacer si se entera, podría Obliviaros a todos o algo peor, porque seguiríais teniendo la capacidad y podríais volver a descubrirla por casualidad como te pasó el domingo."

-"Buah… Yo había pensado pedirle que proteja a Lily en cuanto me llegue la carta."

-"Error, no permitas estar en deuda con él, te chantajeará para que hagas lo que se le antoje. Debes dejar que sea él quien te aborde, y entonces ponerle tus condiciones como hiciste con La Guardia, ya viste qué bien te ha ido. Ya debe estar elucubrándolo en su mente desde que os vio juntos a Ariel y a ti en Navidad, y más ahora que os ha visto faltar a todos el domingo al almuerzo. Debe estar frotándose las manos."

-"¿Y no intentará citar al chico para enterarse de lo que pasa?"

-"No lo creo, porque no sospecha lo de la magia, y de lo demás ya se entera simplemente observando vuestros movimientos, sería delatarse antes de tiempo. Ése debería haber sido Sly, es más astuto que todos nosotros juntos. Te va a tocar aprender a torearlo, te lleva setenta y cinco años de ventaja."

-"Buah, Lauren… no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Pasar la vida esforzándome en ser un mago excelente para después dejar que otros me esclavicen."

-"Sobre Lily, lo que debes hacer es pasar el tiempo que os quede de seguridad para entrenarla a fondo en Defensa, y también a Harb y a Lupin, para que cuando corra peligro de nuevo sean al menos tres contra los malos. Y en el período crítico, que será el previo al verano, cortad todo contacto y que ella no se separe de sus compañeros, no sólo de Lupin y Harb, sino tampoco de Potter y Black. Ahí te va a tocar tragar a ti."

Lauren suspiró y Sev bajó la vista, derrotado. "Alianzas con los leones… Dos meses enteros sin ver a Lily y ella teniendo que soportar a Potter continuamente." Lauren puso la mano sobre la suya inclinándose sobre la mesa, y le habló muy dulcemente:

-Vamos, Severus, anímate. Quizá para entonces logréis proyectaros a través del Comedor y en clase. Tú ya has adquirido mi talento y puedes pasárselo.

-Pensaba llevarla al abeto este domingo, pero quedé con La Guardia.

-Vaya… se te acumula el trabajo. Pero quizá ya lo tenga. ¿Es comunicativa?

-Sí, mucho.

-Entonces lo tiene, y ya te lo pasó a ti en enero.

-Y también para la Legeremancia. Desde la primera vez que lo intentamos, penetraba mucho más que yo.

-Intuitiva, sabe calar a la gente.

-Sí.

-Entonces también te lo pasó. Te noté el cambio en cuanto hicisteis el ritual.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, no te dije nada por no forzarte a hablar de ella. ¿Y para la Oclumancia?

-Eso no, no se guarda nada para ella.

-Pero tú le pasaste el tuyo, os habéis complementado a la perfección. No habría sido necesario que lo realizaras conmigo, pero creía que te faltaba la Proyección y sabía que ibais a necesitarla.

"Vaya… Lo hizo por Lily a pesar de lo que siente por mí. Y pensar que estuve a punto de negárselo." La miró con los ojos empañados.

-Sí que era necesario, Lauren, y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho, así yo también te pasé mi talento.

-Desde luego, y te lo agradezco mucho.

Lauren siguió hablándole con la mente.

-"Así que ya no necesitas llevarla de nuevo, dedicad tiempo a practicar Proyección. Estoy segura de que entre vosotros os resultará muy fácil, porque os conocéis de toda la vida. Podéis hacerlo incluso mientras hacéis otras cosas… Yo nunca lo he probado, pero debe ser fantástico…"

Le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa cómplices.

"Y pensar que ella está deseándolo conmigo y me lo ofrece con Lily." No pudo contenerse de llorar y de nuevo dejó de mirarla. Ella le apretó la mano.

-Venga, anímate, Severus, todo marcha viento en popa, ahora sólo hay que coger impulso para saltar el abismo. Ya tienes gente del otro lado para recibirte, incluso aunque ella no resistiera.

"Piensa que lloro por Lily, y estoy haciéndolo por ella." La miró.

-¿Y tú, Lauren? ¿Te quedas del otro lado?

-Yo saltaré en mi momento, y sé que tú estarás esperándome para recibirme.

-No lo dudes nunca.

-¿Has visto? No estoy haciéndolo sólo por ti, yo también quiero formar parte de esos Sly que combatirán el Mal, y tú serás mi valedor.

"Es el momento de tantearla sobre Jack."

-¿Has pensado que Jack también te guardaría el secreto?

-Sí, sé que lo haría.

"Intentaron mantenerlo a escondidas, como supuse."

-Pero esperaré a que aprenda a ocluir y a consultarlo con mis padres en Semana Santa – continuó Lauren.

"Tiene esperanzas, se quieren."

-Y además, ahora ya tenéis bastante con lo vuestro. Debe estar muy apurado por la espada de Damocles que pende sobre vosotros si ha llegado a plantearse 'alianzas con los leones'.

"Las palabras de Jack. Y siempre pensando en nosotros antes que en ella misma."

-¿Vuelves a trasnochar el jueves? – le preguntó ella.

"Ha adivinado, por mi propuesta de cambiar a los lunes y de quedarnos hoy sólo dos horas, que voy a ver a Lily esa noche, para no tomar dos días seguidos las pociones."

-Sí.

-Pues si el viernes no te sientes en forma, dejamos para la próxima semana la clase de Defensa conmigo.

"Y el viernes pasado me dijo que se le iba a hacer muy larga la semana."

-No, Lauren. Quiero comenzar ya.

-Pero el sábado además tienes entrenamiento con La Guardia, te vas a quemar.

-No importa. Soporto bien la presión y todo son cosas que me apetece mucho hacer. Dormiré bien el viernes y el sábado de noche y me queda el domingo para descansar y ponerme al día con los deberes.

-Merlín, Severus… estás hecho de muy buena pasta.

"De nuevo las palabras de Jack."

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

Se sonrieron.

-Si cambias de opinión, me proyectas en el Comedor y en paz. ¿Tienes ya el libro de Oclumancia?

-Sí. Lo conseguí anoche, para poder consultarlo contigo.

-Es decir, que anoche también trasnochaste – preocupada.

-Sí, pero no tomé poción.

-Encima… - ahora era ella la que casi lloraba – Bueno, entonces hoy sólo nos dedicaremos a explicarte cómo has de hacer para enseñarles sin que descubran que tú ya sabes. Así ya van practicando sin pensadero, y tú léeles sólo superficialmente, inmediatos, no profundices a los recientes.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Mejor enséñales a leer y que lo hagan entre ellos.

-Vale.

-Venga, pues saca el libro y vamos a ello.


	3. 3 Secretos

**Secretos**

Ese jueves, Remus ya no pudo utilizar la capa de invisibilidad para acompañar a Lily al Refugio porque el cuarteto ya había terminado la exploración del castillo para confeccionar el nuevo Mapa, por eso ya no importaba qué día de la semana quedaran Lily y Snape, pues le bastaba con que los otros se durmieran y salir a escondidas.

Fue una etapa muy difícil para él, ya que sumada a la continua vigilancia que llevaba a cabo para que el terceto no pillara a Snape ni los serpientes a Lily, tuvo que disimular ante sus amigos sus avances en Aritmancia para abortar la confección, y él sí que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus secretos. Afortunadamente, al ser un tribunal externo el que calificaba los TIMOS, no contaba lo que hicieran durante el curso, así que pudo hacerlo.

Si le quedaba alguna duda acerca de su lealtad hacia Snape se despejó por completo aquel lunes que él lo avisó de que Voldemort iba a intentar captarlo a la salida de Hogwarts. No creía que Black lo supiera y no les hubiera dicho nada a los demás, pero como Lauren había deducido, no podía avisarlos a su vez sin ponerse en evidencia, y simplemente los animó a que practicaran Duelo como algo más que un modo de hostigar a su, ahora sí que sí, verdadero amigo.

Y animado además por la invitación de La Guardia e inspirado por el propio Snape, por Lily, que ya se veía capaz de sacar el Extraordinario en Defensa y también iba a prepararla para cursar el mismo EXTASIS que Sev al año siguiente, y por Cecile, que también iba a preparar dos, y sabiendo que lo conseguiría gracias al talento de Sev, de Lily y del Bosque, decidió preparar a su vez dos TIMOS, el que ya tenía pensado, Medimagia, y Defensa.

Al mismo tiempo que Snape se apartaba cada vez más de los serpientes, él lo hacía del terceto, que tampoco sospechó nada, pues se había echado novia y se alegraban por él, y como Lily andaba a menudo con ellos, tampoco imaginaron que ella seguía viendo a Snape.

Lo malo fue que Potter albergó todavía más esperanzas con Lily, pues ya se veía formando dobles parejas con ella y Remus y Cecile. Al menos dejó de acosarla de forma tan engreída, comenzando a darse cuenta de que ése no era el camino adecuado.

Cuando Sev se enteró ese jueves por Lily de que Remus ya no podía emplear la capa, pensó, "El lunes ya lo sabía, respondió con tres días de antelación que podría hoy, y no lo comentó para evitar que lo interrogara." Le preguntó a Lily:

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?

-Porque se han cansado de buscar La Sala de Menesteres.

"O sea, que el cuarteto ya no sale de noche a explorar el castillo. Relacionándolo con la Aritmancia y con la idea del artefacto mágico controlado con ella por el que Remus conoce dónde me hallo en cada instante, ya sé lo que es, un mapa del castillo donde aparece dónde estoy, y quizá también Lily. Lo confeccionaron entre todos y Remus lo ha hurtado, y ahora estaban explorando para hacerlo de nuevo. Tienen el croquis, pero necesitan a Remus para la parte aritmántica, por eso debe disimular.

Él tiene el antiguo mapa para protegernos a ambos y está evitando que confeccionen el nuevo. Y por supuesto, sabe de sobra dónde está exactamente el _Fidelius_, seguramente desaparecemos del mapa al entrar en él. Vaya, vaya tela… Debemos evitar presionarlo en absoluto, porque la verdad es que con el mapa en sus manos es como estamos más seguros ambos."

-¿Qué piensas, Sev? ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, sí que lo creo de ellos, no tienen paciencia. Si es necesario, ya que no patrullan el castillo de noche, puedo subir yo al séptimo piso a buscarte, así Remus sólo ha de avisarte cuando los otros se duerman.

-Me ha dicho que si sugerías eso te dijera que no es necesario, nosotros corremos menos riesgo que tú, bajamos sólo dos pisos y nos vestimos de pijama y bata para que si nos pillan, decir que me acompaña a la enfermería. Y que le parece la mejor opción, porque si tú llegas más tarde que yo a la puerta Gryffindor tendré que esperarte desilusionada.

"Wow… este lobo piensa en todo. Estoy seguro de que de cualquier modo se quedaría vigilando el mapa toda la noche para asegurarse de que nadie nos coge. Entonces lo dejamos así. Total, va a ser una noche a la semana y él disfruta de andar por ahí."

-Vale, dile que me parece bien. Es cierto, corremos menos riesgo ante todos si te pillan con él que conmigo.

Así que durante el mes de marzo y hasta Semana Santa se vieron solos más a menudo, cada semana o diez días, siempre entre semana, de este modo tanto los Gryff como los Sly se iban más temprano a la cama y solían encontrarse poco después de la medianoche, con cinco horas por delante.

Sólo una vez, Sev se encontró con Peeves, que se puso a gritar delatándolo, pero le dio tiempo a esconderse en un aula y desilusionarse. El poltergeist sabía que seguía allí y llamó la atención de Filch, que estuvo buscándolo sin encontrarlo. Esto lo retrasó más de una hora, pero sólo pasó esa vez, sin mayores consecuencias. Así que generalmente les daba tiempo a hacer muchas cosas.

Practicaban Duelo un rato, pues ahora Lily había mejorado mucho y la divertía, pero Sev insistió en que se lo tomara en serio, ya que de ello podía depender su vida en un futuro. Le enseñó a conciencia el Sectumsempra y su contrahechizo hasta que le salieron perfectos y también otros maleficios no Imperdonables, hasta que consiguió que alcanzara el talante necesario para lanzarlos.

Seguían avanzando en Transformaciones, convocando objetos útiles y bellos para el Refugio, con lo que pronto consiguieron hacerlo acogedor, un verdadero hogar, aunque tampoco se excedieron, necesitaban espacio libre para entrenar y a ninguno de ambos les gustaba que estuviera abarrotado.

Sev continuó aleccionándola en Artes Mentales. Como no tenían pensadero, le explicó las bases de la Oclumancia como lo había hecho Lauren con él, ante ella no necesitaba disimular, pero no quiso leerla en profundidad, ya que no podía ocultar sus secretos.

Pero la animó a que ella sí que lo intentara con él, pues ya ocluía a la perfección. Y tal como Lauren había vaticinado, se les dio genial proyectar sus pensamientos. Desde el primer día ya pudieron hacerlo desde cerca mirándose a los ojos, poco después lo consiguieron en la distancia de la Biblioteca, y como practicaban durante horas, pronto lo lograron también sin mirarse, así que estaban comunicados siempre que se encontraban cerca, en el Comedor, la Biblioteca, en Pociones o cuando se cruzaban por los corredores.

Pero, por supuesto, a lo que más tiempo dedicaban cuando se encontraban solos fue a seguir experimentando, probando nuevos juegos. Sev quiso aprender cómo lo hacía ella sola y Lily le enseñó. Le resultaba más fácil llegar boca abajo, por eso de la presión del propio peso de su cuerpo, pero en esa postura Sev no tenía buen ángulo, así que lo intentaron con ella tendida de espaldas, todavía por encima de la ropa.

Él la abarcaba con una mano a la vez que la estimulaba acariciándola y mordiéndole el cuello y los pechos y ella lo guiaba marcándole el ritmo. Les costó varios intentos conseguirlo. Ella siempre quería corresponderle, pero él no la dejó hacerlo hasta que lo logró con ella. Cuando no terminaban repetían lo aprendido aquella estupenda primera noche, frente a frente, comunicándose con sus pensamientos, como habían aprendido gracias a Lauren. Y sí, era fantástico.

Lo siguiente fue desnudarse por completo, sugerido por ella, pues quería sentir su piel directamente. A él le daba miedo, temía que acabaran como no quería todavía, pero ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que tampoco quería.

Así que él accedió y se quitaron las prendas que hasta entonces habían conservado. Ambos se llevaron gratas sorpresas al descubrir esas partes de sus cuerpos que nunca habían visto ni en ellos mismos ni en nadie más. Sev se quedó extasiado cuando al retirar la prenda negra descubrió que ella era pelirroja integral.

-Eres la diosa del fuego… – le dijo.

Y se quedó contemplándola de tal manera que únicamente con su mirada la enardeció, y tras esperar que él se colmara con su imagen, lo tumbó de espaldas y le desprendió sensualmente la prenda también negra que ocultaba su serpiente de acero.

A él se le pasó el apuro enseguida, observando la mirada de asombro y deseo que ella le dedicaba. Lily ya lo conocía por el tacto, pero verlo… Las tejonas siempre insistían en la importancia del tamaño y también Cecile se lo había insinuado alguna vez. Ella no tenía con qué comparar, pero conociendo su propio cuerpo, le pareció mucho más que suficiente. Y lo deseó hasta tal punto que entendió la reticencia de él a quitarse la ropa.

Así que por no verse tentada a avanzar demasiado, le propuso que se lo hiciera con la mano, y él pudo descubrir entonces, al tacto directo, sus pliegues y el diminuto botón que ocultaban. "Buah… esto es mucho más complicado que lo mío."

La exploró con los dedos con cuidado, aprendiendo con la intensidad de sus gemidos cómo debía tocarla. Se empapó con su humedad al palpar la entrada de su secreta cueva. No quiso avanzar más por el momento, y volvió a lo ya acostumbrado con ropa, pero ahora que había desvelado el centro de su placer, puso más empeño en presionar ahí, con lo que la enloqueció.

Ella, desde que lo viera desnudo, no conseguía dejar de desearlo en su interior, y más todavía ahora que estaba tocándola como nunca antes. También lo había probado sola y él tenía los dedos muy largos, así que le pidió entre gemidos:

-"¿Puedes usar… las dos manos…? Sigue así… y con la otra… entra en mí…"

"Vale, no puedo negárselo, después de ver cómo me desea y todavía no voy a dárselo todo." Así que sin dejar de estimularla con la mano derecha como ya sabía que la haría terminar, comenzó a acariciar con la yema del corazón izquierdo, "el dedo del anillo", su secreta entrada, demorándose. "Empapado…"

Avanzó muy lentamente y pronto se encontró con un estrechamiento. "Buf… su virginidad, quizá le haga daño." Así que se detuvo, solamente acariciando en círculos la barrera. Pero ella le dijo:

-"Sigue… por favor…"

Con el máximo cuidado, atravesó el estrecho orificio, introduciendo su largo dedo en su cálido y húmedo interior. Ella lanzó un largo gemido. "Buah… me envuelve el dedo por completo, es tan estrecha. No voy a caber. Bueno, ya veremos cómo hacemos, ahora he de seguir."

Con el mismo cuidado sacó el dedo dejando la yema dentro y volvió a introducirlo, acompasando los movimientos de ambas manos. Ella gemía largamente con cada embestida, y él se relajó. "Al menos no le estoy haciendo daño, todo lo contrario." Y también se puso a cien.

Probó algo más, para hacerla disfrutar más tiempo. Redujo la presión y dobló el dedo en su interior, acariciándola por dentro. "Es flexible, se ensancha, entonces no será para tanto." Cuando tocó cierto punto con la yema, a medio camino de la entrada, ella gritó de viva voz:

-¡Ah! Eso, eso…

"Merlín… qué raras son las chicas." Y se dedicó a estimular esa zona, con lo que ella ya casi gritaba todo el tiempo. Poco después, ella puso la mano sobre la de él. "Quiere acabar." Volvió a presionar, mientras con el dedo la recorría entera, haciendo coincidir el toque sobre el punto clave con la mayor presión de la otra mano. A la tercera pasada comenzaron a un tiempo sus espasmos y sus gritos. No se detuvo hasta que terminaron. Se retiró y la abrazó. Cuando recuperó el aliento, le dijo:

-Dios, Sev… eres increíble… El mejor que he tenido hasta ahora.

"Sólo con las manos," pensó satisfecho.

-"Ahora te toca a ti…"

"Buf…"

-"Descansa un poco, no hay prisa."

-"No… déjame ya… Antes de que se te pase…"

"Bueno, mejor así, porque estoy casi a punto también." Ella ya lo tendía de espaldas, y comenzó a acariciarlo como solía hacer por encima de la ropa. "Así voy a tardar más, y me está haciendo un poco de daño."

-"Déjame enseñarte. Rodéala con la mano."

Ella lo hizo.

-"Un poco más arriba."

Le cubrió la mano con su derecha y le mostró cómo presionar y moverla. "Mejor mojado." Se llevó los dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca para humedecerlos, entre ellos el que había estado dentro de ella. "Menuda sorpresa… su sabor, es exquisito. Merlín… he de hacérselo con la boca también. Bueno, a lo que estamos."

Se mojó con los dedos y la hizo acelerar el ritmo. Ella se lo tomó con empeño y enseguida la dejó seguir sola, abandonándose. Cuando se sintió llegar, volvió a cubrirle la mano para que no se mojara y conducirla a movimientos más lentos e intensos. Gemía. Cuando acabó, se secó con magia con la mano. Ella se había recostado en su pecho y esperó a que se recuperara sin dejar de tocarlo suavemente. Le preguntó:

-"¿Lo he hecho bien? ¿Te ha gustado?"

-"Sí, cariño, mucho."

-"Pero creo que no tanto como a mí…" – apenada.

"¡Ay, pobre! ¿Qué le digo?"

-"Creo que es porque tú lo sientes más, porque te gusta por dentro y por fuera. Además, yo prefiero cuando acabamos juntos."

-"Entonces a la próxima lo hacemos como siempre pero sin ropa."

"Buf… qué peligro."

-"Prefiero que esperemos un poco más para eso, de lo contrario no resistiremos no llegar hasta el final. Se me ocurren más maneras."

-"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?"

-"Ya lo sabrás en su momento" – pícaro.

-"Mira que eres malo. Siempre haciéndote el misterioso."

-"Es parte de mi encanto."

Ella había seguido acariciándolo levemente mientras decrecía.

-"También esto me parece un misterio, parece tener vida propia. Se hace grande y dura cuando te gusta y enseguida pequeña cuando acabas. Es muy raro."

Él rio un tanto avergonzado.

-"Es para poder entrar en ti… cuando toque."

-"Ah… Por eso tú lo haces solo de esa manera."

"Vamos a cambiar de tema."

-"Claro, no tiene tanto misterio. A mí sí que me parece extraño lo tuyo, no lo imaginaba así para nada, es bastante complicado."

-"Sí, tienes razón. Pero sabes hacérmelo muy bien."

-"Porque tú me ayudas y experimento."

-"¿Quieres verlo? Yo me he mirado con un espejo."

-"Otro día. Hoy nos queda poco tiempo."

A ella también le dio por experimentar, y siguió acariciándolo más abajo. Él sintió un escalofrío de placer, que ella percibió.

-"¿Aquí también te gusta? ¿Quieres que te toque?"

-"Vale, pero con cuidado, es muy delicado, la parte del cuerpo que más duele."

Lily recordó la desagradable experiencia de Cecile.

-"Es verdad, ya tiene pinta."

Él se sentía volver a crecer.

-"Déjalo, Lily, que me está gustando demasiado y nos tenemos que ir."

-"Pues podrías habérmelo pedido antes para que te lo hiciera."

-"Ya… tienes razón. No se me ha ocurrido."

Dejó de acariciarlo y lo abrazó.

"Buf… menos mal."

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Ella preguntó, tímidamente:

-"Y eso que te has secado… ¿es lo que nos deja embarazadas?"

"Claro, ella nunca lo había visto hasta ahora."

-"Sí, cariño, por eso tampoco podemos hacerlo todavía."

-"Eso no es ningún problema. Pomfrey nos da a todas una poción anticonceptiva desde que nos hacemos mujeres. De lo contrario, el colegio se llenaría de bebés."

"¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo sabía… habrá que aprender a prepararla."

-"Es la primera noticia que tengo. Vaya secretos os traéis las chicas."

-"Yo al menos te cuento los míos, no como tú."

"Cuánta razón… en muchos sentidos."


	4. 4 Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

Ese primer miércoles de marzo Sev advirtió a Anthony en clase de Aritmancia del peligro que suponía que Dumbledore leyera a cualquiera de ellos, y le contó que ya había conseguido el libro de Oclumancia y que los Gryff se apuntaban al entrenamiento del sábado.

El viernes por la tarde, tras pasar la noche anterior con Lily, se encontró con Lauren en el estanque del Bosque, que ambos conocían, acudiendo cada uno por separado. De nuevo ella llegó equipada con la ropa que vestía cuando hicieron la excursión nocturna por el Bosque.

"Me gusta mucho más así que con falda, le pega más con su personalidad. Toda una guerrera."

Buscaron un lugar cercano, que estuviera lo suficientemente despejado de árboles para poder situarse a una buena distancia sin impedimentos, y lo protegieron. Como era la primera vez que ella entrenaba, Sev comenzó como lo hizo con Lily, desde el principio, la enseñó a desarmar. "Como ya esperaba, le ha costado mucho menos que a ella aprender. Nos va a ir muy bien."

A partir de entonces no faltaron un solo viernes. Y sí, Lauren aprendió muy rápido, resistía sin cansarse la hora y media que tenían de luz al principio, y a medida que alargaron las tardes, también prolongaron los períodos de entrenamiento, hasta que pudieron alargarlos para llegar al castillo justo antes de la cena.

Volvían juntos, de noche, aprovechando el trayecto para contarse las noticias sobre los serpientes hablando o proyectando, pronto lograron hacerlo también sin mirarse. Cuando llegaban a la linde, Sev esperaba desilusionado a que ella llegara al castillo, rememorando la estupenda tarde que habían pasado y comenzando desde ese mismo instante a extrañarla hasta el siguiente lunes que se verían de noche.

En el mes y medio que quedaba hasta Semana Santa, rebasaron con creces el temario de quinto año, y por supuesto, también le enseñó a lanzar maldiciones, para las que consiguió el talante necesario de inmediato.

El sábado se encontraron por fin los Gryff con La Guardia, en un ambiente de máxima tensión. Sev los presentó a todos, que se saludaron con firmes apretones. De camino, durante el tramo que podían conversar sin tener que estar atentos al suelo que pisaban, Jack se quedó con Remus en la retaguardia como Sev ya esperaba.

Él caminó junto a Deborah, pues era con quien le faltaba estrechar lazos, y pudo comprobar el profundo cambio experimentado por la chica desde la semana anterior. Se mostró cercana, en absoluto desconfiada, y también le pidió disculpas por no haber confiado en él.

Precediendo a todos, Cecile y Lily hacían lo propio con Anthony, su compañero de curso durante cinco años, con quien por ser de casa enemiga, nunca habían hablado. Eran los únicos que reían a ratos.

Cuando llegaron al tramo accidentado, se intercalaron chicos y chicas para salvarlo. Sev pensaba, "Somos siete, tres parejas, y Jack está solo. Nos falta Lauren."

Llegaron al claro. En cuanto entró Jack, que iba en la retaguardia, ordenó:

-Prince, protege.

"Ya está delegando en mí todo lo relativo a la seguridad." Mientras Prince rodeaba el claro, Jack les dijo a los otros:

-Vamos a secar un espacio amplio para sentarnos, lo primero que debemos hacer es una asamblea.

Lo hicieron con las manos, todos estaban impregnados de la magia del Bosque.

Se sentaron en círculo, Jack le pidió a Prince que lo hiciera a su derecha. "Lauren tenía razón, soy el segundo."

-Prince, ¿hasta qué punto es grave la situación con Dumbledore? – preguntó Jack.

-Mucho. Pienso que si descubre lo que sabemos antes de tiempo, podría Obliviarnos o hacernos algo incluso peor, porque quitándonos el recuerdo no solucionaría el problema, podríamos volver a descubrir el potencial por casualidad, como me pasó a mí la semana pasada.

-Entonces no podemos esperar un mes entero a conseguir un pensadero para aprender a ocluir. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

Asentían. Sev dijo:

-Pero debes poner la seguridad por delante, Jack. Si sales como tenías pensado y te pillan, el propio Dumbledore puede citarte, leerte y descubrirlo todo.

-Ya lo había pensado, Prince, por eso no fui ayer mismo, pero Lupin acaba de darme la solución. Conoce un pasadizo que lleva desde los terrenos del castillo hasta Hogsmeade, y puedo quedar allí con alguien de mi familia que me lo traiga. De hecho, puedo hacerlo mañana mismo, ya lo tienen comprado.

"Claro… el pasadizo que va desde el Sauce Boxeador hasta la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Por no delatar a Remus, quizá. Qué suerte que haya venido, ha puesto en riesgo su propio secreto por contribuir a sacarnos del embrollo. Y debe haber pensado que a mí también se me habría pasado por la cabeza y no he dicho nada por cubrirlo." Sev y Remus se dedicaron una mirada de profunda comprensión y aprecio.

-¿Consideras seguro hacerlo de ese modo? – le preguntó Jack.

-Sí, pero de noche.

-Cierto, nosotros también hemos llegado a esa conclusión. Es una pena, porque mañana podríamos haber aprovechado la tarde para comenzar.

-¿Qué excusa le has dado a tu familia para necesitarlo? ¿Les has contado algo sobre la Magia Druida?

-Por supuesto que no. Mi tío, que es Auror, conoce la existencia de La Guardia. No ha necesitado ninguna explicación.

"Wow… tenemos un buen contacto fuera del colegio."

-De hecho, él mismo me había recomendado que aprendiéramos a leer y ocluir – continuó Jack.

-Genial… Entonces, si lo consigues mañana de noche, podemos aprovechar las tardes entre semana, en mi claro, para comenzar. Aunque haya poca luz podemos hacerlo igualmente con los _Lumos_ y quedar por turnos, en grupos de tres o cuatro, porque tendremos poco tiempo hasta la cena.

-¿No sería demasiado para ti quedar a diario?

-Yo ya he estado estudiando el libro, puedo daros las nociones los primeros días y después ya podríais hacerlo por vosotros mismos. Pienso que sería conveniente guardar tanto el libro como el pensadero en el propio claro, protegidos. Lily tiene un libro de hechizos protectores que nos regaló Remus y debe haber alguno para esa función. Lily, ¿te encargas tú de buscarlo?

-Claro, Sev – respondió Lily - Esta misma tarde lo hago con Cecile.

-Que no os pille Potter.

-No, protegidas dentro del dosel, en el dormitorio.

-Eso es. Si existe, me haces la seña en la cena, Cecile, y yo lo busco en el que hay en la Biblioteca.

-De acuerdo, Sev – dijo Cecile.

-Buah, Prince, tenéis toda una infraestructura – dijo Jack.

-Es lo que tiene tener que esconderse. También puedo dejar allí el libro de Legeremancia. La verdad, es mejor que esté allí que tenerlo en casa.

-¿Y tú no lo necesitas para seguir aprendiendo?

-Buf… ya me lo sé de memoria, sólo he de practicar. Y en todo caso, si necesito consultarlo, puedo acudir al claro igualmente.

"Claro, él no necesita los libros en absoluto, ni el pensadero. Ya le enseña su aliado y también tienen un pensadero," pensó Lily.

-Perfecto entonces, así no te pones en riesgo a diario ni debemos vernos serpientes y leones a un tiempo, podemos quedar por separado. ¿Comenzamos el lunes, entonces?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Con quiénes consideras que es más urgente comenzar?

"Con La Guardia, el pequeño Ariel. Y los Gryff tienen a Lily para enseñarles."

-Con los Sly, incluyendo a Ariel.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo contigo. Es el que corre más riesgo de ser citado por Dumbledore, aunque desde que hablaste con él se está comportando muy bien, lo hiciste genial, Prince. Nos ha hecho aprendernos el Manual.

Todos los Sly rieron, los Gryff no entendían nada, Sev les explicó:

-Le di un 'Manual de instrucciones del Joven Guerrero' para que no se ponga en peligro. Las aprendió de memoria a la primera – y a Jack – Entonces añade la octava instrucción, no acercarse a Dumbledore.

-Ya se la he dado.

-¿Y la ha comprendido?

-Ya no me cuestiona, la primera de la lista es 'Obedecer a Jack'. Muchas gracias, Prince.

-Es porque es tu hermanito.

Todos pensaron, "No, bobo, es el tuyo."

-¿Cuántos más deberíamos acudir?

-Pienso que si venís los cuatro seríamos demasiados. Quizá mejor sólo él y alguien más. ¿Es contigo con quien tiene más confianza?

-Sí.

-Ya… vaya pregunta estúpida. Bien, entonces, si te parece, cuando acabemos el entrenamiento de esta tarde, nos quedamos los dos en el claro y te doy las primeras nociones de Legeremancia, así ganamos tiempo para el lunes, porque prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

-Estupendo. ¿Consideras seguro que no acudamos hoy a almorzar?

-Sí. Lo extraño sería que volviéramos a hacerlo habiendo faltado la semana pasada, delataría que ha pasado algo raro. Pienso que Dumbledore se ha percatado de todos nuestros movimientos desde Navidad, por el momento se ha conformado con eso y no actuará hasta que nosotros demos el primer paso. Delataría que está al tanto.

-¿Y yo, Sev? – le preguntó Remus.

"Vaya… me ha llamado Sev, por fin."

-Si las chicas no faltan no tiene por qué relacionarte con nosotros. Lo significativo sería que lo hiciera Lily, pues es con quien sabe que tenía relación.

"Jo…" Lily puso cara de pena.

-Lo siento, cariño – continuó Sev - Cuando aprendáis el camino podréis venir por la tarde, que es más larga.

-Claro, Lily – ésta fue Cecile - Ten paciencia, lo importante es estar segura, se trata de algo muy serio.

-Vale, Sev – dijo Lily.

"Qué bien nos está viniendo Cecile para contenerla y ponerle las pilas," pensó Sev.

-¿Y el martes? – preguntó Jack.

-Depende de cómo nos haya ido el lunes con Ariel, quizá sea necesario repetir con él – respondió Sev - En ese caso ya podríais venir dos Sly y leeros también entre vosotros.

-¿Y los Gryffindor, Sev? – preguntó Lily.

"Buf… quiere estar conmigo, ya está viendo que hoy ni siquiera vamos a poder hablar, no comprende que ellos corren mucho menos riesgo que nosotros y que ella misma va a enseñarles a leer y ocluir. Debí explicárselo todo el jueves, pero no contaba con tener el pensadero tan pronto. Voy a tener que explicárselo delante de todos."

-Lily, los Gryffindor no os estáis poniendo en evidencia como nosotros. Y lo primero es enseñar a Ariel. Si nos pilla a uno de los mayores, pues mira, nos fastidiará la vida, pero es una decisión que estamos tomando conscientemente. Él es un niño todavía y hay que protegerlo a toda costa.

"Buah… qué idiota soy…" pensó Lily.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Quedaré con vosotros el miércoles o el jueves, según cómo nos vaya, para que podáis practicar el viernes por la tarde o el fin de semana entre vosotros. La próxima semana nos toca el domingo, ¿no, Jack?

-Sí – respondió Jack.

-¿Y vamos a seguir sólo los mayores?

-Según cómo nos vaya esta tarde.

"Muy bien, evita hablar de los maleficios delante de Lily y Cecile. Seguro que ya ha hablado con Remus de ello también de camino."

-Vale. De cualquier modo, no creo que os llegue para aprender el camino para venir solas por la tarde con una vez. Así que el próximo domingo tenéis libre el claro toda la tarde para practicar entre vosotras con lo que yo os haya explicado. ¿Os parece bien?

-Por supuesto, Sev – respondió Cecile – Así lo haremos.

-Además, aunque obviamente, nunca lo he probado, creo tener talento para la Oclumancia, y Lily lo tiene para la Legeremancia, por lo que al transmitírnoslo en el abeto, ahora todos gozamos de ambos. Así que no creo que nos cueste demasiado aprender. Quizá en un mes turnándonos nos llegue.

"Buah, pobre Sev… va a volver a retrasarse en los estudios… Y yo exigiéndole quedar con él," pensó Lily.

-Vale. Entonces quedamos con Ariel y Jack lunes y martes, y el miércoles o jueves atenta a la seña en el almuerzo, Cecile. Vamos a intentar evitar comunicarnos por escrito en lo que se refiere a este tema. Ya hemos estado arriesgándonos con las cartas en las que nos contábamos lo bien que nos iba.

-Pues sí, Sev, hemos sido unos inconscientes – le respondió Cecile.

-Yo las he quemado todas, me ha dado mucha pena, pero no había más remedio. ¿Tú lo has hecho, Lily?

Lily puso cara de pena. "No lo ha hecho, y mira que se lo dije el jueves. Otra vez a echarle la racha delante de todos, no, por favor."

-Quizá exista algún hechizo protector también para eso en el libro que os regalé – dijo Remus.

-Bueno, entonces lo buscas esta tarde. Pero si no lo encuentras, a la chimenea con ello. Y que no te pille Potter.

"Remus está mirando a Lily, él sabe que existe tal hechizo. Estoy seguro de que lo empleó para el mapa, por eso conocía el libro y nos lo regaló porque nos pilló el _Fidelius_."

-¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos hablar los siete, Jack?

-No por el momento, a no ser que las chicas quieran decir algo más.

"Con Remus ya lo ha hablado todo de camino."

-Yo estoy conforme con todo – dijo Cecile.

-Yo también – dijo Lily.

"Buf… Por suerte Remus y Cecile están en el secreto, de lo contrario sería imposible de controlar, es una inconsciente. A ver si va aprendiendo con la influencia Sly, Deborah y Anthony no han despegado los labios."

-Bueno, entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que les queda para que entrenen un rato, una hora – dijo Jack - ¿Te parece, Prince?

-Sí, por supuesto – respondió Sev.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

"Lo que dijo Lauren, delega en mí el entrenamiento."

-Somos impares, así que habrá que hacer un grupo de tres. Voy a ponerme yo contra Cecile y Lily, así las pruebo, no sé qué nivel tienen. Y vosotros cuatro organizaos como queráis. Podéis comenzar probando a Remus, y luego combatid por parejas o dos contra dos, lo que os parezca más equilibrado.

-Genial.

Todos se levantaron y se quitaron las capas. Se organizaron como había dicho Sev.

"Bueno, Lily lleva también pantalones, como Cecile. Y ropa de abrigo cómoda debajo de la capa, seguro que se la ha dejado ella, porque siempre va de modelito. El único con uniforme soy yo, no me quito el jersey por el momento, a ver qué guerra me dan éstas."

-Cecile, ¿ya controlas no verbales? – preguntó Sev.

-No, Sev. He llegado a temario de quinto año.

-¿Y los contrahechizos?

-Sí, todos.

-Vale, entonces vamos a combatir un rato con verbales y sin desarmar. Yo sólo me defenderé, vosotras dad todo lo que tengáis.

Las dos frente a él. Lily pensaba haber mejorado mucho, hasta que comprobó que Sev, sólo con _Protegos_ y moviéndose, no se dejó alcanzar ni una vez en diez minutos.

"Buf… qué verdes están… Me va a tocar quedar con ellas también mañana. Bueno, para que no se desanimen, en vez de dejarme alcanzar como lo hago siempre, se me ha ocurrido una idea que también me sirve a mí para practicar."

-Vale, chicas, vamos a cambiar. Ahora me pongo yo al centro y me atacáis cada una por un lado. Lily, puedes pasar a no verbales. Intentad no alcanzaros la una a la otra, mejor guardad cierto ángulo. Eso es, y también podéis moveros alrededor de mí.

Empleaba el _Protego_ para defenderse de una y a la otra la esquivaba. Se dejaba alcanzar de cuando en cuando por Cecile, para no desanimarla. "Lily, que espabile."

-Vale, parad un momento. ¿Qué tiempo nos queda?

-Media hora – dijo Cecile.

-De acuerdo. Ahora yo también voy a atacaros, con lo que ya no usaré _Protegos_ y lo tendréis más fácil para alcanzarme, pero a la vez deberéis defenderos. Con escudos, o mejor todavía, moviéndoos, para poder seguir atacando. Cecile, ¿te has fijado en cómo lo hacía yo?

-Sí, adivinando de dónde te viene el ataque.

-Eso es.

"Ésta va a aprender rápido, le pone ganas."

-Vamos a ello.

Lo hicieron. Sev atacaba indistintamente a ambas, alcanzando más a Cecile que a Lily, pues esta última utilizaba casi siempre el escudo para defenderse mientras que aquélla no lo usó ni una vez, pero en el tiempo que necesitaba para pronunciar el contrahechizo, la otra, a veces, lo alcanzaba.

"Bueno… esto va estando más equilibrado."

Pasó la media hora.

-Felicidades, Cecile, lo has hecho genial, no has usado el _Protego_ ni una sola vez, así es como se aprende.

"A Lily ni mu, si quiere felicitaciones que espabile."

-Bueno, chicas, lo siento mucho, pero debemos marcharnos, voy a acompañaros yo hasta el camino. Despedíos de los demás.

Remus y los Sly estaban combatiendo dos contra dos, los dos de quinto contra los dos de sexto. "Remus tiene el nivel de Anthony." Interrumpieron la lucha para despedirse de las Gryff, que dieron besos a todos.

-¿Te has fijado bien en el camino de ida, Cecile?

-Sí, Sev.

-La próxima semana intentaréis guiar vosotras, a ver si entre las dos lo recordáis.

-Buena idea.

-Y muchas gracias por sacrificarte y volver con Lily al castillo, tú no tendrías por qué hacerlo.

"Buah… Sev tiene razón. Qué idiota soy," pensó Lily.

-No es necesario que me las des, para eso estamos los amigos – dijo Cecile - Gracias a ti por la clase.

-Gracias a ti por haberla aprovechado al máximo, a pesar de la caminata y del poco tiempo que hemos tenido. Eres muy buena alumna.

-Y tú muy buen maestro.

-Fijaos también en el camino de vuelta.

"Ahora Cecile no va a tener quien la ayude a moverse. Entonces tampoco voy a ofrecerme a ayudar a Lily, que se vaya acostumbrando a andar sola por el Bosque, las demás chicas lo hacen, así ganará agilidad."

Sev las precedió. Lily lo seguía de cerca, y Cecile, sin perderlos de vista, se mantuvo distanciada para que pudieran hablar un rato en privado.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho, Sev? – le preguntó ella - A que he mejorado…

-Sí, Lily, pero no pones suficiente empeño en aprender. Te has acostumbrado a que te dé ventaja y si algún día debes combatir de verdad te van a crujir.

-Ya…

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo lo hace Cecile? Toma el camino difícil y no el fácil para aprovechar mejor el tiempo que tenemos. No ha usado ni un solo _Protego_ para aprender a esquivar. A este paso, en dos semanas te supera.

-Ya…

-Y las dos estáis muy por debajo del nivel de La Guardia, y cuando me llegue la maldita carta nosotros no vamos a poder defenderte, vais a tener que hacerlo vosotros y sólo sois tres, porque con Dumbledore ya no podemos contar.

"Y Potter y Black, por suerte, pero no se lo digo ahora ni de broma, de lo contrario no va a espabilar."

-Vale, Sev, voy a tomármelo en serio.

-¿Me prometes que vas a hacerlo?

-Sí.

-¿Y que vas a poner por delante la seguridad de todos antes que tus ganas de vernos? Yo también tengo muchas, pero hoy te has comportado como una niña caprichosa cuando hemos hablado de cómo quedar esta semana. Sabes de sobra que sólo me necesitas para aprender a extraer los pensamientos con la varita, tú ya tienes las bases de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia y podrías enseñárselas tú sola a Cecile y Remus. Si voy también con vosotros es porque debo cubrir las espaldas de mi aliado.

-Tienes razón, Sev. Me he avergonzado mucho.

-Pues no lo parece. ¿Voy a tener que hacerte un Manual también a ti, como a Ariel?

-No, Sev.

-Aprende de Cecile. Ella sí que es consciente, y eso que se metió en el lío por nosotros, sin elegirlo. No nos lo echa en cara y todavía se muestra agradecida.

-Tienes razón.

Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

-Vale, si me prometes que vas a cambiar de actitud y no perder el tiempo, quedamos mañana también en el claro, si pueden Cecile y Remus o te dan coartada.

-¿En serio, Sev? ¿Tú puedes?

-No debería hacerlo. He tenido una semana muy tensa como te puedes imaginar, y la que viene va a ser todavía peor. Debería descansar y hacer los deberes, que no los he tocado.

"Ya… Ayer por la tarde no fue a la Biblioteca."

-Entonces no quedamos, descansa y estudia. Les diré a Remus y Cecile que practiquemos nosotros.

-Gracias Lily. Ya hablaré luego con Remus sobre cómo debe hacerlo, porque estoy seguro de que os puede a las dos y es así como deberíais entrenar, y no jugando.

-Ya…

"Buf… voy a cambiar de tema, si no, voy a ponerme a llorar y sólo le falta eso, encima," pensó Lily.

-Sev, ¿el sitio donde hemos estado es donde me llevaste a comer avellanas?

-Claro, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Sí, me sonaba, pero parecía más grande.

-Porque ahora las caducas todavía no tienen hojas.

-Claro…

-Estamos muy cerca del Pasaje de las Opciones, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí…

-Cuando podáis venir por la tarde nos escapamos y vamos juntos, ¿vale?

-Genial…

-Y nos damos ese beso que no nos dimos entonces.

-Ya… qué boba.

-No pasa nada, ahora ya pasó.

Sev dejó a las chicas en el camino principal y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando llegó de nuevo al claro encontró a los otros descansando. Jack lo recibió con un amistoso reproche.

-Antes aguantábamos del tirón hasta la una, pero hemos perdido fondo por no entrenar durante tanto rato en casi tres meses, culpa tuya, Prince. ¿Te parece si aprovechamos ya para almorzar o prefieres pelear otro rato antes?

"Buf… yo también comienzo a sentirme cansado, y por la tarde tenemos que hacer algo muy comprometido. Habría sido mejor dedicar la mañana a ello estando más frescos, pero bueno, así al menos ya hemos calentado."

-Si tenéis hambre, mejor almorzamos ya. No conviene que lleguemos agotados a jugarnos la vida.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Se sentó en el hueco del círculo, ahora de cinco. Anthony sacó la comida y esta vez al que primero ofreció fue a Remus.

"Pobre lobo… y el lunes se quejaba de las 'alianzas con los serpientes'."

-¿Qué tal, Remus? ¿Ha sido provechoso? – le preguntó Sev.

-Vaya que sí, Sev. Nunca había combatido a este nivel.

-Para aprender de verdad la lucha ha de ser igualada.

-¿Y cómo aprendiste tú, Prince? – le preguntó Deborah - ¿Contra los otros serpientes?

"Si respondo a eso, Remus se va a sentir fatal. Qué poco tacto."

-Aprendí solo, Deborah. Ya sabes, la necesidad.

"Espero que con eso entienda."

Continuaron hablando informalmente, más relajados que por la mañana, al menos ahora ya tenían planes en mente. Cuando acabaron, reposaron un poco la comida, y después Sev, todavía en el claro, les enseñó a lanzar las Imperdonables con pequeños insectos. "Me sabe muy mal hacerlo así, pero debo asegurarme de que serán capaces de hacerlo antes de acudir al lugar donde realmente vamos a probarlas."

También les enseñó el _Reducto_ y otros maleficios que podían realizarse sobre rocas. Sólo se reservó el _Sectumsempra_, lo consideraba su sello personal, que por el momento sólo enseñó a Lily y Lauren. Cuando se aseguró de que todos eran capaces - Remus fue a quien más le costó, como ya imaginaba - se pusieron en camino de nuevo. Cuando los otros no podían oírlos, le dijo:

-Lobo, no te la juegues si no estás seguro de poder hacerlo. Esta tarde podemos morir cualquiera de nosotros.

-Si tú fuiste capaz de aprender solo 'por necesidad', como has dicho, yo también debo hacerlo. Cuando te llegue la carta deberemos defender a Lily.

-Gracias, lobo.

Llegaron a los alrededores del nido de las acromántulas, ya habían planeado previamente la estrategia a seguir. Debían aproximarse con sigilo y trepar a los árboles cercanos a él, a los que las arañas gigantes no podían encaramarse.

Entonces, Sev, que era quien estaba más próximo, lanzó la primera maldición, _Imperius_, hizo salir a la araña del nido y muchas otras la siguieron en dirección a donde estaban los demás, que iban eliminándolas a medida que pasaban por debajo de ellos, con _Crucios_, _Avadas_ y otras.

Dejaron el _Reducto_ para el final, para eliminar los restos, y devolvieron de nuevo al nido con _Imperius_ a las que quedaron vivas. Todavía esperaron un rato a que se calmaran de nuevo después de la escabechina, que fue histórica.

Sev bajó de su árbol mientras los otros lo cubrían y los demás lo hicieron a su vez por turnos, siendo Remus y la chica los últimos. Se alejaron del lugar caminando hacia atrás, en formación y en guardia. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, fuera ya de peligro, lo celebraron.

-Creo que no vamos a poder volver la próxima semana, las hemos diezmado – reía Sev.

-Mejor que no, de lo contrario la próxima generación no tendrá cómo entrenar – le respondía Jack.

-Hagrid se va a disgustar – éste era Remus.

-No, hombre – le respondía Sev – Hemos dejado viva a Aragog.

Reían a carcajada limpia, por fin descargados de la adrenalina del tenso día.


	5. 5 Descanso

**Descanso**

De regreso al castillo, Sev habló con Remus sobre cómo debía entrenar a las chicas. No comentaron nada sobre la salida que realizarían Jack y Remus la noche siguiente por el pensadero. "Ya deben haberlo hablado entre ellos, no es necesario."

Desde esa misma tarde y tras todos los entrenamientos posteriores, Jack y Sev se quedaban un rato en el claro próximo al castillo, comentando cómo había ido el día y planeando la semana siguiente. Jack le sugirió:

-Ya que no vamos a practicar más maldiciones, quizá los peques ya puedan volver la próxima semana.

-Pienso que deberíamos mantenerlos al margen durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que nos aseguremos de que Ariel puede ocluir.

-¿Y no sería sospechoso que nosotros faltemos a almorzar y ellos no?

-Al contrario, lo sospechoso sería que los trajerais tan pronto habiéndome unido yo.

-Claro...

-Si Ariel tiene mucha ansia por entrenar, tráelo aquí el viernes por la tarde. Yo no estaré, ese día me lo reservo para mí.

-Por supuesto. Pero quizá las chicas Gryff sí que puedan venir ya el domingo por la tarde.

-Eso sí que estaría bien, si Lupin renuncia a la mañana y las acompaña. Y les sigue quedando tiempo antes del almuerzo para venir aquí los tres a practicar Artes Mentales. Se lo sugeriré cuando los vea durante la semana.

-Yo también puedo comentárselo a él mañana.

"Como imaginaba, ya han quedado para ir a Hogsmeade."

-Genial. ¿A qué hora calculáis que estaréis de vuelta? Lo digo para venir a traer los libros y proteger el pensadero, así ni siquiera tienes que meterlo en casa.

-Qué buena idea, Prince. Hemos quedado después de cenar.

"Bien, de ocho a diez hay tiempo de sobra de ir y volver de Hogsmeade, y es el momento más seguro."

-Vale, estaré aquí desde las nueve. ¿Sabrás llegar de noche? ¿O mejor te espero en el camino?

-No es necesario, sabré llegar.

"Qué bien nos está viniendo la Magia Druida."

-De cualquier modo, todavía falta saber si existe ese hechizo protector que necesitamos. Yo lo sabré hoy en la cena y Lupin podrá confirmártelo mañana. Si no existe tal hechizo, habrá que dejarlo todo en casa y traerlo cada tarde, ya veremos en ese caso cómo nos organizamos con los Gryff.

-Ya.

-Por el momento, por si acaso, voy a enseñarte uno de mi invención para que asegures el baúl y no te lo pillen.

-Wow, Prince, lo tienes todo controlado.

-Es lo que tiene haber pasado toda la vida contra las cuerdas.

-Cierto.

-Así, si no hay hechizo, simplemente no quedamos mañana y ya nos vemos el lunes después de clases.

-De acuerdo.

Le enseñó el hechizo protector para el baúl y después estuvo explicándole las primeras nociones de Legeremancia.

"Me dejaría leer para que practicara un poco, pero podría delatar que ya sé ocluir."

-Por cierto, Prince, hemos estado hablándolo y hemos tenido una idea que quizá no te parezca bien.

"Va a pedirme que lea aliados."

-Dime y ya te diré.

Jack suspiró.

-Pensamos que nos va a resultar difícil conseguir más gente de casa que te acepte de buenas a primeras, es esencial que lo hagamos cuanto antes y no podemos desvelar tu secreto a no ser que estemos seguros de que lo guardarán aunque no se unan.

"Vaya si lo tiene difícil… En menudo lío los he metido."

-Ya me huelo lo que vas a pedirme, y estoy dispuesto.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Se trata de una situación de emergencia.

"Ya te digo… emergencia por rescatarme."

-Lo haré, en la medida que pueda.

-En cuanto aprendamos nosotros te libraremos de esa obligación. No debe ser muy agradable enterarse así de lo que piensan de uno – le sonrió triste.

-No pasa nada, yo me lo he buscado. Bastante estáis haciendo ya.

-No pienses eso, debimos hacerlo mucho antes.

Cuando acabaron con las obligaciones, todavía se quedaron un rato más charlando, ya anochecido, a la luz de los Lumos.

-¿Qué tal con Lupin? - preguntó Prince - ¿Es tan buen tipo como pensabas?

-Wow… es un encanto, me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido.

"Tú también lo eres."

-Me ha dado pena no estar con las chicas un rato también – continuó Jack - ¿La amiga de Lily es su novia?

-Sí. Desde el domingo pasado, cuando descubrieron que sus _Patronus_ son gemelos.

"Buah… cotilleos. ¿Quién lo habría dicho de mí?"

-¡También!

-Sí, es increíble.

-Parece una plaga. Quizá tenga que ver con la magia del Bosque.

-No, el mío y el de Lily ya lo eran antes de realizar el ritual. Supongo que es porque tenemos el mismo recuerdo feliz en común.

"Pero el de Remus y Cecile no es por eso… y no puedo contárselo."

-Claro...

"Se está poniendo nostálgico. Qué ganas de preguntarle por Lauren, pero no puedo delatarla. Lo tantearé."

-¿Y tú, Jack? Seguro que con tu talento y tu planta no te faltan admiradoras.

Jack se quedó callado. "Está pensando en ella." Por fin tragó saliva y habló:

-Me quedé pillado de alguien del otro lado y no consigo sacármela de la cabeza.

"Es Lauren… y está casi llorando."

-No se lo cuentes a los demás, por favor… - añadió Jack.

Prince cambió a tono de confidencia.

-Claro que no, Jack, como tú lo del unicornio, te guardaré el secreto.

Lo tomó por los hombros, como Jack hizo con él la semana anterior, y su amigo se desahogó. "He de decirle algo, darle una pequeña esperanza para que resista hasta que puedan volver a estar juntos."

-A veces las apariencias engañan, Jack, como os pasó conmigo.

-Imposible…

"Familia simpatizante de Voldemort."

-Vamos… No hay nada que el amor no pueda superar, ya viste lo que me pasó a mí. Estuve a un pelo de convertirme en Mortífago y Lily lo evitó. Quizá tú la rescates a ella, quizá le pase lo que a mí y deba aparentar.

-Puede ser…

"Sí…"

-Vamos, Jack, nos esperan tiempos difíciles, pero saldremos de ésta todos juntos.

Jack suspiró hondamente y se recompuso.

-Gracias, Prince, nunca he podido contárselo a nadie, pero sabía que tú lo entenderías.

"Y tanto." Le devolvió el fraternal abrazo que él le dio la semana anterior. "Hoy mismo se lo cuento a Lauren en el Comedor."

Al sentarse a cenar recibió la seña de Cecile de que el hechizo protector contra la intemperie existía. Y así hizo, cuando cruzó la mirada con Lauren ella le proyectó:

-"Todo en orden por casa. ¿Jack te ha pedido que leas aliados?"

"Si le respondo de inmediato, va a dejar de mirarme y no voy a poder decirle todo lo demás."

-"Jack ha llorado por ti."

Ella apartó la vista, Sev se carcajeaba para sus adentros. "Menudo susto le he dado, debe estar pensando que hemos hablado de ella directamente. Nada, a cazarla de nuevo cuando se recomponga." Al poco, le ella proyectó sin mirarlo:

-"¿Qué le has dicho?"

Volvieron a mirarse.

-"Sólo lo he tanteado, le he preguntado por qué no tenía novia."

Ella apartó la vista de nuevo.

-"Eres peor que Dumbledore, haciendo de alcahuete."

"Bueno, me ha creído y se lo está tomando con humor."

Ella pasó un buen rato sin proyectar. "Ya está tranquila en lo que concierne a que no me he ido de la lengua, pero estoy seguro de que le va a poder la curiosidad, está pensando qué preguntarme." No lo hizo hasta el segundo plato.

-"¿Me ha mencionado? ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?"

Se miraron de nuevo.

-"No te ha nombrado. Ha dicho, 'Me quedé pillado de alguien del otro lado y no consigo sacármela de la cabeza'."

Sev tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no reír cuando vio la expresión de asombro e ilusión de ella, que inmediatamente dejó de mirarlo de nuevo.

"Ella también lo quiere. Nos quiere a los dos, como me pasa a mí con ella y Lily." Pasó otro rato.

-"Bueno… Gracias por hacerme de espía, ya me lo contarás el lunes con más detalle. Y ahora responde a mi pregunta, por favor, ¿he de leer aliados?"

Se miraron.

-"Sí. Y mañana Jack trae un pensadero."

-"¿Con seguridad?"

-"Absoluta."

Ella dejó de mirarlo.

-"¡Bien! ¡Lo que te dije, juntos vais a ser invencibles! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Puedes quedar esta noche?"

La miró, pero ella a él no.

-"Era broma, era broma… aguanto hasta el lunes."

Ambos casi se atragantaban de la risa, los serpientes a su alrededor no entendían el chiste. "Deben estar pensando que nos estamos volviendo locos."

Esa noche, al igual que la anterior, Sev se fue a la cama nada más cenar. Y al día siguiente, al igual que el anterior, se despertó muy temprano a pesar de haber dormido mucho. "Está bien este sistema, me gusta, porque tengo el dormitorio para mí solo a la hora de dormir y la Sala Común para mí solo mientras los otros todavía duermen por la mañana. Cuando pueda permitirme dejar de trasnochar, voy a hacerlo así siempre."

Así que ya se puso con los deberes mucho antes de la hora del desayuno, en su rincón pero de frente a la cristalera, donde solía sentarse Lauren. "Además, veo amanecer a través del agua del Lago, me encanta."

Ya había tenido Bosque de sobra los dos días anteriores, así que por la mañana, continuó estudiando en la Biblioteca, aprovechando también para buscar el hechizo protector contra la intemperie. "Lily y Cecile no han venido. Los Gryff deben estar entrenando en el claro, qué bien."

Después de almorzar se echó la siesta, y cuando despertó volvió a la Biblioteca. "Ahora sí que están, pena que todavía no lleguemos a proyectarnos desde tan lejos." Les hizo la seña.

"Ya ha encontrado el hechizo," pensó Lily.

Estudió hasta la cena, logró terminar todos los deberes y todavía le sobró tiempo. En la cena le proyectó a Lauren:

-"Salgo a las nueve menos cuarto por el pasadizo de los invernaderos."

-"¿Por el pensadero?"

-"A esconderlo en el Bosque con tu futuro novio."

Ella apartó la vista carcajeándose, él contuvo la risa a duras penas. "Van a acabar pillándonos."

-"Genial… vigilo…"

Tras la cena se encerró en su dosel a seguir estudiando un rato, y luego se escabulló del castillo desde las mazmorras. "A la vuelta le enseño a Jack este pasadizo también, por si alguna vez hemos de salir de noche." A las nueve en punto estaba en el claro. Convocó el hechizo calefactor y el _Muffliato_.

Probó el hechizo contra la intemperie con los libros, dejando caer un _Aquamenti_ sobre ellos. Funcionaba, como una especie de cúpula invisible sobre la que resbalaba el agua. "Faltará protegerlos por debajo, pero es fácil, los metemos dentro del pensadero y ya está." Jack llegó a los diez minutos.

-Hey, Prince, ¿qué tal el día?

-Como un príncipe, he dormido doce horas desde ayer.

-¿Cómo eres capaz? ¿No estás inquieto?

-Claro que lo estoy, pero precisamente por eso, debo estar en forma para lo que nos espera.

-Lo que te dije, hecho de muy buena pasta. ¿Hay resultados de lo que te pedí ayer?

-No. Hoy me he dedicado a estudiar.

-Bueno, normal, tienes los TIMOS este año.

-Eso. Y estoy preparando dos EXTASIS.

-¿Dos? – asombrado.

-Sí. Pociones y Defensa.

-Wow…

-Cinco Extraordinarios.

-Vaya tela, Prince.

-Mañana leo lo que pueda y el martes te digo algo.

-Genial. ¿Tienes el hechizo?

-Sí, ya lo he probado. ¿Habéis tenido algún problema en la escapada?

-Nada, todo en orden, y Lupin ya está en el castillo.

"Remus le ha pedido que no me cuente nada del pasadizo ni de la Casa de los Gritos para que no surja ese tema entre nosotros y pueda darse cuenta de que yo ya lo conozco. Y dice 'Todo en orden' como Lauren. Coinciden en muchas expresiones, éstos tuvieron mucho más que un breve escarceo, estuvieron liados bastante tiempo."

-Estupendo. Saca el pensadero, meteremos los libros dentro.

Lo hicieron, en una esquina del claro. Sev convocó el hechizo protector y volvió a probarlo.

-Perfecto. ¿Lo tienes?

-Sí.

Después los desilusionaron para que no se vieran.

-Pues ya está, tenemos aula de Artes Mentales. Ahora a sacar todos Extraordinario. Mañana os espero después de clases, dejadme llegar primero.

-Claro.

-Si volvemos juntos ahora te enseño cómo entrar y salir de las mazmorras de forma segura de noche.

-¿También? – asombrado.

-Claro. El castillo está lleno de pasadizos.

"Y Remus los conoce todos, seguro que más que yo."

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

Volvieron. Cuando salieron del Bosque apagaron los _Lumos_ y Jack se dejó guiar por Sev hasta los invernaderos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pasadizo, dejó que pasara él primero y esperó fuera diez minutos desilusionado. Llegó a casa antes del toque de queda y se fue a la cama de inmediato.


	6. 6 Viento en popa

**Viento en popa**

Ese lunes estrenaron el aula de Artes Mentales, nevaba. Por suerte podían conjurarla con el _Impervius_ y la Magia Druida. "No sé qué habríamos hecho sin la magia del Bosque."

Jack llegó con Ariel en absoluto silencio. Esta vez el chico esperó paciente a que Sev protegiera el claro para abrazarlo y no lo abrumó con preguntas. "Jack ya se lo ha explicado todo y lo obedece."

-Jo, Sev… cuántos problemas os he dado…

"Pobre… ¿qué le habrá dicho para que saque esa conclusión?" Interrogó a Jack con la mirada.

-Simplemente le explicamos que Dumbledore no puede enterarse de lo de la magia, y él solo se ha estado sintiendo culpable por si hubieran podido pillarle cuando se escapaba por el castillo – respondió Jack.

-Ariel, cariño, no ha sido culpa tuya, sino mía, por no haberme dado cuenta del peligro que corríamos y haberte avisado antes – dijo Sev.

-No, Sev… tú sólo querías que yo sintiera la magia…

"Está casi llorando…"

-Vamos, abrázame fuerte y cálmate, que tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

Mientras el chico respiraba profundamente para dominarse, Sev le preguntó a Jack, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Le has explicado lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Sí, claro.

-Genial. Vamos, Ariel, sentaos en el suelo y poneos cómodos mientras lo preparo todo.

Sev deshizo los hechizos que protegían el pensadero y los libros y colocó el amplio recipiente cerámico en el centro del círculo que formaron los tres.

-Mira, Ariel, lo primero que voy a enseñarte es cómo extraer de tu mente los secretos que tienes con la varita para que Jack no pueda leerlos, ¿vale?

-Vale, Sev.

-Primero voy a hacerlo yo, tienes que pensar en el recuerdo mientras colocas la punta en tu sien. El pensamiento saldrá en forma de una sustancia plateada parecida a la de los _Patronus_ y se quedará flotando arremolinado en torno a la varita. Entonces lo llevas hasta el recipiente y lo colocas ahí. Lo hago para que lo veas.

"Jack debe estar sospechando que ya lo he hecho antes, pero estoy seguro de que no me dirá nada. Además, viene todo explicado en el libro de Oclumancia."

-Allá voy.

Sev se concentró en el lejano recuerdo feliz de su _Patronus_, el de la tarde con Lily en la ribera de Cokeworth, lo extrajo de su cerebro y lo colocó en el pensadero tal como acababa de explicar.

-¿Has observado cómo lo he hecho?

-Sí, Sev – respondió Ariel.

"Jack tampoco ha perdido detalle. Muy bien, dos pájaros de un tiro. Y puedo dejar a Ariel que lo mire, viene todo explicado en el libro de Oclumancia, así lo hacemos como un juego y se relaja un poco."

-¿Quieres mirar el recuerdo que he extraído?

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, sólo has de meter la cara dentro. Vas a sentir como si cayeras de cabeza por el aire, pero no te asustes, aterrizarás en pie. Las personas que veas a tu lado no van a verte a ti, y tú puedes moverte por el espacio a tu alrededor si quieres.

-¡Genial! ¿Y no es un secreto tuyo?

-Sí, pero ya te lo conté.

-Vaya…

-Venga, hazlo.

Ariel se inclinó sobre el pensadero e introdujo la cara en él. Mientras tanto, Jack y Sev se miraban, sonriéndose en silencio, para no molestarlo. Jack le hizo el gesto del pulgar arriba, asintiendo. A los diez minutos, cuando ya empezaban a impacientarse, Ariel se incorporó.

-Buaaah, Sev… qué chulo…

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Mucho…

"Se muere de ganas de hablar de ello, pero no va a hacerlo, porque Jack está presente."

-Puedes hablar de lo que has visto, aunque Jack esté con nosotros, hay confianza.

-¿Sí…? ¿Me dejas…?

-Claro.

-Era el recuerdo de tu _Patronus_, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Qué guapa era Lily de pequeña… y hacíais magia juntos… con las manos, como ahora.

-Sí…

-Y qué día más bonito hacía… Se estaba muy fresco a la sombra de los árboles.

Sev estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ya…

-¿Y no os bañabais en el río?

-No, Ariel, estaba contaminado.

-Es verdad, estaba muy sucio. Venga, no te pongas triste, Sev. Pronto podréis estar siempre juntos otra vez…

Lo abrazó y Sev lloró, pero se esforzó por dominarse. "Hay mucho que hacer y se nos va el tiempo." Cuando levantó la vista, Jack estaba mirando hacia otro lado, también muy triste. "Jo, está recordando a Lauren y pensando en que nunca va a poder volver a estar con ella. Seguro que el recuerdo de su _Patronus_ es con ella."

-Jack, todo va viento en popa, confía.

"Hablándole en clave con las palabras de Lauren." Jack lo miró, con un destello de comprensión. "Me ha entendido. Está al tanto de la bronca de Pociones por Anthony, sabe que ella intentó acercarse a mí. Ahora sólo falta que no se ponga celoso, pero no lo creo, está por encima de eso y sabe que yo tengo a Lily, acaba de verme llorar por ella." Sev arremolinó de nuevo su recuerdo con la varita y volvió a introducirlo en su sien. Le habló a Ariel:

-¿Te has fijado ahora en cómo lo he hecho?

-Sí.

-Vale, entonces te toca. Extrae todos los secretos que no quieras que sepa Jack y los vas depositando en el pensadero.

El chico comenzó a hacerlo, tardó más de veinte minutos. "Buf… Cómo debe haber sufrido en su infancia, no quiere que sus amigos sepan nada, y también quiere ocultarles sus encuentros con su madre, para que no sepan quién es." Jack y Sev esperaron callados para no distraerlo, sonriéndose tristes. Cuando terminó, Sev le preguntó:

-¿Ya lo tienes?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Ya no recuerdas nada de lo que has extraído?

-No.

-Vale. Ahora Jack va a leerte, ya le enseñé ayer. Te explico cómo tienes que ocluir. Elige un pensamiento inmediato, por ejemplo, mi propia imagen, la de Jack o la de algún objeto que haya en el claro, lo que te apetezca.

-¿El libro de Oclumancia? – lo tomó en sus manos.

-Buena idea. Te quedas mirándolo fijamente, para que sea lo que tienes en la mente en este momento y a Jack le resulte fácil buscarlo.

-Vale.

-Y entonces has de crear un lugar secreto en tu mente. Puedes imaginarlo como el sótano de una casa, un cofre cerrado, un muro detrás del cual hay cosas que no se ven, una cueva, un agujero bajo el suelo o el fondo de un lago profundo. Un sitio cualquiera donde esconder cosas, lo que más te guste o te resulte más fácil.

-Me gusta el fondo del Lago, como a través de la cristalera de casa.

"Ha elegido la misma imagen mental que yo. Creo que todos los Sly lo haríamos, de ahí nuestro talento para la Oclumancia."

-Muy bien. Entonces ahora, al mismo tiempo que miras el libro, has de ocultarlo en el fondo de tu lago mental.

-Vale.

-Cuando lo tengas avisa.

-Ya está.

"Wow… ya te digo que tiene talento."

-Léelo, Jack – musitó.

Jack apuntó a la cabeza de Ariel con la varita, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y musitó:

-_Legeremens_.

Pasaron así unos tres minutos. Jack salió de la mente de Ariel.

-¿Qué has visto, Jack?

-Inmediatos y recientes. Todo lo que ha estado pensando desde que salimos del castillo hasta ahora mismo.

-Wow… a la primera. Increíble… ¿Y el libro?

-Ni rastro. Sus manos vacías.

-Buaaah, ya te digo que esto va viento en popa…

Jack sonrió. "Entiende, entiende…"

-Ariel, lo has hecho genial – dijo Sev - Como Jack ya puede leer también pensamientos recientes, ahora haces lo mismo, esconder en tu lago mental algo que hayas pensado viniendo hacia el castillo, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Jack de nuevo leyó.

-¿Alguna diferencia?

-Sí. Ha desaparecido por completo el camino hasta el claro, su imagen y todo lo referente a ti.

-Wow, Ariel… eres un portento. Además sabes muy bien lo que debes ocultar sin necesidad de que te lo digamos.

El chico sonrió maléficamente. "Es como yo…"

-Ya está – dijo Sev - Ya sabe ocluir.

-A mí me da que ya sabía – dijo Jack.

"Seguramente, manteniendo secretos toda la vida."

-Ahora falta que nosotros aprendamos a leer en profundidad, para asegurarnos de que también oculta los pensamientos menos recientes. Nos ha sacado una ventaja increíble en media hora - y a Ariel – Extraordinario en Oclumancia, Ariel.

-¡Bien!

-Ahora ya sabes, guarda en tu lago mental todo lo que no se puede saber.

-La décima instrucción, Ariel – dijo Jack.

-Vale.

"¿La décima? ¿Hay una novena?"

-Venga, recoge tus recuerdos y vuelve a introducirlos en tu cabeza – y a Jack - ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete.

-Buf… nos queda menos de media hora.

"Podría ofrecerme a aprender yo ahora. Sería lo más lógico, para disimular que no sé, pues corro más riesgo que Jack, y además, sólo he de simular que extraigo los pensamientos, me costará mucho menos, pero me parece perder el tiempo, yo ya sé ocluir de sobra."

-¿Crees que te llevaría mucho tiempo extraer tus secretos hacia mí? – le preguntó Prince a Jack - Ya sabes que sólo profundizo a recientes.

-Buf… seguramente…

"Todo lo de Lauren y quizá años de lo que ha estado pensando sobre mí. Bueno, entonces aprovecho para disimular. Yo sólo he de hacer como que extraigo, tardaré diez minutos, es creíble, pues ya le conté todas mis penurias el otro día."

-Vale, entonces lo hago yo y me lees, así practicas lectura un poco más y aprovechamos el tiempo.

Sev extrajo, por seguridad, todo lo relativo a Lauren y el secreto de Remus, y por discreción, lo íntimo con Lily.

-Ya está, prueba a mirarme a los ojos. Quizá también lo consigas, y así vas aprendiendo a leer sin varita.

-De acuerdo.

Lo hicieron. Esta vez Jack tardó más que con Ariel, unos cinco minutos. Sev sólo ocluyó los inmediatos con respecto a lo que opinaba de la lectura de Jack y los recientes recuerdos de Lily, pues el resto de lo comprometido ya lo había extraído. ("Está profundizando más todavía que con Ariel. Va a aprender muy rápido.") Cuando acabó le preguntó:

-¿Qué has visto?

-Todo lo que has pensado desde que saliste de clase esta tarde.

-Genial. A la tercera y sin cerrar los ojos ya has conseguido remontarte más de una hora. Te va a ir muy bien. ¿Has visto algo sobre Lily?

-No.

-Perfecto, es lo que he ocluido. Tenemos Extraordinario los tres.

-Viento en popa, Prince – le sonrió.

"Ya sabe todo. Es el siguiente que debe aprender a ocluir."

-Muy bien. Creo que el siguiente paso debe ser que tú aprendas a ocluir. Así que, si te parece, mañana vienes con Deborah o Anthony, con aquél que tengas menos secretos, para no perder demasiado tiempo en extraer los pensamientos.

"Se lo está pensando. Ya tiene menos secretos conmigo que con ellos, y lo he puesto en un aprieto, voy a sacarlo."

-Si lo prefieres, quedamos solos tú y yo. Piénsalo, te espero aquí como hoy.

-¿Y yo no puedo venir? – preguntó Ariel.

-Si le parece bien al Comandante puedes hacernos compañía, pero tienes de dejarnos trabajar tranquilos. Tiene que aprender a leerte más profundamente, para asegurarse de que tú ocluyes bien.

"Así si lo trae le da coartada ante los otros."

-Claro, Sev. Tú eres el maestro de Artes Mentales. Tú mandas.

Jack y Sev rieron.

-Es la novena instrucción – le dijo Jack.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, Prince, entonces quedamos así. Nos marchamos ya para poder pasar por casa y no llegar muy apurados a la cena. ¿Es mejor que entremos al castillo por el pasadizo?

-Pienso que sí. Sería raro que volvierais de paseo con la nevada y de noche, pero aseguraos de que nadie os ve salir de él. A estas horas habrá gente por los corredores de las mazmorras.

-Por supuesto. Hasta mañana, Prince.

-Hasta mañana, Comandante.

Se dieron un abrazo. También con Ariel.

-Hasta pronto, Sev.

"No me ha dicho 'Hasta mañana'. Se va a conformar aunque no me vea."

-Hasta pronto, Ariel.

Sev recuperó sus recuerdos, recogió los libros y el pensadero, los protegió y regresó al castillo por la puerta principal. "De mí no es extraño que salga de noche y nevando. Es una gran ventaja que te sepan excéntrico, te dejan en paz. Debí haber sido Rave."

En cuanto se sentó a la mesa a cenar, Lauren le proyectó:

-"Todo en orden. ¿Qué tal esta tarde?"

"Buah… Hoy no ha esperado, está ansiosa por saber, debe estar contando las horas que quedan para vernos." La miró.

-"Viento en popa."

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente conteniendo la risa, y él también. "Buf… a este paso nos van a pillar, hemos de aprender a contenernos." Escuchó su voz mental.

-"Me lo cuentas esta noche, no me vuelvas a mirar."

"Vale, ella también se ha dado cuenta."

Sev aprovechó las horas tras la cena para seguir estudiando, pero esta vez en la Sala, pues debía simular que leía aliados para comunicar al día siguiente a Jack las noticias que le diera Lauren. Cuando se retiraron los de su año lo hizo poco después, para que lo vieran irse a la cama también. Cuando todos dormían bajó a la Sala vacía.

-"Hoy te toca comenzar" – fue el saludo de Lauren.

"Merlín, la he tenido cuarenta y ocho horas sobre ascuas, qué malo. No me voy a hacer el misterioso, se lo voy a contar todo."

Le relató todo lo sucedido desde el sábado con respecto a Jack, incluidas las conversaciones en clave sobre ella. "Temo que se enfade, pero no he revelado ningún secreto sobre su familia." Ella esperó a que acabara para hablar.

-"Merlín… Sabía que os entenderíais, pero no esperaba que hasta ese punto y tan pronto. Sois extraordinarios, ambos, os complementáis a la perfección. Cómo me alegro por él, por fin tiene un verdadero amigo, que lo apoya y alienta sin necesidad de descubrir sus secretos."

"Le preocupa menos que se descubra el suyo que nuestro bienestar."

-"Lauren, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. ¿Por qué terminasteis?"

-"Nos resultaba muy difícil vernos, la otra lo sometía a estrecha vigilancia, cada vez que desaparecía para estar conmigo lo interrogaba. Una vez lo siguió y nos pilló juntos, afortunadamente no fue en una situación comprometida y simulamos que yo estaba intentando ligármelo, ya sabes, era creíble, con mi fama. Fue a finales del curso pasado, con pocos días de margen antes de las vacaciones, en las que íbamos a tener que cortar todo contacto. Ya no pudo volver a escaparse más, pudimos despedirnos porque me arriesgué a entrar una noche en su dormitorio, nos la pasamos llorando."

-"Vaya… ¿Y al volver en septiembre?"

-"En junio decidí no comprometerlo a nada, lo estaba pasando fatal. Y durante los dos meses de separación, pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz y esperar que fuera él quien me buscara a la vuelta si quería."

"Y a la vuelta ella se sentó conmigo en Pociones, Anthony se lo contó y él ya ni siquiera lo intentó, pensando que lo había cambiado por mí, como me pasó a mí cuando veía a Lily sentarse con Remus."

-"Y entonces me metí yo por medio."

-"No fuiste tú quien lo hiciste, fui yo quien me senté contigo."

-"Decantándote aparentemente por el bando maléfico."

-"Eso."

"Renunció a Jack por rescatarme a mí, a pesar de que se dio cuenta enseguida de que yo no iba a hacerle caso."

-"Merlín, Lauren, ¿nunca piensas en ti misma? ¿En lo que quieres tú?"

-"Siempre lo hago, era mi mejor opción en ese momento. Ya ves qué bien está resultando todo, viento en popa. Ahora ya sabe, si me quiere esperará. A mí tampoco me ha visto con nadie más desde entonces."

-"Claro. Mañana mismo comienzo a enseñarle a ocluir."

-"Gracias, Severus. Ahora tú también te la estás jugando por mí, ya estamos a la par."

Se dedicaron una sonrisa triste.

-"Me toca, he leído aliados" – continuó Lauren – "Siento mucho devolverte malas noticias a cambio de buenas, la gente te tiene pavor."

Sev apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano, tapándose los ojos.

-"Te apartaste aparentemente de Lily, Severus. Ése fue tu gran error, tanto por su propia seguridad como por la opinión que tenían sobre ti."

La miró de nuevo.

-"Ya lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice ni serás la última. Gracias por tu delicadeza al no habérmelo recriminado hasta ahora."

-"Y no sólo eso. El hecho de que ya no andes con los serpientes de nuestro año no está contribuyendo a restarte mala fama, sino todo contrario."

-"¿Y eso?" – extrañado.

-"Pues que vas a lo tuyo, lo que sumado a que eres el mejor mago de la casa con diferencia, les hace pensar que estás muy por encima de los otros maléficos y tendrás un alto puesto en el escalafón, como sería de no haber cambiado de bando."

-"Todo al revés."

-"Hubiera sido así de todos modos. ¿No te extraña que tu rincón de la Sala siempre esté libre?"

-"Es cierto."

-"¿Desde cuándo te sientas aquí solo?"

-"Desde principios del año pasado. Cuando Malfoy se graduó dejé de relacionarme tanto con los demás."

-"Y desde entonces te consideran su sucesor dentro del colegio. Todos, buenos y malos, nadie se atreve a invadir tu espacio."

-"Buaaah…"

-"No te agobies, no son malas noticias. Te temen y te respetan, a los malos los tienes dominados, por algo te dejan en paz."

-"Claro."

-"Y sobre los buenos no todo está perdido. Hay muchos dispuestos a unirse a un comando organizado como ya suponía, y también Raves, como te dije."

-"¿Has leído Raves también?" – asombrado.

-"Sí, claro, los tengo detrás de mí en el Comedor. Y la opinión sobre ti de ellos, de todos los alumnos de quinto con los que hemos coincidido hoy en clases y de quienes me he ido cruzando por los corredores."

-"Vaya trabajo, Lauren."

-"No importa, ha merecido la pena."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque aunque te tienen miedo también te admiran. Eres muy, muy famoso en el colegio, Severus, todos a quienes he leído te conocen."

-"Buaaah…"

-"Y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?"

-"Dímelo tú" – con expectación.

-"Esto ya sólo son suposiciones mías, porque no puedo leer sobre sucesos que todavía no han ocurrido, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto os destapéis y se conozca que estás de parte de los buenos…"

-"¿Qué?"

Le sonrió, maléfica.

-"¡Dime!"

-"Que va a ser histórico, una revolución. Todos los que quieren combatir, que son muchos, con excepción de los Gryff, claro, van a ponerse de vuestra parte de inmediato, precisamente porque estás tú."

Sev abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-"Lo que te dije, un auténtico líder, le vas a ganar a Dumbledore por la mano. Los Sly, que serán mayoría, y los Rave, que tampoco son precisamente sumisos a la autoridad, te van a ser más leales a ti que a él, lo vas a tener en tus manos. Nada de su segundo, vais a estar a la par."

-"Vaya responsabilidad, Lauren. Tengo dieciséis años, estoy estudiando, no me siento a la altura."

-"Te lo pondrá fácil para que seas capaz. De hecho, ya no pienso que os elimine aunque se entere de lo de la magia. Él también debe haber estado leyendo sobre ti como he hecho yo desde que te vio hacer el primer movimiento, quizá desde mucho antes, desde que destacaste y estabas a un tiempo con los malos y con Lily, debe saber lo famoso que eres y el tirón que tendrás cuando todo se destape, y no lo puede desperdiciar."

-"Vaya…"

-"Así que tranquilo por La Guardia y por tu chica, aunque no se lo pidas directamente, os va a proteger a todos, pienso que ya lo está haciendo. Es muy raro que andéis de continuo en el Bosque y Hagrid no os haya molestado en absoluto."

-"Ya. Pues no son tan malas noticias."

-"Bueno, no cantes victoria, digamos que estáis a prueba. A ver si sois capaces de generar realmente esa chispa que ocasionará el incendio. Sólo sois seis, dos de ellos niños, y los demás no son precisamente populares, han formado un grupo muy cerrado durante años. Jack podría serlo, tiene la personalidad y el talento, pero ha de abrirse más a la gente y darse a conocer. Anímalo a que lo haga."

-"Claro."

-"Por su parte, pienso que puede ganarse a dos alumnos de su año con los que sí ha tenido relación, precisamente porque son pareja y la otra no se ponía celosa de ellos."

-"¿Quiénes son?"

-"No te digo sus nombres. Son futuros combatientes y de los buenos, dispuestos a unirse, pero precisamente por eso te consideran un enemigo mortal."

-"Claro."

-"¿Jack ha leído esta tarde?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Y qué tal le ha ido?"

-"Estupendo."

-"Ya tenía el talento innato."

-"Pienso que sí."

-"Pues tú simplemente proponle que estreche lazos con los buenos guerreros de su año, todos están cursando el ÉXTASIS de Defensa. Seguro que él ya ha pensado en ellos, pero a ésos los va a tener que leer y ganárselos él, quizá arriesgándose a hablarles de ti. Él sabrá si guardarían el secreto aunque no se unan, eso es imposible de saberlo leyendo, ya sabes, hipótesis sobre hechos no consumados. Si sale, ya seríais ocho, seis mayores y buenos combatientes. Y quizá ellos dos atraerían a más parecidos."

-"Claro."

-"Y también hay otras dos personas que, al menos, harían bulto."

-"¿Me puedes decir quiénes son?"

-"¿No lo adivinas?"

-"No."

-"Severus, te estoy tratando entre algodones, has de espabilar un poco, deberás aprender también a calar a la gente para saber manejarte con Dumbledore sin leerlo, es muy fácil… - se quedó esperando - A ver… una pista, ¿quiénes pueden estar enterados de que tienes relación con La Guardia? ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?"

-"¡Ah…! Eckhart y Helliwell.

-"Claro… nuestras compañeras de año. Llevan dos meses viéndote sentarte y ayudar a Anthony en Aritmancia y ya sospechan lo de La Guardia, porque se sientan con ellos también en el Comedor y los ven faltar. Y ellos tres han sido amigos desde pequeños, son los únicos buenos de quinto, aparte de nosotros, claro, pero por el momento no contamos. ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre se sientan juntos en clase?"

-"Sí."

-"Anthony tiene confianza en ellas. En Aritmancia no se sentaban juntos porque Anthony pasaba de estar a tu lado."

-"Ya… de eso ya me di cuenta."

-"Pues cambiaos los dos a la primera fila y ahora que Anthony ha mejorado que las ayude a ellas también y te las terminas de ganar, porque ya las tienes casi en el bote. Y ellas seguro que no se van a chivar si no lo han hecho ya."

-"Vaya."

-"Ellas quizá no se unirían a un comando y son muy flojas en Defensa, pero si Anthony les explica tu situación se van a poner de tu parte, ellas también te han visto con Lily todos estos años y lo van a entender, seguro que te apoyan. Ya seríais cuatro de quinto para hacer piña."

-"Pero correrían un riesgo."

-"Quizá lo asuman, con los dos de sexto ya seríais diez como mínimo. De ellas sí puedes decirles que las has leído, las ves todos los días en clase."

-"Buah, Lauren, ¿qué haría sin ti?"

-"Tu frase favorita. ¿Y con el chico qué tal?

-"Ha aprendido a ocluir en diez minutos."

-"Wow… lo sabía."

-"Ahora nos falta aprender a leer más profundamente. Jack ya se ha remontado a más de una hora en tres intentos y con los ojos abiertos."

-"Viento en popa" – le guiñó el ojo – "Pues si no hay más noticias, hoy nos dedicamos a profundizar en lectura y empezamos también sin mirarnos y a distancia."

-"Perfecto."


	7. 7 Inquietud

**Inquietud**

Por fin se estableció una suerte de rutina, en calma tensa. Sev seguía en comunicación con La Guardia a través de Anthony, en clases de Aritmancia y cuando se veían a solas en el dormitorio, que era bastante a menudo, pues ambos se iban a la cama temprano siempre que podían.

Él fue el más beneficiado del ritual del abeto, pues adquirió el talento de Sev en todas las asignaturas, y como ya era un estudiante aplicado, su mejoría fue inmediata y muy notable, por lo que al fin pudo aspirar a sacar el TIMO de Defensa como deseaba.

Le estaba profundamente agradecido por ello, y Sev a él por haber abogado por él ante sus amigos, y también establecieron una relación de estrecha complicidad y camaradería. Sev seguía ayudándolo en todas las asignaturas que podía a escondidas, y efectivamente, se cambiaron a la primera fila en Aritmancia y Anthony comenzó a ayudar a su vez y a tantear a sus dos compañeras de año, tanto sobre unirse a La Guardia como lo que opinaban sobre Sev.

Lauren siguió leyéndolas, y a las dos semanas descubrió que estaban dispuestas a unirse con tal de defenderlo si las entrenaban a fondo en Duelo, así que Anthony se lo propuso por fin y se unieron a los entrenamientos. Se sorprendieron gratamente al descubrir a tres Gryffindor de su año también implicados.

Como Remus ya se estaba encargando de entrenar a fondo a Cecile y Lily, Sev se dedicó especialmente a ellas, que se lo tomaron con mucho interés y aprendieron rápido, aunque no se arriesgaron a comunicarles también la magia del abeto, pues no quisieron implicar por el momento a más gente en un secreto tan comprometido.

Se tomaron mucho cariño, pues las trataba muy bien, como había hecho con Lily en un principio, le estaban agradecidas por estar ayudándolas en las asignaturas a través de Anthony y él a ellas por arriesgarse de ese modo por él. Ya eran seis Sly mayores, cuatro de quinto.

Las tardes entre semana, de lunes a jueves, las dedicaban a las Artes Mentales. Sev se dedicó en primer lugar a instruir en Oclumancia y Legeremancia a Jack, que efectivamente, siguió acudiendo con Ariel para cubrirse ante los otros. El chico se conformaba con estar con sus dos hermanos mayores, el real y el adoptivo, y estaba encantado. A Jack le costó más aprender a ocluir que a leer. Pronto pudo leer al chico con mayor profundidad y comprobar que ocluía a la perfección. Lauren también lo hizo, para asegurarse de que el pequeño ya no corría peligro.

A partir de ese momento, los dos miembros de tercer año, Ariel y Shelley, la hermana de Jack, se reincorporaron a los entrenamientos de La Guardia, con gran alegría por parte de Ariel. Esa mañana Sev y él hicieron juntos todo el camino hasta el claro de los castaños tomados de la mano, y su pequeño amigo por fin pudo explayarse y contarle ilusionado muchas cosas.

Que lo admiraba desde que entró a Hogwarts y que siempre había querido ser su amigo pero los otros no le dejaban porque no confiaban en él, pero como siempre lo veía con Lily, sabía que no era malo, si andaba con ésos era porque los Gryffindor lo atacaban.

También le contó cómo se enteró de que se quedaba en el castillo en Navidad. Fue cuando sentado en su rincón de la Sala Común leyendo la carta de su madre, le contestó a Mulciber de malos modos que no sabía si cogería el Expreso. "Vaya… Así que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que yo me quedaría, se arriesgó a pasar solo la Navidad."

También que había pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida pudiendo estar con él todas las mañanas. Sev se sentía abrumado por haber provocado ese torrente de sentimientos en alguien a quien nunca había tratado, y de nuevo se arrepintió de no haberle dedicado más tiempo.

"Nadie, exceptuando a Lily, me había demostrado nunca tanto cariño, y en ella se explica, porque fue mutuo desde un principio, pero este chico, que me demostró confianza ciega sin siquiera conocerme y a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigos… es un auténtico misterio para mí."

Ese primer día con los más jóvenes, se dedicó a ellos casi por completo. Pasó la mañana peleando con Ariel, que se moría de ganas de hacerlo sólo con él, y cuando llegaron las chicas Gryff por la tarde organizaron un grupo de cuatro, dos contra dos. Sev con la chica, Shelley, la hermana de Jack, que era la más floja de La Guardia y a la que tampoco le transmitieron por el momento el secreto de la magia, y Lily con Ariel.

Así estrecharon lazos los cuatro. Ariel y su amiga eran como Lily y Sev, los mejores amigos que ya se vislumbraba que serían novios, y las dos parejas se sintieron plenamente identificadas entre sí. A la vuelta al castillo siguieron haciéndolo, volvieron los cuatro en grupo. Lily pensaba, "mis cuñaditos…"

De ese modo ya eran once en La Guardia. "Ocho Sly, tres Gryff. Nueve mayores y dos peques. Dos de sexto, siete de quinto y dos de tercero. Se nos queda pequeño el claro."

Por su parte, Sev le comunicó a Jack lo que Lauren le había dicho, que la gente de su casa a la que había podido leer, le tenía miedo y a la vez lo admiraba, y como ésta le recomendó, lo animó a que estrechara lazos con los buenos guerreros de su año y que los tanteara para conocer si se unirían a La Guardia y si guardarían el secreto al enterarse de que él estaba implicado, pues tal hipótesis era imposible de leer sobre hechos no ocurridos.

Jack lo comprendió a la perfección, se puso a ello y en cuanto pudo leer sin varita, él mismo lo hizo con esa pareja con la que tenía más confianza, confirmando lo que le había contado Lauren a Sev, que estaban totalmente dispuestos a unirse a un grupo organizado aunque fuera pequeño, ya que podrían atraer más gente, de hecho ya estaban a la espera de que él se lo propusiera, pues también habían observado sus ausencias los fines de semana. De eso pudo deducir que guardarían el secreto. Ahora sólo le faltaba ganárselos con respecto a Sev.

No le comentó nada de sus avances hasta el fin de semana previo a Semana Santa, para pedirle permiso para contarles su historia durante las vacaciones, en las que había quedado con ellos en privado y fuera del colegio. También aprovechó para confesarle que habían estado a punto de proponérselo en enero a la vuelta de vacaciones y lo habían abortado porque él se metió por medio. "Vaya tela, cómo se han sacrificado por mí."

En todo ese tiempo, no volvieron a lanzarse indirectas sobre Lauren, ya todo había quedado claro entre ellos, y Jack se esforzó al máximo en aprender a ocluir. "Y estoy seguro de que sospecha que mis viernes 'reservados' son para ella." Para entonces Sev ya podía leer con bastante profundidad y él mismo pudo confirmar que lo hacía bien. Le propuso a Lauren que también lo comprobara pero no lo hizo. No concebía leer a Jack sin su permiso y confió en la capacidad de Sev.

Éste delegó en Jack la tarea de enseñar a los otros dos Sly, que dejaron de acudir a Hogsmeade a espiar. Ya tenía las bases, pero continuó quedando con él dos tardes por semana, a la vuelta del entrenamiento y alguna lectiva, para seguir avanzando. "También debe sospechar que estoy aprendiendo con alguien, con ella. Le di muchas pistas."

Con respecto a los Gryff, Sev quedó con ellos una tarde la primera semana, para enseñarles a extraer los pensamientos con la varita, y a partir de entonces delegó en Lily los entrenamientos, pues él ya estaba enseñándola cuando quedaban de noche y era creíble que lo hicieran así. Aprovechaban el claro pequeño siempre que los Sly no lo necesitaban, tanto tras las clases los días lectivos como los fines de semana, comunicándose con ellos también por señas en el Comedor o la Biblioteca.

Así avanzaron en Duelo y Artes Mentales, en estas últimas más lentamente que los Sly, pues tenían menos tiempo que ellos para practicar y debían dedicarse a ambas tareas. Y efectivamente, aunque pululaban por el Bosque a diario, Hagrid nunca los molestó, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Lauren de que Dumbledore estaba dejándolos hacer.

Al delegar en Jack y Lily la mayor parte de entrenamientos en Artes Mentales y en Remus en Duelo para las Gryff, Sev pronto pudo descargarse del sobreesfuerzo, y durmiendo y alimentándose bien, resistió sin perder el ritmo en los estudios.

Todos colaboraron como un gran equipo, Lily no volvió a exigirle quedar con él, se conformó con verlo a solas una noche por semana y las tardes en los entrenamientos de la Guardia, y se implicó en esforzarse al máximo en aprender Duelo y Oclumancia, pues sabía que el primero le iba a resultar muy necesario en cuanto se destapara La Guardia, y necesitaba la segunda para ocultar dos importantes secretos.

Sev nunca llegó a leerla en profundidad cuando estaban solos, ya que no tenían pensadero en el Refugio y no pudo comprobar si lo hacía bien. Tampoco le dijo nada todavía sobre que tendrían que dejar de verse después de Semana Santa, ni de que debía contar también con la protección de Potter y Black.

En marzo tampoco recibió carta de Malfoy, ya que había comenzado la primavera escocesa y llovía ininterrumpidamente "Uf…" Y a partir de esa fecha, como los Sly ya habían avanzado bastante en Legeremancia, especialmente Jack, todos coincidieron en descubrir que los alumnos de séptimo año que deseaban ser mortífagos recibieron invitaciones por parte de partidarios de Voldemort, incluido Malfoy, para verse en vacaciones de Semana Santa. Sev temió que también le escribiera y fue una etapa muy tensa, en la que diseñaron la estrategia que seguirían cuando recibiera la carta. Lo hicieron una mañana que no estaban las chicas Gryff presentes.

Si lo hacía en privado, la devolvería sin más, leyendo a los otros serpientes por si estaban enterados. Pero lo más probable era que le llegara en el desayuno, con el correo ordinario, como recibió la de Navidad. En cualquiera de ambos casos, debería sentarse solo en el Comedor, bien en la siguiente comida si le llegaba a escondidas o inmediatamente después de devolverla.

El resto de La Guardia estaría pendiente de ese movimiento y se levantarían todos para sentarse con él. Así se demostraría que no era él quien buscaba su apoyo, sino que ya gozaba del mismo. "Wow…"

A partir de ese momento, los Sly de La Guardia al completo se desplazarían juntos por el castillo a todas partes siempre que fuera posible. En las horas lectivas, los cuatro de quinto. Y por las noches, en el dormitorio de las mazmorras, donde serían dos contra cuatro, Anthony y Sev se turnarían para vigilar y dormir con ayuda de las pociones de sueño hasta que fuera seguro dejar de hacerlo. Lo sabrían leyendo a los otros, pues Sev ya podía hacerlo a cierta distancia y sin mirarlos a los ojos. "Vaya sacrificio va a hacer Anthony por mí, nunca podré pagárselo."

Por su parte, los Gryff no responderían, no delatándose, y a partir de entonces, Sev pidió a Remus que no se separaran de Lily en absoluto y a poder ser también fueran siempre acompañados del terceto. Le dijo que no se lo comunicara a Lily todavía, que esperara a hacerlo cuando ocurriera o que lo haría él mismo si no recibía noticias antes de Semana Santa.

Lily y Sev habían decidido pasar juntos esas vacaciones, bien en el castillo o en casa, y por lo tanto así se lo comunicó ella a sus padres, pues tenía la excusa de quedarse en el colegio a estudiar para los TIMOS.

La semana previa a las vacaciones ambos recibieron cartas… de sus padres. "Uf…" Los de Lily la animaban a que si decidían ir a Cokeworth, Sev podía quedarse en su casa sin problema. Y que, en cualquier caso, lo recogerían en la estación. Eileen escribió a su hijo comunicándole que había puesto protección anti-_muggle_ en casa en cuanto se marchó su padre y que no había vuelto a dar señales de vida desde entonces.

Así que decidieron que irían a Cokeworth, cada uno a su casa, pues en vacaciones de Pascua muchos más alumnos se quedaban en el colegio, incluidos el cuarteto Gryff, así podrían verse todos los días. Cecile optó por quedarse con Remus. Lauren y La Guardia al completo se marchaban, al igual que los serpientes del año de Sev.

La tarde anterior a tomar el Expreso, Sev tuvo el último entrenamiento con Lauren. Se había estado reservando para ese último día de breve despedida, pues no volverían a verse hasta más de una semana después, enseñarla a conjurar el _Patronus_.

Los hicieron a un tiempo y le salió corpóreo a la primera. "Quizá ya lo había practicado sola." Y en ese momento pudo comprobar que efectivamente, el suyo era una leona, pues el de Lauren era una pantera, y también jugaron.

Cuando tomaron el Expreso, en el que todavía tuvieron que disimular, Lily se quedó con el resto de sus compañeras y tejonas que solían andar con ellas, absteniéndose de participar en las conversaciones picantes, aunque ahora tuviera mucho que contar.

Sev, por su parte, optó por un compartimento vacío al fondo del tren, como en el último viaje que hizo. Tenía su baúl con los de su año. "Pero seguro que esta vez me dejan tranquilo. En cualquier caso, si vienen me haré el dormido y en paz.

Me da cierto apuro que los padres de Lily me lleven a Cokeworth. A estas alturas me doy cuenta de que no he sido cortés con ellos durante todos estos años, y además ahora conocen mis problemas en casa y el colegio. Pero por eso mismo, debo verlos y hablar con ellos, de otra forma temerán que Lily acuda a mi casa como siempre lo ha hecho."

Habían planeado la estrategia para el traslado. "Nadie debe darse cuenta de que abandonamos juntos la estación." Lily bajó del Expreso con sus compañeras, cuando salió del andén nueve y tres cuartos, se encontró con sus padres y le preguntaron por Sev, ella les dijo que los Slytherin tenían los baúles al fondo del tren y que todavía tardaría un rato en salir.

Con la excusa de tomar algo caliente, pues no lo había hecho desde el desayuno, los condujo hasta una cafetería cercana a la estación diciéndoles que había quedado con él allí.

Sev, por su parte, acudió por su baúl cuando el tren ya estaba en el andén, encontrándose con los serpientes de su año que se preparaban para bajar. Hicieron ademán de esperarlo.

-No os entretengáis, todavía he de cambiarme – les dijo en tono seco y autoritario.

-Pues a buenas horas, Snape. ¿No has tenido tiempo antes? – lo increpó Avery.

"¿A estas alturas pidiéndome explicaciones y atreviéndose a hablarme así?" Lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Qué explicaciones tengo que darte a ti de lo que hago? – le respondió con marcado desdén.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos – temeroso y respetuoso – Nos vemos a la vuelta.

"Ojalá que no, pero bueno… Y a éstos ya los tengo totalmente dominados, los otros ni siquiera han abierto la boca, ya me consideran su futuro comandante. Se van a cagar cuando me destape y no van a atreverse con Lily."

Se cambió en el compartimento, tomándose su tiempo para que el andén se vaciara. "No corre prisa bajar del tren, se mantiene detenido aquí hasta el viaje de vuelta."

Cuando al fin se apeó, lo recorrió en absoluta soledad por vez primera. "La frontera del mundo mágico." Lo hizo rápidamente. "No quiero hacer esperar en exceso a la familia de Lily." Salió de la estación, ya conocía la cafetería de antemano, de alguna otra vez que había estado allí con ellos, yendo o viniendo de King's Cross.

Había consultado con Lauren y La Guardia si era conveniente que hablaran a sus padres de la Magia Druida y todos le recomendaron que con los de Lily no había problema, pero que si le contaba algo a su madre le advirtiera del peligro que suponía encontrarse con Dumbledore. "Bah, si mi madre no ha vuelto por Hogwarts desde que se graduó. Se lo diré de todos modos, ellos sabrán por qué me lo dicen."

Por lo tanto, Lily estuvo entreteniendo a sus padres hablándoles animadamente de sus progresos en los estudios, también sobre la Magia Druida que habían descubierto. Sabía que a ellos les interesaba sobremanera todo lo referente a su don y estaban tan maravillados que el tiempo se les pasó en un vuelo.

Cuando Sev entró en la cafetería, los vio sentados a una mesa del fondo. Lily frente a él y sus padres de espaldas. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia ellos. "Mis suegros…" pensó por primera vez. Ella lo vio entrar y le sonrió, para inmediatamente seguir hablando con sus padres. Cuando se encontraba a medio camino, los tres se levantaron y se volvieron hacia él, sonriendo, esperando a recibirlo. Se la devolvió mientras llegaba hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes, señores Evans, discúlpenme por haberles hecho esperar.

La madre de Lily le respondió:

-No ha sido nada, Sev, no te preocupes, Lily ya nos lo ha explicado.

Lo besó en la mejilla, y el padre le tendió la mano.

-Nos alegramos de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Yo también a ustedes.

-Cuánto has crecido, y tienes muy buen aspecto – le dijo la señora Evans.

-Gracias, señora Evans, es muy amable.

-Anda, siéntate y toma algo. Lily nos estaba contando sobre la nueva magia que estáis aprendiendo. Nos extraña que no os la enseñen en el colegio.

Eso les dio pie a entablar una interesante conversación en la que no se trataron todavía los temas espinosos. Habló animadamente por vez primera con los padres de Lily, creando por fin esa confianza que nunca les había brindado.

"Se muestran interesados y cercanos, y al darles la oportunidad de hacerlo, puedo descubrir que Lily ha heredado ese rasgo de sus padres." Ella lo dejó hablar a él, asombrándose una vez más del profundo cambio que había experimentado. No tardaron demasiado en dirigirse hasta el coche.

-Vámonos ya, puede que tu madre se preocupe si llegamos demasiado tarde – le dijo la señora Evans.

Montaron en el coche, los padres delante y ellos detrás. Se tomaron de la mano y se dedicaban sonrisas furtivas. Pronto la madre de Lily cambió el tema de conversación.

-¿Qué tal por lo demás en el colegio? Lily nos contó que sus propios compañeros te molestaban.

"Le agradezco profundamente que haya esperado a no estar cara a cara para hablar de eso."

-Llevan todo el curso sin hacerlo. Un amigo de Lily, que ahora también lo es mío, me está protegiendo de sus propios compañeros.

-Sí, eso nos explicó, y no sabes cuánto nos alivia saberlo. Pero si vuelven a hacerlo no dudes en decírnoslo y nos pondremos en contacto con el director.

"Buf… eso no."

-Encima de lo que has tenido que pasar en casa, sólo te faltaba que también en la escuela te maltrataran. Cuando Lily nos lo contó nos quedamos muy preocupados – el tono de la señora Evans era ansioso, fiel al sentimiento que expresaba - ¿Estarás seguro en La Hilandera? Ya sabes que puedes quedarte en nuestra casa cuando quieras, considérala tuya. Nos encargaremos de que Petunia no te moleste.

"Buf… está muy preocupada por mí." Intentó transmitirles seguridad.

-No saben cómo se lo agradezco. Y así lo haré si es necesario, pero no lo creo. Tengo muchas ganas de estar con mi madre, ella también conmigo y estoy seguro de que esta vez nos protegerá. Al fin y al cabo, sólo voy a estar una semana.

Ahora habló el padre, en tono comprensivo pero firme.

-De cualquier modo, preferiríamos que Lily acudiera a tu casa sólo lo mínimo, entiende que ya no nos sentimos seguros. Aunque nos consta que si no le ha pasado nada en todos estos años, es porque tú mismo lo has evitado.

"Este hombre sabe juzgar, y ya nos esperábamos algo así." El señor Evans continuaba:

-Por descontado, no vamos a prohibiros que os veáis, pero podéis hacerlo en nuestra casa. Tu madre trabaja por las mañanas, ¿no, Severus?

-Sí.

-Pues vienes a estudiar a casa, nosotros no estaremos. Os metéis en el cuarto de Lily y Petunia no os molestará.

"Es la segunda vez que hablan de que Petunia molesta. Hace años que no la veo y Lily nunca me cuenta nada de ella. ¿Sigue hostigándola como cuando eran pequeñas? Pero si ya debe tener diecinueve años." Interrogó a Lily con la mirada, que le alzó las cejas.

"Pues sí… lo que faltaba." El señor Evans continuaba:

-También puedes quedarte a almorzar o cenar siempre que quieras.

"Buf… lo de estudiar vale, pero a la mesa con Petunia, ni hablar. Situación tensa."

-Gracias, papá – dijo Lily - Eso haremos.

"Por suerte ha respondido por mí."

-Tampoco vamos a prohibirte que salgas de casa y vayas a ver a la madre de Sev alguna tarde – ahora se dirigía a su hija.

"Vaya… A mí me llama Severus, pero cuando habla con ella me llama Sev, como ella. Y no es tan estricto, le puede el corazón."

-Pero por favor, Severus, extrema las precauciones.

"Wow… Otro que delega en mí la seguridad, ya te digo que sabe juzgar." Se carcajeaba para sus adentros.

-Ya sé que no es necesario que te lo pida, siempre has cuidado muy bien de nuestra hija.

"Si supieran el lío en que la he metido." Respondió con absoluta confianza.

-Puede estar seguro, señor Evans, que no dejaré que le pase nada malo. Pienso hablar seriamente con mi madre, y si no me siento seguro, Lily no vendrá a mi casa. Pasearemos por el barrio o nos quedaremos en la suya si hace mal tiempo.

Lily le apretó fuerte la mano.

-No esperábamos menos de ti. Por cierto, ¿necesitáis ir a Diagon?

Sí que lo necesitaban, tenían que comprar ingredientes para las pociones de sueño y además querían buscar más libros sobre la Magia Druida. Para ambos gastos La Guardia había hecho una colecta y Lauren también había aportado dinero, pues en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida.

-Sí, papá, y quizá nos lleve tiempo, porque queremos seguir investigando sobre lo que os hemos contado.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente, para que no tengáis que usar la Red Flu desde La Hilandera ni viajar en tren a Londres. El lunes iré a trabajar en autobús y le dejaré el coche a tu madre, así os puede llevar ella después de almorzar, y lo mismo si tenéis que volver algún otro día.

"¡Vaya tela! Estoy alucinando, esto es una familia. Pero menudo problemón, la madre de Lily en Diagon, con las noticias sobre Voldemort en El Profeta y nosotros teniendo que simular que vamos por separado. Buf…" Lily respondió de inmediato:

-Papá, me sabe muy mal que tengáis que hacer ese esfuerzo. Ya iremos en tren.

Habló la madre, muy amablemente y casi suplicante:

-No nos cuesta nada, cariño. No estáis en casa en todo el año, es lo poco que podemos hacer por vosotros, déjanos que os ayudemos.

"Está hablando en plural, me están tratando como a uno más. No podemos negarnos, ya se nos ocurrirá la manera." Respondió:

-Muchas gracias, señores Evans, nos hacen un gran favor.

Lily lo miró, temerosa. Ahora fue él quien alzó las cejas y le apretó la mano.

Habló el padre:

-No nos las des, Severus, para nosotros eres de la familia desde hace mucho.

"Wow… y ahora encima me lo está diciendo."

-El verano pasado nos preocupamos cuando vimos que ya no andabais juntos – continuaba el señor Evans - Pensamos que os habíais peleado y nos supo muy mal.

"Llevan sufriendo desde el verano por culpa del maldito Tobías. ¿A cuánta gente ha hecho desgraciada mi padre?"

-Y deja de tratarnos de usted y por nuestro apellido. Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, no lo consideraremos una falta de respeto.

"Merlín, qué fácil está resultando todo. Cómo me arrepiento de no haber venido en Navidad, y más todavía de haber mantenido las distancias durante tantos años. Los padres de Lily habrían sido para mí un puerto seguro donde resguardarme si me hubiera abierto a ellos mucho antes."

Durante el resto del viaje continuaron preguntándole por sus estudios. Qué TIMOS estaba preparando y qué EXTASIS pensaba cursar, y se asombraron gratamente de que estuviera dispuesto a hacer dos a un tiempo.

"Vaya… eso no me lo había contado a mí," pensó Lily.

-Lily siempre nos cuenta que tienes mucho talento.

-No más que ella.

"Se me hace raro el nuevo tratamiento." Pero pronto se acostumbró. "Me hablaban tan animadamente y con tal confianza, se les nota dichosos de poder estar tratándome así por fin, deben llevar media vida deseando hacerlo, pero yo no les he dado la oportunidad."

Llegaron a La Hilandera y bajaron los cuatro. Peter ayudó a Sev con el baúl. Esperaron en la puerta a que les abriera Eileen, que al ver a su hijo, se echó en sus brazos.

-Severus, hijo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte, cómo has crecido…

"Todo el mundo me dice cómo he crecido, vaya…" Abrazó a su madre con mucho amor y alivio.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, mamá.

-Yo también a ti, no sabes cuánto – se separó de él – Gracias, señores Evans, por haberle traído. Les invitaría a pasar a casa, pero no pueden, he puesto la protección.

-No pasa nada, señora Snape – respondió Violet – Nos alegra que sea así.

Eileen tomó las manos de ambos entre las suyas, deshaciéndose en disculpas. "Jo… pobre mamá. Qué vergüenza debe estar pasando." Después le dio un abrazo a Lily y le dijo sólo para ella.

-Gracias, cariño, por abrirme los ojos. Yo siempre pensé que Severus estaba bien en el colegio. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

"Vaya tela…" pensó Lily. "Va a Hogwarts cada poco, y aunque diga que es la tía de Ariel, Slughorn se da cuenta de sobra de que es la madre de Sev, son idénticos. No le ha contado nada en todos estos años, sigue sin hacerlo y ella no se atreve a preguntarle por no ponerse en evidencia. Como para confiar en los profesores."

-Mucho mejor, Eileen, pero pregúntale a él. Ahora seguro que te lo cuenta.

Cuando se separaron, la madre de Lily le dijo a Eileen.

-Nos vamos, señora Snape. Está invitada cuando quiera a cenar en nuestra casa, no tiene más que avisarnos por medio de Severus, ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos mejor.

"Wow… aceptan a mi madre a pesar de todo. Son fantásticos."

-Gracias, señora Evans. Tiene toda la razón, acepto su invitación.

"Así se hace, mamá, echándole coraje." Sev observaba la escena con una sonrisa tierna y mirada ilusionada. "Nuestras familias unidas… esto sí que es un compromiso. Y eso que no saben que ahora somos novios."

Los padres de Lily dieron abrazos a Sev… los primeros, y le reiteraron que esperaban verlo por casa. El último fue entre ellos dos, a la vista de sus padres, también por primera vez. Quedaron para verse la siguiente tarde en el parque, como ya habían acordado. Al día siguiente era domingo y ambos querían aprovechar la mañana para estar con sus familias.

Lily volvió al coche con sus padres y en el breve trayecto hasta su casa le decían, asombrados:

-Vaya cambio ha dado Sev… Está desconocido, ¿verdad, Peter?

-Desde luego, no parece el mismo. ¿Será por la Magia Druida, Lily?

Ella sonreía para sus adentros.

-Es posible, no sólo nos transmitimos el talento, también los sentimientos, y está haciendo nuevos amigos.

-No tienes idea de cómo me alegro – decía su padre – Un chico con tan buen fondo y que no fuera capaz de mostrarlo más que a ti. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo como amigo.

-Ya lo sé, papá. Siempre lo he sabido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre subió el baúl hasta su habitación, pidiéndole que subiera con él. Nada más entrar, observó un cambio, un escritorio nuevo, más amplio. Su padre cerró la puerta.

-Papá… no hacía falta.

-Shhh… no digas nada. Lo compramos antes de enterarnos de que Sev podía estar en su casa. Y de todas formas os va a hacer falta para estudiar juntos aquí. Y esto – le dijo señalándole el pestillo de la puerta – para que Petunia no os incordie.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Buaaah! Me parece que lo último que vamos a hacer es estudiar…"

-Y toma también – le tendió un sobre, como el que le dejó en Navidades con dinero.

-No hace falta… todavía me queda de lo que me disteis.

-No protestes, Lilian – cambió a tono firme – Nos lo podemos permitir y sabemos que no lo vas a malgastar. Nos das muy pocos gastos, lo sabes. Vistes de uniforme todo el año y te alimentas en el colegio. Esto te corresponde por justicia y no queremos que os falte de nada. Así que lo que te sobre, lo guardas. Además, ¿no nos has dicho antes que queréis investigar esa antigua magia? No sabes cuánto te pueden costar los libros y no debéis desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Gracias, papá.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, fuerte.

-Anda, hija, vamos a cenar. A ver si hoy tu hermana no se pone muy pesada.

"A estas alturas de la vida, ya me resbala."

Mientras tanto, en La Hilandera, Eileen levitó el baúl de Sev hasta su cuarto. Cuando entró en la casa, pudo observar, "Todo está mucho más limpio y ordenado que de costumbre y huele deliciosamente a comida." Su madre le preguntaba, ilusionada por tenerlo allí, por los TIMOS, por Lily, por sus amigos.

"Ya sé que está al tanto de todo lo ocurrido hasta Navidad. Me está tanteando… Sly. No voy a contarle nada comprometido hasta que se cree cierta confianza, imitando la táctica de los padres de Lily. Esperaré a que cenemos y luego se lo explicaré todo, excepto lo de Lauren y la carta de Malfoy que espero. Eso sería demasiado para ella."

Así que por el momento, mientras cenaban, le habló solamente de la Magia Druida y de los muchos avances que había hecho en las asignaturas, no echándole en cara que hubiera debido quedarse en el castillo contra su voluntad en Navidad, pues al final había resultado ser un período muy fructífero y apacible.

Ella lo escuchaba y le hacía numerosas preguntas. "Claro, ella es bruja, sabe de lo que le hablo." Así que pudo contarle con mayor profundidad que a los padres de Lily las experiencias. La ayudó a lavar los platos tras la cena y después se sentaron ambos en el sofá, ligeramente vueltos el uno hacia el otro para mirarse. Ella le tomó la mano.

-Bueno, ahora parece que te va mejor… Pero Lily me contó en Navidad algunas cosas… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que te pasaba en el colegio, Severus?

-No quería preocuparte, mamá.

-Pero yo podría haber intervenido, haber hablado con Dumbledore.

"¡No! Debo disuadirla a toda costa." Y recordando lo ocurrido tras su casi asesinato en la Casa de los Gritos, que por supuesto, tampoco le contaría, le dijo:

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Apoyando a un Slytherin en contra de los Gryffindor? El viejo se entera de todo lo que ocurre en el colegio, y su política, al parecer, es de no intervención, así que me toca apañármelas solo. Ni se te ocurra meterlo por medio.

"Me va a tocar explicarle lo peligroso que es que conozca la existencia de la Magia Druida, me he adelantado hablándole de ello, pero bueno, tengo una semana por delante."

-Yo siempre creí que tenías amigos en casa, pero Lily me dijo que no es cierto, que más bien al contrario, te ponen en contra de ella y habéis tenido que esconderos.

Y Sev le resumió, a su modo, intentando no preocuparla en exceso pero siendo sincero, sus cuatro años y pico en Hogwarts. Su madre le iba preguntando por los nombres de sus 'amigos', que él nunca le había mencionado, y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-Debiste haberme hablado mucho antes de esa gente, Severus. Yo no me separé de mi familia sólo por tu padre. No comulgaba con las ideas de la pureza de sangre y todos los apellidos que me mencionas son los más acérrimos seguidores de esa ideología, intolerantes y peligrosos.

"Ya te digo."

-Te habría advertido mucho antes de que no los frecuentaras. Yo misma debí interesarme más por tus compañías, pero te dejé a tu aire, pensando que estabas bien, siendo mestizo nunca pensé que te aceptarían entre ellos. Ya no me extraña que te hayan obligado a separarte de Lily, pero debiste hacerles frente y dejarlos a ellos.

"Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me han repetido la misma cantinela, con toda la razón. Y se ha dado cuenta de sobra que llevaba camino de hacerme Mortífago."

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer ahora.

Le narró, desde las Navidad con Ariel hasta sus entrenamientos con La Guardia todo lo que todavía no sabía. Su madre le preguntaba:

-¿Dices que ese chico se quedó en el castillo a propósito para conocerte? ¿Y que luego convenció a sus amigos de que eras de fiar? ¿Qué ya se fijó en ti desde que entró en Hogwarts?

Cuando terminó le dijo:

-Esos sí que son verdaderos amigos, Severus, no los dejes escapar. Sepárate de los otros cuanto antes, ahora tienes apoyo.

-Estamos esperando a que se nos una más gente, pero ya está todo en marcha. No tardaré en hacerlo.

-¿Eres consciente de que Lily, hagas lo que hagas, corre peligro?

-Por supuesto, mamá. Por el momento nos vemos muy poco y con mucha protección.

Le habló del _Fidelius_, las cartas protegidas, la ayuda de Cecile y Remus y también que ya dominaba las Artes Mentales. Su madre había mudado de la inquietud al asombro.

-Supe que eras excepcional desde que mostraste tu magia a edad tan temprana, pero no todo depende del talento, has debido trabajar mucho para lograr todo eso.

Su expresión volvió a grave preocupación. Lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Confío en que todo te saldrá bien. Hiciste malas elecciones, pero eres muy inteligente y has sabido rectificar a tiempo. Y si las cosas se ponen feas, confía en Dumbledore, hazme caso, no dejará pasar algo así. Ya no se trata de Gryffindor y Slytherin, sino de una verdadera guerra interna en el colegio, y eso no lo puede tolerar. Y si aun así no lo solucionas, vuélvete a casa aunque pierdas el año, tu padre no volverá a pisarla. Eso no tendría ninguna importancia frente a lo que verdaderamente te puede ocurrir.

"Lo sabe todo, no me lo dice más claro por no asustarme."

Tanto Lily como Sev se fueron a la cama temprano. Ella durmió como un tronco, pero él… "Que mi propia madre, a pesar de que no le he contado lo más grave del asunto y de los años que lleva apartada del mundo mágico, me haya recomendado que renuncie a Hogwarts por librarme de los maléficos… me inquieta más que todo lo descubierto hasta ahora."


	8. 8 Vivir a lo muggle

**Vivir a lo **_**muggle**_

Lily pasó la mañana en su casa, con su familia. No hizo caso alguno de los desplantes de Petunia, que ya no se atrevía a hacer delante de sus padres. Sev había tenido razón desde que de niños le decía que era una envidiosa, y pensar que por entonces ella le recriminaba que hablara así de su hermana. "Sev va a tener buenos suegros, pero cuñada… se van a llevar a matar de por vida."

Hubieran salido los cuatro de excursión, pero llovía, la primavera en Cokeworth también era gris. Así que se quedaron en la sala, charlando, y Petunia se encerró en su habitación. Lily les contó con más detalle todos sus progresos. Les habló también sobre Cecile y Remus, sin decirles, por supuesto, que era licántropo. "Menudo susto, si no…"

Sev también pasó la mañana con su madre, pero fue ella principalmente quien habló. Le contó muchas historias sobre los padres de sus 'amigos' que habían coincidido con ella en Hogwarts, desvelándole información valiosa. "Toda una espía también."

Le dio un sobre con dinero. "Nunca me había dado tanto." Le explicó que al evitar que su padre volviera había podido trabajar y ahorrar mucho más. No le había comprado nada porque prefería que lo eligiera él mismo, sólo productos de aseo _muggle_. "Bueno… a estas alturas se preocupa por mi aspecto." Él la abrazó, dándole las gracias mil veces.

Ambos, tras almorzar temprano, se quedaron un rato de sobremesa. Lily les pidió permiso a sus padres para visitar a Eileen.

-Sólo nos quedaremos a tomar el té. Después, si sigue lloviendo, venimos aquí a estudiar un rato.

Sus padres mantuvieron una breve conversación de miradas, que ella evitó curiosear. Al fin su madre dijo:

-Vamos a dejarla, deberán hablar de muchas cosas, y a mí anoche me pareció muy segura.

Su padre todavía tardó en responder:

-Está bien, pero lleva la varita y no te separes de Sev.

"Papá también lo considera el especialista en seguridad."

-Gracias, papás.

Lily cogió su paraguas y corrió hasta el parque. Sev estaba esperándola bajo un árbol, llevaba el pelo empapado. Mientras se acercaba a él, bromeó:

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde tienes ahora el _Impervius_? ¿Quién es el que se moja? ¿No has probado a hacerlo con las manos?

-No, Lily, ni se te ocurra. Podrían detectar también esa magia.

-Lo decía en broma…

Se abrazaron… libres… bajo la lluvia… sin esconderse…

Sev llevaba únicamente la ropa que ella le había comprado en Navidad. Lily dedujo que el abrigo _muggle_ que solía llevar en invierno se le había quedado pequeño.

-Estás empapado… ¿Por qué no te has puesto la capa?

-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Lily, para no llamar la atención.

-Al menos podrías haberte puesto el jersey de Jack, que es más abrigado.

-Pero quería venir a verte con la ropa que me compraste tú.

"Vaya… qué mono…" Lily tuvo que contenerse de llorar.

-Te vas a resfriar, vamos a tu casa a secarte, mis padres me han dado permiso.

Fueron hasta La Hilandera bajo el paraguas. Ella lo enlazaba por la cintura y él a ella por los hombros, tiritando.

-Jo, Sev… Te vas a poner malo, y aquí no tenemos pociones de Poppy.

-No te preocupes, mi madre tiene medicinas _muggles_, y mañana cuando vayamos a Diagon la compramos.

-Sí, y también un abrigo para ti.

-Buf… eso ya será mucho, prefiero gastar en libros lo que me ha dado mi madre.

-Pero para libros ya tenemos lo de La Guardia y yo tengo dinero de sobra, ayer me lo dio mi padre para los dos. Dice que no les supongo gastos y me pertenece, y lo mío es tuyo también.

"Qué agradecido me siento, la verdad es que lo necesito. De lo contrario no voy a poder salir de casa estos días, va a seguir lloviendo por lo menos hasta el miércoles. Y pensando en la ropa de Lauren y La Guardia…"

-Puedo comprar uno _muggle_ normal, saldrá más barato, y es más útil que la capa para practicar Duelo y andar por el Bosque.

-Vale, entonces iremos mañana por la mañana a una tienda del centro, así ya puedes ponértelo por la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a La Hilandera le dieron una sorpresa a Eileen, que no esperaba volver a ver a Sev hasta la noche, y menos todavía con Lily.

-¡Estás empapado! – exclamó su madre - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió comprarte un paraguas?

"Seguramente porque te has acostumbrado al _Impervius_." Sev se carcajeaba por dentro.

-No pasa nada, mamá.

Eileen encendió la chimenea y corrió por una toalla. Sev se quitó el jersey mojado y se quedó en camisa, sentado frente al fuego. "Qué guapo… está para comérselo…"

Su madre le secó el pelo al máximo con la toalla y terminó de hacerlo con la varita. "Dos de las tres mujeres de mi vida cuidando de mí. Siento la humilde casa como un verdadero hogar, como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora."

Después Eileen fue a preparar el té, para que entraran en calor. Lo tomaron con las tazas en la mano, frente a la chimenea. Hablaron entre los tres de los temas académicos y también los serios. Eileen le advirtió también a Lily de que debía acudir a Dumbledore e incluso dejar el castillo si las cosas se ponían feas. Ella pensó, "Todavía no le ha contado que no podemos confiar en Dumbledore."

-Yo seguiré educándoos en casa, os queda menos de un año para poder usar la varita, y cuando la situación mejore, volveréis a graduaros. Intentad terminar este año, para no perder los TIMOS, ya que os habéis esforzado tanto. Total, sólo quedan dos meses, sed precavidos hasta entonces.

"Ya te digo que vamos a serlo, Lily todavía no sabe que vamos a dejar de vernos, ni mi madre que en ese intervalo va a llegar la maldita carta."

Debían volver a casa de Lily. Obligaron a Sev a ponerse el jersey de Jack, las botas y la capa.

-Daremos un rodeo por el río, así también paseamos un poco, y no nos verá casi nadie – le dijo Lily.

De camino planearon la nueva estrategia para ir al día siguiente con la madre de Lily a Diagon, no era poco problema. La Guardia se había ofrecido a hacerlo por ellos, pero como Sev era el único cliente habitual de la librería de viejo y la conocía bien, y además era quien debía preparar las pociones de sueño para todos, era menos arriesgado que los ingredientes los llevara él hasta Hogwarts, y habían decidido hacerlo ellos.

¿Por qué era un problema ir juntos a Diagon? La respuesta es evidente, podrían encontrarse con alguien 'peligroso' que los viera juntos. Así que en un principio, cuando pensaban que podrían usar la Red Flu o incluso viajar en tren, habían decidido que en el callejón cada uno se movería por separado. Sev iría directamente a la librería de viejo y Lily se dedicaría al resto de compras, pasando también por Flourish & Bloots.

Allí no necesitaría buscar, pues los libros estaban catalogados, pero aun así acordaron, como habían hecho en la Biblioteca del colegio, que no se limitarían a mirar los títulos, sino también los índices. Podía aparecer información en cualquier libro con un título equívoco como el del 'Horóscopo celta'.

Así que Lily buscaría principalmente en las secciones de Historia de la Magia y Herbología de la librería moderna, y Sev indagaría en la de viejo los títulos que le parecieran sugerentes.

Pero al proponerles Violet llevarles en coche y no poder negarse, había surgido un nuevo problema. Sabían por El Profeta que los ataques de Voldemort a brujos hijos de _muggles_ se habían recrudecido, y si coincidía que precisamente ese día aparecía alguna noticia en portada, Violet podría verlo en cualquier momento en el callejón mágico, comprar el periódico, leerlo y preocuparse tanto como para no dejar que Lily volviera a Hogwarts, donde, en ese aspecto, estaba más segura que en casa. Así que Sev le preguntó:

-¿Cómo hacéis cuando vas a Diagon sola con tus padres?

-Cuando fuimos en verano por los libros y el material me acompañaron a todas partes, y luego nos sentamos en la heladería a tomar algo.

-¿Y en Navidad?

-Ahí se quedaron ellos solos y yo fui de compras.

"Así que a Violet y Peter les gusta sentarse a contemplar el callejón. Era de esperar."

-¿Suelen fijarse en El Profeta? ¿Lo han comprado alguna vez?

-Sí, en verano se dieron cuenta de que las fotografías se movían, les llamó mucho la atención y lo compraron. Pero supongo que en Navidad no, porque me quedé yo todo el dinero mágico.

-Buf… Lily… qué librada. ¿No caíste en la cuenta de que pudieron enterarse de que Voldemort ataca a brujas como tú?

-Todavía era muy inconsciente, Sev. Yo también he tenido mi proceso.

-Bueno, no te apures, ya he pensado en algo. Hay que evitar que tu madre se quede sola, distraerla si vemos a alguien leyendo El Profeta, y olvida la heladería. Te la llevas a todas partes, incluido Gringotts, con la excusa de que llevas mucho dinero encima y de que puede ayudarte a buscar los libros. Estoy seguro de que aceptará, pues está muy interesada y le encantará participar. Así, si termináis pronto en Flourish & Bloots venís donde yo estoy a seguir buscando, pero en el otro extremo de la tienda. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, la distraemos y tenemos una persona más para ayudarnos.

-Eres un hacha para las estrategias, Sev.

-Bueno, no cantes victoria, aun así puede ver algo. Si llega a enterarse de todo deberemos explicárselo, que Hogwarts es más seguro que tu casa. Déjame que lo haga yo, ya ves cómo confían en mi criterio en lo relativo a tu protección, y de hecho estoy bastante más enterado que tú. Sabré hacerlo con tacto. ¡Rayos! Deberé hablarles bien de Dumbledore, buf…

Llegaron al río y visitaron por primera vez como novios, el lugar de su recuerdo más feliz, que hizo gemelos sus _Patronus_, y allí se lo contaron.

-Dentro de un año podremos hacerlos aquí mismo, a ver lo que hacen, puede que se bañen.

-No lo creo, Lily, los felinos evitan el agua.

Llegaron a casa de Lily. Sus padres, que estaban viendo la tele con Petunia, se levantaron a saludarlo.

-Bienvenido, Severus, estás en tu casa. Podéis quedaros con nosotros o subir a estudiar.

"Petunia, con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñada, no despega los ojos de la TV." Ambos se percataron de que la situación sería incómoda y la obligarían a recluirse. Fue Sev quien respondió, sabiendo que los padres comprenderían:

-Preferimos no molestaros – echando un vistazo a Petunia, que ambos percibieron – Ya seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión, nos queda una semana por delante.

"Para que también mi 'cuñada' lo escuche y se vaya acostumbrando a mi presencia aquí. Si no quiere tratar conmigo, más le vale buscarse la vida y salir ella de casa o recluirse. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre goza de la compañía de sus padres y Lily no."

Los padres de Lily lo comprendieron a la perfección, y les pareció educado y astuto a un tiempo.

Subieron al cuarto de Lily. "Oh… yo nunca había estado aquí… Es como el de una princesa, con cortinas de gasa blanca en la ventana, una cama más amplia de lo normal, cubierta con una colcha también blanca, estampada con pequeñas flores de colores, y bajo la ventana, un amplio escritorio, suficiente para los dos."

-Mira qué sorpresa me dio mi padre anoche – le dijo ella - Me han cambiado el escritorio, para que podamos estudiar juntos.

"Qué detalle, realmente me quieren."

-Y no sólo eso, mira, mira – cerraba la puerta y le señalaba el pestillo, con sonrisa y mirada pícaras – Para que Petunia 'no nos moleste'.

Sev abrió ojos y boca como platos. "¡Buaaah! ¡Qué confiados! No podemos traicionarlos."

-Vale, Lily. Pero no lo pases mientras ellos estén en casa. De hecho, abre la puerta, ya la cerraremos si sube tu hermana, no creo que se atreva a hacerlo. Y tranquila por ese aspecto, no pienso enfrentarme a ella en absoluto, aguantaré el chaparrón que me eche. No puedo estar peleándome de por vida con mi cuñada.

-¡Sev! ¡Has dicho 'cuñada'!

-Ya…

"¡Rayos! Emparentado con Petunia."

Se sentaron al escritorio a estudiar, con los libros de Lily. Como no podían usar la varita, debieron dedicarse toda la semana a la teoría. Les habían puesto un montón de deberes, compendio de los tres últimos años, el temario que entraba para los TIMOS.

Esa tarde decidieron empezar con DCAO, pues Sev no había traído sus libros anotados pero lo sabía todo de memoria, aparte de que Lily apenas había dedicado tiempo a la teoría, sólo a la práctica.

Desde que pasaron tanto tiempo enviándose cartas en la página 394 de distintos libros, ambos habían cogido la costumbre de buscarla en cualquiera que abrieran, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron que tal página del libro de tercer año de Defensa era la primera del tema sobre… los licántropos.

-¡Remus! – gritaron a un tiempo, carcajeándose.

Comenzaron a leer y Sev dijo:

-A mí no me hace falta estudiar esto, ya lo vi en vivo.

Pero dejó que ella leyera el capítulo, comentaban y reían. Desde abajo sus padres los oían y se alegraron tanto de que a pesar de todas las dificultades, su hija y ese chico tan especial siguieran siendo tan felices juntos como lo eran de niños. Y pensaron que ojalá la vida no los separara nunca, pues eran tal para cual.

Después se pusieron con los deberes. Sev sabía todo de corrido, así que apenas necesitaron consultar los libros, pero Lily no copiaba lo que le explicaba, lo redactaba con sus propias palabras. Lograron terminarlos a tiempo antes de la cena.

-Bueno, el primer día y ya nos hemos quitado de encima una asignatura, no está nada mal.

Lily se levantó a cerrar la puerta.

-Dame besos, Sev, antes de irte. Hoy casi no lo hemos hecho.

-Vale, pero poco. Si nos pillan no van a confiar más en mí.

-No lo creo, yo pienso que se alegrarían mucho de saberlo.

-Ya… pero no les digas nada todavía, hasta que se arreglen las cosas.

-Vale.

Se abrazaron y besaron, por vez primera, en la habitación donde la Princesa descubrió que estaba enamorada del Príncipe, largos meses atrás.

Cuando bajaron, la madre de Lily salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño y le dijo a Sev:

-Quédate a cenar si quieres, hay para todos.

"Vaya… qué ganas tienen de estar conmigo. Pero Petunia se va a encerrar y no he avisado a mi madre."

-Muchas gracias, Violet, pero no he avisado a mi madre de que no iría, y ya debe estar preparando la cena también.

-Entonces quédate mañana a almorzar. Así no has de volver a casa después de estudiar y podremos ir a Diagon cuanto antes. He preparado roastbeef. ¿Te gusta?

"A eso no puedo negarme."

-Claro que sí, Violet, así lo haré. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Hasta mañana entonces – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y Peter, que también se había levantado a despedirlo, le tendió la mano. El último beso, también en la mejilla, fue para Lily, que le dijo:

-Llévate el paraguas, ya lo traerás mañana.

-Vale, gracias, buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Petunia ni se inmutó, siguió pegada a la TV. Los tres se quedaron en la puerta viéndolo marchar. Y los padres de Lily pensaban, observándolo con la capa de brujo y el paraguas prestado, qué desamparados estaban los jóvenes magos cuando debían vivir a lo _muggle_.

. . . . . . . . .

Sev llamó a la puerta de casa de Lily a las nueve de esa mañana de lunes, puntual como un reloj. Ella corrió a abrirle y lo vio de nuevo vestido únicamente con la ropa del día anterior, aunque al menos, esta vez, bajo el paraguas.

-Pasa, pasa, que estás cogiendo frío.

Cerró la puerta y se echó en sus brazos.

-Lily, ¿y Petunia?

-¡Bah! Ella nunca madruga cuando está de vacaciones. Bésame.

Lo hizo, larga y profundamente. "Por primera vez en Cokeworth, por primera vez en el bendito lugar en que la casualidad, el destino, la diosa Fortuna, hizo coincidir nuestros caminos."

-¿Has desayunado?

-Sí.

-Pero no te iría mal tomar un té, ya está preparado.

Fueron a la cocina y Lily se lo sirvió.

-Mientras lo tomas, voy a buscarte un abrigo de mi padre, hay un trecho hasta el centro, no puedes ir así.

-Lily, no es necesario, no tengo frío.

-No protestes. No quiero que te pongas malo los pocos días que tenemos. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? ¿Has necesitado tomar medicinas?

-No.

-Bueno, mejor, pero no cantes victoria, puedes estar incubándolo todavía.

"La verdad es que sí que me siento destemplado, pero no quiero preocuparla." Se quedó solo en la cocina de Lily. "Está alicatada de modernos azulejos de vivos colores, es amplia, lo suficiente para comer tres personas a la mesa, y repleta de artefactos eléctricos que apenas me suenan. Una nevera, un horno bajo la cocina de gas, la tostadora de pan. El fregadero queda bajo la ventana enmarcada por cortinas a juego con los azulejos. Qué buena idea poder mirar fuera mientras lavas los platos." Lily no tardó en volver.

-He encontrado éste. Es algo antiguo, de antes de que engordara, creo que es el que mejor te sentará.

Se lo probó. "El tres cuartos negro de lana me queda como un guante. Aunque el padre de Lily es más alto, yo tengo los brazos largos."

-¡Buah! Qué guapo, Sev, es perfecto para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Vaya ojo tienes con las tallas.

-Entonces le pediré que te lo dé, él no va volver a ponérselo nunca.

-Lily, me siento mal… creo que estoy abusando.

-Siempre con tus tonterías, Sev. Mejor que lo uses tú que se esté apolillando, y él va a estar encantado.

"Siempre mejor dar que recibir, y no se me ocurre ninguna manera de corresponder."

-En ese caso, ya no necesito comprarme otro.

-¿Cómo que no? Éste no es impermeable para andar por el Bosque y ahora estás continuamente allí. Yo también voy a comprarme uno, la capa es muy incómoda para practicar Duelo. Además, necesitas más ropa, no puedes andar toda la semana con la misma. Conozco una tienda de saldos, de restos de temporada, y ahora ya deben tener rebajada la ropa de invierno. Así ya te equipas para lo que queda de frío y para el próximo.

"Buf… Lily planeándome la vida."

-Venga, vámonos cuanto antes – continuó ella - Si nos damos prisa, todavía tendremos tiempo de probar el pestillo.

"¡Buah! ¡Qué peligro! Está claro que hoy no planea estudiar."

-Nos llega con un paraguas, ¿verdad? Cabemos los dos debajo. Así cuando compremos otro para ti no tenemos que llevar tres.

"Pero… ¿cuánto dinero piensa gastar Lily conmigo?"

-Lily, mi madre me ha dicho que ya me lo compra ella. Y para ya, que estás haciendo que me sienta fatal.

-Sev – lo encaró y lo miró muy seria, con el ceño fruncido – Lo mío es tuyo. Tú me estás dando cosas mucho más valiosas, el Refugio, la Magia Druida, tu talento, el Duelo, La Guardia y las Artes Mentales, todo eso no se puede comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo. Déjame aportar lo que puedo.

"Bien pensado, tiene razón, y no puedo despreciar lo que me ofrece, al fin y al cabo, la verdad es que me hace falta."

-Bueno, vamos entonces… Tú eres la señora de la casa.

Lily sonrió ampliamente. "Ya me imagino… ¡Ah…! Viviendo con él."

Caminaron a buen paso hasta el centro urbano. Lily conocía cada comercio y qué buscar en ellos. En la tienda de saldos encontraron un impermeable, con forro que se podía quitar, con numerosos bolsillos como el de Lauren, los inferiores lo suficientemente amplios para guardar la varita.

"Wow… es perfecto, sirve tanto para el invierno como para el verano, la pena es que no sea negro, verde oscuro, mejor todavía para camuflarse en el Bosque."

Lily encontró otro similar para ella, color café. Insistió en que él se comprara también otros dos pares de pantalones, jerseys y camisas.

-No me hace falta tanto para estar en el colegio, Lily.

-Pero así ya lo tienes para la próxima Navidad. Las rebajas de invierno no comienzan hasta el siete de enero, hay que aprovechar ahora.

"¡Buah! Es toda una experta, y pensándolo bien, mejor me equipo con ropa que me sirva también para entrenar. Las camisas son muy incómodas, mejor camisetas de manga larga debajo de jerseys finos, y nada de vaqueros, los prefiero más ligeros, éstos de loneta parecen mucho más cómodos." Cogió otra camisa, por Lily, que sabía le gustaba mucho quitársela, dos camisetas, un jersey de pico como el que ya tenía y dos pares de pantalones.

-¿Tú no te compras nada? – preguntó él.

-¡Bah! Yo ya tengo de todo para varios años.

"Buf… quizá ya se está quedando sin dinero con todo lo que he cogido yo, y ella también debería equiparse para entrenar."

-Lily, compra ropa cómoda para pelear, yo puedo dejar unos pantalones, la camisa y el jersey.

-Tienes razón, pero no hace falta que dejes nada, nos llega de sobra.

"Bueno, ya me escaparé en Diagon esta tarde y le compraré algún detalle."

Cuando lo pagaron todo, Sev se sorprendió gratamente de que la factura fuera mucho menor de lo que esperaba. "Realmente, Lily sabe bien lo que hace."

-Mudas ya no necesitas, ¿verdad? - le preguntó ella - ¿Y otro pijama?

-No, Lily, ya tengo de sobra. Y el pijama sólo lo uso cuando nos vemos.

"Y vamos a dejar de hacerlo." Siguieron caminando bajo el mismo paraguas. "Da gusto pasear abrazado a Lily bajo la lluvia, en nuestra ciudad. Me siento libre, y por primera vez en tantos años, no tengo ningunas ganas de regresar a Hogwarts."

-¿Se te ocurre algo más que necesites? – le preguntó ella.

"Sí, mi pelo grasiento, el champú del colegio es una porquería y he de lavarlo cada dos días para estar presentable."

-¿Dónde se compran los productos _muggles_ de aseo?

-En la droguería, nos la hemos pasado.

Volvieron atrás.

-¿Me dejas entrar solo?

Lily ya adivinaba lo que quería comprar.

-Sí, claro, toma – le tendió un billete.

-No hace falta, para esto me llega.

-Vale, te espero.

Compró dos botes, más que suficiente para lo que quedaba de curso.

-La ropa de verano ya la compraremos en las rebajas de julio – dijo ella.

"Merlín, Lily ya lo tiene todo planeado."

-Vamos a pasar por el Ayuntamiento a saludar a mi madre – continuó Lily.

Violet trabajaba media jornada en la oficina de Registro. "Buf… con todas las compras y el abrigo de su padre."

-Así le enseñamos lo que hemos comprado.

"¡Todavía!"

-Lily, me vas a hacer pasar mucha vergüenza.

-Sev – de nuevo ceñuda y recriminatoria – Cada día eres más bobo. ¿No comprendes que es mejor que se den cuenta de que no malgastamos el dinero? Mi padre me lo dio para los dos – remarcando con autoridad las últimas palabras – Así que ve acostumbrándote, ya te lo dijo, eres de la familia.

"Tendré que resignarme." Violet se llevó una sorpresa y se puso muy contenta al verlos.

-Hola, mamá. Mira, hemos estado de compras.

-Me parece genial, cariño. ¿Habéis encontrado todo lo que necesitabais?

-Por el momento sí, si se nos ocurre algo más ya volveremos.

-¿Ése no es el abrigo de tu padre? Parece hecho a medida para ti, Sev, estás muy guapo.

A Sev ya le subían los colores.

-Gracias, Violet.

-Quédatelo, Peter no volverá a ponérselo nunca, no sé por qué lo hemos guardado tantos años.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Evans.

-¿Otra vez con el usted?

-Perdona, Violet, es la costumbre.

-Bueno, mamá, nos vamos, que todavía tenemos que pasar por casa de Sev a dejar sus cosas y queremos estudiar un rato antes de almorzar.

-Vale, hija, pero tened cuidado, no os quedéis allí. Hoy llegaré más temprano, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que he cogido el coche para venir. Si lo recuerdas, mete el roastbeef en el horno a la una, así almorzamos en cuanto llegue y salimos enseguida.

-Sí mamá, prepararé también una ensalada.

-Genial. Venga, marchaos, que ya habéis perdido media mañana.

"Alucino, todo planeado sin consultarme nada. Claro, el mundo _muggle_ es terreno de Lily, yo hago lo mismo con ella en el castillo."

Se dirigieron a La Hilandera. El centro urbano, la casa de Sev en los suburbios y la de Lily en un barrio residencial formaban un triángulo casi perfecto. Cuando llegaron, Sev abrió la puerta, Lily no hizo ademán de entrar.

-¿No pasas?

-No, date prisa, que ya no nos va a dar tiempo de casi nada.

-¿Y no sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí? Mi madre no está.

-No. Petunia ya debe haberse levantado y se chivará si no volvemos a estudiar a casa.

-También se chivará si nos encerramos en tu cuarto.

-Pero mis padres ya cuentan con eso, les preocupa mucho menos que el hecho de que estemos aquí.

"Bueno, debo dejarme llevar." Subió a su dormitorio y dejó allí las bolsas. Sólo se entretuvo en cambiarse el abrigo del padre de Lily por el que había comprado. Cuando bajó, ella lo increpó:

-¿Por qué te has cambiado? Guarda ése para el Bosque. ¿No has visto que mi madre se ha puesto muy contenta cuando te lo ha visto?

"Buf… habilidades sociales, terreno de Lily también." Así que subió de nuevo a ponérselo.


	9. 9 El pestillo

**El pestillo**

Esta vez, a la vuelta, Lily y Sev no se entretuvieron paseando por el río. Cuando llegaron, casi a las doce, Petunia estaba desayunando en la cocina y la saludaron al pasar por la puerta. Ella, sin decirles ni hola, le espetó a Lily:

-Ha llegado uno de esos sucios pajarracos con una carta para ti – tendiéndole el sobre – Se ha quedado esperando no sé qué y he tenido que echarlo a manotazos.

"Como tendré que hacer yo con la carta de Malfoy," pensó Sev.

-¡Es de Cecile! – exclamó Lily - ¡Desde Hogwarts! Seguro que Remus también nos ha escrito – y a su hermana - Gracias, Petunia, por recogerla – y a Sev – Esta tarde tenemos que comprar también comida para las lechuzas – y a Petunia – Nos vamos a mi cuarto a estudiar, que ya casi no nos queda tiempo.

Sev se había mantenido en silencio, estudiando atentamente el gesto de desprecio que Petunia les dedicaba. Cuando subieron al dormitorio y Lily cerró la puerta, él le dijo:

-Es mejor que hoy nos dediquemos a estudiar, va a vigilarnos.

-¡Que haga lo que quiera! No va a enterarse de nada, tenemos el pestillo. Además, para el poco tiempo que nos queda no merece la pena ponernos con los deberes – ya cerraba el pestillo y se aferraba a su nuca para besarlo.

"Bueno, es su familia, sabrá cómo manejarlos. Y son tan dulces estos besos, en el Refugio de la Princesa..." Ella le sacó el jersey y ya comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Él le aferró la muñeca.

-No, Lily. Me da que va a intentar entrar. Es mejor que estemos vestidos para abrirle si llama a la puerta.

Ella puso gesto de decepción.

-Jo, Sev… sólo tendremos hasta el jueves. Después mis padres estarán en casa…

-¿Quién es el especialista en seguridad? – ahora el autoritario fue él – Si nos pillan, quizá no tengamos ni eso, podrían prohibirme venir. Vamos a ver qué pasa hoy, y mañana ya veremos.

Así que se conformaron con quitarse los jerseys y tumbarse en la cama vestidos, se besaron el poco espacio de piel que les quedaba a la vista y se acariciaron intensamente por encima de la ropa. Cuando más acalorados estaban oyeron la manilla de la puerta.

-¿Has visto? – susurró Sev – Si llama, gana tiempo – mientras se levantaba y se abrochaba la camisa.

Lily bufó e hizo lo propio. La manilla se movía cada vez más insistentemente, y pronto oyeron los golpes de nudillos.

-¡Lily! ¿No vas a ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo? – gritó Petunia del otro lado.

"Excusas, sabe de sobra que ya está hecho." Estaban poniéndose los jerseys.

-¡Ya está hecho! ¡Hay que calentarlo a la una!

-¿Y qué estáis haciendo encerrados?

Se miraron y se pusieron a arreglar la colcha.

-¡Estamos estudiando, ya te lo he dicho!

-¡No hace falta encerrarse para estudiar! ¡Ayer no lo hicisteis!

-¡Porque estaban los papás y sabíamos que no nos molestarías!

Sev ya estaba sentado al escritorio, con un libro abierto y pergaminos sobre la mesa. Le dijo:

-Asómate a la puerta, pero no la dejes entrar a no ser que se ponga violenta.

Lily abrió, su hermana la miraba con odio y desconfianza.

-¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Sé que no estabais estudiando. Mira que liarte con el grasiento, ¿no había bichos raros menos asquerosos? Ya llevaba años esperándolo, tal para cual.

Sev, que quedaba de espaldas a ella, aguantó el chaparrón sin girarse e intentando contener la risa.

-Mira, _hermanita_ – respondió Lily con profundo desprecio – Lo que hagamos Sev y yo no te incumbe en absoluto, por eso papá ha puesto el pestillo. Si tan mal te sienta, ajo y agua. Y no pienso abrirte cuando nos molestes, así que ve acostumbrándote.

"¡Toma! Esa es mi leona."

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices, volviendo a pasar el pestillo. Todavía la oyeron:

-¡No vas a salirte con la tuya! ¡Pienso chivarme! ¡No tenía bastante con un monstruo en casa, ahora encima tengo que aguantar a dos!

Sev murmuró, todavía conteniendo la risa:

-Shhh… no le respondas. Ya lo has hecho perfecto.

-Ya… Pero tenías razón, va a contárselo a mis padres.

-Bueno… habrá que esperar su reacción. Le has abierto a tiempo para que viera que estábamos vestidos y yo sentado al escritorio. No tiene mucho que contar, la verdad, y nos ha dado la coartada perfecta para no volver a abrirle. Ahora a ver qué pasa cuando se chive, porque puedes estar segura de que lo hará. ¿A qué hora llega tu padre de trabajar?

-Buf… viniendo en autobús, no antes de las siete.

-Perfecto. Hemos de estar de vuelta antes de que pueda encontrarse a solas con él. Así que deberemos salir de Diagon sobre las seis.

-Ya…

-No me lleváis a casa, venimos aquí. Y en lugar de subir a estudiar, nos quedamos en la sala hasta la hora de la cena. He de estrechar lazos con tus padres, y además, claro, evitar que se quede a solas con ellos.

-Ya, pero mi madre se pondrá a hacer la cena y el almuerzo de mañana.

-Claro. Entonces ayudas a tu madre a cocinar y yo me quedo con tu padre.

-Ajá…

-Después me iré como ayer y tú sigues vigilando. Seguramente esperará a que te vayas a la cama.

-Sí. Siempre se acuesta más tarde que yo a no ser que esté enfurruñada y se encierre.

-Vale. Entonces vas a tener que hacer de espía. Vete a la cama temprano, tampoco demasiado, que no resulte sospechoso. Puedes poner la excusa de que hoy casi no nos ha dado tiempo de hacer nada o que tienes que responder a Cecile. Subes aquí y cierras la puerta, que la oigan, pero vuelves a bajar. No creo que se tome la molestia de cerrar la puerta de la sala, así que te escondes ahí y escuchas lo que hablen. Te va a resultar fácil, porque tu hermana es de todo menos discreta y no va a hablar en susurros, más bien creo que se va a alterar. Si sientes a alguno levantarse, vas a la cocina, que está al lado, por un vaso de agua, así nos enteramos de la reacción de tus padres. Por cierto, es importante, ¿sabe tu madre lo de la poción de Poppy?

-Sí, claro. Cuando me hice mujer me habló del tema y yo se lo conté.

-Genial. Eso suele ser lo que más preocupa a los padres de hijas adolescentes.

-Claro.

-Y como ya saben que por ese aspecto no hay ningún problema, no creo que se pongan en contra de que nos veamos aunque crean a tu hermana. Más bien al contrario, pienso que se van a alegrar por cómo me están tratando. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenemos edad, nos quedan meses para los diecisiete. Si no tuviéramos en el colegio los problemas que tenemos, yo mismo daría la cara y se lo diría.

-¿En serio, Sev?

-Sí. De hecho, creo que a mi madre se lo voy a contar. Ella ya conoce todo el percal y al menos así le daría una alegría. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece genial.

-Vale, entonces todo correcto. ¿Leemos la carta de Cecile? Bueno, léela tú primero, por si hay secretillos de chicas.

-Vale, y te voy contando.

Lily abrió el sobre. Había una sola carta de ambos, Cecile y Remus. Les contaban que estaban encantados de tener tanto tiempo libre para estar juntos, que paseaban por el Bosque y Remus le estaba mostrando todos sus rincones favoritos de sus correrías.

-Ese lobo…

Y por las noches se desilusionaban en el sofá de la Sala Común y gracias a las pociones de Sev pasaban horas…

-Buf… vamos a tener que comprar más ingredientes – suspiró – Y conjurarles un _Fidelius_.

-Pero… entonces ya sabrían que nosotros también tenemos uno.

-Lily, Remus ya lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo…

Y le contó cómo había ido deduciendo la existencia del mapa.

-Buah… Sev. Por eso nunca nos han pillado y llevan todo el curso sin cogerte.

-Pues sí, tu amigo el lobito es quien más se está sacrificando.

"Y Lauren," pensó Sev.

"Y tu aliada leyendo a los serpientes," pensó Lily.

-Hemos de descargarle de ese peso.

-No sé, Lily. Sería forzarlo a desvelar algo que todavía no quiere decirnos, con el mapa en sus manos es como estás más segura, y de paso también me protege a mí de los otros impresentables. Pienso que no aparecemos sólo tú y yo en él, sino todo el mundo.

-¿Todos los alumnos del colegio?

-Sí, y los profes, y Filch por las noches…

-Claro, por eso a nosotros dos nunca nos ha pillado.

-Eso, no le digas nada por el momento, quizá todavía sienta que traiciona a los otros si nos lo dice. Pienso que debió llevarles años confeccionarlo, es muy difícil, la verdad es que también son magos de mucho talento. Han confeccionado un mapa y se han hecho animagos por su cuenta.

-Buah, Sev… Nunca lo habría esperado de ti, halagando a tus hostigadores.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, se puede ser talentoso y mala persona a la vez. Y pienso que el lobo pronto va a dejar de andar con ellos. ¿No ha cambiado Cecile su TIMO de Historia por Transformaciones?

-Sí.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Quiere hacerse animaga.

-¡Claro!

-Cada vez me parece más similar mi historia y la de Remus. Ambos sin amigos de pequeños, llegamos a Hogwarts y nos juntamos con los de nuestro año. A él en eso le fue mejor que a mí, pero yo te tenía a ti, así que aguantamos unos años. El punto de inflexión fue la Casa de los Gritos, nosotros comenzamos a pelearnos y él a ponerse en contra de sus amigos. Él se refugió en ti y yo en la esperanza de que me amaras, y respondiste a ambos a la perfección. A él dándole confianza y aceptación y facilitándole las cosas con Cecile, y a mí… ¿qué te voy a contar? Así que ambos estamos, gracias a ti, Lily, cambiando radicalmente nuestras vidas a la vez. Gracias al amor dejamos las malas compañías.

-Vaya, Sev… ¿En serio? ¿He sido tan importante?

-Por supuesto, y seguirás siéndolo, para mí eres la luz que siempre me ha guiado. Si te hubiera perdido, habría acabado muy mal. La noche que me perseguiste a las mazmorras me salvaste del abismo.

Lily lo abrazó, llorando de emoción.

-Nunca dejaré que te pase nada. Si tenemos que dejar el colegio, lo haremos juntos.

Sev no respondió. "Todavía dos años..."

-Vamos a seguir con la carta, pronto tendremos que calentar el almuerzo.

También les contaban que lo malo era que esa semana había luna llena el miércoles y Remus se iba a pasar malo un par de días. Se alegraban mucho de que pudieran estar juntos y tranquilos en casa.

-Sí, muy tranquilos. Ideando estrategias a todas horas.

-Ya… ni en casa nos libramos.

Les pedían que les respondieran con la lechuza del colegio que les habían enviado. Lo habían hecho tan tarde porque la escribieron juntos en la Sala Común de madrugada y no querían que les despertara muy temprano.

-Y la imbécil de mi hermana la ha echado de mala manera y sin darle de comer.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana les respondemos y les mandamos a Puck. La luna llena es el miércoles, todavía les llegará a tiempo para que puedan leerla juntos. Vamos a hacer esa ensalada, venga.

-Dame otro beso…

-Claro…

Bajaron a la cocina, Petunia estaba desaparecida. Se pusieron a hacer la ensalada y a Lily le sorprendió que Sev se desenvolviera perfectamente cocinando.

-Llevo haciéndolo desde pequeño, siempre ayudaba a mi madre, y cuando comenzó a trabajar hacía yo la comida. En el fondo, es como preparar pociones, ingredientes, cantidades, mezclas, el fuego, el tiempo…

-¿Y también utilizas para eso la intuición aritmántica?

-No… - rio – La intuición a secas, como contigo – la besó.

A la una en punto metieron el roastbeef al horno y Sev se interesó por cómo funcionaba y también por la cocina de gas, Lily se lo explicó. Petunia seguía sin bajar.

-Quizá tengamos suerte y no aparezca a almorzar, se quede encerrada hasta que nos vayamos. En ese caso, cuéntale tú a tu madre lo que ha pasado, y si no, se lo contamos en el coche. Así le demostramos que no tenemos nada que ocultar.

-Qué listo eres, Sev…

-Estoy aprendiendo de ti.

Pusieron la mesa para cuatro, Violet llegó y se lo encontró todo preparado.

-Muchas gracias, hijos.

"¡Hijos!"

-¿Y Petunia?

-Encerrada en su cuarto – respondió Lily - Se ha enfadado.

-Ya… - seria y comprendiendo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lily le contó lo ocurrido desde que habían llegado a casa, incluido lo de la lechuza y la posterior escenita, sin ahorrarse las acusaciones de Petunia ni los insultos que le había dedicado a Sev. Él no participó en la conversación, se dedicó a aliñar la ensalada, sacar el roastbeef del horno y llevarlo todo a la mesa. Violet le dijo:

-No sabes cómo lo lamento, Sev, me siento fatal…

-No te preocupes, Violet, a estas alturas, todo eso me resbala – dijo Sev.

-No has debido abrirle la puerta, Lily, para eso os pusimos el pestillo. Ella ya sabía de sobra que el almuerzo estaba hecho.

-Ya lo sé, mamá, pero se ha puesto a gritarnos a través de la puerta.

-La próxima vez, no le hagáis ni caso, vosotros a lo vuestro. Al final no os ha dejado estudiar tranquilos el poco rato que os quedaba. Voy a llamarla a almorzar pero no pienso insistir, sólo faltaría que siga rabiosa y os la monte otra vez.

Mientras Violet subía a llamar a Petunia, Lily y Sev se dedicaron unas miradas y sonrisas muy cómplices a ambos lados de la mesa, mientras él cortaba en perfectas e idénticas lonchas el roastbeef. Cuando Violet volvió, ya tenía servido su plato.

-Gracias, Sev.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a almorzar.

Violet suspiró.

-Nada, ni siquiera me ha respondido, no sé qué hacer con ella. Se ha acostumbrado a estar sola con nosotros y cuando viene Lily le falta al respeto continuamente, no comprendo a quién ha salido. Tiene todo lo que se le antoja y la casa para ella sola casi todo el año pero no le basta con eso, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención. Y es así desde que Lily comenzó con la magia. ¿Ya te trataba así cuando os veíais, Sev?

Ambos estaban alucinando por el hecho de que Violet estuviera hablando mal de su hija ante ellos. A la pregunta directa, él fue sincero:

-Sí, desde el principio, pero por entonces me enfrentaba a ella y me defendía. Ahora ya me da igual.

-Eso explica que no quisieras venir por aquí a menudo, y tu actitud de ahora demuestra que a pesar de ser tres años menor, eres mucho más maduro. Creo que intentando compensarla por no ser bruja como Lily la hemos malcriado.

Ambos pensaban que así era.

-No dejes de venir a casa por esto, Sev – continuó Violet - Esta noche hablaré con Peter y la pondremos en su sitio.

-Gracias, Violet, pero no es necesario, no quiero crearos un conflicto. Habladlo si queréis, y si supongo un problema, me lo decís y en paz.

-No, no. No eres tú el problema, igualmente se ceba con Lily aunque tú no estés. En Navidad ya tuvimos que cortarla la misma noche que llegó, después del mal trago que había pasado contándonos los problemas que teníais y hablando con tu madre.

"Vaya… así que lo pasó fatal esa noche. Y recuerdo que tomé la baya cuando ella todavía estaba en el Expreso y no me enteré de nada, no me lo contó." La miró con pena y ella le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Claro, Sev – intervino Lily – Si no vuelves, todavía va a pensar que se ha salido con la suya y se va a poner aún más insoportable.

-Has dado en el clavo, hija, hay que bajarle los humos de una vez – dijo Violet - Y si no le gusta que se aguante, que salga con sus amigas o se encierre en su habitación, que a ella no va a molestarla nadie. Para el poco tiempo que te tenemos en casa, no pienso consentir que te lo amargue.

Cuando acabaron de almorzar recogieron la mesa. Sev pensó, "Voy a fregar los platos, me apetece mirar por la ventana mientras lo hago." Pero Violet le dijo:

-Gracias, Sev, pero déjalo, no perdamos tiempo. No sabéis cuánto puede llevaros encontrar los libros y todavía tenéis que ir a cambiar el dinero a Gringotts. Que lo haga Petunia si se le antoja, porque además apenas me ayuda en casa, ni cuando está de vacaciones hace el almuerzo, me toca dejarlo preparado de noche para el día siguiente.

"Ha hablado en segunda del plural, quizá no venga con nosotros al callejón." Sev se secó las manos con un paño y salió de la cocina. Se pusieron los abrigos.

-¿Llevas el dinero, hija?

-Sí, mamá.

-Cambiad todo lo que te quede. Si os hace falta más dinero _muggle_ ya os lo daremos.

-Bueno, mamá, por favor, si con esto nos llega para todo un año.

-Eso no lo sabes, hazme caso, los libros son caros. Si después de comprarlos os sobra mucho, volvéis a cambiarlo.

"Lily lleva mucho dinero y ha hablado de que lo cambiemos nosotros, no viene. Habrá que devolverles algo, para libros e ingredientes creo que nos llegará con lo que llevo yo de La Guardia y Lauren. Estoy un poco avergonzado, encima poniéndome el abrigo de Peter."

Salieron a coger el coche y Lily le dijo:

-Monta tú delante, Sev, seguro que nunca has ido de copiloto.

"Pues no, pero quizá me dé miedo."

-No, Lily, ve tú.

Ella ya abría la puerta de atrás.

-Anda, prueba, seguro que te gusta.

"Vaya si me gusta. La sensación de velocidad, la visión amplia, pero sobre todo… las caricias que me está haciendo en la nuca, mientras intento mantener una conversación coherente con su madre, que está concentrada conduciendo…"


	10. 10 Diagon

**Diagon**

Como Sev ya esperaba, se libraron del problema que suponía que Violet los acompañara al callejón mágico, y de la ayuda extra, porque ya de camino, les dijo que tenía que hacer recados en Londres y que los había retrasado contando con que debería llevarlos a Diagon. Así que simplemente, los dejaría en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y los recogería a la vuelta.

Le pareció bien que quedaran a las seis, así le daba tiempo de hablar con Peter de lo ocurrido por la mañana y preparar la cena. "Así que nos libramos de un problema, pero ahora tenemos otro. Buf… a idear nueva estrategia, peor que en el castillo."

Violet se despidió de ellos pidiéndoles que no se separaran, porque Lily llevaba mucho dinero encima. "Todo al revés." Se quedaron en la puerta del Caldero despidiendo a Violet con la mano. Cuando Lily se giraba para entrar, Sev la retuvo.

-Tenemos que planear otra cosa para hoy a la vuelta, y en el callejón no podremos hablar.

La condujo por calles del barrio, rodeando la manzana.

-Para empezar, me lleváis a casa. Sería forzar la situación quedarme después de la tensión que ha habido. De hecho, voy a decirle a tu madre que por si después de hablar en familia no les parece bien que vuelva, esperaré un mensaje de Puck por la mañana para acudir.

-Buf, Sev… sigues siendo un paranoico. Ya te ha dicho mi madre que el problema no eres tú.

-Ya, pero tu padre aún no sabe nada, es más estricto y desconfiado que tu madre, y no han escuchado la versión de Petunia. Cuando se entere de que tú ya has dado la cara podría inventarse mentiras… que no lo serían.

-Ya. Muy propio de ella.

-Su objetivo es echarme de tu casa, ¿comprendes? Y una retirada a tiempo por mi parte puede resultar una victoria.

-Estás comenzando a usar tu astucia para manejar las relaciones.

-Llevo meses aprendiendo, Lily. Tú me has enseñado mucho.

-Y yo, ¿qué hago?

-A ver, déjame pensar… Eso ya es más complicado, al tener que llevarme a casa, vais a llegar casi al tiempo que tu padre, Petunia seguramente estará esperándolo. Coincidiréis las tres o los cuatro, en ese caso salúdala normalmente pero rétala con la mirada, como si le repitieras lo que le has dicho por la mañana, que no le tienes ningún miedo. Lo has hecho genial.

-Buf… eso la pondrá todavía más rabiosa, ya has visto cómo se ha puesto a gritar.

-Ya… tienes razón. Quizá monte una bronca delante de ti y eso sería peor, un verdadero conflicto, hay que evitarlo. A ver, entonces piensa tú, combina astucia e inteligencia emocional. Es tu familia, los conoces mucho mejor que yo.

-Para empezar, ni la saludo, o un saludo muy escueto, que sepa que me ha ofendido.

-Vale, ¿y cómo evitas que hable con tu padre antes de que hablen entre ellos? ¿Te quedas en la sala con los dos?

-Buf, no, eso sería muy raro. Antes de la cena, si no estoy estudiando, ayudo a mi madre a cocinar.

-Ya… Entonces vas a tener que pedirle a tu madre que hable con tu padre antes de que Petunia pueda hacerlo. Le dices que haces tú la cena. ¿Sabes hacerla sola?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué te crees? Yo también cocino desde pequeña. En verano siempre hago yo el almuerzo cuando mi madre trabaja.

-Vaya… parece que no somos tan diferentes. Tantos años juntos y no saber esas cosas el uno del otro.

Se dieron un beso bajo el paraguas.

-Lo malo es que así no vas a poder escuchar la primera reacción de tu padre – continuó Sev.

-Ya…

-Pero puede que quiera hablar directamente contigo.

-No lo creo. Mis padres son muy discretos para eso. Cuando no nos veíamos en verano, a pesar de que me notaban que estaba fatal, no me preguntaron nada.

-¿Estabas fatal? Eso no me lo habías dicho… ni lo de Navidad.

-Pues sí… Me moría de ganas de verte, contaba los días que faltaban para el Expreso. Ya te dije que vinimos a Diagon el mismo día de la semana que me mandabas los mensajes.

-Jo, Lily… - la abrazó – Perdóname…

-El día que no pude entrar a tu casa porque estaba tu padre iba decidida a hablar contigo y aclararlo todo, porque estabas muy distante desde lo del haya y no dejaba de pensar en ti. Te lo iba a decir.

-Vaya…

-Y cuando volvía a casa estuve recordando muchas cosas, como en la Navidad anteriores, cuando te curé y nos abrazamos. Y entonces me di cuenta por fin de que me había enamorado de ti.

-Y eso fue a principios de agosto, habríamos pasado juntos el mes entero, vaya desperdicio. Recuerdo que ese día ibas muy guapa.

-Claro… me había arreglado para ti…

-Maldito Tobías…

"Con todo ese mes por delante de afianzar el nuevo aspecto de nuestra relación, habría tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentar a los maléficos por no separarme de ella, y ahora no estaríamos metidos en semejante embrollo." Se abrazaban bajo el paraguas. Lloraban ellos y también el cielo…

-Bueno, no podemos volver atrás y arreglar lo que hicimos mal. Hemos de seguir adelante.

Echaron a andar.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Que mi padre no hablará del tema conmigo, se conformará con lo que le diga mi madre.

-Quizá hablen también con tu hermana mientras haces la cena.

-Puede, pero no lo creo, esperarán que me vaya a la cama.

-Vale, entonces haces lo que ya dijimos, pero no te arriesgues a que te pillen. Si no lo ves seguro, te vas a tu cuarto y en paz. En cualquier caso, mañana madrugas, que te dé tiempo a ver a tu madre antes de que se vaya a trabajar para que te diga si puedo ir a tu casa.

-Vale.

-Bueno, todo esto son hipótesis, puede pasar cualquier otra cosa. En ese caso, actúa por instinto, siempre sueles hacerlo genial.

Habían dado la vuelta a la manzana.

-No cambies todo el dinero. Yo me quedo con lo que me dio La Guardia, así seguro que me llega de sobra para los libros de viejo. Cuenta con que tienes que comprar los ingredientes y libros nuevos, que serán más caros, y con lo que nos haga falta para pasar en el colegio hasta el verano. Así si nos sobra dinero _muggle_ se lo devolvemos a tus padres.

-Sev, voy a cambiarlo todo, y si sobra, vuelvo a Gringotts cuando terminemos. Hoy no habrá cola como en verano o Navidad, es un día de diario y el callejón estará casi vacío.

-Bueno, haz como quieras, es tuyo, pero no te emociones gastando. Si te pasas, pueden cerrarte el grifo.

Entraron por separado. Primero Lily para no quedarse sola en la calle, y fue directa a Gringotts. Sev lo hizo diez minutos después y se dirigió de inmediato a la librería de viejo.

Lily fue a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones y compró también una ya preparada para el resfriado de Sev, después por comida para las lechuzas, y ya de camino a Flourish & Bloots, se fijó en una tienda en la que nunca había entrado: 'Artefactos mágicos de segunda mano'.

"Un pensadero…" pensó. "Para que Sev pueda leerme a fondo en el Refugio y asegurarme de que ocluyo bien." Lo tenían, no lo dudó un instante. Era bastante caro para ser de segunda mano, pero total, tenían dinero de sobra. "Ya le diré que me ha costado la mitad."

Mientras tanto, él, en la librería de viejo, leía cada título de los libros de cada estante y repasaba los índices de todos los que sospechaba que podrían contener información interesante. "Por una vez, sin pensar en el precio."

Lily entró en Flourish & Bloots y se dirigió primero a la sección de Historia de la Magia. Ahí debía mirarlos todos, por si había algún capítulo que hablara de los druidas. Y sí, los había, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo hablaban de eso, de historia. Ni una palabra sobre rituales, hechizos y demás.

Así que se dirigió a Herbología y consultó varios libros sobre árboles mágicos, pero sólo aparecían sus usos como protectores - salía el Sauce Boxeador - como fuente de ingredientes para pociones o de madera para la confección de varitas.

Todavía se le ocurrió algo más, la sección de Viajes, y enseguida lo encontró, 'Bosques Mágicos de Reino Unido e Irlanda'. Había muchos más aparte del de Hogwarts y era un libro tipo guía de viaje, no muy voluminoso ni caro. Por el momento no les iba a servir, pero dentro de un año, cuando pudieran Aparecerse, sí, y sólo quedaban tres ejemplares. Así que lo cogió y siguió buscando en esa sección.

'Antiguos Lugares Sagrados', aparecían algunos conocidos por los _muggles_ como Stonhenge, y también 'Ríos y Lagos Mágicos', salía el Lago Negro, éste también lo cogió. Y otro 'Costas Mágicas', donde venían dos playas que había visitado con sus padres.

Se los habría llevado todos, pero de éstos quedaban más y se fijó en las reediciones, eran libros modernos, si se agotaban traerían nuevos, ya sería mala suerte que de aquí al verano no los hubiera. Ya había gastado mucho en los ingredientes y el pensadero, en todo caso esperaría a ver si Sev había encontrado algo y cuánto dinero le quedaba.

Así que sólo se llevó el de bosques y el de lagos y también se proveyó de pergamino, tinta y plumas, contando con que deberían hacer copias para La Guardia y la aliada de Sev.

Él, por fin, había encontrado, con gran alegría que disimuló, en un rincón oculto y lleno de polvo, un libro bastante voluminoso, 'Magia Druida Ancestral', y repasando el índice rápidamente para no demostrar excesivo interés, pudo descubrir que aparte de otros rituales a realizar en manantiales, ríos, lagos, bosques, cuevas, playas… también contenía hechizos para dominar el mundo natural. "Hacer crecer las plantas, sanar animales y personas, ¡controlar el clima! ¡Detener el tiempo!" Miró el precio. "Caro, pero voy a regatear, el libro está cayéndose a pedazos."

Se dirigió al mostrador, el propietario de la tienda lo conocía de siempre, pues compraba de segunda mano sus libros de texto, para ahorrarse unos galeones de la beca y tener algo para pasar el curso o adquirir más libros. Le dijo:

-Es magia sin varita, no te va a funcionar.

-Bueno, por probar no pierdo nada – fingiendo indiferencia – Si me lo dejas por la mitad, te lo quito de en medio.

-De acuerdo, lleva ahí desde tiempos de mi abuelo, nadie más lo va a querer.

"¡Rayos! Podría habérselo sacado todavía por menos." Pagó y lo dejó en el mostrador para que se lo guardara. Siguió buscando, y al poco rato llegó Lily. "La librería está vacía aparte del dueño y nosotros, y en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, una hora y media, no ha entrado nadie más. Efectivamente, esta tarde apenas hay gente en el callejón. Así que podemos permitirnos unos minutos para comentar lo que hemos encontrado." Se dirigió hasta ella, que le mostró ilusionada las dos guías de viaje.

-Wow… yo he encontrado los rituales a realizar en esos lugares – dijo él.

-¿Sí? Había más, de costas y lugares sagrados, y no son muy caros. ¿Cuánto dinero te queda?

-Todavía mucho, lo he sacado por la mitad.

-Eres el mejor, Sev. ¿Voy por ellos?

-¿Cuánto te queda a ti?

-Bastante…

-Vas muy cargada, deja aquí las bolsas, las guardamos en el mostrador – quitándoselas de las manos - ¿Qué es esto tan grande que pesa tanto?

-Un pensadero…

"Claro… No me he preocupado de leerla a fondo en el claro, Remus y Cecile todavía no saben, en el Refugio no tenemos y no sabe aún que no vamos a volver a vernos allí."

-Buf, Lily… te he dicho que no te pasaras gastando. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

-Menos de lo que piensas, es de segunda mano.

-Seguro que no has regateado.

-No se me ha ocurrido…

"Cada uno sabemos comprar… a nuestra manera."

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Total, el dinero es tuyo y nos va a ser muy útil. Ya tenemos otro trasto para el Refugio… - comprensivo – Vuelve por esos libros, mira si hay también de cuevas – y mirando la bolsa de Flourish & Bloots - Y compra mucho más pergamino y tinta, por lo menos el triple de lo que llevas, el libro que he encontrado es muy voluminoso. ¿Te llegará con lo que te queda o te doy de lo que tengo yo?

-Sí, sí. ¿Ves cómo he hecho bien en cambiarlo todo? Las cuevas vienen en el de lugares sagrados.

-Perfecto. Menudos viajes nos vamos a pegar. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco menos veinte.

-Vale, entonces date prisa y me ayudas a buscar aquí.

Lily se marchó y volvió diez minutos después. Comenzó por el extremo opuesto de la tienda, al igual que hacía él, hojeando los títulos que le llamaban la atención. Pronto encontró uno que se salía del tema pero le interesó, un voluminoso y muy completo tratado de Defensa. Fue a mostrárselo a Sev, quizá no lo conocía.

-Mira lo que he encontrado.

-¡Ah, ése! – con desdén – Está en Hogwarts, fue mi libro de cabecera durante años, me lo sé de memoria. Ponte a lo que estamos Lily, que no hemos mirado ni la mitad de la tienda. Céntrate en los libros viejos.

Sev no se había fijado, pero éste lo era. Mientras volvía a devolver el libro a su estante, se fijó en la fecha de edición, 1936. Y por curiosidad y la costumbre desde hacía rato, recorrió el índice. Era muy completo, pero si ya estaba en Hogwarts, no valía la pena comprarlo. Aun así lo miró entero, pues le llamaron la atención aplicaciones que no había tocado: Aritmancia, Medimagia, Pociones…

"Sev ya debe saber todo esto, pero yo no, y me interesa, no quiero estar sacándolo siempre de la Biblioteca, lo quiero para mí." Terminó con los apéndices. El primero, 'Magia de la Luna. La Magia más Antigua. Hechicería Matriarcal'. El segundo, 'Magia Druida. El Dominio del Mundo Natural'. "Wow…" El tercero, 'Magia Roja. La Magia del Amor. El Arma más Poderosa Contra las Artes Oscuras'.

-¡Sev! ¡Mira esto!

-¡Buah! Lily… qué susto me has dado… - acercándose a ella - A ver… qué mal disimulas.

Lily le señalaba el epígrafe con el dedo.

-Buaaah… vamos a echarle un vistazo… - él hablaba en susurros.

-¿No aparece en el de Hogwarts?

-Vaya pregunta estúpida. ¿Crees que no te lo habría contado? Es una edición antigua, deben haberlo eliminado de las posteriores – hojeaba hasta la página en cuestión.

Se trataba de un resumen, de unas veinte páginas, dividido en tres secciones, Comunidad, Pareja y Familia. Detallaba, escuetamente, los ritos de iniciación necesarios para adquirir el poder. Se centraron en el de la Pareja.

-Buah… por suerte hemos ido despacio – decía ella.

-Ya, y aun así nos hemos saltado muchos pasos – decía él.

-Los órganos de los sentidos… El Vínculo.

-La Proyección y el Rastreo, otra Arte Mental.

-Los puntos erógenos… ¿qué es eso?

-Las partes del cuerpo donde más te gusta.

-La Unión de las Almas, Sev, como la poción…

-Ya… pero tampoco viene la receta. Esta información es resumen de algún otro libro, vamos a mirar la bibliografía.

Buscaron en las últimas páginas, cada uno leía la de un lado. En la tercera, lo encontraron. En alfabeto rúnico, que ambos comprendían porque tenían la asignatura. 'La Magia Roja' y el año de edición, 1238.

-Buaaah, esto va a ser imposible de encontrar, al menos aquí – dijo Sev - Todavía faltaban más de doscientos años para que se inventara la imprenta, está escrito a mano. El investigador que lo buscó debía estar muy interesado, pero seguramente no pudo reproducirlo completo porque no le dejaron. Ya sabes, los brujos hemos acabado adoptando la moral _muggle_ en ese aspecto. Antiguamente eran mucho más liberales, en las épocas de los aquelarres, pero luego vino la represión, la quema de los brujos, y tuvimos que escondernos. ¿De qué año es la edición? – volviendo al principio del libro.

-1936 – respondió Lily, pero Sev buscaba algo más.

-Mira – le señaló – El sello de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Hala…

-Mi madre estuvo allí – se quedó pensando – desde el año '41. Este libro estaba en el colegio cuando ella estudiaba, y ya sabes que era rata de Biblioteca como nosotros. Quizá sepa algo, puedo preguntarle y ya de paso le cuento lo nuestro.

-Vamos a llevárnoslo.

-Para el carro, Lily. Mira – le señalaba el precio – Muy caro, y la hemos fastidiado mostrando mucho interés, no vamos a poder regatear.

-Pero todavía nos llega…

-Se me ocurre una idea, arrancar este fragmento – mirando de reojo al propietario de la tienda.

-No, Sev, no hagas eso, que aquí te conocen y puede darse cuenta, ya llevamos mucho tiempo mirándolo. Además, viene también la Magia Druida y la de la Luna.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, en los apéndices. Y yo quiero tener el resto del libro para mí, para aprender bien Defensa.

-Vamos a buscar la fuente de la Magia Druida.

Lo hicieron en la bibliografía.

-¿Será éste? – Lily señalaba.

-Es el que acabo de comprar. ¿Y la otra? No me suena de nada.

Lily volvió al índice.

-Magia de la Luna. La Magia más Antigua. Hechicería Matriarcal. Buah… este tío era un portento, vamos a ver el autor.

Era una bruja.

-Claro. Por eso incluyó todo esto. Vamos a buscar también la fuente de ésta.

Lo hicieron.

-Otro libro antiguo, lo que te digo. El cristianismo nos robó lo mejor.

-Pero éste no lo es tanto.

-Ya… pero aun así…

-¿Sabes qué pienso, Sev? Hogwarts tiene más de mil años, quizá estén allí mismo, en la S.P.

-Buf… me la conozco de memoria, me hubiera fijado en libros tan viejos.

-Pero éste es de hace 40 años. Quizá los tengan escondidos, por lo mismo que no conviene que se conozca la Magia Druida.

-Es posible… pero vete a saber dónde. Bueno, vamos a comprarlo, al menos tendremos un poco de información. A ver cómo explicamos a tus padres todos los gastos de hoy, el pensadero y esto no tiene mucha justificación.

Sev se dirigió al mostrador, ya no se esforzó en disimular.

-Mira… éste también nos interesa. ¿Puedes dejármelo en menos?

El propietario observó el libro y miró el precio.

-La edición actual cuesta casi el doble.

-Ya… pero por eso mismo, ésta ya está desfasada.

-No lo creo, más bien al contrario. Tiene anexos que la nueva no incluye.

"Éste es serpiente como yo. Conoce cada libro de la tienda y se ha fijado en lo que estábamos mirando. Mejor, entre serpientes nos entenderemos."

-Bueno, te lo pido como un favor personal, en realidad el libro nos interesa sólo por los anexos que mencionas, yo ya conozco de memoria el resto. Sabes que no compro en otro lugar más que aquí, gastando casi todos mis ahorros. Hoy se ha dado el caso de poder gastar más dinero gracias a mi amiga y ya te he comprado éste – señalando el de Magia Druida – por mucho más de lo que esperabas. Así que, como veas, tan caro, no nos llega.

Y con la mirada, alzando las cejas, le dijo, "Si no me lo rebajas, esconde el libro, porque la próxima vez que venga, le arranco los capítulos que me interesan sin que te des cuenta." El otro le sonrió. "En el bote."

-Tienes razón, no quiero perder un buen cliente. ¿Cuánto puedes gastar?

Le ofreció de nuevo la mitad de lo que costaba. "El libro lo vale y preveo que me va a subir." Pero no, aceptó. "¡Toma!" Pagó.

-Gracias, Bowman. Volveremos a vernos pronto.

-Eso espero, gracias a ti.

Lily se había mantenido a unos pasos de ellos, con una enigmática sonrisa, aprendiendo, aprendiendo…

Todavía se quedaron unos minutos más en la tienda. Lily se moría de ganas de estudiar juntos los libros. Sev pensaba, "Sí, a dos meses de los TIMOS, con la carta de Malfoy a la que cae y sin poder vernos hasta el verano." Acordaron que Sev se llevaría el de Defensa para consultar con su madre y los ingredientes para las pociones, y Lily todo lo demás. Sev examinó el pensadero.

-Si me hubieras avisado te lo habría sacado por menos. ¿No has visto que está desportillado?

-Estaba tan contenta que no me he fijado…

-Por suerte es por fuera, de lo contrario no nos valdría. Bueno, al menos por los libros hemos pagado la mitad de lo que marcan, así podemos colar que el pensadero nos ha salido muy barato. Deja que le cuente yo a tu madre lo del libro de Defensa y lo del pensadero, ¿vale? Ya volveremos en verano, con más tiempo. ¿Cuánto te queda de lo que tenías?

-Más de la mitad.

-Buah… Y eso que has comprado tú los ingredientes para las pociones, vaya padres espléndidos tienes. A mí también me queda bastante pero no sé si podré justificar ante La Guardia la compra del libro de Defensa. Deberé devolverles algo.

-Venga, Sev. Si tampoco pusieron tanto, y ellos se lo pueden permitir.

-Ya, también es verdad… Bueno, vuelve a Gringotts y cambia todo lo que te parezca en dinero _muggle_. Yo me quedaré lo que llevo en mágico. Ya sabes que puedo tener una urgencia en el colegio y también tengo _muggle_ que me dio mi madre.

-Claro, cariño.

-Cuando salgas, espera en la puerta a verme pasar. Y otros cinco minutos antes de ir al Caldero, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué, Sev?

-Todavía he de comprar algo más.

Lily no preguntó qué. "Quizá un regalo para su aliada."

-Toma dinero.

-No te preocupes, me llega con lo mío.

"Él y sus misterios."

No era nada para Lauren, era el detalle que quería hacerle a Lily a cambio de todo lo que ella estaba gastando. "Me sabe muy mal haberla regañado por el pensadero, la verdad es que ella piensa que lo necesita y que vamos a poder usarlo."

Fue a la tienda de regalos. "A ver, algo para recogerse el pelo. Me gusta el cordón verde, me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Pero sigue siendo verde, Sly, y vamos a tener que cortar todo contacto. Un color que siga siendo simbólico pero no arriesgado. El rojo de su pelo sobre el negro de la túnica también queda precioso y es mi color. ¿No será también muy obvio? Buf… a este paso no vamos a poder ni vestirnos de colores. ¡Cuánta tontería con los símbolos! A ver éste."

Era un óvalo de fondo negro con elegantes arabescos dorados. "Pretende ser Huffle, pero han cambiado el amarillo por oro, porque de lo contrario sería horrible. Perfecto, negro como yo camuflado de dorado Gryff." Preguntó el precio. "Aquí no puedo regatear, pero sí hacer un intercambio."

Llevaba cuatro colgantes que había convocado, uno de cada casa, pensando venderlos en la tienda, como Lauren le había sugerido. Se los mostró al propietario, que no mostró gran interés. "Tengo prisa, Lily ya debe haber salido de Gringotts, va a verme salir de aquí, yo quería darle una sorpresa y no tengo manera de demostrar que son minerales y metales preciosos." Así que se los dejó comprar por poco más de lo que costaba el prendedor.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Lily ya esperaba en la puerta de Gringotts. "¡Rayos! Ya me ha visto." Se sonrieron desde lejos. "Estaría bien buscar un trabajo en verano, aunque siendo menor… Lo consultaré con Slughorn, quizá de ayudante de pocionista, ya que me recomendó que me dedicara a eso. Tiene muchos contactos y puede darme buenas referencias, soy el mejor de su casa en la asignatura y para entonces ya me habré destapado."

Sev esperó en la puerta del Caldero y Lily salió minutos después. Se apartaron de la misma, en la dirección que llegaría Violet con el coche. Llegó a las seis menos cinco.

-¿Ya habéis terminado? – les preguntó - ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Genial, mamá, ahora te contamos – respondió Lily.

Lily hizo que Sev montara de nuevo delante, pero esta vez lo dejó más tranquilo, limitándose a acariciar su sedoso pelo azabache.

-Hemos encontrado un libro de Magia Druida muy antiguo – comenzó Lily - Es magia sin varita, se puede dominar la Naturaleza. Hacer crecer las plantas, cambiar el clima, y también hechizos sanadores.

-¡En serio! – exclamó Vilolet - Es maravilloso… hará sol siempre que queráis…

-Ya, pero tampoco hay que pasarse, podríamos causar una sequía.

-Claro, claro…

-Y también varias guías de viaje de lugares mágicos de Reino Unido e Irlanda. ¿Sabes que hemos estado en algunos de ellos?

-¿Sí? ¿En cuáles?

Lily dijo dos nombres que a Sev no le sonaban.

-Así cuando podamos Aparecernos viajaremos allí para practicar también los rituales del libro antiguo.

-Claro… Pero también podríamos ir a algún sitio este verano y así también nosotros los conocemos, aunque todavía no podáis hacer magia.

-Vale, en casa lo estudiamos.

-¿Qué más habéis encontrado? Lleváis muchas bolsas.

"Obviamente." Habló Sev:

-Hemos comprado también un libro muy bueno de Defensa para los dos, a Lily le hace falta para la asignatura y a mí me vendrá genial para preparar uno de mis EXTASIS. Además, también trae un anexo sobre la Magia Druida que no aparece en las ediciones modernas. Lo ha encontrado Lily por casualidad, porque no era eso lo que estábamos buscando.

-Vaya… qué suerte. ¿Y qué profesión conseguirías con ese EXTASIS? ¿Algo así como el ejército?

"Ya te digo… Comandante en Jefe."

-Más bien como la policía, pero voy a cursarla porque me gusta, no porque quiera dedicarme a ello. Por eso haré también el de Pociones.

"Dios, es un mentiroso excepcional," pensó Lily.

-Bueno, siempre está bien aprender a defenderse. No me extraña que te atraiga.

"Como que estamos al borde de una guerra," pensó Sev.

Lily atajó el tema espinoso:

-También hemos comprado un pensadero, mamá.

-¿Y eso qué es?

"Buf… salvado." Respondió Sev:

-Es un recipiente donde se pueden ver los pensamientos extraídos del cerebro con la varita. Todavía no podemos, pero cuando cumplamos los diecisiete y podamos usarla podremos enseñaros cómo es Hogwarts y cualquier recuerdo que tengamos. Lo hemos comprado ya porque estaba de saldo.

"Yo no sabía que el pensadero también servía para eso. Sev y sus eternos misterios," pensó Lily.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso será increíble! Qué acierto, nos va a encantar. Siempre le pedimos a Lily que nos cuente cómo es, pero no conseguimos imaginar todo eso de las escaleras que se mueven, los retratos que hablan y el cielo real del comedor con las velas flotando. ¡Qué detalle, chicos! Ya estoy ansiosa por que cumpláis los diecisiete.

"Dios… Sev es un genio, lo ha hecho pasar por un regalo para mis padres."

-¿Y os ha llegado para todo?

-Claro, mamá, si todo es de segunda mano menos las guías. Nos ha sobrado más de la mitad.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-Pues sí. Hemos vuelto a cambiar parte de ello en dinero _muggle_.

-Con lo inteligentes, trabajadores y sensatos que sois, os va a ir muy bien en la vida, hijos.

Ambos pensaban, "Si ella supiera… si con eso bastara…"


	11. 11 Mamás

**Mamás**

Continuaron conversando durante el viaje, de Hogwarts, de los estudios. Sev comentó que buscaría trabajo en verano y ellas se sorprendieron, él les explicó que se le acababa de ocurrir. Mientras atravesaban Cokeworth para dejarlo en casa, le dijo a Violet:

-Cuando solucionéis lo que ha pasado esta mañana me avisáis con lo que sea, ya he quedado con Lily que me envíe su lechuza mañana por la mañana.

-No va a ser necesario, Sev, puedes venir tranquilo, ya te lo he dicho a mediodía – le dijo Violet.

-Prefiero que lo hables primero con Peter y Petunia, no me sentiría cómodo siendo el causante de un conflicto.

-Te entiendo, y de nuevo te digo que lo siento mucho. Prohibimos a Lily ir a tu casa y tú no estás a gusto en la nuestra.

-No me refería a eso, me he explicado mal. Claro que estoy a gusto y dispuesto a aguantar los chaparrones, pero no quiero que eso os cause problemas familiares. Así que me quedaré más tranquilo si de nuevo me dais permiso para ir cuando lo hayáis aclarado.

-Cuenta con ello, hijo.

"Hijo… wow…"

Cuando dejaron a Sev en casa eran las siete menos cuarto, llegaban antes que su padre. Lily se cambió al asiento de delante.

-Mamá, hoy hago yo la cena y así puedes hablar con papá antes de que Petunia comience a contárselo a su manera.

-Claro, hija, ya contaba con ello, pero no es necesario que hagas la cena, ponte a estudiar o a responder a tu amiga. Nos va a llevar diez minutos hablarlo, llevamos haciéndolo desde Navidad.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Pues claro, desde que nos pediste permiso para que Sev viniera a casa. ¿No te dijo tu padre que ya habíamos comprado el escritorio?

-Sí…

-Pues ya lo encargamos nada más nos lo contaste, por si venía, traerlo enseguida.

-Vaya…

-Y si lo que te preocupa son las acusaciones que os ha hecho Petunia, que sepas que también hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. Sev y tú sois tal para cual, transmitís armonía cuando estáis juntos. Seáis amigos o seáis lo que seáis, nos parece bien. Ya nos lo parecía antes, pero es que ahora, además, ha dado un cambio increíble, nos está demostrando por fin cómo es en realidad, y no sabes el mérito que tiene después de todo lo que ha sufrido. Así que tranquila en ese aspecto, no vamos a meternos en vuestra vida, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer es asunto vuestro. Los dos sois muy maduros y responsables y os queda menos de un año para ser mayores de edad. ¿Y qué sentido tendría controlaros aquí si convivís en el colegio? Esta mañana pudisteis quedaros tranquilos y solos en casa de Sev y no lo hicisteis, sabiendo lo que os esperaba en casa. Eso nos da mucha confianza, así que no te preocupes lo más mínimo. Voy a hablar con tu padre y después lo haremos con Petunia para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, pero que sepas que la respuesta para Sev es ésta, que nuestra casa es suya también. Mándale a Puck en cuanto lleguemos para que se quede tranquilo, no esperes a mañana para avisarlo.

"Dios… cómo me gustaría contárselo todo a mi madre, pero no hace falta, está claro que ya lo sabe, y probablemente esta tarde no ha venido a Diagon con nosotros para que pudiéramos estar solos."

-Gracias, mamá.

-No me las des, gracias a vosotros por ser como sois, da gusto estar a vuestro lado.

. . . . . . . . .

Eileen se sorprendió al ver llegar a Sev tan temprano.

-Hijo, no contaba contigo todavía. ¿Por qué no te has quedado más rato con Lily? ¿Y ese abrigo?

-Era del padre de Lily, ya hacía años que no lo usaba y me lo han regalado.

-Vaya…

-Y ya hemos pasado todo el día juntos, también me apetece estar contigo.

-Pero a nosotros ya nos llega con vernos de noche, y no pudiendo estar con ella en el colegio deberíais aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengáis.

"Buf… mi madre ya sabe demasiadas cosas como para andar disimulando ante ella, y ahora que me he abierto ya no se corta en hablarme a las claras. Y además, ya se lo huele todo… Bueno, mejor, me está dando pie a que le hable del tema."

-Pues verás, sí que pensaba quedarme en su casa hasta la hora de la cena, más que nada por pasar un rato con su padre, pues sólo hablamos durante el trayecto desde King's Cross. Pero resulta que esta mañana, que por cierto, hemos estado de compras. ¿Has entrado en mi cuarto?

-No, cariño.

Sev la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Pues ya verás todo lo que me ha regalado, y no sólo eso, ya sabes que venimos de Diagon. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de dinero que le han dado para que lo gastemos juntos. Al principio he pasado bastante apuro, pero me están demostrando tanta confianza que entiendo que para ellos es un placer hacerlo y voy a aceptarlo mientras lo necesite.

Eileen se debatía entre el asombro y la vergüenza.

-No te apures, mamá, ellos pueden permitírselo, Lily apenas les da gastos la mayor parte del año, y si han decidido hacer así las cosas sería hacerles un desprecio no aceptarlo. No hemos comprado ningún capricho, sólo ropa y libros para seguir investigando. Y por corresponderle en cierta manera, le he hecho un regalo con el dinero que me diste.

Eileen parecía más aliviada.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué no te has quedado en su casa para estar un rato con su padre?

Sev suspiró. "Aunque hace años que no le hablo de eso, de pequeño, cuando conocí a Lily, sí que lo hacía, y comprenderá con una sola palabra."

-Petunia.

Eileen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Después de tantos años?

-Pues sí. Ya sabes que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, y Lily tampoco me contaba nada, pero al parecer ha seguido hostigándola durante todo este tiempo siempre que está en casa. Sigue teniéndole unos celos terribles, y ahora que me ha visto aparecer también a mí, pues eso, que esta mañana, al volver de las compras, como sólo estábamos los tres en casa, nos ha montado un numerito.

Le explicó con detalle, exceptuando todavía que los había pillado en la cama, lo ocurrido en casa de Lily, también la conversación con su madre durante el almuerzo y lo que le había dicho al despedirse.

-Así que confían plenamente en ti y te están poniendo por delante de su hija.

-Eso parece, pero he preferido que lo hablen entre ellos antes de volver a meterme, no quiero forzar las cosas.

-Has hecho bien, Severus, pero, por lo que me cuentas, estoy segura de que van a solucionarlo. Sus padres deben tener el tema sobradamente hablado, de lo contrario su madre no se habría puesto de tu parte de esa manera.

"Claro… ¿cómo no he caído? Porque yo no soy padre."

-De todas formas, todavía les falta escuchar la versión de Petunia, que por cierto… es la real – terminó con una sonrisa.

La cara de Eileen mudó a inmensa alegría e ilusión, pero no asombro. "No recuerdo haber visto nunca esta expresión en mi madre." Él también le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Lo sabía! Desde que vino a hablar conmigo en Navidad… Hijo, me has dado la mayor alegría de mi vida.

Se abrazaron, Eileen llorando de felicidad, que contagió a Sev.

. . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, Violet y Lily habían llegado a casa. Cuando entraron, Petunia estaba en la sala viendo la tele, seguramente esperando a su padre, sin contar con que ellas volverían antes.

-Hola, Petunia, ¿no tienes que estudiar? – el saludo de Violet no fue amable en absoluto.

Petunia estaba en primer curso en la universidad.

-Hola, mamá. Ya me he pasado toda la tarde, estaba descansando un rato – forzadamente amable.

Lily ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, colgó su abrigo y le dijo a su madre, en tono normal:

-Mamá, voy a subir a responder a Cecile y a estudiar un poco, que esta mañana casi no nos ha dado tiempo de hacer nada. Si necesitas ayuda con la cena me avisas.

Sev le dijo que improvisara y eso estaba haciendo, mencionando ante Petunia las dos situaciones tensas que se habían dado por la mañana y dejando vía libre a su madre para que actuara a su manera, pues ya le había dejado suficientemente claro que estaba de su parte.

Y además avisándola en clave de lo que iba a hacer en realidad, escribir a Sev cuanto antes como ella le había recomendado. Y algo más, dándole la opción de hablar con ella en la cocina una vez hubiera hablado con su padre.

-Claro, Lily, responde cuanto antes a tu amiga, si ya esperaba su lechuza para la noche, estará preocupada. Si te necesito, ya te llamaré.

"¡Mi madre también metiendo pullas en clave contra mi hermana! Y al mismo tiempo, animándome a enviar el mensaje a Sev. Y diciéndome que me comunicará el resultado de la charla. Voy a contárselo todo a Sev con pelos y señales, va a alucinar."

Así que subió directa a su cuarto. Cuando entró… le pareció distinto. Su escritorio nuevo, en el que habían estudiado juntos, y su cama, en la que se habían amado… un poquito. Ya tenían un nuevo lugar en común, y le dio pena que él no tuviera esos recuerdos también en el suyo de La Hilandera. Se habían intercambiado los papeles, como cuando aquellas primeras tardes de besos él se quedaba a disfrutar del recuerdo durmiendo en el Refugio y ella debía bajar a cenar con los demás al Comedor.

Se puso inmediatamente a la tarea. Encabezó:

_Mi Príncipe Mestizo :_

_Mira lo que me ha dicho mi madre cuando volvíamos a casa…_

Y a continuación la transcripción casi fidedigna de lo que habían hablado, incluyendo los mensajes en clave que acababan de lanzarse. Terminaba:

_¿Has visto? Yo creo que mis padres son serpientes como tú. Ya saben todo desde Navidad, están encantados y ni siquiera va a hacer falta que se lo digamos a la cara si no nos apetece._

_Así que ya sabes: te quiero mañana aquí a las nueve en punto. ¡Cuatro horas por delante de pestillo! No voy a saber esperar…_

_Tu Princesa_

Metió la carta en el sobre con la dirección a la sala de La Hilandera. "¡Oh…! Escribir por fin una carta a Sev con su nombre, sin tener que fingir…"

. . . . . . . . .

Sev y Eileen, todavía abrazados en el sofá, escucharon a Puck llamar con el pico en la ventana. Él se levantó a abrirle, inquieto.

-Es la lechuza de Lily… buf… seguro que ha pasado algo malo.

-Severus, hijo, qué pesimista eres. Va a ser todo lo contrario. Ha hablado con su madre mientras volvían a casa y ella le ha dicho que te tranquilizara cuanto antes.

"Ojalá…" Abrió el sobre como destinatario y con las manos como no hacía con una carta de Lily desde hacía mucho. Se apoyó en la mesa a leerla de frente a su madre, quien se reclinó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, observando con una sonrisa cómo iba cambiando el semblante ceñudo y preocupado de su hijo a expectación, asombro, leve sonrisa, sonrisa abierta, risa y con el último párrafo, una carcajada.

Eileen sonreía satisfecha.

-Has dado en el clavo, mamá.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

"Dudo, por el último párrafo, obviamente, si compartir la carta con mi madre. Pero total, ¿qué importa? Así podré no sólo preguntarle por el libro de Hogwarts, si no también hablar con ella de las Magias del Amor y de la Luna. Es la única mujer a la que puedo confiarle estos temas y puede enseñarme muchas cosas."

-Toma, léela – tendiéndole el pergamino.

-¿No te importa? ¿No es demasiado privada?

-Bueno, un poco, pero no pasa nada. Sólo no te asustes con el final.

Eileen tomó la carta tímidamente. Sev, al igual que ella había hecho, se quedó observando su reacción. Ella le iba comentando:

-¿Príncipe Mestizo? ¿Te llama así?

-Desde primer año, me lo inventó ella, cuando se enteró de todo el embrollo sobre los estatus de sangre. De pequeños siempre me decía que era el príncipe del castillo encantado, y yo pensaba que era mi princesa, pero no se lo decía.

Eileen suspiró y siguió leyendo.

-¿Has visto? Todos nos dimos cuenta a la vez. Sus padres seguramente porque la vieron triste y preocupada y tan implicada contigo, y yo por cómo me puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Me hizo sentir que ella era la adulta y yo una niña apocada. Siento mucho que me costara reaccionar y no pudieras venir en Navidad. No me atreví a enfrentarme a tu padre, pero puse la protección en cuanto volvió a marcharse.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Desde la Navidad del año anterior, cuando nos pegamos y casi la mata, Tobías siempre vuelve a casa cuando sabe que voy a estar yo, en verano y justo antes de vacaciones de Navidad, a pesar del susto que le di. Y el verano pasado, aunque seguía emborrachándose, no nos tocó un pelo y apenas se resistió cuando lo eché."

-No pasa nada, mamá. Ya te dije que estuve muy bien, con el castillo y el Bosque para mí solo, y pude avanzar mucho en las materias, sobre todo en Transformaciones, que era la que más falta me hacía y ya domino. Conocí a Ariel, que ha sido la clave para entrar en La Guardia, hice el ritual del haya en el solsticio y el del abeto en mi cumpleaños e inventé la poción. Así que, visto lo visto, fue una suerte que me quedara.

"Y no nos olvidemos del aviso de Malfoy."

Eileen le sonrió con ternura y continuó leyendo. Asentía y sonreía.

-Merlín, qué confianza tienen en vosotros, me parece mentira con lo poco que los has tratado.

-Ya, a mí también me sorprende. Debemos corresponderles, los dos. Ya viste que te invitaron a su casa, has de ir a visitarlos.

-Claro, hijo. Va a darme mucho apuro pero voy a hacerlo, por supuesto. Ahora somos familia.

Eileen siguió leyendo. "Por supuesto que le da apuro, después de lo que saben de ella, pero sé que van a tratarla muy bien y se le pasará enseguida. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no lo pase mal en un principio? Ya sé… ella también necesita ropa. ¡Rayos! He debido cambiar más galeones por dinero _muggle_. Bueno, puedo ir a Diagon mañana después de almorzar por Red Flu, y le doy el dinero por la noche.

¿Qué más, para romper el hielo? Que les haga magia… ¡Mejor todavía! ¡Que les muestre Hogwarts en el pensadero! Wow… Vaya acierto haberlo comprado. Lily ha estado muy inspirada esta tarde, descubriendo las guías, comprando el pensadero sin saber que también servía para eso y leyendo completo el índice del libro de Defensa que yo estaba despreciando. Y encima la he regañado, espero que ya haya visto el regalo y le haya gustado."

Su madre leía asombrada. "Debe haber llegado a la conversación en clave entre Violet y Lily. Pues sí." Porque a continuación rio.

-Así que serpientes… la verdad es que lo parecen.

"Bueno, ahora viene lo peor, a ver cómo reacciona." Eileen estalló en una carcajada. Sev también, pero ruborizándose, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara. Eileen se dominó.

-Bueno… ahora ya la llamas princesa. Podrías habérmela leído tú, te he hecho avergonzarte.

-¡Bah! En peores me he visto. Y quería aprovechar para hablar contigo de ciertos temas.

-Ya…

-Pero mejor lo dejamos para después de cenar.

-Claro, se está haciendo tarde y debes estar hambriento. Voy a ponerme a cocinar y tú mientras tanto responde a Lily. Puck todavía está esperando.

-No. No cocines con magia, no tengo tanta hambre todavía. Lo hacemos juntos a lo _muggle_, hace mucho que no lo hago y no quiero perder práctica, me va muy bien para Pociones, y así te voy contando cosas. Le respondo en un minuto.

-Vale, Severus, mientras tanto voy a prepararlo todo.

Sev subió a su cuarto y sacó los bártulos para escribir de su baúl. Bajó y escribió una nota a Lily.

_**Allí estaré, en el Refugio de la Princesa, a las nueve en punto, si no hay noticias nuevas. Te amo.**_

La ató a Puck en la pata y la dejó marchar.

. . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lily…

Poco después de mandar su lechuza con la carta para Sev, llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa, mamá.

Su madre cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ya has avisado a Sev?

-Sí, acabo de mandar a Puck y espero respuesta.

-Muy bien. Tu padre está hablando con Petunia. He preferido que lo haga solo porque yo me ablando. Está diciéndole lo que te he dicho antes en el coche. Ya hemos estado avisándola desde Navidad, pero al parecer con demasiado tacto. Ahora va a dejarle las cosas claras y va a decirle que como vuelva a pasarse un pelo contigo o con Sev, juntos o por separado, va a haber consecuencias, va a quedarse sin paga, sin caprichos y sin salir con sus amigas.

-Buf… mamá… así va a cogernos más tirria todavía.

-Ya hace años que renuncié a que mis hijas se lleven bien, y al menos así evitaremos que os moleste mientras estéis aquí. Así que te pido _por favor_ que si lo vuelve a hacer me lo digas, como has hecho hoy.

-Vale, mamá.

-Y no le abras la puerta a no ser que sea algo urgente, que a ella se la respeta cuando se coge una rabieta y no quiere salir.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, voy a seguir con la cena.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta, Lily, estudia un rato.

-Vale, entonces no hagas el almuerzo de mañana, ya lo haré yo.

-No, cariño, tú tienes que estudiar, que hoy no has podido hacer casi nada, y además echarle un vistazo a los libros que habéis comprado. Así nos vas contando.

-Si queréis, después de cenar vemos las guías de viaje.

-¡Genial! Así vamos haciendo planes. Si hay algún sitio cerca y hace buen tiempo podríamos hacer una excursión el fin de semana.

-Mañana o pasado Sev sabrá si hace bueno.

-Buf… olvido que ahora tenemos un meteorólogo fiable en la familia.

"¡En la familia!"

-Ya…

-Bueno, cariño, cuando esté la cena te aviso.

-Vale.

A Lily, la verdad, no le apetecía nada estudiar. No veía el momento de irse a dormir y que llegaran las nueve del día siguiente. Esa mañana la idiota de Petunia la había dejado a medias cuando estaba casi a punto. Y cayó en la cuenta de que ahora no sólo estaba celosa porque fuera bruja, sino también porque tuviera novio y que sus padres lo consintieran. Que ella supiera, su hermana, tres años mayor, nunca había estado con un chico.

Pero al final se forzó a concentrarse un rato en la teoría de Defensa, ya que el día anterior se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy verde y debía sacar un Extraordinario para cursar el EXTASIS. Aparte de que quería prepararse para la guerra, Sev ya había dejado claro que iba a hacer los dos y ella quería pasar el máximo de tiempo cerca de él, en sexto y séptimo año compartirían más clases, y ahora que podían hablarse con la mente cuando estaban cerca… pues eso, a estudiar.

Cuando había conseguido concentrarse un rato, llegó Puck con el mensaje de Sev. "¡Oh…! El Refugio de la Princesa…"

Se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando bajó a cenar y se encontró con que Petunia había desaparecido, seguramente enfurruñada por la bronca que le había echado su padre. Lo saludó, no se habían visto desde ayer, y él se mostró cercano pero totalmente discreto, preguntándole cómo había pasado el día y qué habían comprado en Diagon, que ella le explicó con entusiasmo y él le respondió con interés.

Después de la cena, Lily fregó los platos en un periquete y se instalaron los tres en el sofá a estudiar las guías de viaje. Les mostró el Lago Negro de Hogwarts, descubriendo que en el mismo desembocaban arroyos mágicos que atravesaban el Bosque Prohibido, y también los manantiales de los mismos. "Como el que se cruza para ir hasta el abeto."

-¡Buah! Vamos a poder realizar más rituales allí mismo.

También aparecían fotografías mágicas de los seres que habitaban el Lago.

-¡Vaya…! Conozco al calamar gigante, pero no sabía que hubiera grindylows ni sirenas en el Lago.

Incluso hablaba de la Sala Común de Slytherin bajo el mismo, ilustrada con una fotografía mágica en la que se veían peces y al calamar gigante deslizándose por las profundidades a través de la cristalera de la estancia en penumbra.

-¡Mirad! ¡La casa de Sev! ¡Nunca la había visto!

-Pero deben tener muy poca luz y ninguna ventilación – dijo su madre, apenada.

-Ya… seguro que necesitan velas y antorchas incluso de día. Pero los dormitorios sí que tienen ventanas.

"Así que en Hogwarts condenan a los Sly a la oscuridad sólo por serlo. Ya no me extraña nada que de esa casa salgan la mayoría de los brujos oscuros." Y entendió una razón más por la que Sev se esforzó tanto en conseguir el Refugio, le daba tanta importancia a la iluminación y le gustaba tanto ventilarlo. Y también su afición por estar al aire libre.

Después les mostró el Bosque Prohibido, descubriendo que aparecía detalladamente la ubicación de otros árboles centenarios y numerosas fotografías de vegetales y criaturas mágicas.

-Ya sabía que hay unicornios, pero no centauros…

Sus padres estaban muy emocionados, hasta que llegaron a las acromántulas y se asustaron.

-Pero ya veis que pone que viven en un lugar muy recóndito y no salen de allí. Sev conoce el Bosque palmo a palmo y siempre que hemos ido no hemos encontrado nada peligroso.

-Cariño, tened mucho cuidado, por favor. No teníamos idea de que pudiera haber peligros.

"La verdad es que yo tampoco sabía nada de las acromántulas… Este Sev y sus misterios."

Después buscaron en la guía de costas los lugares que ella conocía. Cuando sus padres coincidían en su mes de vacaciones, que era una vez cada dos años, solían ir una semana o quince días a algún lugar en la costa, lejos de los sitios más turísticos. Aparecían dos playas que habían visitado.

-Qué bien sabíais elegir los sitios para las vacaciones, sin saber nada.

-Es una pena que no hayamos descubierto estas guías mucho antes – dijo su padre – Podríamos haber visitado muchos más lugares.

-De hecho, nos parecieron los sitios con más encanto en los que hemos estado – dijo su madre.

-Entonces, vosotros, en cierto modo, también sentisteis su magia.

-Vamos a buscar algún lugar cercano para ir el fin de semana con Sev – dijo su madre.

Tomaron cada uno una guía. Lily la de bosques. "Para que no vuelvan a ver las acromántulas." Su padre la de lugares sagrados, y su madre la de ríos y lagos. La de costas quedó sobre la mesa, pues era lo que ya conocían, y les interesaba experimentar sitios nuevos.

-Queda un poco lejos, pero si madrugamos, podemos ir a Avebury y de paso a Stonhenge, que está en el mismo condado – dijo su padre.

Lily descubrió el tejo de Ankerwycke, impresionante, quedaba mucho más cerca, pero ir hasta allí por ver sólo un árbol…

-Hay unos manantiales en Bath, transformados en termas romanas, ¿qué dices, Lily? – dijo su madre.

Ella pensaba que a Sev le gustaría más un paraje natural.

-No sé, vamos a seguir buscando.

-Belas Knap, en Gloucestersire, queda algo más cerca – propuso su padre.

"El bosque de Epping, en Essex, está mucho más próximo, pero Sev ya ha visto bosque hasta hartarse." Cambió la guía que estaba mirando por la de costas.

-¿Prefieres buscar en la costa, cariño? – le preguntó su madre - Claro, en Hogwarts ya tenéis bosque.

-Hay unas cuevas en el mismo Londres, Chislehurts, pero son muy turísticas, y ahí podemos ir cualquier día – dijo su padre.

-El lago de Grantchester, en Cambridge, nos queda muy cerca – dijo su madre.

"Pero Sev ya ha visto lago también… ¿habrá visto el mar? Seguro que nunca ha ido de vacaciones como nosotros, y cuando yo le contaba sobre la playa, nunca me decía nada… ¡Dios! Tiene dieciséis años y _nunca_ ha visto el mar… y yo sin darme cuenta. Por eso me ha pedido que compre todas las guías." Casi le saltaron las lágrimas.

-No busquéis más en ésas – cerrando la suya – Vamos a una playa, aunque no sea mágica.

Los padres de Lily se miraron entre sí, cayeron en la cuenta y dejaron sus guías.

-Claro, cariño, pero vamos a seguir buscando, seguro que hay alguna cerca – dijo su padre quitándole la guía de las manos y hojeándola - ¿Qué prefieres, hija? ¿Dunas o acantilados?

"A Sev le encanta la vista desde el Refugio, pero también sería perfecto descubrir el horizonte tras una duna, vaya sorpresa."

-No sé, papá, lo que quede más cerca…

Su padre buscó en el índice.

-¡Bingo! Mira, Violet, vienen Camber Sands y Dover.

-¡Ah! Entonces las dos cosas… Ésa no la conoces, cariño, porque nosotros estuvimos antes de que nacieras tú. Es una playa de dunas altas y muy amplia, la única que hay así en Sussex, y queda bastante cerca de Dover, podemos ir por la mañana a un sitio y al otro por la tarde.

-¿Y no queda un poco lejos?

-Si estábamos pensando ir a Stonhenge o a Bath…

-Y hay buenas carreteras hasta allí – dijo su padre – Nos llevará menos de tres horas y nos turnaremos para conducir.

-Además, es muy ventosa, y seguro que no hay casi nadie en esta época – dijo su madre.

-Pero Sev no sabrá predecir el tiempo desde tan lejos, ¿y si hace mucho frío?

-Pues nos abrigamos bien y vamos con paraguas, cuando nos cansemos, volvemos – dijo su padre.

-¿Y no os importa volver a un sitio donde ya habéis estado?

-Claro que no, cariño, al contrario, nos traerá buenos recuerdos – dijo su madre.

-Y además, no veo el momento de salir de aquí – dijo su padre – Llevamos casi dos años sin ir a la playa.

"Qué maravilla de padres, convierten mis caprichos en intereses propios."


	12. 12 Velada

**Velada**

Sev fue hasta la cocina con su madre.

-Severus, sólo tengo esto para cocinar a lo muggle, lo que sobró cuando se fue tu padre, como pensaba cocinar con magia no he comprado bastante para hacer otra cosa.

"Espaguetis, salsa de tomate, algunas verduras y un par de latas de atún."

-Genial, me encanta. En el colegio nunca comemos pasta, y ya he comido carne y ensalada a mediodía. Déjame cortar a mí las verduras, he adquirido el talento de Lily para preparar los ingredientes.

Mientras él cortaba en perfectos cuadraditos, Eileen sacó una olla, la llenó con agua y la puso al fuego. Conversaban, Sev le contaba que se había enamorado de Lily ya antes de conocerla, cuando la espiaba en el parque.

-Ya lo sabía, hijo, lo supe siempre, por cómo la mirabas, la tratabas y hablabas de ella. Y siempre tuve la esperanza de que te correspondiera, ella era mucho menos madura que tú, y el cariño que te mostraba era espontáneo pero infantil, no se daba cuenta de lo que tú sentías, mucho más profundo pero que no le demostrabas.

-Ya, ése fue mi error durante mucho tiempo, pero bastó un tímido intento para que se diera cuenta.

Le contó el intento de beso bajo el haya.

-¡Oh…! Y se rio…

-Sí, pero no de burla, se puso nerviosa, no se lo esperaba, debí haberle hablado. Y luego, en lugar de aclararlo, comencé a distanciarme.

-Ya me di cuenta, venía a buscarte y no la dejabas pasar.

-Hoy me ha contado que lo pasó fatal, que pensaba en mí todo el tiempo, y que cuando se decidió a hablar conmigo, no pudo hacerlo porque estaba mi padre.

Eileen bufó, atormentada.

-Culpa mía de nuevo…

-No te tortures, mamá, le valió para aclarar lo que sentía. Me ha dicho que ese día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

-Ya… pero si hubierais podido veros antes de volver al colegio…

-Pues sí, fue un grave error. Porque fue en el Expreso, cuando nos vieron juntos mis compañeros, que comenzaron a amenazarla más y decidí alejarme de ella para protegerla. Todo al revés.

"Mi frase favorita." Mientras cocinaban y después cenaban siguió contándole el resto de su historia, exceptuando, por descontado, la enorme bronca que tuvieron, de la que se avergonzaría y arrepentiría mientras viviera, y su depresión posterior. Su madre se asombraba.

-¿Fue a perseguirte a escondidas a las mazmorras…? Pasaste meses buscando esas bayas y luego esperando a que te supieran más intensas, qué paciencia… Compinches en Pociones… Cuéntame cómo conjuraste el Fidelius… Estás enseñándole Duelo, me parece imprescindible en la situación que se avecina… ¡Os besasteis por primera vez bajo la Luna Roja! Eso debe tener algún significado… Y en la Torre de Astronomía, era mi lugar favorito del castillo… ¡Ese amigo suyo que os está ayudando era de los que te atacaban! ¿Seguro que es de fiar…? ¡Una capa de invisibilidad! ¿Cómo es…? Eso es muy raro, suelen ser de pelo de demiguise. ¿Cómo se apellida el dueño?

-Potter.

"Voy a vomitar la cena."

-Sangre-pura. ¿Y su madre?

"No lo sé ni me interesa. ¿Por qué narices querrá saber tanto de ese imbécil?"

-No lo sé.

-Los Potter son procedentes del Valle de Godric. Podrían ser descendientes de los Peverell, cuya línea masculina se extinguió.

"¿Y a mí qué me importa?"

-¿No te suena ese apellido? – preguntó Eileen.

"Qué pesada."

-Sí, pero me da igual.

-Pues que no te lo dé, eran los hermanos del cuento de Beedle el Bardo, 'Las Reliquias de la Muerte'.

"¡Rayos!" Sev abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-La Capa de Invisibilidad… la tercera…

-Son reales… - le dijo su madre en confidencia – Quizá ese chico ni siquiera lo sepa.

"La maldita capa de Potter es una de las Reliquias de la Muerte… en manos de semejante imbécil. He de convencer a Remus para robársela. Por suerte no posee la Varita de Saúco."

-Seguro que no, es estúpido integral. ¿Quién tendrá la Varita? Espero que no caiga en malas manos.

-Cuando estaba en el colegio se rumoreaba que Grindelwald la poseía, pero nadie hacía caso porque lo creían una leyenda.

"Ella ya lo sabe, está jugando a las adivinanzas."

-¿El mago oscuro al que venció Dumbledore en el '45?

Su madre asentía, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Es la varita de Dumbledore! – exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-¡Uf…! Menos mal… - dijo Eileen.

-Claro, es muy rara, con esos nudos. Ahora me explico su poder.

-Sí, sí, a mí siempre me llamó la atención. Es mejor que esto no se divulgue, podrían asesinarlo para arrebatársela.

-Tienes razón, no lo contaré.

"Y me está dando pie a que hablemos del tema de que no debe ver a Dumbledore después de haberle hablado de la Magia Druida. Pero mejor cuando hablemos del libro de Defensa."

-Quizá él no lo sabe. Hay que avisarlo.

"Mira que es inocente. Si por ella fuera, pondría su vida en sus manos."

-Bueno, mamá, si nosotros hemos deducido en tres minutos que las Reliquias son reales y los propietarios de dos de ellas… ¿cómo no va a saberlo el viejo, que tiene más de noventa años y lleva treinta en su poder?

-Claro, tienes razón. Además, es mejor que no se entere de que Potter tiene la Capa. La leyenda también dice que el propietario de las tres será Señor de la Muerte. Podría verse tentado.

"Ya te digo." Asintió vehemente.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Dumbledore no es tan de fiar como piensas.

-Bueno, es un alivio que la tenga él en los tiempos que corren.

"No sé yo… Me va a tocar ponerle las pilas pero bien."

-Sólo nos falta la Piedra de la Resurrección.

-Ya… Pero esa servía de bien poco, ya conoces el cuento. Bueno, recogemos la mesa y seguimos hablando. Ya lavaré los platos mañana antes de irme, no quiero que te acuestes tarde, has de estar fresco para mañana.

"Buf… toca conversación delicada con mamá, qué vergüenza. Pero seguro que me va a ayudar, justo hemos llegado al punto clave del relato." Eileen siguió hablando en tono informal, mientras despejaban la mesa y hacían viajes a la cocina.

-Entonces comenzasteis a quedar por la noche, la hora de los amantes… Ya veo que tu chica es muy apasionada, no sólo te ama, también te desea, y no me extraña nada, porque eres muy atractivo en todos los sentidos, también físicamente, y eso es muy importante para mantener viva una relación. Me he dado cuenta de que te estás cuidando más, ya no estás tan delgado y vas más aseado, pero desde que diste el estirón no caminas derecho, tendrás problemas de espalda si no lo corriges.

-Ya… Lily siempre me dice que vestido no aparento cómo soy en realidad, y que cuando peleo, parezco otro.

-¿Ves? Pues ya sabes cómo hacer. No te encojas, la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, orgulloso de lo que eres, muestra por fuera lo que vales por dentro. Si tú te valoras, los demás también lo harán, y la admiración es parte esencial del amor. Es importante para que no se pierda la pasión inicial.

"Admirable, consejos para la vida que valen para el amor. Y lo dice todo ella, sin ponerme en un aprieto."

Eileen se sentó a la mesa y no al sofá, pero del lado que había estado él. "Lo hace para que me siente a su lado y no de frente, para no mirarme a la cara y avergonzarme."

-Creo que no nos falta ninguna de ambas cosas.

-Ya me doy cuenta… Pero también son peligrosos los excesos, quemar etapas demasiado rápido.

"A su manera de serpiente me está preguntando hasta dónde hemos llegado."

-Creo que eso lo tenemos controlado. La primera noche tuve que pararle los pies, pero después comprendió y ahora se deja llevar.

-Buf… lo normal es que suceda al contrario. Para ti es más difícil controlarte que para ella, y debes hacérselo saber.

-He aprendido a hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Ya lo imagino, pero no debes cargar con ese peso tú solo. Ella tiene que aprender también a contener sus impulsos para que tú puedas dejar de reprimirte y disfrutar plenamente sin temor a llegar demasiado lejos.

Eileen calló. "Espera que hable yo."

-Ya… Creo que para las pocas veces que nos hemos visto hemos ido demasiado rápido, pero es precisamente por eso. Como no tenemos contacto más que una noche por semana, ambos estamos ansiosos. Tampoco pasamos así todo el tiempo, hacemos muchas otras cosas, pero quizá sí demasiado.

-Es un problema, no tener un día a día común. Construir una relación basada en el contacto físico es muy poco sólido. Aunque para vosotros es diferente, porque lleváis muchos años siendo amigos y ya os conocéis muy bien.

-Hemos estado carteándonos todos los días hasta que hemos logrado proyectar los pensamientos, y hablamos así siempre que podemos.

-Ya… pero eso no es suficiente. Es necesario el calor humano sin más, como tomarse de la mano, abrazarse, acariciarse, dormir juntos sin esperar nada más. Aprovechad esta semana para cultivar ese aspecto, como cuando erais sólo amigos. Y dedicad alguna noche que paséis en el colegio sólo a eso, aunque sea un pequeño sacrificio, y dormid juntos un rato, abrazados, no hay mejor sensación que despertar sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la otra persona.

"Vaya… precisamente ahora que vamos a dejar de vernos."

-Ella me lo pidió la primera noche y yo creí que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo al máximo – apenado.

Su madre lo miró.

-Normal, teniendo tan poco… Es muy difícil, hijo, lo que estáis haciendo. Es como una planta muy delicada a la que puedes cuidar muy poco.

"Yo quería que me hablara de sexo y ella lo está haciendo de sentimientos. Espera que hable yo, pero no se me ocurre qué decir." Al fin ella continuó:

-Si hubierais seguido teniendo contacto al margen de esas noches, todo sería distinto. Vuestra relación esencial sería la convivencia, y lo carnal un aliciente, pero no lo principal. Eso se agota rápidamente si no cultiváis todo lo demás.

Se quedaron callados un rato, Eileen lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y le acarició la nuca.

-Sólo hablo yo, y quizá quieres preguntarme algo pero no te atreves.

-La verdad es que sí quería preguntarte cosas, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tienen ninguna importancia comparadas con lo que me estás diciendo.

-Ya imagino de lo que hablas, pero en ese tema debes dejarte llevar por tu instinto y tu intuición. Cada persona y cada pareja es diferente. Hay que tomarse tiempo para conocerse, ser delicado y paciente y nunca forzar las cosas. Por eso te decía antes que Lily debe ayudarte también a que tú te sientas libre para sentir. Me da la impresión de que tú le dedicas mucho más tiempo a ella que ella a ti, y me parece lógico que lo hagas así porque a las mujeres nos cuesta más llegar. Pero eso no es tan importante, el tiempo que a ti te sobra debe dedicarlo a amarte de otras maneras.

"Recuerdo cómo me hizo sentirme la noche que me sanó las cicatrices, sin necesidad alguna de llegar hasta el final, y algo así no se ha vuelto a repetir."

-Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. Mira lo que me hizo una noche.

Le enseñó la espalda. "Mi madre las conoce de sobra." La volvió a mirar. "Se siente culpable."

-No te atormentes, mamá, eso era lo de menos. Lo importante fue que le sirvió de excusa para…

Le contó con detalle cómo hizo ella para engañarlo y dejar que le curase, y cómo se sintió él.

-Claro, a eso me estaba refiriendo. Ella sabe cómo hacerlo, sólo tienes que pedírselo. No te parezca egoísta, también va a sentirse muy bien si le expresas cómo te hace sentirte. Tienes muchas heridas, Severus, en gran parte por mi culpa, te he descuidado mucho y ya es un poco tarde para remediarlo por mi parte, debes dejarte sanar por ella.

Los ojos de Eileen estaban empañados. Sev la abrazó.

-No te tortures, mamá, vamos, abrázame fuerte. Ya pasó todo, ahora soy otro. Tengo amor, tengo amigos y te tengo a ti.

Se aferraron el uno al otro. Eileen sentada, Sev agachado a su altura, ella llorando, y él dándole calor sin más. "A estas alturas he comprendido que con un solo párrafo de una carta, ha pensado que el amor de Lily por mí quizá está basado excesivamente en la atracción física y el placer que le doy, y puede llegar a convertirse en un mero capricho pasajero del que se cansará si no llega a amarme tan profundamente como yo a ella. Pero yo sé que lo hace, tengo la prueba de las bayas."

Así que cuando se recuperó le habló también de sentimientos, de la constancia y paciencia que ella estaba mostrando ante la difícil situación en la que se encontraban, como el hecho de que nunca fuera ella quien proponía las citas, de su discreción al aceptar que no podía revelarle todos sus secretos y de su atención constante por su bienestar. Su madre lo escuchó atentamente, esta vez sin interrumpirlo, hasta que él concluyó:

-Así que estoy seguro de que ella también me ama profundamente, aunque le dé más importancia que yo a lo físico, y de hecho, me está transmitiendo su forma de ser, me enseña cómo abrirme a los demás, y ha sido gracias a sus consejos que ahora tengo amigos y esperanza de salir del embrollo en que nos he metido a ambos.

Ella esperó unos segundos por si él seguía hablando, y cuando no lo hizo, le dijo:

-Tienes razón, cariño, yo también lo creo. Ella también ha adquirido tus cualidades, paciencia, discreción, preocupación por que tú estés bien. Me tranquiliza mucho saberlo, pero está por ver si resistirá la situación en que os encontráis el tiempo suficiente. Sigue dándole lo que te pide, con tus límites, claro. De otro modo, quizá se sentiría decepcionada por el sacrificio que está haciendo esperándote.

"Y ahora le va a tocar esperarme más de dos meses y todavía no lo sabe."

-Pero demándale también lo que tú necesitas, esa aceptación desinteresada que te brindó aquella noche – continuó Eileen - Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá a la perfección y estará dispuesta a corresponderte así a la atención que tú le muestras.

"Tengo la absoluta seguridad de que será así, pues ella siempre se empeña en devolverme todo lo que le doy. Pero claro, como yo le ofrezco placer, ella me devuelve lo mismo, y aunque no me disgusta en absoluto, es cierto que no ha vuelto a hacerme sentirme como aquella vez.

Y pensando en aceptación, correspondencia y diferencia de necesidades, voy a contarle algo más, a mi madre puedo revelárselo con absoluta seguridad, ya que debo convencerla de que no vea a Dumbledore, ésta será una motivación más para no hacerlo. Me descargaré de un gran peso que tengo, aunque no le diré su nombre."

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un amigo que tengo en casa, el que me está instruyendo en Artes Mentales?

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, pues no es un amigo, sino una amiga.

Y una vez más, sin que su madre lo interrumpiera, pero esta vez escuchando con cierta expresión de asombro, le contó todo lo referente a Lauren, todo.

Desde que se sentó con él en clase de Pociones, pasando por el numerito que le montó y su posterior acercamiento con confianza casi ciega en él. El riesgo en que ponía a su propia familia, la conexión inmediata que hubo entre ambos y su descubrimiento de que ella lo amaba sin que se lo confesara. La intimidad que se había creado, sus dudas y sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, que tuvo que atajar teniendo un encuentro urgente con Lily.

La noche del abeto, cuando al fin se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro y su confirmación por medio de las bayas del Sabor del Amante de que las amaba a ambas por igual desde entonces.

Y que a pesar de que ella sabía que también la quería, seguía respetándolo al máximo, conformándose con su amistad, que valoraba sobremanera, y nunca exigiéndole nada que él no le ofreciera. Cuando terminó su madre le preguntó:

-¿Y qué sientes ahora por ella?

-Acabo de decírtelo, las bayas me saben a las dos por igual, y tan intensamente que casi duelen, ellas también me corresponden. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ambas.

-Un corazón dividido.

-No lo siento así, simplemente soy capaz de amarlas a las dos.

-Una sangre-pura, enamorada desde niña de un mestizo, a pesar de sus prejuicios y de no recibir nada por tu parte. Poniendo en riesgo a toda su familia por ti y bastándole sólo tu compañía a cambio. ¿No te suena a alguien?

-Sí, a mí mismo por Lily durante muchos años.

-Ya… pero más todavía, porque tú sí que recibías cariño de Lily. Esa chica te conoce y te ama profundamente de manera totalmente desinteresada. ¿No te has planteado que estarías mejor con ella?

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho.

-Afortunado, y a la vez, todo lo contrario. Si viviéramos en otro tipo de sociedad, sin la moral cristiana imperante, que los hechiceros adoptamos por adaptarnos, podrías tenerlas a ambas, y estoy segura de que sabrías manejar la situación. Pero en el ambiente en que vivimos, eso es imposible de sacar a la luz. Pienso que tu amiga lo aceptaría, pero Lily no, no podrías contárselo.

-No, no podría. Cuando pasó lo de Pociones se puso muy celosa.

-Si fuéramos _muggles_ quizá sería distinto. Están viviendo toda una revolución en cuanto a eso, ya sabes, el amor libre.

-Ya… Primero nos lo robaron y ahora lo recuperan para ellos, después de siglos.

-Podrías tomar a tu amiga como amante, pero ambos os haríais daño, ella porque todavía se enamoraría más y temería perderte constantemente, y tú porque tendrías otro secreto que guardar ante Lily. Has de elegir, aunque creo que ya lo has hecho.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que he debido forzarme a ello.

-Qué contradicción, no poder compartir simplemente todo el amor que tienes para dar. Al menos te vale para saber que Lily no es la única persona a la que puedes amar y ser plenamente correspondido, como has creído durante tantos años. Si ella te fallara no te faltaría el amor, bien el de esa chica o el de cualquier otra, porque eres excepcional, y ahora que has aprendido a entregarte, enamorarías a cualquier mujer que te propusieras. Y eso está muy bien, porque no debes girar en torno a nadie como un planeta sin luz, debes ser una estrella, brillante, que ilumine también el camino de los demás, como ellas están haciéndolo contigo. Tu destino es ser luz, y no oscuridad.

"Y pensar que hace menos de un año estaba convencido de todo lo contrario."

-Sigue siendo cercano con tu amiga pero sin alentarla, más bien ayúdala a que ella también se abra y encuentre el amor en otra persona – continuó Eileen - Quizá alguno de tus nuevos amigos sepa guardarle el secreto si se enamoran. Ella también es luminosa, y está condenándose a girar en torno a ti.

-Ya estoy en ello, mamá. En efecto, estuvo con uno de mis amigos que todavía la quiere, y ella a él. Él ya sabe por indirectas mías que estoy en contacto con ella, y ambos nos hemos esforzado al máximo en que aprendiera Oclumancia para que no se descubra su secreto si pueden llegar a estar juntos, pero ella debía esperar a consultar con sus padres si desvelárselo. Va a hacerlo ahora, que está en casa por vacaciones, pero sospecho que no lo quiere tanto como a mí.

-Claro, a ti te ama desde pequeña, y por fin, en cierto modo, te tiene. Qué generoso eres, estando dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

-Sólo quiero que tenga la felicidad que yo no puedo darle.

-Quizá Lily llegara a entenderlo algún día.

"Ojalá."

-Pero ahí ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo plantearle el tema. Ella la considera una 'femme fatale'.

-Vaya… Lo siento mucho, hijo, pero no se me ocurre qué puedo aconsejarte en ese tema, nunca me he visto en una situación así. Deja que las cosas fluyan, os queda mucho por madurar todavía. Tenéis preocupaciones de adultos cuando apenas habéis dejado de ser niños.

-Claro, mamá, estamos al borde de una guerra, nos ha tocado hacernos mayores de golpe. Y aprovecho para decirte algo muy importante, bajo ningún concepto debes ver a Dumbledore después de todo lo que te he contado. Aunque no te he dicho su nombre, él te leería, deduciría quién es e intentaría captarla como espía.

-Por supuesto, Severus. Ten por seguro que por mí no sabrá nada.

Se quedaron un rato callados.

-¿Quieres contarme algo más? ¿Alguna otra admiradora?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Menos mal… te estás volviendo un rompecorazones. Bien, pues si no tienes nada más que contarme, vete a estudiar un rato o a dormir, que mañana te toca madrugar.

"¡Rayos! El libro de Defensa, lo había olvidado por completo."

-Sí quería comentarte algo más si no es muy tarde para ti.

-Ya sabes que yo duermo poco, cariño, dime lo que quieras.

Sev se levantó por el libro, que todavía estaba en su bolsa en el suelo junto al sofá, donde lo había dejado al entrar en casa.

-Mira lo que hemos encontrado buscando libros sobre Magia Druida – se lo mostraba - ¿Lo conoces?

-¡El Compendio General de Defensa! ¡Por supuesto! Recuerda que yo también fui al colegio en una época oscura, y por entonces se le daba mucha importancia. Los Slytherin contrarios a la ideología de la pureza de sangre también nos preocupábamos por ello, aunque nunca llegamos a organizarnos como vosotros. En su día lo aprendí de memoria.

Sev sonreía misteriosamente, ya estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Qué te hace gracia? – le preguntó Eileen.

-Yo también lo conozco entero, ha sido mi libro de cabecera desde primero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo has comprado? ¿Para Lily?

-En parte sí, pero no ha sido ésa la razón principal.

Abría la portada y le señalaba el año de edición y el sello de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-¡Ah! ¡Es el mismo libro que yo estudié! Ahora entiendo por qué lo has comprado – Eileen ya hojeaba el índice – Por esto – le señalaba los apéndices muy ilusionada.

-En el clavo.

-Es maravilloso, cuando salí de Hogwarts quise comprarlo y habían retirado todo esto de la nueva edición.

-Ya… lo de siempre…

Su madre ya lo abría por el final.

-Esto os va a venir muy bien como guía, 'La Magia del Amor'. Y no sólo en la relación, ya has visto el epígrafe, 'El Arma más Poderosa Contra las Artes Oscuras'.

-Ya… pero no está completo. Procede de una fuente antigua.

Se lo quitaba de las manos para buscar en la bibliografía el título del libro rúnico. Pero Eileen ya le respondía:

-Está en la Sección Prohibida, y también el de la Magia Druida. Sólo tenéis que pedir permiso para sacarlo.

"Ya sé que no están y por qué… y nadie va a darnos permiso." Pero le preguntó:

-¿Tú los consultaste?

-Lo intenté, pero en aquel tiempo había mucha desconfianza hacia Slytherin.

-Como ahora.

-Ya, pero puede sacarlos Lily.

"Qué inocente es."

-Ya no están, mamá. Los habría visto.

-¡Oh…! Los retirarían al tiempo que los apéndices.

"Obviamente."

-Hemos conseguido también el de la Magia Druida.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, pero nos interesa también el otro. ¿Crees que seguirá en Hogwarts?

-Buf… no tengo idea, pero Dumbledore debe saberlo, ya era profesor por entonces, y sucedió a Dippet, el director.

-Mamá – vehemente – Siempre el maldito Dumbledore. Si no volvió a ponerlos al alcance es porque no quiere que esta magia se conozca. Es demasiado poderosa y quien está al tanto de ella corre peligro. Ni siquiera él debe saber que la hemos descubierto, al menos por el momento, por algo hemos aprendido a ocluir todos los brujos que estamos en el secreto. Excepto tú.

Eileen lo miró, comprendiendo.

-Tienes razón, hijo. Soy demasiado confiada y él ostenta mucho poder, maneja a la gente.

-Eso. Así que échame una mano. ¿Quién más crees que puede saber dónde está si lo tiene escondido?

-¿Vais a leerlos?

-Por supuesto.

-Severus, no te arriesgues con todo el lío que tienes ahora.

-Precisamente esto es lo que puede llegar a sacarme del lío.

-Piensas combatir, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mamá, lo de La Guardia no es ningún juego. Deberías comprenderlo si tú también te interesabas por la Defensa en una época oscura. Pero cuanto más poder e información reúna hasta que me toque, menos probabilidades habrá de que sea un simple Auror y podré estar a salvo, seré más valioso en la retaguardia. ¿He de explicarte más?

-No, no… te cuento. Slughorn también daba clases por aquel entonces y siempre fue próximo a Dumbledore. Y también debe saberlo McGonagall, la subdirectora, y que en teoría le sucederá.

-Bueno, a lo de McGonagall ya llegaba yo también, pero quizá ocluya. ¿Y la bibliotecaria?

-No lo sé, Severus, no creo que le confiaran un secreto así a la bibliotecaria.

-Voy a hacerte un repaso de todos los profesores, a ver si alguno estaba en esa época.

Lo hizo. Ningún otro coincidía excepto Binns, el fantasma que daba Historia de la Magia.

-Lo siento, hijo. Pero hay otra persona también muy próxima a Dumbledore que fue alumno por aquel entonces, y ése seguro que no ocluye.

-¿Quién?

-Hagrid.

-Hagrid seguro que no sabe nada, es incapaz de guardar un secreto.

-Ya…

-Bueno, entonces tenemos dos candidatos, a ver si hay suerte. Siento mucho haber tenido que ponerme así, mamá, no te habría contado nada de todo esto todavía, ahora te he preocupado de verdad.

-No pasa nada, hijo. Lo que me has dicho antes, te has hecho adulto de golpe y tienes muy claro lo que quieres y cómo conseguirlo. Eso me da confianza.

-Bueno, vamos a relajarnos un rato echándole un vistazo al libro y así me aconsejas, creo que nos hemos saltado muchos pasos – hojeando hasta el comienzo del capítulo de 'La Magia del Amor'.

Comenzaron a leer juntos el apéndice, y Eileen le iba comentando.

-Todo esto ya lo hacíais cuando erais amigos… La Proyección ya la practicáis y en cierto modo el Rastreo también lo ensayabais cuando os buscabais en el parque o el río sin haber quedado antes, y seguro que también hacíais así en el colegio… En cierto modo estáis respetando los plazos al veros tan poco e ir despacio… Esta parte ya sabréis vosotros cómo la lleváis… Yo creo que lo habéis hecho muy bien por pura intuición, y esto es sólo una guía, al igual que la Magia Druida, admite alteraciones e improvisación. No es una magia estricta, sino surgida de las emociones, y puede adaptarse a distintas situaciones según las personas que la cultivan. Así que no te preocupes por no haber seguido el orden a rajatabla o haberos saltado algunos pasos. ¿Miramos también la Magia de la Luna?

-Sí, claro.

Leyeron el apéndice completo, que era corto.

-¿Has visto? Eran las mujeres quienes dirigían las sociedades. Solía ser una bruja de avanzada edad quien la presidía y transmitía sus conocimientos a las más jóvenes, que la sucedían al morir. Por aquel entonces no se conocía todavía cómo se engendraban los niños y las mujeres eran consideradas diosas por ser capaces de generar vida. Además, el ciclo femenino está íntimamente relacionado con las fases lunares, de ahí el nombre. Como los hombres no creían tener derecho alguno sobre los hijos, el conocimiento y las posesiones materiales se heredaban por vía materna, y la figura paterna no era el padre, sino el hermano de la mujer. Éstas eran quienes elegían pareja, y la monogamia se daba muy raramente. Se mantuvo incluso después de descubrirse el misterio de la vida, los hombres ya ejercían como padres de sus hijos pero no consideraban a éstos ni a sus mujeres como posesiones, seguían siendo ellas las cabezas de familia y podían cambiar de pareja o tener varias a un tiempo a lo largo de su vida. También ellos podían hacerlo si eran elegidos por varias mujeres, de ahí lo que te he explicado antes. Los _muggles_ perdieron todo esto con la llegada de la agricultura. Ya había posesiones valiosas que legar a los hijos y los hombres querían saber con seguridad que eran los padres. Así que sometieron a las mujeres a la monogamia para asegurarse de que sus posesiones eran heredadas por sus descendientes. Pero los brujos lo mantuvimos mientras pudimos porque el poder de esta magia se basa en la creación de lazos entre toda la comunidad y el desinterés por los bienes materiales, que en las sociedades prehistóricas eran compartidos por todos.

-Como las comunas hippies que surgieron entre los _muggles_.

-Sí, pero no creo que les dure, no tiene una base profunda. Son jóvenes que experimentan, y la sociedad no va a dejarles llegar demasiado lejos. Si al menos tuvieran la magia para crear los lazos y defenderse… Yo pienso que va a ser una moda pasajera.

-La Magia Druida también viene en el libro. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste el otro día?

Eileen buscó la página y la leyeron someramente.

-Porque ya tenías mucha más información de la que viene aquí, sólo habla de sus lugares y épocas del año sagrados sin especificar siquiera cómo se realizaban los rituales ni de la magia que se transmitía con ellos. Ni siquiera viene el calendario lunar, el que tú encontraste debe estar basado en el libro de Magia Druida que has hallado hoy. ¿Lo tienes aquí?

-No, se lo ha quedado Lily.

-Bueno, entonces me lo traes un día de éstos. Ya has visto que en las otras dos tampoco aparecen hechizos ni rituales, sólo una descripción somera. Creo que la autora se vio obligada a sólo mencionar la existencia de las mismas pero tuvo la inteligencia de incluir las fuentes para quien quisiera seguir investigando. Ha sido una bendición que encontraras el libro y que hayas conseguido el de Magia Druida. Venga, a la cama, que mañana has de madrugar para asearte antes de ir a casa de Lily, te he comprado un buen champú _muggle_.

"No le digo que yo también he comprado porque voy a hacer que se sienta culpable de nuevo."

-Gracias, mamá, quédate con el libro y disfrútalo un rato hasta que te vayas a la cama.

Se abrazaron.

-Que descanses, hijo.

-Y tú.

Sev se durmió pensando. "Qué sabia es mi madre en el aspecto del amor y las relaciones, ahora comprendo muchas cosas sin que me las diga. Mis padres debieron amarse profundamente antes de que yo naciera, al fin y al cabo pasaron solos más de diez años, y quizá todavía lo siguen haciendo, cuando yo no estoy y mi madre no emplea magia.

Por una vez soy capaz de entenderla. Quizá me atreva a preguntarle, pero debo hacerlo con mucho tacto para no herirla ni hacer que se sienta culpable."


	13. 13 Un par de minutos

**Un par de minutos**

Sev se levantó temprano, pero había dormido como un tronco y estaba descansado y en paz. "La charla con mi madre me ha sentado tan bien, me ha tranquilizado en muchos aspectos, ahora sé que he hecho bien las cosas y que tengo la intuición suficiente para seguir en la dirección correcta."

Se duchó y secó el pelo al máximo con la toalla. "Me llevaré una a Hogwarts, allí no hay, cuentan con que nos sequemos con la varita y es un engorro." Eileen terminó de secárselo con la suya antes de irse a trabajar.

Se vistió. "Por primera vez con ropa nueva, que yo recuerde, en mi casa, exceptuando el uniforme del colegio." Volvió al baño a mirarse en el espejo y ensayó la postura que le recomendara su madre. "La camisa azul marino y el jersey negro de pico me sientan bien, y tiene razón, parezco más alto y más fuerte, más poderoso. Y me siento, por primera vez en mi vida, si no guapo, al menos sí deseable." Se sonrió a sí mismo satisfecho.

Desayunó como un príncipe. "Mi madre tiene de todo y ya ha dejado la cocina encendida." Té, tostadas que hizo a la plancha, manteca y mermelada. "No me gusta el dulce, pero ésta no lo es, es de naranja amarga y me encanta."

Metió en la mochila el libro de Defensa y el de Pociones anotado. "No pienso pasar las cuatro horas 'de pestillo' como dice Lily, y ambos necesitamos la asignatura para los TIMOS, así puedo dejarle que anote las modificaciones de las recetas de principio de curso y de después de fastidiarse el complot."

Se puso el abrigo del padre de Lily y estrenó por fin su nuevo paraguas, de camino a su casa se esforzó por caminar derecho. "Es otra sensación, como cuando lucho, me cuesta un poco, pero es por la mala costumbre." Atravesó el parque vacío bajo la lluvia. "El parque donde la conocí…" Cuando llamó a la puerta a las nueve en punto, se abrió de inmediato. "¡Me ha estado esperando aquí mismo!"

-¿Qué te has hecho…? Estás distinto…

"Vaya… ¿tanto se nota?"

Lily llevaba un bonito pichi granate con una camisa blanca debajo.

-Estás muy guapa con esa ropa.

-Ya… Esto no me lo habías visto, me lo regalaron mis padres por Navidad. Anda, pasa y quítate el abrigo, lo llevas húmedo.

Sev se lo quitó y lo colgó del perchero.

-¡Qué guapo! Con la ropa nueva… Te sienta genial, mejor que la que te compré en Navidad.

Sev sonreía para sus adentros.

-Dame besos.

Ella hundió los dedos en sus cabellos para acercarlo a sí y lanzarse a su boca, pero se interrumpió.

-Wow… Sev… qué suave tienes el pelo… - se lo peinaba con los dedos – Me encanta – lo miraba con adoración.

Él la enlazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, se besaron. "Pero esta vez ella me acaricia la cabeza con aquel deseo e intensidad que fingió cuando me curó las cicatrices, y no sólo eso, también me besa así. Ahora es auténtico, y me ha bastado con cambiar de champú." Pronto ambos jadeaban, ella se separó.

-Buah… Sev… No sé cómo lo haces, pero cada día me gustas más. Quizá tienes frío y no te he ofrecido nada. ¿Has desayunado? ¿Quieres un té?

"Su mirada de intenso deseo no ha cambiado mientras me pregunta, y sigue con las manos enterradas en mi pelo." Él la miraba igual, y simplemente negó.

-Pues vamos arriba…

Lo soltó y lo tomó de la mano, y en el breve trayecto a través de la casa y por las escaleras, entendió. "Si me dejo hacer como aquel día, en lugar de darle prioridad como lo hago siempre, no voy a tener que pedirle nada, porque realmente me desea, pero normalmente, cuando llega mi turno, ella ya está satisfecha y por eso no se muestra tan intensa. Y además, la ropa que lleva hoy no es como la que suele ponerse, fácil de quitar."

Ya habían llegado al dormitorio. "La cama está abierta." Ella cerró la puerta y el pestillo y lo empujó para que se sentara. Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desatarle una bota, mientras él lo hacía con la otra. "Ella va en pantuflas." Le sacó también los calcetines. "Buf… por suerte acabo de ducharme." Le acariciaba los pies.

-Incluso tienes los pies bonitos, nunca me había fijado. Túmbate, hoy te toca a ti primero.

"Bien…" Lo hizo.

-Vamos a buscar las zonas erógenas que decía ayer el libro, no me creo eso de que tú no sientas tanto como yo. Quizá no sabes dónde ni cómo te gusta porque no lo has probado, como me pasaba a mí.

Estaba arrodillada a sus pies, masajeándolos. "Debió leer el párrafo."

-Tienes que ayudarme, como hago yo – dijo ella - ¿Te gusta así?

-Sí…

-¿Un poco más fuerte?

-Vale…

"¡Merlín! Sólo los pies…"

-Prueba con la uña – dijo él.

Ella lo hizo a lo largo de toda la planta. "Un escalofrío de cosquillas y placer."

-¿Así?

-Sí… Sigue como antes.

Ahora alternaba el masaje con los arazaños, que llegaban cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-Cuando te canses me avisas – dijo ella.

-Buah… me pasaría así toda la mañana. Cuando te canses tú.

Ella sonreía satisfecha, siguió un poco más y terminó con besos en los dedos.

-Mañana más, vamos a probar otra cosa.

Subió a la cama y se tendió a su lado. Lo besó profundamente hasta arrancarse jadeos de nuevo. "Me sorprende que no intente quitarme la ropa." Se separó de él y recorrió con besos su mejilla hasta enterrarse en su cabello.

-Ah… qué bien hueles – le susurró al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

"¡Buah!"

-Sí…

Ella rio, y continuó mordisqueando y succionando.

"Sólo la oreja…"

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

-¿Y esto?

Le recorrió los pliegues con la lengua.

"Buf… por suerte también me las he lavado."

-Increíble…

Volvió al lóbulo y ahora le acarició el cuello con las uñas, cerca de la nuca. "Lo que me hizo Lauren." Él volvió la cabeza, ofreciéndosela, y ella alternó mordiscos y caricias con las uñas. Después le giró el rostro para encararlo y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Qué más quieres? – le preguntó ella.

"No le dio tiempo a leer más… qué mona." Él se incorporó para quitarse el jersey.

-Muérdeme el cuello - echando la cabeza atrás.

Ella lo hizo, como tantas otras veces. "Pero ahora es diferente, no me siento obligado a corresponder al instante ni a controlarme. Sé que me hará lo que quiera y hasta donde quiera." Le desabrochó varios botones, para hacerlo también en las clavículas. "Ya comienzo a sentirme crecer." Jadeaba ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que te quite le camisa?

-Sí… pero despacio, y me acaricias como tú sabes…

Le desprendió otros dos botones, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y recorrió su pecho y sus hombros con caricias tan intensas como aquella vez. Le decía:

-Cada vez estás más fuerte, cómo se nota lo que entrenas…

Le desprendió otro botón y lo acarició del estómago a los costados. Ella lo sentía crecer debajo. Él no la miraba, abandonado. Inesperadamente, le pellizcó los dos pezones a la vez.

-Ah… - gimió él.

-Vaya… a ti también te gusta aquí…

Se inclinó para mordérselos y succionar como él le hacía a ella y sintió que crecía más contra su vientre. Lo deseó, pero se contuvo, hoy le tocaba a él.

Se incorporó de nuevo y le desprendió los botones que quedaban. Le acarició el vientre, pasando los pulgares por debajo del pantalón. Él jadeaba más intensamente.

-¿Quieres también en la espalda?

-No hace falta... quítame el pantalón…

Le sacó el cinturón lentamente, le desabrochó cada botón acariciándolo levemente. Como el hierro. Él levantó las caderas para que le sacara los pantalones, ella se los quitó, volviendo a ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Lo acarició como antes, por debajo de la cinturilla, pero sin tocar la serpiente. Después introdujo las manos por abajo, con caricias muy intensas en el límite de los muslos.

-Me estás volviendo loco…

"Eso quería…" pensó ella.

Se dejó caer sobre él y con un largo movimiento, llegó hasta su boca. Él gimió largamente, ella le mordió los labios.

-¡Merlín, Lily! No me hagas sufrir más…

Ella rio para sus adentros, tenía una sorpresa preparada.

-Vale, pero no te resistas a lo que voy a hacer.

"¡Rayos! ¿Qué será?"

Volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas y le bajó la prenda interior. Él la miraba expectante, pero ella lo miraba a los ojos.

"No va a hacerlo con la mano…"

Ella avanzó hasta ponerse sobre él pero sin bajar todavía.

"Bueno, ella no se ha quitado la ropa interior."

Ella se inclinó de nuevo, mordiéndole el cuello. Cuando sus jadeos se volvieron intensos, bajó sus caderas sobre las de él. "¡Buaaah! ¡No lleva!"

-Lily, no.

-Shhh… es sólo para ti…

Ella se movía intensamente, como lo hacían por encima de la ropa, cada vez que alcanzaba su boca le mordía los labios. "Su humedad, mojándome entero… siento sus pliegues atrapándome… Ella también está muy caliente, pero así no va a llegar…"

Ella lo sentía recorrerla entera, deseándolo pero conteniéndose, como sabía que él hacía siempre.

-Lily, ponte como siempre y llegamos juntos.

-No, luego si quieres repetimos. Ahora te toca a ti.

"Vale…"

-Quítate la ropa.

Sin dejar de moverse, ella se sacó el pichi y se desabrochó la camisa. "No lleva nada debajo…" Volvió a tumbarse sobre él y a morderlo cuando alcanzaba su boca. "Los mordiscos, sus pechos rozándome, su humedad envolviéndome…" La aferró por las caderas y la movió a su propio ritmo para llegar. Gritó.

-Shhh… Petunia – dijo ella.

"Rayos…" Ella sintió sus latidos, mientras él la movía más lento. Se incorporó para mirarlo. Con los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto a un lado, con gemidos contenidos, largo… largo…

Cuando se recuperó, abrió los ojos y la miró. Sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya crees que sientes tanto como yo?

-Ha sido el mejor hasta ahora, Lily… Gracias.

-Qué bobo, siempre dando las gracias por todo.

-Tú no has llegado.

-Pero me llega con que tú sí.

-Y te he mojado.

-¡Dios, Sev! ¡Qué pesado! No lo estropees ahora.

-Tienes razón, abrázame.

Lo hizo. "Nuestros cuerpos desnudos, piel contra piel. La humedad de ambos, mezclada por primera vez. La primera vez que no he tenido que contenerme. Pero aun así he desconfiado, no me he dejado llevar, podría haber sido incluso mejor." Al rato ella habló:

-Mi amor, siempre estás mirando por mí, y tienes que ser un poco más egoísta. Yo siempre me dejo hacer y te pido lo que me gusta mientras tú te aguantas las ganas, porque yo tardo más que tú. Tienes que dejarme que haga lo mismo por ti, si no, tampoco me quedo a gusto, pensando que tú te esfuerzas tanto y no lo disfrutas como yo.

"Lo mismo que me dijo mi madre anoche, pero Lily lo ha adivinado ella solita. ¿Intuición femenina?"

-¿Vas a dejarte llevar la próxima vez? ¿No tendré que volver a engañarte?

-No, cariño, tienes razón. Me ha encantado todo lo que me has hecho, ya has visto que me he dejado, pero me he asustado cuando me he dado cuenta de que no llevabas ropa.

-Ya… Pero a ti no te gusta con la mano tanto como a mí, y si te lo hubiera dicho no me habrías dejado.

-Pues no, porque pensaba que no seríamos capaces de contenernos, pero ya veo que sí. Ha sido fantástico sentirte, me envolvías, y tan mojada… Buah, indescriptible.

-A mí también me ha encantado aunque no haya terminado, tan suave, duro y caliente. Y cuando me has agarrado y me has movido tú… tan apretados el uno contra el otro, como si fuéramos uno… ¿Quieres repetir? Sólo de pensarlo…

"Claro, se ha quedado a medias y todavía está caliente, y yo ya estoy satisfecho y ahora no tendré que contenerme tanto. Pues parece que este sistema es incluso mejor."

-Sí, mi amor, dime cómo quieres. ¿Igual que antes o tú debajo?

-Buah, sí… yo debajo, sintiendo tu peso.

Ya se apartaba tumbándose de espaldas. Él se sacó la ropa interior que ella no le había quitado del todo.

-No te quites la camisa… Me encanta el contraste de tu piel con la ropa oscura.

"Lo sabía… Sólo viendo cómo me mira y anticipando la sensación ya me siento crecer de nuevo." Tumbado de costado a su lado, la emprendió con sus pechos con la boca y con la mano palpó su humedad. "Ella gime muy quedamente, pero sé que es por Petunia. Está a punto." Y él lo estuvo también en pocos segundos.

Él se incorporó, bajó de la cama a los pies. Ella lo miró, expectante. Recorrió sus piernas con las manos hasta las rodillas, clavándole los pozos ardientes de deseo, y se las separó bruscamente, con lo que ella ahogó un grito. Él sonrió maléficamente. "Aquí la tengo, frente a mí, aunque no puedo apreciar todavía todos sus recovecos."

Subió a la cama de rodillas entre sus piernas y recorrió la parte interior de sus muslos con caricia intensa, deteniéndose en las ingles, que masajeó con los pulgares. Se miraban alternativamente a los ojos y a sus fuentes de placer, ambos locos de deseo, ella expectante y jadeante.

-Sev… eres un dios… hagas lo que hagas me pones a cien…

"Pues ahora vas a ver." Llevó los pulgares hasta su jardín de fuego y separó los primeros pliegues, descubriendo su botón pero sin tocarlo, esperó a que entendiera. Ella, si hubiera podido, habría gritado anticipando lo que venía a continuación.

-Ven… - le dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él, para que pudiera dejarse caer.

Él lo hizo. Ella lo sostuvo por los hombros, al tiempo que sentía cómo se encajaba directamente en su centro. Él retiró las manos y la aferró por las caderas, a un tiempo que ella doblaba los brazos para que se uniera también el resto de sus cuerpos.

Lo tomó también por la parte baja de la espalda, clavándole las uñas. Él se movió al ritmo que a ella le gustaba, conteniendo los gemidos en su oído. Empapados, de antes y de ahora, apenas le costó un par de minutos hacerla llegar. "Siento sus latidos como nunca, como si fueran míos." Cuando acabaron, se detuvo, pero ella le dijo, apremiante.

-No pares… hazlo más rápido… como antes…

Esta vez la obedeció, siguió embistiendo con más ímpetu y ella continuaba clavándole las uñas y empujándolo al ritmo de él. Pensó que lo hacía para ayudarlo a acabar de nuevo, pero ella seguía conteniendo sus gemidos a duras penas en su oído.

"Ya ha acabado y le sigue gustando." Otro par de minutos y la sintió llegar de nuevo. "Buaaah…" Lo que provocó que él también lo hiciera. Se incorporó para mirarla mientras estallaban juntos… adorándose. Fue mejor todavía que antes para ambos.

-Te amo…

-Te amo…

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella, enterrándose en su melena. Esta vez se quedaron largo rato como estaban, les costó mucho más recuperarse. Al fin él habló:

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Lily?

-No lo sé. Cuando he acabado quería más y he vuelto a llegar más fuerte todavía.

-Qué raras sois las chicas.

-Bueno, así estamos empatados y hemos acabado juntos. Hay que hacer siempre como hoy.

-No sé si lo aguantaría.

-Ya, yo también estoy reventada.

-¿Dormimos juntos un rato? Todavía no son ni las diez.

-¡Vale! Qué ilusión me hace, Sev, es perfecto.

-Pero también hay que estudiar un poco. Si ponemos el despertador, ¿lo escuchará tu hermana?

-No, suena bajito. ¿A las once?

-Sí.

Mientras ella ponía el despertador, él los cubrió a ambos con la ropa de cama.

-Sev… qué bien… esta noche las sábanas olerán a ti.

Se acurrucaba en el hueco de su hombro y lo abrazaba. "Yo suelo dormir boca abajo, pero me siento tan en paz, tan lleno, tan amado, en la cama de la Princesa, donde nunca soñé estar…" que tardó, como ella, apenas un par de minutos en dormirse.


	14. 14 Problemas

**Problemas**

Sonó el despertador. Lily se desprendió de Sev para apagarlo pero volvió a abrazarlo. Él no abrió los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo y su calor. "El mejor despertar de mi vida. ¿Cómo será cuando podamos dormir juntos toda la noche y despertar por nosotros mismos?"

Ella lo estrechaba más y le daba leves besos en el pecho. Él también, y le besaba la cabeza. Se habrían quedado así toda la mañana, pero Lily alzó el rostro para mirarlo, Sev abrió los ojos, seguían adorándose.

-Qué bonito, Sev… dormir contigo…

-Es verdad, mi amor. Tenías razón cuando me lo pediste.

"Ojalá pudiera decirle que a partir de ahora lo haremos."

-¿Quieres ir al baño a lavarte? Aquí no podemos hacerlo con magia.

-Espera un poquito más, estoy muy a gusto…

-Claro, yo también…

"Y quizá sea la última vez hasta el verano que podamos estar así, he de decírselo cuanto antes para que se vaya preparando." Se quedaron abrazados otro cuarto de hora, luchando por no volver a dormirse. Por fin Lily volvió a hablar:

-Buf… si no me muevo voy a dormirme de nuevo y se nos irá la mañana.

"Qué pena… pero tiene razón, tenemos que estudiar un poco."

-Vale, vamos a levantarnos.

Lily ya salía de la cama.

-Tienes que ir al baño de abajo, en el de arriba no hay bidé.

-¿Qué es eso?

"Vaya, no sabe lo que es un bidé. Claro, en su casa no hay y en el colegio tampoco."

-Es un aparato en el que te sientas para lavarte sin tener que ducharte. Ya lo verás al entrar, está junto al WC.

-Vaya… qué útil. Entonces ve tú primero, así vigilas si Petunia ya se ha levantado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no, ya viste a qué hora estaba desayunando ayer.

Se estaban vistiendo, recogiendo las prendas desparramadas por la habitación. Lily terminó antes.

-Bueno, voy yo, que acabo más rápido. Tú tendrás que quitarte otra vez el pantalón. No te pongas las botas, si no, tardarás mucho y entonces igual sí que nos pilla.

Mientras Lily bajaba, Sev hizo la cama. Ella volvió enseguida y se sorprendió.

-¡Vaya, Sev! La has dejado perfecta, no dejas de sorprenderme, los chicos normalmente no hacen las cosas de casa.

-Ya… Pero yo siempre he ayudado a mi madre en todo, desde que ella tuvo que ponerse a trabajar.

"Lo que siempre me dice Cecile, una joya, un tesoro."

-Venga, tienes vía libre, todavía no se ha levantado, llévate las botas y te las pones allí. Bajamos y te digo dónde está, te he dejado una toalla limpia, es la azul, déjala donde está, luego ya la recojo yo. Después vienes a la cocina, voy a calentar el té para espabilarnos, si viene Petunia nos vamos a la sala a tomarlo.

"Así que esto es la convivencia, qué fácil está resultando. Ojalá no tuviéramos que volver nunca al maldito Hogwarts." Sev bajó a asearse. "Me gusta mucho el aparato recién descubierto, la verdad es que estos _muggles_ se las apañan bastante bien sin magia, han desarrollado el ingenio."

Tomaron el té en la cocina, Lily le sirvió sólo media taza.

-Ya sé que siempre lo tomas sin azúcar porque no te gusta, pero también sin leche porque en la Hilandera no tenéis nevera para guardarla. Deberías probarlo, estás creciendo y la leche tiene calcio para los huesos. Aunque no te guste tanto, tienes que tomar, ya está caliente también. ¿Quieres?

"Merlín… cómo cuida de mí."

-Claro, cariño, sírvemela.

Lily rellenó las tazas de ambos con leche caliente. "Tiene un gusto raro, pero no está tan mal, me acostumbraré."

-¿Te gusta?

-No tanto como el té solo, pero tampoco me desagrada.

-Pues ya sabes, a partir de ahora la tomas siempre en el colegio. Si no, cualquier día de éstos vas a romperte un hueso entrenando. Y también puedes tomarla después de almorzar y de cenar, cuanta más mejor.

-Vale, cariño, te haré caso.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ya sé que no te gustan las pastas, pero puedo hacerte un sándwich.

"La verdad es que sí que tengo, pero si como demasiado luego no tendré hambre para el almuerzo."

-Vale, pero sólo medio.

Lily ya lo tenía preparado. Lo cortó por la mitad.

-Así yo me como la otra. En el colegio almorzamos más temprano, pero aquí hay que tomar algo si madrugas, y más con la energía que hemos gastado hoy, tenías razón en eso de que gasta mucha. Por suerte no nos vemos más a menudo, si no, estaríamos reventados.

-Bueno, si nos viéramos más, haríamos otras cosas, no siempre esto, de lo contrario nos cansaríamos pronto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estuve hablando anoche con mi madre. Se lo conté.

-¿Sí…? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se puso muy contenta, ya lo sabía desde Navidad.

-Como los míos…

-Ya…

"Vamos a tener problemas a la hora de ir a tomar el Expreso, va a ser muy raro que no me despida de la familia de Lily en la estación, deberíamos hablar de eso también."

Oyeron bajar a Petunia por la escalera.

-Vamos a la sala – dijo Lily.

Cogieron las tazas y los sándwiches y salieron, se cruzaron con ella, ninguno de los tres se miró ni dijo una palabra. Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Le enseñaste el libro a tu madre? ¿Lo conocía?

-Sí, también lo estuvo estudiando en el colegio. Y me contó que las fuentes de la Magia Druida y la Roja estaban en la S.P. por entonces.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Buaaah! Entonces está allí…

-No sé, Lily, no cantes victoria, ya viste que el de Defensa acabó en la librería de viejo. Quizá lo destruyeron, es información muy comprometida.

-¿Le avisaste de que no debe ver a Dumbledore?

-Sí, y me costó lo mío convencerla, es muy confiada con respecto al viejo. Tuvimos una conversación bastante tensa, porque intenté sonsacarle quién más podría saber algo del libro, adivinó que pretendo leer a los profesores y acabé teniendo que contarle que pienso participar en la guerra, pero que voy a hacer lo posible por reunir poder e información para ser más valioso en la retaguardia y no tener que combatir.

-Vaya, Sev… la habrás preocupado mucho.

-Bueno, creo que lo comprendió, y luego nos relajamos un rato mirando el libro.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero por encima. El apéndice de la Magia de La Luna es más corto, lo leímos completo, y es muy interesante. Habla de cómo surgió la magia y de cómo se organizaban las tribus primitivas antes de la agricultura. Eran las mujeres quienes dirigían las tribus y las familias, no tiene desperdicio. He traído el libro, me gustaría que lo leyeras cuanto antes.

"Quizá así cambie de mentalidad y acepte a Lauren algún día."

-¿Y de la Magia Roja?

-Me explicó que no es una magia estricta, es como la de los druidas, admite alteraciones e improvisación, así que no es tan importante haberse saltado los pasos.

-Entonces, si lo has traído, podríamos mirarlo juntos ahora…

-Buf, Lily, tenemos que estudiar. Nos queda poco más de una hora, mejor esta tarde, cuando descansemos un rato. Te lo dejo para que lo veas después de almorzar, yo voy a tardar un poco más en venir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que hacer algún recado?

"Si le digo que quiero ir a Diagon a cambiar los galeones, va a ofrecerme dinero ella."

-Sí.

-¿Vas a ver a tu aliado?

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Sev puso cara de extrañeza.

-Como ayer fuiste a la tienda de regalos…

Sev pensó como un rayo, mientras sonreía enigmáticamente. "Buaaah… No ha visto el regalo que le compré, lo metí en la bolsa del libro de Magia Druida. Y piensa que mi 'aliado' es una 'aliada', allí casi todo lo que venden es para chicas, y probablemente sospeche quién es, por lo que dedujo de su reacción en la bronca de Pociones. Y yo sin leerla a fondo, por lo que no sé si ocluye bien, con razón compró el pensadero. Buf… por suerte se ha traicionado, porque lleva desde enero sin decirme nada. Otro grave problema que solucionar esta semana, pero esto debo hacerlo muy poco a poco y con mucho tacto, no sea que por los celos sea capaz de traicionarla."

-Ay, Lily… qué boba. Anda, vamos arriba. ¿A que no has mirado el libro de los druidas?

-No… quería que lo viéramos juntos…

Volvieron al dormitorio.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Aquí.

"En la bolsa junto al escritorio."

-Anda… mira dentro.

-¡Ah…! Era para mí…

-Claro, boba. De lo contrario te lo habría dicho.

-Siempre con tus misterios.

"Mira quién habló."

-Sólo era una sorpresa.

Lily lo abría.

-¡Qué bonito! Negro como tú y dorado Gryff.

-Para que ya no te pongas el cordón verde.

"Buen momento para hablar del tema más candente, así voy quitándome preocupaciones de la cabeza."

-A partir de ahora deberemos extremar las precauciones más todavía. De hecho, creo que deberíamos hablar del tema, aunque no nos dé tiempo de estudiar.

-Ya…

-Cierra y pasa el pestillo.

Lily lo hizo.

-Vamos a sentarnos – Sev se dirigía al escritorio.

-En la cama, Sev. Si son malas noticias quiero abrazarte.

"Buf… qué problema. He debido ir avisándola con más tiempo."

-Bueno, tampoco es tan grave, pero vale.

-No hace falta que te quites las botas, pon aquí los pies – tendía un pañuelo sobre la colcha.

Se sentaron apoyados en los cojines, Sev le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

-A ver, dos temas. El primero, King's Cross. Vamos a tener que idear otra estrategia, lo que habíamos pensado decirles a tus padres de que yo iba a ir hasta allí Apareciéndome con mi madre no va a colar. Van a querer llevarme, o en todo caso, vernos en la estación para despedirnos. Vamos a tener que explicarles que no pueden vernos juntos.

-¡Buah, Sev! Van a preocuparse un montón.

-Ya… Por eso es mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes, para darles tiempo a que se tranquilicen durante la semana. Hoy voy a quedarme hasta que cenéis, así podremos hablar los dos con tu padre.

-¿Y qué vamos a decirles?

-Tranquila, ya he pensado una historia creíble, pues es parte de la verdad. Ya les contaste lo de los Gryff, ¿no? De hecho, incluso me preguntaron por ello en el coche.

-Sí.

-¿Les explicaste por qué me acosaban?

-Eso no.

-Pues mal hecho. ¿Y que llevan haciéndolo desde primer año?

-Eso sí.

-¿Y les has hablado alguna vez de cómo te molesta Potter?

-Tampoco.

-Jo, Lily, qué poca confianza tienes en tus padres, con lo buenos que son. Habría estado bien que lo hicieras.

-Ya… pero nunca se meten en esos temas y no quería preocuparlos.

-Puedo entenderlo. Ahora nos va a tocar hacerlo un poco. Al menos ya somos mayores y no les dará tanto miedo.

-¿Vamos a decirles que te acosaban porque está celoso de ti?

-Por supuesto. La verdad pura y dura.

-¿Y que han dejado de hacerlo porque ya no nos ven juntos?

-Claro. Y porque Remus se arrepintió y me protege, como ya les contaste. Y también que ahora andas siempre con Cecile y Remus, para que sepan que no te has quedado sola.

-Sí, de ellos ya les hablé un montón el otro día.

-Les cuentas lo de tus amigos y no lo tuyo. Cuando se enteraron en Navidad de que me acosaban quisieron que le llevaras una carta a Dumbledore, y no pudiste hacerlo porque te habría leído y descubierto nuestros secretos. Pero el año pasado, cuando todavía no los teníamos, si te hubieras chivado de que Potter te molesta cuando pasó lo de la Casa de los Gritos, quizá el viejo habría atado cabos y se habría puesto de mi parte.

-Tienes razón, Sev. Pero por entonces yo todavía no me daba cuenta de que lo hacían por eso. Creía las acusaciones que te hacían de ser maléfico, porque yo no te veía así, para mí eras mi amigo sin más. Era muy poco perspicaz.

-Pues cariño, tuviste cuatro años para percatarte, ya me insultaron en el primer viaje en Expreso, y ahí yo no conocía todavía a ningún maléfico.

-Tienes razón, Sev. Me he pasado media vida ciega, con respecto a ti y a muchas cosas más. Pero tú también metes la pata, anoche estuvimos viendo las guías de viaje donde sale el Bosque Prohibido y se asustaron un montón cuando vieron las acromántulas, tuve que disimular. ¿Cómo no me avisaste de eso?

"¡Buah, tiene razón, las acromántulas!"

-Jo, Lily, qué fallo, no lo pensé. Nunca te hablé de ellas por no preocuparte.

-Pues lo mismo que yo con mis padres. Tenemos que ser más sinceros entre nosotros, Sev.

"Me la apunto para cuando hablemos de Lauren."

-Seguro que también van a preguntarte por ellas – continuó Lily - Diles que están muy lejos de donde andamos nosotros, que conoces muy bien el Bosque y nunca vas por allí.

-Vale, y si es necesario les diré que no volveremos más.

-Entre eso y lo de Potter a ver si no les da por sacarme del colegio.

-Ya… ni en casa se nos acaban los problemas, y por suerte no saben nada de la guerra. Bueno, no creo que lo hagan. Vamos a planear la estrategia. ¿Dónde suele sentarse tu padre?

-En el sofá, en un lado.

-Vale, yo me siento en el sillón para poder hablarle de frente. Si lo hiciera en un sillón, para que nosotros estemos juntos en el sofá, déjame que me ponga en el lado más próximo a él, y tú a mi lado. Comenzamos hablando de otras cosas, como el otro día, de la Magia Druida, por ejemplo. Deberemos mirar un poco el libro esta tarde, para tener algo que contarles. Entonces saldrá el tema del Bosque y las acromántulas, déjame hablar a mí de eso. ¿Te notaron que no sabías que existían?

-Creo que no.

-¿Qué les dijiste exactamente y qué te respondieron?

Lily se lo contó.

-Bueno, entonces no creo que por esa parte haya problema. Les diré que sé dónde están exactamente y que nunca me he acercado por allí, y les hablaré también de la Defensa, ya que tu madre me preguntó ayer. También hay animales _muggles_ peligrosos y nadie deja de bañarse en las playas por los tiburones, creo que lo entenderán. Y si no, les prometemos que no volveremos al Bosque y ya está. Ahora lo de Potter. Como ya habremos entrado en temas polémicos, lo mejor es decírselo a continuación, así nos dará tiempo de explicárselo bien y de intentar tranquilizarlos. Déjame empezar a hablar a mí, luego te preguntarán a ti lo que te hace y por qué no se lo has contado mucho antes. Se lo dices, sé sincera, esas cosas también pasan entre los _muggles_. Si vuelven a proponer escribirle a Dumbledore, déjame que les responda yo. No creo que quieran sacarte del colegio por un baboso, les dices que Remus y Cecile también te protegen de él o que tú misma le paras los pies, como de hecho lo haces. Al fin y al cabo, según lo que les contamos, quien corre peligro soy yo, y de nuevo comprenderán que me guste la Defensa. Si aun así se ponen nerviosos con respecto a ti, diles que te has esforzado mucho y no quieres faltar a los exámenes. Y en el peor de los casos, si quisieran sacarte de Hogwarts, perderías los TIMOS pero te dejarían hacerlos el año próximo. Ya serás mayor de edad y no necesitarás el permiso de tus padres para ir al colegio, sólo perderías un año.

-Ya… pero entonces no nos veríamos en todo el año.

-No. Yo terminaría quinto año pero me saltaría el año próximo, me quedaría aquí contigo. Y así haríamos juntos los EXTASIS.

-¿En serio, Sev?

-Claro que sí, no tengo ningunas ganas de volver a Hogwarts. De hecho, si tú no vas, yo sólo iría por el siguiente tema que debemos hablar. Sería incluso una suerte que no estuvieras en el colegio los dos meses que faltan.

-La carta de Malfoy.

-Eso.

-Jo, Sev, cuántos problemas.

"Buf… y todavía no hemos comenzado a hablar de los más grave."

-Ya, cariño, y todo por mi culpa. Está claro que tu vida sería mucho más fácil sin mí.

Ella lo abrazó.

-No digas eso, todos nos equivocamos. Si te hubiera querido como tú a mí te habrías apartado antes de los serpientes. También ha sido culpa mía.

-Qué va, eso no es excusa, no te escuchaba cuando me avisabas, debería haberme llegado con eso. Si quieres hacemos otra cosa, dejo de venir y ya está. Les dices que ha vuelto Tobías y ya no tendremos que contarles nada.

-¡Buah! ¡No! Entonces sí que van a preocuparse un montón y ya no podremos vernos estos días.

Sev bufó.

-Me he implicado demasiado antes de solucionar las cosas, en menudo embrollo te he metido.

-Yo también decidí hacerlo, fui yo quien les contó lo que sufrías en casa y en el colegio. No me importa perder los TIMOS, ya los haré el año próximo. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete volveré a Hogwarts y hablaré con Dumbledore.

-Te enfrentarás a tu familia.

-Deberán entenderlo.

-En ese caso, espero que lo comprendan hoy mismo. Bueno, siguiente tema. Si no vuelves a Hogwarts nos libramos, pero si lo haces, vamos a tener que dejar de vernos. Va a terminar el mal tiempo, y ahora, sí que sí, puede llegarme la carta en cualquier momento y sólo somos ocho Sly en La Guardia, sólo cuatro mayores buenos guerreros. Ya sabes que estamos leyendo aliados y hemos encontrado gente dispuesta a unirse, pero lo de siempre, desconfían de mí. Jack me dijo que iba a intentar encontrar una solución, tanteándolos para ver si sabrían guardar el secreto aunque no se unan. Tenemos a dos personas en vista, una pareja Sly de sexto con los que Jack tiene confianza, de hecho, estaban a punto de proponerles que se unieran justo cuando me metí por medio y renunciaron a hacerlo por mí, me lo contó el último día. Ya ves lo que están implicándose conmigo, me parece increíble. De ellos sí que sabe que le guardarían el secreto, pero falta que me acepten, claro, porque éstos son como ellos, dispuestos a luchar en la guerra, y me toman por un enemigo, a ver cómo les convence. Va a hablar con ellos estas vacaciones, le he dado mi dirección por si hay noticias. Porque dentro de menos de quince días hay nueva salida a Hogsmeade, puedo recibir la carta en cuanto volvamos al colegio, y si las cosas no salen vamos a ser sólo seis, porque como comprenderás, no vamos a implicar a los peques. Yo estaré relativamente protegido, Anthony y yo nos turnaremos para dormir con ayuda de las pociones de sueño, por eso te pedí que compraras tanta cantidad. Va a hacer un sacrificio increíble por mí, porque ya sabes que tienen efectos secundarios y vamos a tener que tomarlas a diario. Los cuatro de quinto año iremos juntos a todas partes, y en los ratos libres andaremos los seis o los ocho por el castillo, a la Biblioteca, en la Sala Común, donde sea necesario. Y por supuesto, seguiremos leyendo enemigos, porque va a haber revuelo seguro, no sólo en Sly, sino en todo el colegio. Va a destaparse que, en cierto modo, estamos organizados. Y ahí es donde entras tú, ya hemos tenido mucha suerte de que no nos hayan pillado, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo hagan justo ahora. Con nosotros no se atreverán, pero quizá sí contigo, por eso te decía antes que sería una suerte si no volvieras al colegio lo que queda de curso, pero yo debo hacerlo para que me llegue la carta de una maldita vez. En resumen, que vamos a tener que dejar de vernos y cartearnos desde ya. Yo ya lo esperaba desde que comenzamos a leer aliados, perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, no quería hacerte sufrir tanto tiempo.

-Yo también lo esperaba, Sev. De hecho, me ha parecido tiempo regalado todos estos meses. Ya te dije cuando recibiste la carta en Navidad que estaba dispuesta a esperarte lo que hiciera falta. Y tampoco estoy tan desamparada, ahora sé defenderme, y también Cecile y Remus. No me separaré de ellos.

-Ése es otro tema que debemos hablar y que sé que no te va a hacer ninguna gracia, pero es absolutamente necesario para tu seguridad. En cuanto se destape La Guardia no debes contar solamente con Cecile y Remus, sólo sois tres y nadie sabe lo buenos que sois, podrían atacaros igualmente, así que también debes andar con Potter y Black. Remus ya lo sabe.

-¡No, Sev!

-Sí, Lily, a mí también me duele en el alma. No poder estar juntos ni protegerte yo mismo y que tenga que hacerlo mi peor enemigo, pero lo primero es tu seguridad. Prefiero mil veces que me pase algo a mí que a ti, debes comprenderlo. Por eso te lo he dicho hoy, para que tengas toda la semana para asimilarlo. Con suerte, la carta llegará en mayo, sólo será algo más de un mes.

-Buah… Potter va a hacerse ilusiones conmigo. Yo que creía que ya casi me lo había quitado de encima.

-Ya lo sé, Lily. Será una temporada corta y luego tendremos todo el verano por delante. También le he dado la dirección a mi aliado por si llega a enterarse de cuándo van a enviármela, con suerte lo sabremos antes de volver al colegio. Por favor, compréndelo e intenta hacerte a la idea.

-Vale, Sev. De aquí a entonces lo asumiré.

-Mira Lily, si no quieres esperarme, no lo hagas, pero aun así estás en peligro por haber sido amigos durante tantos años en cuanto yo adquiera protagonismo. Te amenazaban de verdad, de otro modo no habría intentado separarme de ti. Fue un error que cometí a los once años, cuando no me enteraba de nada y simplemente me junté con mis compañeros de año.

-Ya… vaya mala suerte tuviste. De los cinco, sólo Anthony salió bueno.

-Claro, y poco después, cuando se dio cuenta de que era buen mago, Malfoy se metió por medio y yo me sentía muy halagado de que un sangre- pura mayor me hiciera tanto caso. Sabes de sobra cómo ha sido mi vida en todo lo demás. Aparte de ti y mi madre, era el único apoyo que tenía. Mi madre estaba aquí y tú en la casa Gryff, enemiga, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con ellos. Por eso siempre te decía, son mi casa, son mi familia, yo no comprendía que no lo eran, nunca he tenido una familia de verdad – lloraba.

-Lo entiendo, Sev – ella también – Y no pienses que voy a olvidarme de ti. Eso nunca.

-Ya lo sé cariño, ni yo de ti. Lo que siento por ti es para siempre.

-Y haré lo que haga falta para que estés tranquilo por mí.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor.

-Vamos a coger aire estos días para resistir, ya hemos hablado de todos los problemas. Cuando solucionemos con mis padres lo de esta tarde, olvídate de todo.

"Sí, nos falta lo de Lauren… Acabo de nombrársela y ahora ya sabe que no voy a poder leerla a fondo en el Refugio y no me dice nada, sigue siendo una inconsciente. Pero estoy derrotado, no es el momento de sacar el tema."

-De acuerdo, cariño. Ya no sé si vale la pena que nos pongamos a estudiar para el poco tiempo que queda. ¿Miramos los libros?

"Que lea la Magia de la Luna."

-Ah… hay algo más urgente que hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Responder a Remus y Cecile. A estas horas ya no les llegará para la cena y mañana es la luna.

"Bueno, buena manera de aligerar la tensión."

-Tienes razón, no pasa nada, se la mandamos a la Sala Común. Así la leen en el sofá entre asalto y asalto – rio – Y de paso les hablamos de la Magia Roja, ya sabes, para que no se precipiten.

"Lo primero que voy a hacer al llegar a Hogwarts es conjurarles un _Fidelius_."

-Claro, se lo contamos, pero seguro que no lo están haciendo. Ella fue quien me aconsejó que era mejor ir despacio.

-Ah… vaya… Eso no me lo habías contado.

-Ya sabes, secretillos de chicas…


	15. 15 Maldito dinero

**Maldito dinero**

_**¡Hola Lunáticos!**_

_**Ayer estuvimos en Diagon buscando libros de Magia Druida, y descubrimos por casualidad otras dos magias ancestrales, la Magia del Amor y la Magia de la… Luna. ¡Vualá! ¿Qué os parece? Que ni pintado para vosotros. **_

_**Todavía no hemos estudiado los libros, en la próxima os contamos más. No pudimos escribiros ayer porque estuvimos muy ocupados. No penséis mal… Fuimos de compras todo el día. Por eso os enviamos ésta con Puck., quedáosla si queréis para responder.**_

_También conseguimos guías de viaje de lugares mágicos de todo Reino Unido e Irlanda, donde realizar más rituales de Magia Druida. El fin de semana vamos a hacer una excursión con mis padres a uno de ellos._

-Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó Sev ilusionado- ¿Adónde?

-Ah… sorpresa…

-Luego me llamas a mí misterioso. Quiero saberlo.

-Lo sabrás en su momento.

-Bueno… Vamos, sigue.

_También compramos un pensadero. ¿Sabíais que también sirve para ver los recuerdos en él? Me enteré ayer cuando el bobo de Sev…_

Él le dio un codazo.

… _siempre haciéndose el misterioso…_

Le dio otro, Lily reía.

… _lo hizo pasar por un regalo para mis padres._

Reían los dos.

_¿Sabéis que nos han comprado un escritorio para que estudiemos juntos y me han puesto un pestillo en la puerta de mi habitación?_

-Jo, Lily, no les cuentes eso.

-Ellos también nos dijeron lo que hacen en el sofá.

-Ya, bueno… no pasa nada. Pero los detalles, sólo a Cecile, secretos de chicas. Déjame que siga con el tema serio, ahora que tú ya lo sabes, que se entere Cecile también.

_**Lily y yo vamos a abandonar todo contacto a la vuelta al castillo, se va a producir una situación crítica en cualquier momento. Ya hemos tenido suerte de que no nos hayan pillado hasta ahora y no debemos tentarla más. Ella ya os lo contará con más detalle, pero en cuanto se produzca el revuelo, que va a ser gordo, os pido **__**por favor**__**, que no os separéis de ella en ningún momento y que os acompañen también Potter y Black.. Nunca podré llegar a agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí, amigos lobos. **_

_**A cambio de lo que os pido, voy a ofreceros algo valioso y que creo necesitáis. Lobo, quedamos tú y yo la primera noche que puedas donde nos despedimos siempre en el quinto piso, que Cecile me haga la seña como siempre en la cena. ¡Ah! Y no hagas los deberes de Aritmancia todavía, ya te los envío en la próxima.**_

-¿El Fidelius? – preguntó Lily.

-Claro, pero no se lo voy a conjurar yo. Le voy a enseñar a hacerlo y que lo pruebe con Cecile, para que sea su propio Guardián del Secreto.

-¿Vais a hacerlo también en el quinto?

-A mí me parece el mejor lugar del castillo. Hay aulas vacías de sobra, es recóndito, poco frecuentado, oscuro y con dos salidas. Pero ellos no tienen que esconderse como nosotros y Remus también conoce bien el castillo. Quizá prefiera otro lugar, lo haremos donde él quiera. Bueno, despídete y la enviamos, de lo contrario, quizá ya no estén en la Sala Común cuando llegue. Me dejas escribir la posdata.

_Espero que sigáis pasándolo bien, y no te agobies, lobito, por la luna. El jueves por la tarde ya estás bueno y todavía os quedan otros cuatro días de fiesta. Ojalá fueran más, no tenemos muchas ganas de volver al colegio, sólo por veros. Por mí me quedaría para siempre aquí con Sev._

Él le dio un beso.

_Os queremos mucho y os echamos de menos. En verano tenemos que quedar todos para ir juntos a algún sitio._

_Abrazos de cuatro._

_Los Príncipes_

-Se suponía que eso era un secreto entre nosotros.

-Ya lo leyeron cuando les enseñé tu carta en el Expreso.

-Ya, es cierto, también Jack me adivinó el apodo. Yo pensaba que era muy original pero no lo es tanto.

-No. Es bastante evidente.

-Bueno, la postdata.

_**P.D.: No olvidéis proteger la carta con el hechizo que aparece en el libro de protectores, y quemad el sobre.**_

Metieron la carta en el sobre.

-¡Ah! Se me acaba de ocurrir un regalito para ellos. ¿Tienes bayas?

-Sí, siempre las llevo y las traigo por si las moscas.

-Entonces dame un par. Van a alucinar.

Sacó de nuevo la carta y añadió:

_**P.D. 2: Un secretito del Bosque, tomadlas cuando estéis muy a gusto, mejor dejad pasar la Luna. Luego nos contáis.**_

Metieron la carta y las bayas en el sobre y mandaron a Puck por la ventana.

-Bueno, se nos pasó la mañana – dijo Sev - No hemos estudiado, pero creo que ha estado bien aprovechada.

-¿A qué hora vendrás?

"Mi madre ya tendrá preparada la comida cuando llegue, pero no vuelve a salir de casa hasta las tres. Una hora para ir y volver a Gringotts y de nuevo hasta aquí."

-Sobre las cuatro.

-¿Es un recado para tu madre?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-No, me llegará con lo que tengo.

-Pero tú no cambiaste tus galeones. Vas a tener que volver a Diagon.

-Sí, pero por Red Flu es un momento.

-Te los cambio yo, y así puedes venir más temprano, esta tarde tenemos mucho que hacer.

"Vale, eso sí. Así ya le doy el dinero a mi madre ahora y puede ir a comprar antes de ir a trabajar."

-De acuerdo. Me queda esto de dinero _muggle_. ¿Cuánto más necesitará para comprarse algo decente en la tienda de ayer? Es para que no le dé tanto apuro venir a cenar.

-Con eso le llega, pero también necesita zapatos y quizá un abrigo.

-Ya…

-¿Cuánto te queda a ti en galeones?

-Todavía bastante.

-No debiste comprarme nada ayer, esa tienda es muy cara y los regalos que convocas tú son más bonitos.

-No te lo conté, pero ayer les vendí algunos que convoqué. No saqué mucho, estoy seguro de que los venderán por el doble o más. Son unos aprovechados.

-Pues no debiste dejarte, las cosas que haces tú son únicas, yo lo intento y no me salen como a ti. Eres un artista y debes valorarte más. Si no te hicieras el misterioso y me hubieras dejado ir contigo no les habría dejado que te lo compraran por tan poco. También para eso hay que saber regatear.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts convocaré y en verano me ayudas a venderlos.

-Toma esto, Sev, no cambies lo tuyo, te puede hacer falta en el colegio, ya me lo devolverás en verano, ahora has encontrado un oficio. Aunque no te salga lo de las pociones, vas a ganar dinero. ¿Cuántos vendiste ayer?

-Cuatro, uno de cada casa.

-Jo… y no me los enseñaste.

-Ya…

-Bueno, no importa, ya me contarás cómo eran. Seguro que cuando vean el éxito que tienen van a querer más. Así que ya tienes una cosa más que hacer para estar entretenido hasta el verano.

-Buf… se me acumula el trabajo. Bueno, dejo aquí la mochila. He traído el libro de Defensa, y Pociones para que copies las anotaciones que te faltan. ¿Nos llega para la tarde? ¿O traigo algo más?

-El de Aritmancia de quinto año. Ya casi he terminado con el de cuarto. Así, mientras copio Pociones, tú haces tus deberes y luego me lo dejas.

-Buah, Lily, eres un portento. Vas a sacar en un año y sin haber ido a clase lo que a mí me ha costado tres.

-Ya sabes que he tenido mucha ayuda vuestra.

-Bueno, con eso y mirar lo que compramos creo que nos llega. Muchas gracias por el dinero, Lily.

-No le cuentes a tu madre que te lo he dado yo. Dile que lo conseguiste vendiendo tus regalos. ¿Le hiciste alguno a ella?

-No.

-Jo, Sev. Pues en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts, lo primero que hagas se lo mandas.

-Ya… y también a tu madre.

"Me he agobiado, ahora me parece haber desperdiciado mi talento. Por conseguir unos pocos galeones, he perdido la oportunidad de hacer felices a dos personas a las que quiero mucho."

-Venga, no pasa nada. Es sólo que eres novato y no te valoras, pero ya aprenderás a hacerlo. Dame besos.

Era la una. Sev y Lily almorzaron a la vez, cada uno en su casa.

Cuando Sev acabó de comer fregó los platos para que su madre descansara un rato. Luego se sentó con ella en el sofá.

-Mamá, voy a darte algo y no quiero que protestes. Me lo he ganado yo, vendiendo ayer en Diagon regalos que convoco. Necesitas comprarte algo de ropa para ir a visitar a los Evans, y también zapatos y un abrigo nuevo. Así que toma.

-Pero Severus, si esto es mucho más de lo que yo te di…

-Ya te he dicho que no protestes. Te hace falta, y yo he encontrado una manera de ganarme la vida. La pena fue que no hice más, de lo contrario habría podido regalarte algo a ti y a la madre de Lily. No compres ropa de segunda mano, ve a una tienda del centro que se llama "Remnant", tienen la ropa nueva muy barata. Y si te sobra algo, cómprale algún detalle a Violet, para no llegar a su casa con las manos vacías. Si no te llega para otra cosa, llévale flores, mira que las tres tienen nombre de flor.

-Muchas gracias, hijo… - Eileen lo abrazó llorando.

. . . . . . . . .

Esta vez Petunia bajó a comer, pero no abrió la boca ni miró a su madre ni a su hermana en todo el tiempo. Cuando acabaron, Violet le dijo:

-Petunia, antes de ponerte a estudiar, recoge la mesa y friega los platos, por favor.

No replicó y se puso a ello, Lily y su madre se miraron. Violet alzó las cejas con una sonrisa satisfecha. Mientras Petunia estaba en la cocina, se sentaron en la sala un rato hasta que llegara Sev.

-¿Hoy os ha molestado? – le preguntó su madre.

-Nada, en absoluto. A media mañana hemos bajado a tomar un té y comer algo, nos la hemos cruzado y no ha dicho ni mu.

-Estupendo. ¿Habéis estado a gusto, entonces?

-Sí, mamá. Hemos aprovechado bien el tiempo.

"Ya te digo… hemos hecho de todo menos estudiar."

-¿Viene esta tarde también?

-Sí, claro. Todavía no hemos mirado los libros que compramos ayer, y también quiere pasar un rato con papá.

-Genial, así nos contáis más cosas.

-¿Qué día invitamos a Eileen a cenar?

-Ya le dije que venga cuando quiera.

-Pero es mejor que le digamos nosotros cuándo, quizá le dé apuro proponerlo ella.

-Ya… entonces estaría bien que viniera el jueves. Tu padre sale más temprano de trabajar y al día siguiente es festivo. Así puede venir en cuanto ella termine y quedarnos de sobremesa, tendremos más tiempo para charlar.

-Vale, se lo diré a Sev. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿sabes que ha encontrado otra manera de ganar dinero?

-¿Sí?

-Ya os contamos que podemos convocar objetos naturales, pues él lo hace de una manera que le salen cosas únicas, que no existen en la naturaleza. Mezcla varias ideas en su mente, colores, formas, piensa en para quién son y le salen cosas preciosas. Yo también lo intento, pero no lo consigo como él.

-Es un artista de la magia.

-Sí. Mira lo que me regaló por mi cumpleaños.

Lily le mostró a su madre el colgante.

-Wow… es cierto, precioso y único.

Violet tuvo el tacto de no mencionar que la cadenita estaba hecha de pelo.

-Pues ayer, sin decirme nada, vendió algunos en la tienda de regalos de Diagon. Es un bobo, porque le pagaron poco, si hubiera ido conmigo se los habría sacado por el doble. Creo que gastó más en el regalo que me hizo a mí que lo que le dieron por ellos.

-Ya… pero es normal, cariño, si era la primera vez, que no aprecie el verdadero valor que tiene. Y venderlos a una tienda nunca es lo mismo que si lo haces directamente a la gente, porque los del comercio también tienen que sacar su parte. Qué pena que no podáis hacer magia aquí, yo podría ofrecérselos a mis compañeras de trabajo.

-¿Sí?

-Claro, esto es imposible de comprar en el mundo _muggle_. Es muy especial, seguro que les va a gustar.

-Se ha quedado triste porque vendió todos los que tenía y no guardó ninguno para regalaros a su madre y a ti.

\- Vaya… no pasa nada, cariño. Es normal, tu amigo ha pasado mucha miseria. Nosotros nos dábamos cuenta y debimos ofrecernos a ayudarlo mucho antes, pero temíamos ofenderlo. ¿No recuerdas que de pequeños siempre queríamos invitarle a merendar y él casi nunca aceptaba?

Violet tenía los ojos anegados y Lily también. Se abrazaron.

En ambos sofás de ambas salas, ambas madres y sus hijos se abrazaban llorando por el maldito dinero.


	16. 16 Alquimia

**Alquimia**

Sev volvió a casa de Lily algo antes de las tres y media. Fue Violet quien le abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un beso muy cariñoso.

-Pasa, Sev. Me alegro de verte.

-Buenas tardes, Violet, y muchas gracias por avisarme ayer mismo de que podía volver.

-Ya te lo dije desde el almuerzo, estás en tu casa. Vaya tiempecito… ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? Lily ya está arriba, me ha dicho que se iba a poner un rato con la Defensa, que es en lo que más floja va, y a ti no te hace tanta falta.

"Violet quiere hablar un rato a solas conmigo."

-Pues no me iría mal.

-Vamos a la cocina. ¿Un té?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Con leche?

-Vale.

-¿Azúcar?

-No.

Se sentaron frente a las tazas.

-¿Crees que mejorará el tiempo para el fin de semana?

-El viernes va a dejar de llover, pero seguirá cubierto. Más allá no lo sé todavía.

-Es increíble lo útil que resulta esa magia que habéis descubierto, me gustaría comprenderla mejor. ¿Cómo eres capaz de predecir el tiempo?

-Supongo que se trata de una combinación de talento y aprendizaje. Yo siempre me he fijado mucho en el cielo y solía acertar si llovería o no en las próximas horas o al día siguiente, eso es aprendizaje. Y al adquirir la magia del Bosque obtuve el talento.

-¿Y simplemente lo sabes o tienes que pensar en ello?

-No. He de seguir fijándome en el cielo, la humedad del ambiente, la luz… como antes. Sólo que ahora soy capaz de anticipar unos tres días.

-¿Y crees que con más práctica podrás hacerlo antes?

-Lo veo difícil, el clima es un sistema caótico. Un pequeño cambio en las condiciones iniciales puede llevar a un resultado muy diferente.

-Como la vida.

-Sí. No es algo determinado, como el movimiento de los planetas. Puedes conocer la fecha y hora exactas de un eclipse dentro de un siglo, pero no saber qué te pasará la próxima semana o dentro de quince minutos.

-Y lo de hacer aparecer objetos de la nada, ¿cómo lo hacéis?

-Buf… a mí me costó mucho, era la asignatura que peor se me daba. De hecho, no lo conseguí hasta la Navidad pasada, cuando me quedé en Hogwarts. La primera vez lo hice copiando un objeto que tenía ante mi vista, imaginándolo igual, al lado. Fue muy curioso, porque era una vela encendida y apareció encendida también.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Después ya lo conseguí simplemente imaginando el objeto sobre una superficie, al principio cosas sencillas y que conocía bien.

-Vaya…

-Pero el verdadero salto lo di después del ritual del abeto. Fui capaz de convocar objetos naturales aunque fueran complicados. Digamos que ya había aprendido a hacerlo, pero me faltaba el talento, como con la predicción del tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo lo haces ahora, sigues imaginándolos?

-Los objetos comunes sí, simplemente los pienso y aparecen donde los imagino. Pero también convoco cosas que no conozco, siempre hechas de materiales naturales, claro.

-¿Y cómo lo haces?

-Pienso en formas, colores, en diversos objetos, en lo que quiero crear. Si es un regalo, también en la persona. Evoco todo en la mente y el objeto aparece como una combinación de todo eso, pero siempre es inesperado, no tengo la imagen concreta en mi mente. Luego puedo copiarlo, como te he contado antes, pero si intento crearlo de nuevo de la nada, aparece otra cosa distinta. Es muy raro.

-¿Tienes aquí algo de lo que has hecho?

-No, pero Lily lleva un colgante que le regalé en su cumpleaños. Fue lo primero que hice así. ¿No lo has visto?

-Sí. Nos lo enseñó en cuanto se bajó del tren.

"Buf… la cadenita de mi pelo."

-Pero no nos explicó cómo lo habías hecho. ¿En qué pensaste entonces?

-Creo recordar que en una piedra, un prendedor de pelo que tiene con los colores de mi casa, verde y plata…

-¡Ah, sí! Lo compró en Diagon en verano.

-Y también unas flores que vi en el Bosque en pleno invierno, rojas con estambres amarillos.

-¿Flores de Pascua?

-No sé cómo se llaman.

-Son muy raras en este clima.

-Ya… Fue en una zona abrigada.

-¿Y el color negro?

-Salió sólo, supongo que porque es mi color.

-Claro… ¿Y la forma?

-Eso ya no lo sé. Quería que fuera un colgante y salió así, agujereado y todo.

-Y dices que fue lo primero que hiciste.

-Sí. Poco a poco lo he ido controlando más. Evoco las formas y las obtengo como las quiero, pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero dejar que salga lo que sea, el resultado suele ser mejor, en especial si interviene el sentimiento por la persona a la que va destinado.

-Ya… ¿Y conoces los materiales que obtienes?

"Ya te digo que sí, por Lauren."

-Generalmente son minerales o metales, para que sean duraderos.

-¿También metales preciosos?

"Por supuesto."

-He obtenido plateados, dorados y bronces, pero no he tenido forma de comprobarlo.

-Ya… ¿Has pensado en venderlos?

-Sí. De hecho, ayer llevé algunos a Diagon.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y les gustaron?

-No parecieron muy entusiasmados, pero estoy seguro de que fue para pagarme menos, porque yo creo que estaban bastante bien.

-A mí me encanta el de Lily, pienso que podría venderlos entre mis amigas, y también comprobar lo de los metales.

"Wooow…"

-Ya…

-Mándame los que vayas haciendo y déjame que los lleve a tasar a un joyero. ¿Te parece?

-Claro.

-Así puedes saber el valor real que tienen. Si son metales preciosos, quizá no necesites trabajar en verano. También podrían venderse en el mundo _muggle_.

"Bien…"

-Ya… Pero me extraña que lo sean, sería la panacea de la alquimia, hacer aparecer oro de la nada.

-Cosas más raras hacéis.

Rieron.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Pues ya sabes, me envías una lechuza y yo me encargo. ¿Quedamos así?

-Sí, claro. El primero que haga será para ti.

-No hace falta, cariño, pero muchas gracias. Anda, sube con Lily, que seguro que ya está impaciente por verte.

-Vale. ¿A qué hora llega Peter? Me gustaría hablar con los dos un rato. No lo hemos hecho desde el sábado.

-Sobre las seis y media.

-Muy bien. Entonces voy a estudiar hasta entonces.

-Vale, Sev. Hasta luego.

"Buah… ésta es serpiente total. Lily le ha contado lo de la tienda de Diagon y me ha camelado pero bien sin que me diera cuenta para echarme un cable sin avergonzarme. Wow… No le digo nada a Lily. Seguro que lo han planeado entre las dos, que se quede sobre ascuas." Reía.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Toc, toc, toc.

-¡Pasa!

Lily ya se levantaba y se echaba en sus brazos.

-¡Qué bien! No me puedo creer que podamos pasar juntos tanto tiempo. Como los veranos antes de Hogwarts, sólo nos separábamos para comer y dormir.

-Ya… Me ha dicho tu madre que estabas con Defensa.

-Sí. Pero la teoría es un rollo, no me gusta nada.

-Tienes razón, a mí tampoco, pero hay que sacarla. ¿Necesitas que te explique algo?

-Por el momento no.

-Bueno, entonces sigue si quieres y yo me pongo con los deberes de Aritmancia, así también se los envío a Remus.

-Pásame tu libro de Pociones, para que vaya copiando. Ya me he aburrido de esto.

-Recuerda que las modificaciones sólo puedes emplearlas en el examen práctico. En el teórico has de poner lo me viene en el libro.

-Sev, llevamos tres años haciéndolo así, no soy boba.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no estudiamos juntos, era por si lo habías olvidado. Has de sacar un Extraordinario.

Se pusieron cada uno a lo suyo. Lily no anotaba en los libros como Sev, copiaba las recetas enteras en una libreta, le valía para memorizarlas, y añadía las modificaciones en los pasos con asteriscos. Así que tardó tanto que a Sev le dio tiempo de terminar todos los deberes de Aritmancia.

-Una menos para mí. Esta noche le pediré a mi madre que los copie con magia para enviárselos a Remus. ¿Vamos ahora con los deberes de Pociones? Necesitamos los libros de los tres años, pero no las notas, así que nos valen los tuyos.

-Aunque nos hicieran falta, sabes que las tengo en cuadernos.

-Ya… es verdad.

Ahora sí que los hicieron juntos, sin copiarse, cada uno a su modo, pero a la vez y comentando cada ejercicio, como lo habían hecho cientos de veces.

-¡Dios, Sev! Cómo echaba de menos estudiar contigo. Lo comprendo todo mucho mejor.

-Ya… yo también. Incluso eso nos han robado.

No los terminaron. Eran las seis y debían mirar los libros comprados para comenzar la conversación con sus padres.

-¿Has mirado los apéndices del de Defensa? – le preguntó él.

-No… quiero verlos contigo.

"Buf… ha de leer cuanto antes la Magia de la Luna."

-Bueno, entonces habrá que dejarlo para mañana, será lo primero que hagamos. No te me tires al cuello nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Vale...

-Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la Magia Druida.

Miraron el índice. Una breve introducción. Una lista de lugares sagrados, en la que Lily identificó muchos nombres que vio el día anterior en las guías. Las distintas fechas del año propicias para realizar rituales, y dónde y de qué manera hacerlos en cada ocasión. El druida solo y en comunidad. Hechizos.

-Vamos a mirar los hechizos, aunque de eso no podamos hablar demasiado – dijo él - Tengo curiosidad.

Hojearon hasta el capítulo. En cuanto vieron el primero se toparon con la primera gran dificultad, estaba en un idioma desconocido.

-Buf… claro, esto es previo a la romanización, cuando nos invadieron cambiamos al latín. Los hechizos en latín que hemos conservado siguen sirviendo porque lo que cuenta en el fondo es la intención que pones. Estoy seguro de que la Magia de la Luna se realizaba sin ellos, sólo pensando en lo que querías conseguir. Luego entró por medio el lenguaje y después las varitas. En lugar de simplificar cada vez nos complicamos y limitamos más. A este paso la magia acabará extinguiéndose por completo.

-¿Qué idioma crees que es?

-Buf… ni idea. Al menos está transcrito en alfabeto latino, pero a saber cómo se pronuncia. Yo aventuro que debe ser gaélico pero muy antiguo, seguro que no nos sirve leerlo tal cual. Nos va a tocar investigar filología.

-Seguro que mi padre sabe si es gaélico.

-¿Sí? Entonces se lo enseñamos y le preguntamos. Déjame ver si aparece el _Protego_ con las manos. Mira, aquí está. 'Escudo esférico', pero fíjate, qué frase tan larga para conjurarlo. Creo que la mayoría de los hechizos se perdieron por la dificultad de aprender de memoria tantos conjuros largos, los nuestros en latín son mucho más sencillos, se conservaron sólo los que consideraron más útiles y menos peligrosos. Vamos a ver los rituales en árboles, a ver si estamos haciéndolo bien.

Hojearon.

-Pues sí, mira, contacto con la tierra y el tronco, y también puedes encaramarte – leyó Lily.

-Pues fue de potra, una inspiración. Lo de encaramarse al abeto, imposible, pero ya buscaremos otros. Al menos esto está todo traducido.

-¿Miramos en ríos y lagos, para hacer en Hogwarts?

-Beber el agua de un manantial sagrado otorga clarividencia… De un pozo, penetración… Bañarte en un arroyo cristalino arrastra toda impureza… Sumergirte en agua estancada significa ahondar en el conocimiento del alma.

-En Sly vivís bajo el Lago.

-Sí, pero no tocamos el agua.

-Tenéis los inconvenientes pero no las ventajas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que en las guías de viaje sale tu Sala Común, la vimos ayer.

-Ah, ¿sí? – asombrado.

-Sí – Lily se levantó por la guía de Lagos y buscó la foto – Mira.

-Buah… Mira, aquí es donde me siento yo cuando quiero estar solo, que ahora es siempre que estoy allí – señalando la esquina izquierda de la cristalera.

-Sev… a mí me da mucha pena. Tenéis muy poca luz.

-¡Bah! ¿Para qué están las velas y las antorchas? Así es más íntimo. De otro modo nunca habría podido practicar Legeremancia como lo hacía al principio. Me gusta la penumbra, y ver el fondo del Lago por el cristal es una pasada.

"Sly oscuro hasta la médula. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Mejor, así no le deprime."

-¿Y la ventilación?

-Ya… eso sí que es un fastidio. No creas, hay agujeros, pero no es lo mismo que el fresco de una ventana abierta. Por eso adoro el Refugio y salir al Bosque.

-¿Y no hay humedad?

-Claro que la hay, pero lo compensa que en los meses de calor siempre está fresco, y en los de frío, al estar bajo tierra, nunca baja demasiado la temperatura y no es necesario estar junto a la chimenea para calentarse. El problema sería si la hubiera en los dormitorios, pero ya sabes que no están bajo el Lago, ahí sí que entra el sol y el aire.

"Nada, le encanta su casa. El Sombrero acertó."

-Pues se lo cuentas a mi madre, que anoche se quedó preocupada por ti.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces ya tenemos cómo comenzar la conversación, llevamos la guía y les enseño mi rincón favorito. Y el libro druida para preguntarle a tu padre por el idioma. Luego les contamos los rituales del lago y los ríos y ahí saldrá lo de las acromántulas. A partir de ahí, lo que hemos hablado esta mañana. ¿Vale? Son las siete menos veinte. ¿Bajamos?

-Besos, Sev.

-Vale…

Bajaron. Los padres de Lily estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón, viendo la tele. Cuando entraron en la sala, Peter se levantó a apagarla y saludarlos. La mano a Sev y un beso a su hija.

-¿Qué tal el día? – les preguntó.

-Hemos escrito a Cecile y Remus, y el resto del tiempo estudiando y mirando las guías y el libro de Magia Druida – respondió Lily.

Peter volvió a sentarse en el sillón y Lily en el centro del sofá, dejando el antiguo libro sobre la mesa. Sev se acercó a Violet con la guía de lagos, le mostró su rincón favorito y le explicó las ventajas de su casa, respondiendo a sus preguntas tranquilizadoramente. Después le enseñó también la foto a Peter y se sentó en el sofá de su lado. Peter dijo, señalando el libro sobre la mesa:

-Éste es el libro que encontrasteis, es muy antiguo, toda una labor de investigación.

-Pues el contenido es más antiguo todavía, hemos estado consultando los hechizos y creemos que vienen en gaélico, queríamos preguntarte – dijo Sev.

Sev ya tenía la página marcada y se lo tendió a Peter.

-Sí, es gaélico, pero antiguo.

-¿Sabes algo sobre la pronunciación?

-Buf… desde luego que la transcripción no va a ser fiel. Y eso tiene importancia, ¿no?

-Sí, es fundamental pronunciarlo bien.

-Deberéis buscar un profesor en verano, pero no os va a valer cualquiera, ha de conocer la lengua antigua, me informaré en la universidad. Total, no se trata de aprender el idioma por completo, tan sólo lo que significan los hechizos y la pronunciación, os llegará con unas pocas clases. Estaría bien que copiarais unos pocos. ¿Habéis consultado de qué época datan?

-Debe venir en la introducción.

Peter hojeó.

-Siglo V antes de Cristo. Buf… a ver qué se puede hacer, por intentarlo no pasa nada. Lo malo es que no podréis probarlos hasta volver al colegio el año siguiente.

-Bueno, tenemos un amigo de sexto año que ya tiene los diecisiete, él sí que podría probarlos, y también mi madre.

-Genial. Pasadme un folio normal con los hechizos copiados, algo que no sea comprometido, no pongáis esos de hacer crecer las plantas o cambiar el clima.

-No, claro, ya buscaremos algo que no nos delate.

-Bien.

-Lo que sí podemos hacer son rituales.

Les explicó que habían hecho bien el del abeto por casualidad y luego los significados de río, lago y manantial.

-¿Hay arroyos así en el Bosque? – preguntó Violet.

-Sí – respondió Sev.

-¿Y tenéis que adentraros mucho?

"Ya llegan las acromántulas."

-No, no hay por qué. Desembocan en el Lago.

-Es que ayer vimos en la guía las arañas gigantes. ¿No es peligroso ese Bosque? Le llaman 'Prohibido', ¿no?

-Sí, pero es para que no vayan los pequeños y se pierdan. Es muy grande y las arañas están muy lejos. En el colegio hay mapas, y yo nunca me he adentrado tanto.

"¡Buah! Sev es un artista de la mentira," pensó Lily.

-También un bosque normal puede ser peligroso si te encuentras con un oso o una manada de lobos – continuó Sev - En Reino Unido no hay, pero sí en Europa. Esas arañas no se mueven de su nido, son como hormigas, tienen una reina y sus hijas. Yo nunca las he visto, lo sé por los libros.

"Hace mes y medio las diezmamos a Avadas, ¡Ja!" pensó Sev.

-Además, para algo tenemos los magos la Defensa. La varita sirve para todo, tanto para sanar como para protegerte de un peligro.

-Ya. Pero tened mucho cuidado – dijo Peter - Si os adentráis por buscar los lugares sagrados llevaos siempre el mapa y hacedlo con horas por delante, no vayáis a perderos y os caiga la noche.

-Tranquilo, Peter. Otra de las aptitudes que hemos adquirido con la Magia Druida es la orientación. Además, ya se nos echan encima los exámenes, y si vamos será en fin de semana, con tiempo por delante, y no iremos solos, sino con más amigos que también conocen bien el Bosque.

-Claro, ir en grupo siempre es mucho más seguro.

"Bueno, ya vale de darle vueltas a esto, vamos a soltar la bomba de una vez."

-De hecho, tener que protegernos de arañas gigantes no es nada comparado con tener que hacerlo de los propios brujos.

"¡Ahí va! ¡La bomba!" pensó Lily.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sev? – preguntó Violet, preocupada - ¿Han vuelto a atacarte los compañeros de Lily? ¿No nos dijiste el otro día que llevaban el año entero sin hacerlo?

-Sí, lo que os dije es cierto, no me han molestado desde el año pasado. Pero no sólo ha sido por la protección de nuestro amigo, sino también porque han dejado de vernos juntos.

-¿Qué dices? – se alarmó Violet.

Peter escuchaba, grave.

-Lo que oís. La razón por la que me acosaban es porque uno de ellos pretende a vuestra hija y está celoso de mí desde primer año. Ya me insultaron en el primer viaje en Expreso.

"Me toca," pensó Lily.

-Lilian, ¿cómo no nos habías contado esto? – le preguntó Peter, un tanto duramente.

-Por no preocuparos, papás – respondió Lily - Yo siempre he sabido defenderme de él y no era consciente de que atacaban a Sev por eso, pensaba que simplemente les caía mal.

-¿Y tú lo sabías, Severus? – muy serio, pero no duro.

-Claro que sí – respondió Sev.

Peter y Violet se quedaron mirándose, Sev y Lily callados, esperando que digirieran la información. Por fin Peter preguntó:

-¿Y a ti sigue molestándote, Lily?

"Bueno, ya se le ha pasado el enfado conmigo, sólo está preocupado."

-Ya no tanto, papá, Remus y Cecile también me protegen de él. No me separo de ellos.

-Así que no podéis estar juntos en el colegio… – Violet estaba acongojada.

"Y a Peter también se le ve apenado."

-¿Desde cuándo, Lily?

-Desde principio de curso, lo decidimos en el Expreso.

-Después de todo un mes sin veros, y encima os perdisteis también la Navidad – Violet estaba al borde del llanto.

-Violet – Sev le habló muy dulcemente – No te apenes, sí que nos vemos, pero a escondidas. Ya no podemos estudiar juntos y tampoco colaboramos en Pociones como lo hacíamos antes, pero nos escribimos cartas y quedamos cuando podemos. De lo contrario no habríamos podido hacer lo de la Magia Druida ni yo estaría aquí ahora mismo. Y tenemos buenos amigos que nos apoyan. Cecile y Remus son estupendos y me quieren mucho. Y los nuevos amigos que he hecho en casa también los conocen y los aprecian. Hemos formado una pandilla, solemos encontrarnos los fines de semana en el Bosque y pasamos muy buenos ratos.

"Sí, un comando que entrenamos para la guerra."

-Lily, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste en Navidad? – le preguntó su padre.

Lily suspiró. "Esto de mentir no es lo mío, pero debo hacerlo por Sev."

-Por lo mismo, papás, por no preocuparos.

-Ahora me explico que estuvieras tan triste porque Sev no pudiera venir, llevabais desde julio sin veros a menudo. Debíais tener muchas ganas de estar juntos. ¿Por qué no viniste, Severus?

-Me enteré de que mi padre estaba en casa la noche antes de tomar el Expreso y ya no pude avisar a Lily – respondió Sev - Ella me lo propuso media hora antes de marcharse y no fui capaz de reaccionar.

-Pero podrías haber venido después, por Red Flu – dijo Violet.

-Me avergonzaba mucho lo que acababais de saber de mi familia y no había creado nunca confianza con vosotros, yo también he tenido mi proceso. No tenía en el colegio más amigos que Lily, y al dejar de vernos tanto he debido abrirme y encontrar más gente. De hecho, podría decirse que ahora estoy mejor que antes, aunque parezca contradictorio.

-No, desde luego, eso ya lo hemos notado – dijo Violet – Pero tampoco podéis seguir así, os quedan todavía más de dos años. Ahora tienes amigos que te defenderían.

-Buf… no quiero eso. Podríamos crear un conflicto grave y llevaríamos las de perder, ya os contó Lily lo de las preferencias de las casas.

-Hija, tú perteneces a la casa favorita – dijo Peter - ¿Por qué no hablas seriamente con el director y le cuentas lo que pasa?

"Buf… porque no sé si sé ocluir bien," pensó Lily.

-Porque yo no le dejo que lo haga – respondió Sev.

"Librada."

-Le supondría ponerse en contra de sus propios compañeros, con los que convive a diario, y también metería en un lío a Remus, que sigue relacionándose con ellos normalmente para poder controlarlos – continuó Sev - Sería todavía peor que un conflicto entre casas, equivaldría a una familia en la que sus miembros se llevan mal. Lily comparte con ellos la mesa, la Sala Común y todas las clases, no puede enfrentarse directamente.

-¿Y si le escribimos nosotros? – preguntó Violet.

-Tampoco creo que sirviera de nada. Tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que un problema de rencillas de colegiales, y ahora que ya no hay conflicto, dejaría las cosas como están.

-Cada vez nos gusta menos ese colegio vuestro – habló Peter, con cierto tono duro, pero no hacia ellos – Si nos hubiéramos enterado de todo esto cuando Lily era más pequeña, la habríamos sacado de allí.

-Ya… no me extraña que penséis así. Tampoco yo me esperaba lo que me encontré.

-Me parece increíble que hayas resistido tantos años, Sev – ésta fue Violet - Debes haber sufrido mucho, sin refugio alguno, ni en casa ni en el colegio, y acosado por estar con tu única amiga.

"Dios…" Lily por fin fue consciente del profundo conflicto de Sev, por boca de su madre, que ya volvía a tener los ojos empañados.

-Qué valiente has sido por resistir a su lado, cuando sabías que te habrías librado del maltrato dejando de estar con ella – continuó Violet.

"No puedo responder a eso, podría ratificar que nunca habría dejado a Lily por los acosos del cuarteto, pero sí que lo hice por las amenazas de los serpientes, por lo que me siento un cobarde, y ahora, además, hipócrita, recibiendo admiración cuando lo que merezco son recriminaciones, pues he puesto en grave peligro con mi inconsciencia a la hija de estas bellas personas que me están dando todo su afecto y confianza." Al fin se inspiró:

-No merezco elogios, es ella quien me cura a mí de todas las heridas. Si no la hubiera conocido habría sido aún peor persona que ésos que me atacaban, vosotros mismos pudisteis verlo, estaba lleno de odio hacia todos excepto ella. Lily ha sido la valiente, porque podría haberme ignorado al hacer nuevos amigos, y nunca, nunca, me ha dejado de lado, sabiendo lo difícil que era yo. Ha sido ella quien me ha enseñado a querer, a confiar, a hacer amigos. Me ha salvado del abismo.

Sev lloró en silencio ante los padres de Lily, Violet también lo hacía, Lily y su padre callaban. Ella entendió que, sin revelar los secretos, Sev intentaba ser sincero con sus padres, no atribuirse ningún mérito.

Violet y Peter también lo comprendieron, pero sí les parecía que lo tenía, y él le respondió algo muy similar a lo que le dijo Jack cuando le contó la historia de su vida.

-Tú ya sabías querer, confiar y hacer amigos, Severus. Lo hiciste con Lily y te has mantenido fiel a ese sentimiento durante media vida. Si ella no te ha abandonado ha sido porque veía en ti más allá de la máscara que te ponías para protegerte del mundo, y nosotros también lo veíamos. Tú la mereces tanto como ella a ti.

Sev cerró los ojos, avergonzado, Lily le tomó la mano y se la apretó fuerte, corroborando lo que su padre acababa de decir. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella lo abrazó y ya no pudo contenerse más, lloró amargamente. Peter y Violet, que también lloraba, salieron silenciosamente de la sala, dejándolos solos.

-Te quiero, Sev, venga, no te agobies, tienes que aprender a dejarte querer, tú vales mucho. Te estás esforzando día a día en arreglar lo que hiciste mal. Ya verás cómo todo pasa pronto.

Sev abrió los ojos y vio que estaban solos. Se aferró a ella.

-Es que me duele tanto tener que mentir y hacerles sufrir cuando todo ha sido por mi culpa. No deberías haberme conocido nunca, estoy arruinándote la vida.

-No digas eso, Sev – ella también lloraba – Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.

Le costó mucho recuperarse. Ella no dejó de abrazarlo hasta que lo hizo.

-Quiero irme a casa, Lily, no puedo volver a verlos. Me da mucha vergüenza, no por haber llorado, sino porque me siento un cobarde y un hipócrita.

-Te entiendo, pero tienes que sobreponerte y dar la cara. De lo contrario se van a quedar peor, mucho más preocupados. Seguro que mi madre también se ha pasado un buen rato llorando, de ella me viene lo sensible que soy. Que te marcharas sin despedirte, eso sí que sería cobarde, así que recupera algo de ese dominio de ti mismo que tan bien se te daba. Ve al cuarto de baño a lavarte la cara, ellos seguro que se han metido en la cocina para que podamos andar por la casa. Quédate allí el tiempo que necesites y luego vuelves aquí. Yo voy a hablar con ellos para que no vuelvan a hacerte que te sientas mal.

-¿Qué vas a decirles?

-Que mis compañeros me ponían en tu contra, que tú quisiste separarte de mí para que no tuviera problemas y que ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de hacerlo. Y que ahora te sientes culpable por no haberlo conseguido y estar complicándome la vida. La verdad pura y dura.

-Vale.

-Venga, te esperamos de vuelta. Prepárate para los abrazos.

Sev fue al lavabo y se lavó la cara evitando mirarse al espejo. "Metería la cabeza entera para despejarme." Se sentó, cerró los ojos e intentó, respirando profundamente, "Poner la mente en blanco, pasar página, cruzar el umbral, cambiar de estado de ánimo.

Creerme lo que me han dicho, que soy bueno, que merezco a Lily, que todo pasará pronto, que antes del verano saltaré por encima del abismo y no caeré en él, porque quienes me esperan del otro lado han hecho que me crezcan alas. Remus, Cecile, Ariel, Anthony, Jack, Deborah, Shelley, Heather y Fiona, Peter y Violet. Mi madre. Lily… y Lauren.

Si tanta gente está luchando por mí significa que valgo la pena, que lo merezco. No he hecho daño conscientemente, no he cometido ningún crimen, sólo me enamoré hasta las trancas cuando tenía nueve años y cuando me separaron de mi amor no supe elegir a mis amigos a los once. Y las cosas que te pasan a los once años no deberían marcar tu vida para siempre. Me costó reaccionar, pero lo hice a tiempo."

Volvió a repetir en su mente los nombres de sus amigos, como una letanía. "Y a todos puedo llamarlos amigos de verdad. Dudo que alguien en todo Hogwarts, en todo el mundo mágico, en todo el planeta, pueda afirmar con total seguridad que tenga tantos. Y yo puedo hacerlo. En menos de seis meses." Le salió una sonrisa. "A por ello."

Cuando entró en la sala mantenía la sonrisa. Los tres se levantaron. Lo abrazó Violet y le dio muchos besos. Lo abrazó Peter, con un abrazo de oso. Lo abrazó Lily y le dijo:

-Valiente… - muy bajito al oído.

"Estoy a punto de volver a llorar, pero de emoción."

Volvieron a sentarse. Le habló Peter:

-Bueno. Entendemos que habéis debido contarnos todo esto para que no nos vean juntos en la estación a la vuelta a Hogwarts. Nos habría valido cualquier excusa, pero nos alegramos de que lo hayáis hecho. Ya sois mayores y maduros para tomar vuestras decisiones, pero siempre es mejor tener el apoyo de los que os quieren. Así que no te sientas mal por amar y ser amado, Severus. El amor es la magia más poderosa, capaz de sanar las heridas más profundas, vencer las mayores dificultades, transmutar las almas, tú lo estás experimentando en tu propio espíritu. Recuerda a todas las personas que te quieren cuando flaquees. Si te quieren por algo será, será porque lo mereces. Nunca lo dudes. ¿Cuántos son?

"Me ha leído el pensamiento."

-Catorce.

-Wow… muy pocos pueden contar tantos. Ésa es la medida de lo que vales. Catorce almas, catorce corazones, catorce vidas que no serían lo mismo si tú no estuvieras en ellas. Y a lo largo de tu vida serán muchas más, porque tu alma ya ha pasado por el crisol del alquimista que transmuta el plomo en oro, con apenas dieciséis años, cuando la mayor parte de la gente nunca llega a vislumbrarlo, y otros muchos perecen en el proceso. Pero tú no lo has hecho, ya has superado ese abismo del que hablabas, ya estás del otro lado. Sólo te falta creerlo.

"Habría dado mi brazo derecho por tener un padre así. ¿Qué digo? Si ya lo tengo…"

-Gracias, Peter.

-No me las des. Gracias a ti por contarme entre esos catorce.

Le habló Violet:

-Queremos que te cartees con nosotros. Lily nos va a preparar sobres con tu nombre y el remite y la letra de tu madre, pero has de enviarnos tú las lechuzas desde el castillo. Con la primera, ya sabes, ese regalo que me has prometido.

-Por supuesto.

-No te pedimos que te quedes a cenar porque imagino que no has avisado a tu madre, pero si puede venid los dos el jueves. Peter sale más temprano de trabajar, tendremos tiempo de charlar antes de la cena y podremos quedarnos de sobremesa si queréis, porque el viernes no trabajamos. ¿Tu madre sí?

-Creo que no.

-Entonces habla con ella y mañana nos dices si le va bien.

-Vale. Gracias, Violet.

-Gracias a ti por contarme.

Le habló Lily:

-¿Te apetece pasear un rato hasta el río antes de volver a casa? No he salido en todo el día y necesito aire fresco.

"Yo también."

-Claro.

-Entonces recoge tus cosas y vamos.

-Lo que he dejado arriba quédatelo, es el libro de Defensa para mirarlo mañana, el de Aritmancia de quinto año, que me habías pedido, y el de Pociones para que termines de anotar.

-Ah… sí.

-Me llevo el de Magia Druida para enseñárselo a mi madre y la guía de los lagos, para que recuerde la Sala de las mazmorras.

-La más íntima del castillo – dijo Violet.

-Eso.

-Vale. Entonces voy en un vuelo por tu mochila - dijo Lily.

Durante el minuto y medio que tardó Lily, Peter y Violet lo miraron con miradas cómplices y abiertas sonrisas satisfechas, que él les devolvió, sin decirse nada.

-¡Vamos! – bajó Lily.

-Hasta mañana, Sev – dijo Violet.

-Hasta mañana, hijo. – dijo Peter.

-Hasta mañana.

Se pusieron los abrigos, cogieron los paraguas y salieron bajo uno solo. Lily le dijo:

-¿Sabes qué, Sev? – ilusionada.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo que les has dicho.

-¿Te lo han dicho ellos? – muy asombrada.

-No ha sido necesario. No me cabe en la cabeza cómo saliste leona con los padres que tienes.

-¿Y sabes lo que me han dicho ellos?

-Sí.

-A ver, ¿qué?

-Lo que todo el mundo sabía menos tú.

"Serpientes…" pensó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	17. 17 Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Sev habló esa noche con su madre de lo que había pasado en casa de Lily. Ella lo consoló y le dijo muchas veces que era valiente. Miraron juntos la guía de lagos y el libro de Magia Druida y después se lo dejó para que siguiera disfrutándolo y se fue a dormir temprano, agotado por las emociones del intenso día. Su último pensamiento fue, "Por suerte no todos los días son así… no podría soportarlo."

Eileen se quedó copiando con magia los deberes para Remus y al dictado todos los rituales que podrían realizar en Hogwarts durante los próximos dos meses y los lugares donde realizarlos de la guía de lagos, y a la mañana siguiente le preguntó a Sev:

-¿Comprasteis más tinta y pergamino, para que pueda hacer copias para todos los aliados? Si no, yo misma iré hasta Diagon después de almorzar por ellos.

-Tenemos de sobra, a mediodía te traigo la mayor parte de ello.

Lily también habló con sus padres tras la cena y les contó cómo se había enamorado de Sev y lo que les había costado llegar a entenderse y cambiar el cariz de su relación, ahorrándose, por supuesto, a los serpientes, la bronca que tuvieron, los entrenamientos con la Guardia, las Artes Mentales y que se veían por las noches.

Pero sí que les habló del Refugio, las cartas protegidas y la complicidad de Cecile y Remus, que se habían enamorado gracias a compartir ese secreto. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos de esos temas, y no indagaron más allá de lo que les decía.

Sólo le reiteraron lo que ya le habían dicho antes, que se habían dado cuenta desde que eran niños de que él estaba loco por ella, que siempre habían esperado que ella también se enamorara de él, porque sabían que un sentimiento tan temprano y profundo lo sería de por vida, y que nunca flaqueara, que los malos tiempos pasarían y que le estaba sirviendo para curtirse también ella en la espera y la paciencia.

También que los dos meses que les quedaban de curso se los tomaran con calma y se concentraran en los exámenes. Ya tendrían todo el verano para estar juntos. "Buf… con calma. Con la maldita carta a punto de llegar."

A la mañana siguiente leyeron por fin juntos los anexos sobre las Magias del Amor y de la Luna, y dedicaron el resto del tiempo a seguir los pasos de la iniciación en la Magia del Amor referente a la Pareja que podían realizar sin magia en el orden que venían, un poco como un juego, pues la verdad es que la mayoría de ellos ya los habían experimentado desde que eran niños.

Terminaron haciendo el amor. Lily de nuevo dejó que fuera Sev el primero. Esta vez se desnudaron del todo y amó todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Luego dejó que él la llevara al límite con las manos y cuando estaba casi a punto repitieron lo del día anterior, con él encima, y estallaron juntos.

El ratito que les quedaba hasta la una lo pasaron abrazados, en duermevela, poniendo el despertador por si las moscas.

Al volver a casa, Sev se llevó una grata sorpresa. Su madre lo recibió vestida con la ropa que había comprado, llevaba una falda larga estampada, una blusa blanca holgada, y sobre ella, un chaleco con flecos. "Parece una hippie, pero por su condición de bruja, más bien una hechicera gitana de ésas que echan la buenaventura, sólo le falta el pañuelo en la cabeza y los complementos, pulseras, collares, pendientes y demás. No recuerdo haber visto nunca a mi madre tan guapa, le va perfecto a su personalidad, parece diez años más joven." Al ver la cara de su hijo, Eileen le preguntó:

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, es perfecto para ti. Por fin pareces lo que eres.

-¿No crees que a los Evans les parecerá atrevido?

-Para nada, les estás mostrando tu auténtica personalidad.

-El abrigo y los zapatos los he comprado más clásicos, para no dar la nota por la calle y poder usarlos a diario.

-Claro, pero sigue usando esta ropa cuando no trabajes, te sirve para el verano. Y cómprate más, todo lo que necesites, mamá. Ya viste que yo ya tengo cómo ganarme la vida, y ya te conté anoche que Violet va a ayudarme.

Por la tarde terminaron los deberes de Pociones y se pusieron con Transformaciones, que también acabaron. Esta vez apuraron el tiempo hasta la cena. Sev había vuelto a traer el libro de Magia Druida y estuvo escogiendo hechizos no comprometidos para que Peter buscara un traductor en la universidad, mientras Lily seguía con la teoría de Defensa, que estudiaba a ratos cortos porque se le hacía pesada.

Poco antes de marcharse, Sev bajó a hablar con Peter y le explicó para qué servía cada hechizo, pues no lo había apuntado, y a él le pareció que los había escogido bien.

De nuevo cenaron y durmieron en sus casas, y esa noche aprovecharon para estudiar teoría cada uno por su cuenta. Sev enseñó a su madre cómo extraer los pensamientos con la varita, para que al día siguiente pudiera mostrar a los Evans sus recuerdos de Hogwarts en el pensadero, y después, mientras él estudiaba, Eileen siguió con el libro de Magia Druida, para poder explicarles además más rituales y mostrarles algunos hechizos que habían cambiado su invocación al latín.

Cuando Sev se fue a dormir, Eileen repasó la totalidad de ellos, los copió en latín al dictado con magia, añadiendo además la manera de realizarlos con las manos, y posteriormente hizo varias copias también con ella, cuatro más, para su hijo, para Lily y los Gryffindor, para la Guardia y para la amiga de Sev, y los protegió con el hechizo que Sev le había explicado sacado del libro de protectores que les regaló Remus. Ya por la tarde, al volver de trabajar, había hecho las de los rituales que copiara de noche.

A Lily le llegó respuesta de Cecile y Remus en la cena, pero no la leyó, esperaría a Sev para hacerlo. Esa noche pensó mucho en el lobito, estaba de luna llena y sabía que lo pasaba muy mal. Pensó que Sev y ella también deberían convertirse en animagos, Cecile podría enseñarles cuando lo consiguiera, y así Remus ya no tendría que andar con los otros tres impresentables.

Lo primero que hicieron al día siguiente fue responder la carta de sus amigos. En la postdata les decían que iban a enviarles otra lechuza del castillo para que no reventaran a Puck, así que esperaron su llegada para ponerse al tema y que no los interrumpiera. Aprovecharon para copiar la parte del anexo de la Magia del Amor referente a la Pareja y enviárselo también.

La lechuza les llegó a media mañana, le dieron de comer y la mandaron de vuelta, con la respuesta, el anexo, los deberes de Aritmancia y otras dos bayas. Tenían dos horas por delante, probablemente las últimas, pues era el último día que los padres de Lily trabajaban.

El anexo no era específico sobre el arte de amar, sí que hablaba de ello, pero muy sutilmente. Sev ya había adivinado, una de las últimas noches en el colegio, algo muy interesante que les faltaba por probar, y Lily lo comprendió al leerlo.

En cuanto enviaron la lechuza se miraron a los ojos, todavía sentados al escritorio, y no necesitaron decirse nada. Se pusieron en pie y se desnudaron el uno al otro. Esta vez empezó él con ella, con las manos, pero observándola con atención, para aprenderse todos sus recovecos.

Cuando la tuvo al límite fue su turno. Ella lo recorrió con la lengua y los dientes comenzando por sus orejas, su mandíbula, le mordió los labios hasta hacerle daño, y bajó por su torso y su vientre, sin dejar de rozarse contra él, para que no decayera su propio deseo.

Llegó al lugar clave, pero no se precipitó. De abajo arriba con la punta de la lengua y un leve mordisco al acabar. Lo repitió varias veces, él estaba incorporado mirándola hacer. "Lamento tanto no estar en el Refugio para poder gritar..."

Por fin la atrapó con los labios, sólo el extremo, acariciándolo con la lengua y desprendiéndose con un movimiento de succión. Él ya había cerrado los ojos y echado la cabeza atrás, jadeante. Lo repitió dos veces más, y adivinando por su expresión contraída que no le faltaba mucho y no quería hacer que se contuviera, dio el último paso.

La introdujo hasta su garganta, oprimiéndola con los labios, y al retirarse, repetía con la lengua lo que hizo. De nuevo a la tercera, Sev la detuvo. Era su turno de nuevo.

Ella se tumbó de espaldas. Él repitió lo que ella le había hecho, pero sin demorarse tanto. También le mordió con ansia la boca y los botones de los pechos. "Es como lanzar maldiciones que transforman el dolor en placer." Bajó por su vientre con besos de fuego y cuando llegó al jardín rojo, le separó las piernas y de nuevo los pliegues con los pulgares.

Ella estaba incorporada, para verlo hacer y dejarle sitio en la cama. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas, aspirando el aroma de su flor abierta, y separando todavía los pliegues mayores, recorrió con la lengua los ocultos, deleitándose por fin directamente en su sabor exquisito. Se demoró en llegar a su botón de placer, lo que ella esperaba ansiosa, pues la estaba volviendo loca una vez más.

Cuando lo hizo, trazó círculos a su alrededor y por fin utilizó la lengua para presionarlo, al tiempo que introducía el dedo más largo en su cueva, de golpe. Ella no pudo reprimir el grito. "Que se fastidie Petunia," pensó Sev.

Siguió penetrándola y lamiéndola. Ella ya no lo miraba, jadeando ahogadamente con cada embestida. Buscó el punto secreto en su interior y lo acarició con el dedo doblado. Ella pronto lo tomó por la cabeza apartándolo de sí. Volvía a mirarlo.

Con una sola mano, separó los pliegues y encajó la serpiente. Se tumbó sobre ella y la aferró clavándole los dedos, volviendo a morderle la boca, ella también lo hacía. Llegó antes que él, pero continuó a su propio ritmo y la alcanzó a los pocos segundos, mientras ella lo mordía hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Esta vez, ella, previsora, ya había puesto el despertador y se quedaron así, sin llegar a dormirse, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos hasta dentro de dos meses y medio. Por fin Lily habló:

-No sé si ha sido el mejor final, porque todos son fantásticos, pero lo de antes sí que ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Sev no esperó a que sonara el despertador. Le cubrió el cuerpo de besos pequeños, para transmitirle esa adoración que seguía sintiendo y que el deseo no había alterado en absoluto.

El último se lo dio en el umbral de su cueva secreta. "Que sé que guardará para mí… si salimos de ésta. Es como una despedida, de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestro calor, de nuestras pieles, del placer."

-Te amo, Sev, con todo mi ser.

-Te amo, mi Lily.

Se vistieron.

-Hoy esperaré a mi madre para venir – dijo él - Termina a las cinco y media.

-Entonces llegaréis a las seis y pico.

-Sí, más o menos, quizá algo más tarde, querrá arreglarse.

-Claro. Aprovecharé para seguir con Defensa.

Le dio un beso largo y profundo de los suyos, como cuando se despedían en el Refugio.

-Hasta siempre, mi vida.

-Hasta siempre, mi amor.

. . . . . . . . .

Por suerte, esa tarde Sev se quedó en casa, porque nada más marcharse Eileen a trabajar, llegó una lechuza que le resultaba familiar. "La que le llegaba a Ariel en Navidad, es la lechuza de Jack."

Abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar, llevaba la carta atada, y cuando la desprendió, la lechuza se quedó esperando. Rompió el sobre sin miramientos. La nota de pergamino sólo decía:

_¡Prince! Somos diez Sly. Están a muerte contigo. Celébralo por todo lo alto._

_Y he encontrado la manera de ser más si tenemos algo más de tiempo. El sábado donde siempre._

_Devuelve la lechuza para saber que te ha llegado._

Concluía con su dirección. Sev lloró de alivio y felicidad. "Jack… Le di permiso para contarles mi historia al completo. Merlín… Otros dos guerreros y de los buenos, ya no van a atreverse con nosotros. Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Lily o a mi madre al instante, ya tengo dieciséis amigos, no puedo creerlo." Respondió inmediatamente.

_**Enterado, Comandante.**_

"Había pensado estudiar, pero voy a quedarme soñando frente a la chimenea, ya imagino la escena. Cinco buenos guerreros Sly patrullando el castillo sólo porque me vean con ellos. Buf… no vamos a caber los diez en el hueco que queda libre a la mesa del Comedor." Reía.

"Imagino esa escena también. Las caras de los serpientes cuando eche a manotazos a la lechuza sin desprenderle la carta, mi levantarme de golpe, mi mirada de aviso a la Guardia, que lo harán a su vez. Y el dirigirnos todos al fondo de la mesa, al extremo más alejado de los profesores. Las conversaciones que se apagarán ante la expectación del momento y los posteriores murmullos que irán subiendo de tono. Las miradas de estupefacción de los serpientes, de todo Sly, de todo el Comedor… Un momento de mi vida, que nunca, nunca, olvidaré."

Cuando quedaba poco tiempo para que llegara su madre oyó otra vez llamar a una lechuza. "¿Quizá más noticias de Jack?" Pero ésta era desconocida. "Lauren…" Le abrió. "Sí, es su letra. Buf… nos quedan menos de dos semanas. Va a llegar la carta ya."

Esta vez la lechuza se marchó en cuanto le desprendió la carta. "Claro, a ella no puedo responderle sin riesgo, pobre. Se habría alegrado tanto… Sufro por ella, ya apenas me importa lo que diga su carta. Está sola y sigue velando por mí, y yo quiero corresponder a su amor y hacerla feliz." Volvió a llorar, esta vez con auténtico dolor.

Abrió la carta al fin. Una única palabra escrita en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

**Mayo**

"La última salida a Hogsmeade, en vistas a comenzar mi entrenamiento en verano, no suelen marcar a los Mortífagos hasta que acaban el colegio. De nuevo siento alivio porque aunque suponga más de otro mes de tensión y todo se destape poco antes de los exámenes, la Guardia tendrá tiempo para engrosar sus filas.

¿Qué manera habrá encontrado Jack para hacerlo? Me muero de curiosidad. Ojalá me lo cuente Anthony en Aritmancia el miércoles. Consultaré con Lauren si puedo decirle a Jack cuándo va a llegar la carta, ya debe haber hablado con sus padres del tema. Ojalá le hayan dado permiso para ponerse en contacto con él.

Voy a enseñarle las dos notas a Lily, para darle pie a hablar del tema de Lauren y tantearla, ahora que ya conoce la Magia de la Luna y ciertamente le interesó mucho. Nos queda hasta el domingo para resolver el problema. A todavía más de un mes hasta que llegue la carta, podemos arriesgarnos a vernos en el claro o el Refugio, para leerla a fondo y comprobar que ocluye bien, pero antes deberé convencerla de que no la traicione bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Llegó su madre. "Me habría encantado mostrarle el mensaje de Jack, pero hay una frase que me lo impide, 'Si tenemos algo más de tiempo'. Significa que hay un plazo fijado y se lo olerá todo." Así que se la leyó él, saltándose la frase. Poco le faltó a Eileen para saltar de alegría. "Por supuesto, del de Lauren no le digo nada."

Ella se duchó, se cambió e incluso se maquilló un poco. Conservaba algunos productos de sus buenos tiempos. Se perfiló los ojos con lápiz negro y se puso algo de color en las mejillas.

-Estás preciosa, mamá.

Había comprado un pomo de violetas para Violet, que hechizó para que se conservaran intactas. Caminaron por primera vez juntos, por el arrabal, el parque y las calles residenciales hasta la casa de Lily. Eileen tomaba del brazo a su hijo, que ya era de su misma altura.

Dos figuras negras, pues ella también había comprado un abrigo negro, del que asomaba sólo el bajo de la falda, con el cabello azabache, bajo el negro paraguas, en contraste con el paisaje eternamente gris de Cokeworth.

Pero esa tarde, a pesar de su apariencia oscura, los corazones de ambos rebosaban luz y esperanza.


	18. 18 Seducción

**Seducción**

Fue Lily quien les abrió la puerta, y se echó en los brazos de Eileen. No la había visto desde el domingo, cuando apenas pasaron juntas una hora, y antes de eso, la charla en Navidad y el mes de julio anterior, cuando Sev estaba distante. Y era la primera vez desde que ambas sabían lo que sabían, poco les faltó para llorar de alegría, y también a Sev.

Los padres de Lily los observaban, discretos, desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala, con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron y Lily y Sev no pudieron evitar abrazarse también, Violet se contagió y también lo hizo con Eileen. Ella se cohibió un poco, no acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño.

-Bienvenida, señora Snape, está en su casa – le dijo Violet.

-Gracias por invitarme, han sido muy amables, señora Evans – dijo Eileen.

-Llámeme Violet y tutéeme, ya basta de formalismos.

-Está bien, Violet. Esto es para ti – le dio el pomo de violetas – Están hechizadas para que nunca se marchiten.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué detalle! Muchísimas gracias.

Peter también la abrazó.

-Nos alegra verla por fin por aquí, señora Snape.

-Por favor, llámeme Eileen.

-Está bien, Eileen, yo soy Peter. Anda, quítate el abrigo y pongámonos cómodos en la sala.

Sev ya había colgado el suyo, y con Lily observaban la escena. Le susurró al oído:

-Ahora verás…

Peter ayudaba a Eileen a desprenderse de la prenda. Cuando Violet la vio, no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa.

-Eileen, estás preciosa. Pareces una bruja moderna.

-Es que lo soy…

Reían. Violet y Peter por apreciar el profundo cambio experimentado por esa mujer a la que también querían desde hace mucho por lo que les contaba su hija, y Eileen un tanto nerviosa y azorada, pero también agradecida por la calidez que le mostraban. Sev pensaba, "Pobre Lily, la leona en el nido de las serpientes."

Se instalaron en la sala. Sev y Lily insistieron en que sus padres lo hicieran en el sofá, con Eileen al centro, y ellos lo hicieron en los sillones, frente a frente, pues el plan inicial era que la bruja les explicara con más detalle el libro de Magia Druida, que había pasado estudiando las últimas noches.

Los padres de Lily atendían interesados, le hacían preguntas, y ella les mostró algunos hechizos que habían cambiado su invocación al latín y podían realizarse con varita, que ella misma había seleccionado.

Peter y Violet estaban maravillados, asombrados, con la boca abierta. No habían visto magia desde que Lily y Sev eran pequeños. Les mostró incluso, poniéndose en pie, el _Protego_.

-Esto es Defensa – les explicó – Ningún hechizo dañino puede atravesarlo. Con esta magia puede hacerse con las manos, formando una esfera completa que preserva a quien está dentro.

Como explicaba el libro y el propio Sev había descubierto por casualidad. Después hablaron sobre los significados de los rituales y de los lugares naturales sagrados, y la charla fue tomando un cariz más profundo, llegando a hablarles ella, sin mencionar explícitamente las Magias de la Luna y del Amor, cómo había surgido ésta en los albores de la humanidad y su desarrollo y posterior declive.

Violet y Peter comentaban que era una lástima lo que había sucedido, pues pensaban que si los brujos no se hubieran visto obligados a esconderse y hubieran podido continuar usando su poder de forma correcta, se habrían evitado muchos males que afectaban al mundo.

Surgió el tema de por qué en Hogwarts no se enseñaba esa magia. Sev y Lily habían acordado que en cuanto se mencionara el colegio se ausentarían, para que Eileen pudiera tranquilizar a Peter y Violet en la medida de lo posible con respecto a ese tema, dejándoles tener una charla de adultos. "Confío plenamente en la astucia y tacto de mi madre y en que Peter y Violet no la pondrán en un aprieto. Sé que entre serpientes se entenderán." Así que Lily se disculpó:

-Vamos un momento arriba, papás, que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

-Claro, chicos. Tomaos el tiempo que queráis.

Con eso Peter les confirmaba que ellos también querían quedarse a solas un rato con Eileen.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, Lily empujó a Sev hasta hacerlo caer en la cama.

-Para el carro, Lily – le dijo desternillándose – Que sí es cierto que tenemos que hablar de algo.

-¿Más estrategias?

-No… Ha sido una suerte que me quedara esta tarde en casa. Traigo noticias de Jack.

Sacó la nota del bolsillo del pantalón y se la enseñó, sentados en el borde de la cama. A Lily se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Los guerreros de sexto! Te han aceptado sin conocerte.

-Ya sabes que Jack es un líder nato, sabe tratar a la gente y ganárselos.

-Y además ha encontrado una manera de aumentar La Guardia…

-Ya… ¿qué se le habrá ocurrido? La verdad es que podría habérmelo contado en lugar de tenerme sobre ascuas.

-Ah… Toma de tu propia medicina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no eres el único que sabe hacerse el misterioso.

-Tienes toda la razón – rio.

-A ver si no llega la carta este mes y os da tiempo…

"El talante adecuado para dejar caer la bomba. Sienta lo que sienta, predominará el alivio." Sev mostraba una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Dime, anda, siempre igual. Sabes algo más…

"Y curiosidad." La misteriosa sonrisa se convirtió en maléfica.

-¡Vamos!

-No es la única lechuza que me ha llegado esta tarde.

Sacó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino de Lauren y se lo entregó. Lily lo leyó, y la elegante letra femenina le confirmó lo que ya sabía casi con total seguridad, pero no le importó en absoluto. Sabía que sin ella, Sev quizá nunca se habría librado, y no sólo eso.

Sin las Artes Mentales, no habrían podido controlar a los serpientes con la Legeremancia y verse a menudo, ni tampoco leer aliados, preservarse del peligro que suponía conocer la Magia Druida aprendiendo Oclumancia, ni podrían ahora comunicarse mediante la Proyección en el período de máximo riesgo.

Era consciente de ello desde hacía mucho, y sabía que esa chica, a la que odió durante un breve período meses atrás, era el corazón del gran equipo que habían formado, un corazón que latía solo. Y además ahora la corta palabra escrita en el pequeño pedazo de pergamino le confirmaba el riesgo que estaba corriendo a cambio de casi nada, porque sabía con total seguridad que Sev no había estado con ella más que como amigo y alumno, pues él nunca la engañaría en algo así.

Probablemente lo amaba desde mucho antes que ella misma, si había estado dispuesta a jugársela de esa manera por él, y se estaba conformando con su amistad y su compañía. No sentía celos en absoluto, sino un profundo agradecimiento y empatía. Y tanto alivio… tenían casi mes y medio por delante. Ya tenía los ojos empañados.

-De tu aliado, ¿verdad?

"Se ha emocionado," pensó Sev.

-Sí.

-Y ni siquiera has podido responderle.

"Está a punto de llorar."

-No.

-¿Quieres que le enviemos a Puck aunque sólo sea para que sepa que te ha llegado?

"Merlín… está preocupada por ella… Y yo también estoy a punto de llorar."

-No tengo su dirección, sería peligroso para él.

Lily se derrumbó y abrazó a Sev llorando a lágrima viva. Él también lo hacía.

-Me da mucha pena, Sev, debe sentirse tan solo…

-No te preocupes, Lily, es fuerte y tiene a su familia.

-Ya… pero en el colegio sólo te tiene a ti.

-Bueno, quizá dentro de poco pueda ponerlo en contacto con alguien de La Guardia.

Lily entendió que se refería a Jack, pues Sev le contó, antes de establecerse la red de secretos, cómo le habló Anthony de la relación entre Parkinson y Jack tras la bronca de Pociones, y que Sev estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa preciosidad, generosa y entregada por completo a salvarlo, por seguir con ella.

-Claro… pero nunca dejes de ser su amigo.

-Claro que no, Lily, nunca lo abandonaré.

Y por esta respuesta y la emoción que Sev estaba sintiendo supo que él también la amaba. La sangre-pura tenía todo lo que él admiraba, bondad, talento, generosidad y belleza. Supo que debería aprender a compartir su corazón con ella, como lo hacían los brujos ancestrales para crear lazos poderosos. Y deseó tanto conocerla y darle también su apoyo…

-Quizá algún día también pueda ser su amiga.

Sev pensó, "Me parece que muy pronto, pero no es el momento de hablarlo, debemos tomárnoslo con tiempo. Y ya debe estar dándose cuenta de que yo también la quiero, por cómo estoy llorando."

-Quizá… Cuando acabemos el colegio y ya no esté en peligro.

"Para que entienda que sabiendo su secreto está poniéndola en riesgo."

Lily entendió que Sev no quería ponerla celosa. Y ella habría querido decirle que sabía quién era y que no le importaba. Pero no quiso ponerlo en ese aprieto. "Está llorando desesperado, en verdad la quiere, y con toda la razón, además. Tan desinteresada. Lo merece mucho más que yo.

Seguramente ellos se proyectan continuamente, comparten todas las clases y la Sala de las mazmorras y se sientan cerca en el Comedor. Y aun así, Sev me ha elegido a mí, siendo tan difícil estar juntos. Quiero decirle que la ame a ella también, pero me puede el egoísmo. Vamos a pasar más de dos meses sin vernos y temo perderlo." Así que le dijo:

-Cuando acabemos el colegio seremos todos amigos, una gran familia, como las tribus prehistóricas.

"Merlín… le ha calado la Magia de la Luna, estaría dispuesta a compartirme. Qué alivio, no está celosa en absoluto. Quizá algún día podré, gracias a las Magias Ancestrales, compartir todo el amor que tengo para dar."

No respondió, pero abrazó a Lily más fuerte y ella supo lo que estaba pensando y que se lo agradecía, y también se aferró a él.

"¿Saco ya el tema de que es Lauren? Lily no se atreve a decírmelo. Estamos demasiado sensibles los dos, es algo que debemos hablar relajados y con calma. Surgirá el momento, quizá en la excursión del fin de semana."

Por fin se calmaron. Sev, lavado de todo odio, orgullo y desconfianza, por el alivio que sentía gracias a sus dieciséis amigos, pensó en alguien más que en ese momento también estaba sola quizá. "Voy a por el decimoséptimo, a sanar una herida de Lily, ya que ella lo ha hecho con tantas mías, y a inspirarla más todavía en la generosidad y la entrega."

-¿Tu hermana está en casa?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Va a pasarse horas sola y sin cenar.

Lily bufó.

"Difícil."

-Es problema suyo, nadie la obliga a encerrarse.

"Tiene toda la razón, pero puedo comprender a Petunia. Yo también era así, hosco y desagradable, hasta hace muy poco, y me he perdido por ello muchos momentos de felicidad."

-¿No crees que le gustaría ver Hogwarts en el pensadero? Recuerda que quiso ingresar. Llegó a escribirle a Dumbledore.

-¿Estás pensando invitarla? Sev, te odia, no va a hacerte ni caso. Además, si lo ve, le va a dar más envidia todavía.

"Es posible, pero intentarlo supondría un primer paso, plantar una semilla, como Ariel me ayudó a hacer con La Guardia. Yo no tengo hermanos y me habría gustado, y Lily y Petunia van a perderse para siempre si no lo arreglan."

-Le escribiré una nota. Aunque hoy no sirva de nada, le hará pensar, y quizá más adelante comience a aceptarnos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Haz lo que quieras, no va ni a leerla.

Lily estaba decepcionada porque pensaba pasar ese rato besándose con Sev. Comprendía lo de su aliada, pero no que a estas alturas de la vida estuviera intentando arreglar las cosas con su hermana, le parecía un esfuerzo inútil. Sev se sentó al escritorio, sacó un folio _muggle_ y un bolígrafo como los que había utilizado para copiar los hechizos para Peter, y poniendo en ello todo su corazón, escribió:

_**Petunia:**_

_**Hace muchos años que no hablamos, y las pocas veces que lo hicimos fue para discutir. Te pido disculpas por ello y por haberte atacado con magia en alguna ocasión cuando éramos pequeños. Me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho.**_

_**Sé que te habría gustado ser bruja como nosotros, y estoy seguro de que si hubieras ido a Hogwarts como querías, habríamos sido muy buenos amigos. No tenemos la culpa de que no haya sido así, pero sí de no llevarnos bien tal como somos. Yo quiero hacerlo, y te pido que me des una oportunidad. **_

_**Baja a cenar con nosotros, mi madre va a enseñarnos el castillo en un artefacto mágico. Será como si estuvieras allí, podrás recorrerlo y ver cómo era cuando ella estudiaba. Poca gente sin magia tiene la oportunidad, no la desaproveches.**_

_**Si hoy no te apetece, no pasa nada. Volveremos a traerlo en verano y todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te animes, que espero sea pronto.**_

_**Un abrazo, **_

_**Sev**_

Sev tenía los ojos empañados cuando acabó. "¿Y cuántas van hoy? Cuatro o cinco. Qué vergüenza, me estoy volviendo un llorón." Dobló el folio y le preguntó a Lily, que seguía sentada en la cama, esperándolo.

-¿Cuál es el cuarto de tu hermana?

-¿No vas a enseñarme lo que le has puesto?

"Ni hablar, si ve que me disculpo con ella, no me va a dejar."

-No. Esto es entre ella y yo.

Lily suspiró. "Siempre con sus misterios."

-La puerta de al lado – con indiferencia.

-Tardo un minuto. Prepárate para los besos.

Sev salió y llamó a la puerta de Petunia. Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Qué? – un desagradable grito del otro lado.

"Buf… si contesta así pensando que es su madre o su padre, cómo lo haría si supiera que soy yo. Si respondo no me va a abrir." Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá? ¡Ya te he dicho que no pensaba bajar!

"Buf… última oportunidad. Tres por tres, nueve, mi número. Si no me abre se la paso por debajo de la puerta, hay hueco." Toc, toc, toc.

-¡Qué pesada! ¡Me estás distrayendo de estu…!

Petunia interrumpió la frase al tiempo que abría la puerta de golpe, mudando su expresión de enfado por una de descomunal asombro. "El último a quien esperaba."

Sev aprovechó su segundo de desconcierto para poner el pie en el marco de la puerta y que no pudiera cerrarla de nuevo. Ella reaccionó y lo miró y le habló con desprecio, mientras él le clavaba los profundos pozos negros, todavía húmedos.

-¿Qué narices quieres?

"Qué milagro, me ha hablado y no ha intentado darme con la puerta en las narices que menciona." Le habló con su voz más sedosa, la que sólo empleaba con sus amadas, tendiéndole el folio doblado.

-Sólo que leas esto.

Petunia se debatía entre la hostilidad y la extrañeza, mirando alternativamente al papel y a sus ojos, que él no apartaba.

-Por favor – dijo Sev, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

Ella le arrancó el papel de la mano y él retiró el pie justo a tiempo de que no se lo pillara con el portazo con el que cerró.

"¡Bien!" Volvió con Lily, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Qué milagro! Te ha abierto – muy asombrada - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Tentando a la suerte.

-¿Y te ha cogido la nota?

-Claro. ¿No ves que no la llevo?

-¿Cómo la has convencido? – Lily ya se divertía.

-Mirándola… y hablándole como a ti.

-¡Ah…! Ahora me lo explico. Sev, eres increíble, todo un seductor. No te ligues a mi hermana…

Los dos reían.

-Estoy seguro de que va a leerla, le va a poder la curiosidad.

-Anda, cierra la puerta y el pestillo y ven aquí, que pronto hay que bajar a poner la mesa – dijo tumbándose en la cama todavía riendo.


	19. 19 Petunia

**Petunia**

Lily y Sev bajaron un ratito después, sus padres seguían charlando en la sala. Lily puso a calentar la cena, que su madre ya había preparado de antemano, y entre los dos pusieron la mesa. Pronto sus padres se levantaron y pasaron al comedor al tiempo que sacaban la comida.

-Gracias, chicos, pero habéis puesto un cubierto de más, Petunia no va a bajar – dijo Violet.

Sev y Lily se echaron una mirada cómplice.

-Prueba a llamarla, mamá, por si acaso.

Violet puso los ojos en blanco y subió. Mientras tanto, los demás se sentaron a la mesa, Sev le había propuesto cómo hacerlo estratégicamente. Lily sabía que sus padres se sentarían en las cabeceras, así que Sev y Eileen lo harían juntos del mismo lado, ella junto a Peter y él con Violet. Lily al lado de su padre, frente a Eileen, de modo que el hueco libre quedara frente a Sev. Violet volvió a los treinta segundos.

-Increíble. Me ha dicho que ahora viene.

Sev y Lily volvieron a mirarse conteniendo la risa. "¿Qué narices le habrá escrito?" pensó ella. Mientras tanto, él comenzó a servir los platos, primero a Violet y Eileen. Petunia bajó cuando estaba con el tercero, que supuestamente era para Lily, percatándose de la encerrona. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, así que se sentó en el hueco que quedaba. Sev le tendió el plato.

-Que aproveche, Petunia – le habló del mismo modo que antes.

Ella no dijo nada ni lo miró. "La cena promete ser tensa." Pero había una astuta serpiente sentada a la mesa que sólo había visto a Petunia una vez en su vida, aquel primero de septiembre cuando su hijo tomó por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts, y sabía mucho sobre ella aunque nunca hubieran hablado.

-Buenas noches, Petunia, permíteme que me presente. Soy Eileen, la madre de Severus, me alegro de conocerte.

Petunia era desagradable, pero no tan maleducada como para no responder a una apelación tan directa, y no podía hacerlo de manera hostil, de lo contrario, la castigarían.

-Buenas noches, Eileen.

La miró directamente y le llamó la atención lo mucho que se parecía a Sev, así que instintivamente lo miró también a él, que acababa de servir a Lily y la cazó. Petunia bajó la vista de inmediato, Eileen continuó:

-Me ha contado Severus que estás en primer curso en la universidad, ¿qué estás estudiando?

"Wow… Si yo no le he contado nada de eso, quizá se lo han dicho Peter y Violet. Mi madre conoce bien el mundo _muggle_, pues seguro que sus clientas siempre le hablan de sus hijos."

Y así la forzó a seguir conversando. Le preguntó qué asignaturas le gustaban más y cómo llevaba la preparación de los próximos exámenes. También cómo se desplazaba hasta Londres para asistir y si tenía buenas amigas. Y después por sus aficiones, si solía salir por Cokeworth o también viajaba a Londres para divertirse, y los sitios que solía frecuentar.

Violet y Peter apenas intervenían, y Lily y Sev no lo hicieron en absoluto. Dejaron que Petunia, sentada a la mesa con tres brujos, fuera el centro de atención. Ella, al principio, apenas levantaba la vista, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y miraba a Eileen cuando le hablaba.

Le sorprendía que una mujer de su edad vistiera tan moderna, y le pareció muy simpática. "Va a resultar que estos brujos no son tan raros al fin y al cabo." Durante el segundo plato ya echaba también breves vistazos a Sev, que al parecer no le quitaba ojo de encima, pues siempre la cazaba con _esa_ mirada en los ojos, y recordaba todo el tiempo lo que le había escrito.

Para cuando llegaron a los postres ya estaba deseando que él también le hablara, en _ese_ tono que nunca antes un chico había empleado con ella. Cuando acabaron, Eileen le dijo:

-¿Recoges la mesa conmigo, Petunia? Tu mamá preparó la cena y Severus y Lily la sirvieron, así que nos toca a nosotras. Podrás ver cómo friego los platos con magia. ¿Te apetece?

-Vale… – su voz sonó ilusionada.

Eileen levitó lo más pesado hasta el fregadero, mientras Petunia y Sev hacían viajes a la cocina con todo lo demás. Cada vez que se cruzaban, se miraban y él le sonreía levemente. Cuando acabaron de llevarlo todo, Petunia se quedó con Eileen en la cocina, mientras Sev se reunía en la sala con Lily y sus padres, que ya tenían el pensadero preparado en la mesita auxiliar. Violet le preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, Sev?

-Tratándola bien.

Violet y Peter estaban admirados y pensaban en lo que Peter le dijo dos días atrás, plomo transmutado en oro. Y Lily, "Una joya, un tesoro."

Cuando Eileen y Petunia se reunieron con ellos dejaron a la bruja sentarse en el centro del sofá, frente al amplio cuenco de material cerámico tallado con caracteres rúnicos. Peter estaba en un sillón, y Violet y Petunia flanquearon a Eileen. Lily en el sillón del lado de su hermana y Sev en pie, apoyado en el mismo.

Mientras Eileen se concentraba en extraer sus pensamientos con la varita, Sev fue explicándole a Petunia en qué consistía el pensadero y la sensación que iba a experimentar cuando se sumergiera en él, para que no se asustara cuando le ocurriera.

La chica no sabía a dónde mirar, fascinada por lo que estaba haciendo la bruja, y al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba contándole ese chico tan agradable al que siempre había despreciado, y que estaba pagándole su aversión con atención y amabilidad.

Deseó quedarse a solas con él para expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo, que ella también se arrepentía de haberlo tratado mal y que ahora le parecía una suerte formar parte de una familia en la que había una bruja, pues iba a tener experiencias que nunca habría vivido de no ser así.

Cuando Eileen acabó, intercambió su sitio con ella, se inclinó sobre el pensadero y sumergió el rostro en la sustancia plateada. Sintió que caía de cabeza y aterrizaba en pie en el suelo de un prado soleado en pendiente.

Eileen, de joven, estaba a su lado. "¡Dios! Sev es idéntico a su madre." Frente a ellas, al pie de la pendiente, se extendía un tenebroso Bosque y un enorme Lago, y en la orilla más próxima del mismo, una añosa haya. "¿Dónde está el castillo? La joven Eileen se giraba y lo hizo a su vez, descubriendo la mole de piedra de más de mil años de antigüedad, con sus torreones, patios y galerías. "Wow… es inmenso... nada que ver con los castillos normales."

Justo frente a ellas, se abría la gran y pesada puerta del castillo, a la que se entraba subiendo unas escaleras. Eileen echó a andar hacia ella y la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta el Comedor, a la derecha, al que se entraba por otra puerta también grande y pesada. "Qué grande…"

Cuatro mesas larguísimas medio llenas de alumnos en uniformes y túnicas. Temió que la vieran. "Pero Sev ya me ha explicado que no lo harán y que puedo moverme por todo el espacio." Así que mientras Eileen se dirigía a la mesa del extremo izquierdo, donde los alumnos llevaban corbatas verdes, ella se dedicó a recorrer el Comedor.

El Hogwarts de los cuarenta no difería gran cosa del actual. Los uniformes eran similares a los que llevaba su hermana, y se dio cuenta de que en cada mesa se sentaban alumnos con corbatas de distinto color. De izquierda a derecha, verdes, azules, amarillas y rojas. "Las rojas son como la de Lily, y la de Eileen es verde. Si Sev también es de los verdes, no pueden comer juntos… Luego se lo preguntaré.

Al fondo había una mesa transversal sobre un alto estrado, a la que se sentaban adultos. "Deben ser los profesores del colegio, con el director en el centro. Su silla es como un trono." Miró al techo del Comedor. "Se ve el cielo azul de fuera, pero no está abierto, qué raro…"

La escena se disolvió y se vio con Eileen en otro lugar. "La Biblioteca, casi tan grande como el Comedor." La recorrió también. "Aquí hay alumnos con corbatas de todos los colores, mezclados, pero ninguno se sienta con los de otro color."

Llegó hasta el fondo, y a la vuelta, que hizo rápidamente por si no le daba tiempo antes de que la escena se disolviera de nuevo, se fijó en las materias de los distintos pasillos con estanterías llenas de libros a ambos lados. "Sección Prohibida, Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Pociones, Medimagia, Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Estudios Muggles, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Adivinación… Buah… cuántas asignaturas, por eso mi hermana se pasa las vacaciones estudiando… Y están en orden alfabético excepto el último pasillo, debe ser la magia peligrosa, por eso está prohibida."

La escena se disolvió de nuevo y fueron sucediéndose muchas más. La Sala de las mazmorras, con una gran cristalera por la que se veía el fondo del Lago, "Qué chulo…", iluminada con antorchas y con la chimenea encendida, ahí todos los alumnos llevaban corbatas verdes y estaba decorada con adornos verdes y plateados.

Siguió a Eileen por unas escaleras hasta su dormitorio, con cinco camas de dosel, con las cortinas también verdes. "Aquí por lo menos tienen ventanas, pero duermen cinco chicas juntas y no hay escritorios, apenas tienen intimidad, no hay un lugar donde estudiar tranquilo más que en la Biblioteca. No es como la residencia en la que viven algunas de mis amigas de la universidad."

Después se vio subiendo por las escaleras, y a mitad de un tramo, comenzó a moverse. "¡Qué susto!" Las paredes sin ventanas estaban cubiertas de retratos cuyos personajes se movían y hablaban, y también había numerosas estatuas y armaduras.

Vio también dos fantasmas y a Peeves, y entró en aulas donde se impartían las asignaturas. Pociones en las mazmorras, Transformaciones en el segundo piso, Encantamientos en el tercero. "Los alumnos de corbatas diferentes nunca se sientan juntos en las clases, y los verdes y rojos sólo coinciden en Pociones."

Recorrió numerosas galerías y patios y subió a la lechucería y a la Torre de Astronomía. "Qué vista preciosa del Bosque y el Lago, es altísima, y los dos son enormes..." Después se vio de nuevo en el Comedor, pero era de noche. Cientos de velas flotaban a media altura, iluminándolo. "Buah… qué chulo…" Alzó de nuevo la vista al techo, "Se ve la luna y las estrellas… wow…"

La escena volvió a disolverse y se quedó esperando a ver si aparecía algo más, pues le habría gustado ver dónde dormía su hermana, pero al parecer Eileen no conocía ese sitio, porque no apareció ninguna otra imagen.

Todos habían permanecido en silencio para no molestarla y esperaban expectantes a que acabara para observar su reacción. Cuando sacó el rostro no dijo nada, sólo miró a Sev, que había sido quien había estado explicándoselo todo, un tanto inquieta. Él le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal? ¿No te ha gustado?

Nadie esperaba la pregunta que le hizo, la primera vez en su vida que le hablaba sin increparlo.

-¿De qué color eres tú? – preocupada.

-Verde, como mi madre – le respondió él, dulce y con una sonrisa triste.

-Entonces no puedes sentarte en clase, comer, ni visitar a Lily donde vive ella.

-No. Pero sí pasear y estudiar juntos en la Biblioteca, y también solíamos colaborar en una asignatura, Pociones, en la que coincidimos rojos y verdes, el profesor nos dejaba.

-Vaya… Yo puedo sentarme en clase con quien quiera, almorzar en la cafetería con mis amigas y visitarlas en la residencia o dormir en sus casas cuando salgo por Londres los fines de semana, y vosotros no podéis. Yo creía que estabais siempre juntos… – sus ojos estaban empañados.

-Pues ya ves que no – le respondió con la misma dulzura – Ser brujo no es tan maravilloso como parece. Y además, ahora tampoco nos vemos en la Biblioteca ni podemos colaborar en Pociones, sólo pasear a escondidas los fines de semana con más amigos, por el Bosque, porque los chicos de su color me atacan si me ven con ella.

Petunia rompió a llorar y ya no pudo contenerse de decírselo delante de todos:

-Sev… ¿me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero sí tu hermana.

Lily no la miraba con tanta comprensión como Sev, llevaba más de media vida sufriendo su hostilidad. Petunia bajó la vista, avergonzada. Sev le dijo a Lily al oído:

-Dile que la perdonas.

Lily bufó.

-Por favor… lo está pasando fatal.

Lily suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Petunia, te perdono si no vuelves a meterte nunca más con nosotros.

Petunia asintió levemente. Los adultos habían permanecido en absoluto silencio, maravillados por el intercambio. "Suficiente por ahora," pensó Sev y continuó, desviando el tema para que Petunia dejara de sentirse incómoda.

-No nos has dicho si te ha gustado. Cuéntanos lo que has visto a tu manera.

Petunia lo hizo, sobreponiéndose, y luego fue el turno de Violet y Peter. Cuando los _muggles_ terminaron continuaron charlando un buen rato, pues tenían muchas preguntas que hacerles a los brujos, pero los padres de Lily no sacaron ningún tema polémico, ya lo habían hablado todo con Eileen.

En un momento dado, Violet pidió a Peter que lo acompañara a la cocina. Lily y Sev supusieron que iban a hablar de lo ocurrido con Petunia, que ahora se encontraba en plena sintonía con los brujos. De hecho, la más incómoda del grupo era Lily, pues no había perdonado a su hermana de corazón. Violet y Peter volvieron enseguida.

Se hacía tarde. Aunque al día siguiente los adultos no tenían que trabajar, Sev y Lily tenían mucho todavía que estudiar, pues apenas habían dedicado tres tardes a hacerlo. Cuando Sev y Eileen se disponían a marcharse, Violet les dijo:

-Os llevo en coche, está lloviendo.

-No es necesario, Violet – respondió Eileen – No nos importa caminar.

-Permíteme que insista, Eileen, no me cuesta nada.

Sev le echó a su madre una mirada de advertencia. "Violet debe querer hablar a solas con nosotros."

-Está bien, Violet, te lo agradecemos.

Se despidieron de los demás. Sev dio la mano a Peter, un beso a Petunia y un abrazo a Lily. Eileen un beso a Peter y abrazos a las chicas. Sev dejó que su madre montara delante en el coche. En cuanto arrancaron, Violet le dijo a Sev:

-Nunca en la vida podré agradecerte lo que has hecho esta noche por mi familia.

-No ha sido para tanto, Violet, vosotros estáis haciendo mucho más por mí.

-No te subestimes, Sev. Abrirte nuestra casa no es nada comparado con haber comenzado a sanar una herida que llevaba abierta casi diez años.

-Lily todavía tiene que superarlo, haré lo que pueda para que lo haga cuanto antes.

-Muchas gracias, Sev. Y gracias también a ti, Eileen, porque le has abierto los ojos a nuestra hija.

-No me las des, Violet – dijo Eileen - La tuya también me los abrió a mí.

Lo que dijo Violet a continuación no se lo esperaban en absoluto:

-¿Dejas a Sev quedarse a dormir hoy en nuestra casa?

Ambos se quedaron mudos. "Debe ser lo que han hablado Peter y Violet en la cocina." Eileen por fin respondió:

-Si vosotros le invitáis y él quiere, yo no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Quieres quedarte, Sev? Así mañana ya estás allí para estudiar.

"¡Merlín! Nos están dando permiso para dormir juntos. Pero no lo han hecho ante Petunia ni ha sido Peter quien me lo ha propuesto, sino Violet, que ya tiene más confianza conmigo. Voy a salirme un poco por la tangente para no aceptar directamente."

-Mamá, ¿no te importa no verme mañana al levantarnos?

-Claro que no, Severus, te espero a almorzar – respondió Eileen.

-Entonces acepto, Violet, muchas gracias.

-No me las des – dijo Violet - Coge lo que necesites para pasar la noche y estudiar mañana. Te espero en el coche.

"Buf… por suerte traje el pijama y la bata. Me pregunto cómo se lo habrá dicho Peter a Lily. No logro imaginarlo." Eileen se despidió de Violet, que le dijo:

-Ven también el domingo, así celebramos juntos la Pascua.

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez cocinaré yo, con magia.

-¡Genial! A ver con qué nos sorprendes.

Cuando entraron en casa, Eileen le dijo a su hijo:

-Severus, hoy has hecho una hazaña. Como te decía el otro día, eres luz. Quizá sin ti esas hermanas jamás se habrían reconciliado.

-Tú tampoco te has quedado corta, mamá. Ha sido una labor de equipo.

-Ya… y sin planearlo.

-No era necesario, entre serpientes nos entendemos.

-¿Habéis acabado con el Compendio de Defensa? ¿Lo has traído?

-Sí. Y a Lily le ha calado lo de la Magia de la Luna. Mañana te cuento más.

-Vale, déjamelo y aprovecho la mañana para seguir copiando.

Sev le dejó el libro a su madre y subió a cambiar de libros, por la ropa de dormir y limpia para el día siguiente.

. . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lily, las chicas se disponían a acostarse. Peter le dijo a Lily:

-Espera que vuelva tu madre, quiere hablar contigo. Buenas noches, cariño.

"Buf… va a ser para que perdone a Petunia de verdad, no entiendo por qué no puede hablar en mi cuarto. Bueno, no pasa nada. Total, va a tardar diez minutos." Pero tardaba más. "Seguro que está hablando con Sev de lo que ha pasado. Jo… tengo sueño y mañana hemos quedado temprano."

. . . . . . . . .

Sev volvió al coche con sus bártulos. "Buf… qué vergüenza. Bah… Violet es genial, seguro que no me pone en un aprieto."

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí.

-Pues vamos, Lily te está esperando. Ella te dirá dónde está la habitación de invitados. Si te despiertas antes que nosotros o ella y quieres bajar a ducharte o desayunar, hazlo sin problema. Que te explique ahora dónde están las cosas y cómo funciona la cocina. Ya sabes, estás en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias, Violet. La cocina ya la controlo.

-Ya lo imaginaba, eres un encanto. Voy a contarte un secreto de Peter, nunca se lo digas a él ni a Lily.

"Buah… ¿qué será?"

-A él le hacía mucha ilusión tener un varón. Intentamos tener otro hijo después de Lily, pero ya no me quedé embarazada, y desde que te conocimos te ha visto siempre como el hijo que no pudo tener. Está viviendo esta semana como una de las mejores de su vida porque por fin habéis conectado.

"Vaya… ¿qué decir a eso? Me siento tan culpable por no haberlo hecho antes."

-Me siento fatal por no haber sido más cercano todos estos años.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo comprendimos a la perfección cuando Lily nos contó.

-Dile cuando te parezca adecuado, que desde que el otro día me habló así lo considero como el padre que no he tenido.

-Claro que sí, Sev. Ahora tienes dos madres y un padre.

Violet aparcó. Le dijo, antes de bajar:

-Lily no sabe todavía que vienes. Déjame entrar a la sala, y cuando salga, pasas tú.

"Buaaah… éstos son todavía más retorcidos que yo. Qué bien vamos a entendernos."

Entraron en la casa, Violet fue con su hija.

-A ver, mamá… ¿qué quieres decirme? – hastiada.

"Pobre, tiene sueño y lleva más de veinte minutos esperando." Sev se carcajeaba para sus adentros.

-Espérame un momento más, cariño. Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Lily bufó. Violet salió de la sala e hizo una seña a Sev con la cabeza, sonriendo cómplice, para que pasara a la sala, y se fue conteniendo la risa al piso de arriba. "Vaya suegra genial que tengo, ya ni disimula conmigo. Pero a Lily no voy a contarle esto último, es entre ella y yo."

Lily estaba en el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta, harta de esperar una racha de su madre. Sev se acercó por detrás, sigilosamente. Le tapó los ojos con las manos al tiempo que se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído:

-Sorpresa…


	20. 20 Despertar

**Despertar**

La única duda que Lily y Sev tuvieron en cuanto a dormir juntos fue dónde hacerlo. Se quedaron en la sala hablando de ello y él dijo:

-Aunque sabemos de sobra que tus padres esperan que lo hagamos, debemos guardar las apariencias, por cómo me ha hablado tu madre sobre la habitación de invitados y de despertarme solo mañana.

-Ya… pero yo quiero hacerlo en mi cuarto. Es la primera noche que vamos a dormir juntos y quiero tener ese recuerdo allí.

-Lily, es más seguro hacerlo en el de invitados, que es el que queda aislado, tu cuarto da pared con pared con el de tu hermana.

"Además, desde que Violet me ha confesado el secreto de Peter, pienso que, de haber sido efectivamente hijo suyo, ése habría sido mi dormitorio."

-Y es menos probable que alguien llame allí por la mañana que al tuyo – continuó Sev.

-Sev, no van a llamar a ninguno.

-Ya. Mira, tu madre ha vuelto a invitar a cenar a la mía el domingo, seguramente vuelvan a invitarme a dormir ese día o el sábado, a la vuelta de la excursión. Probamos hoy en el de invitados, y según cómo vayan las cosas, la próxima noche lo hacemos en el Refugio de la Princesa, ¿vale?

-Vale, Sev. Tú eres el especialista en seguridad.

"Entiendo además por qué Violet y Peter han tomado esa decisión. Por lo que ha ocurrido con Petunia, le he dado la vuelta a la tortilla, he pasado de ser una fuente más de conflicto a convertirme en el catalizador de la posible reconciliación de las hermanas.

Y la propia Petunia se ha conmovido cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Lily y yo no podemos estar juntos a todas horas en el colegio de magia, antes incluso de saber que ahora tenemos que vernos a escondidas. Quiere a su hermana aunque la hostigue.

Así que mi presencia en la casa está justificada por dos buenas razones, que pasemos más tiempo juntos no robándoselo al estudio y que siga ejerciendo influencia beneficiosa en ambas, pues la herida de Lily es tan antigua y profunda que no va a ser fácil sanarla por completo. No voy a explicarle todo esto, pero sí intentar predisponerla a su favor."

-Sé consciente de que me han invitado gracias a lo que ha pasado con tu hermana, así que en cierto modo se la debemos.

-Lo que ha pasado con mi hermana ha sido gracias a ti y a tu madre, así que no le debemos nada, es un premio que te dan por haberlo hecho tan bien.

"Buf… hoy todavía está muy dolida, y además, cansada, mejor dejar el resto de explicaciones para otro día." Subieron a la habitación de invitados, que era más pequeña y tenía una cama más grande que la de Lily, por lo que quedaba poco espacio libre, estaba pensada sólo para dormir. Ella le contó:

-Sólo la han ocupado mis abuelos, cuando vivían y nos visitaban. Todos murieron cuando todavía era pequeña, antes de conocerte, por eso nunca te he hablado de ellos.

"Y tampoco yo me he preocupado por saber. Ni siquiera sé si Violet y Peter tienen hermanos." Mientras se preparaban para acostarse, Sev le pidió:

-Cuéntame la historia de tu familia.

-Buf… es bastante dura, no sé si te va a sentar bien.

-No importa, quiero saber.

Se metieron en la cama, desnudos y abrazados.

-Mis padres son más jóvenes que tu madre, nacidos en el '35. Ambos vivían en Londres y vivieron la Guerra Mundial de niños, incluidos los bombardeos alemanes, y no sólo eso, mis dos abuelos fueron combatientes en la misma. El padre de mi padre murió en ella.

"Vaya… Así que Peter es huérfano de guerra, por eso se identifica conmigo. Él también pasó por el crisol del alquimista."

-¿Y tiene algún hermano?

-No. Mis abuelos paternos decidieron no tener más hijos ante la creciente tensión que había en Europa durante esos años, e hicieron bien, porque al final mi abuela se quedó sola con mi padre y tuvo que sacarlo adelante como pudo, con la pensión de viuda. Así pudo seguir estudiando, y cuando tuvo edad suficiente se puso a trabajar también él al tiempo que seguía haciéndolo, y consiguió sacarse una carrera universitaria.

-Buah… tu padre es todo un luchador.

-Claro, por eso te habló así el otro día. Sabe lo que dice.

-¿Y la familia de tu madre?

-Mi otro abuelo sí que sobrevivió a la guerra, pero mi madre perdió a una hermana pequeña durante la misma, víctima de una enfermedad, y lo sufrieron tanto que decidieron no tener más hijos. Después, cuando se casaron, vinieron a vivir a Cokeworth, para olvidarse de todo lo que les recordara la guerra.

"Así que tanto Violet como Peter vivieron situaciones muy duras en sus infancias, y ambos salieron adelante, por eso son personas tan fuertes y comprensivas. Y para Violet debe suponer un drama ver a sus hijas enfrentadas, habiendo perdido a su hermana pequeña y no teniendo más.

Y aparte de todo eso, Lily y Petunia no tienen ningún otro familiar consanguíneo directo. Cuando Peter y Violet falten, el único pariente cercano que tendrán sus hijas serán ellas mismas. Buf… voy a decírselo, quizá ni siquiera ha caído en la cuenta."

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu hermana es la única familia que tendrás cuando tus padres no estén? No te asustes, pero imagina por un momento que tú también tienes hijos y que tanto a tus padres como a ti os ocurre algo malo. ¿Quién se haría cargo de ellos? Si no lo hiciera Petunia, acabarían en un orfanato, como Ariel, y no olvides que serían brujos.

-Buah… Tienes razón, nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. Porque tú tampoco tienes abuelos, tíos ni hermanos.

Lily pensó, "Sí que tiene un hermano, pero también lleva camino de ser guerrero, quién sabe si sobrevivirá, al igual que nosotros. Está claro que no debemos tener hijos hasta que acabemos con Voldemort. Y si la situación se prolongara, por supuesto que debo contar con mi hermana, mis padres y ella estarán a salvo en el mundo _muggle_ y podrían criarlos si a nosotros nos pasara algo, porque en Eileen quién sabe si podríamos confiar para eso."

A pesar de la preocupante conversación, Lily estaba muy cansada, era de sueño fácil y estaba en la postura en la que solía dormir, abrazada a Sev, como había imaginado tantas veces que hacía con una almohada, y se quedó frita casi al instante.

Sin embargo, para él, supuso todo lo contrario. Su tendencia era a perder el sueño con facilidad con cualquier preocupación, aunque últimamente lo hubiera conseguido dominar hasta cierto punto, y además solía dormir boca abajo, con la varita en la mano bajo la almohada.

Así que, por el último comentario de Lily, se quedó largo rato pensando en su propia familia, de la que tampoco sabía nada. "Mi madre seguramente sí que tiene familiares, pero de ésos puedo olvidarme, acérrimos sangre-pura que la repudiaron por casarse con un _muggle_.

Y, ¿qué fue de la familia de mi padre? Ni siquiera sé su edad exacta. Algo mayor que mi madre, quizá. En ese caso, vivió también la Guerra Mundial de adolescente, librándose por poco de ser llamado a filas, y probablemente perdiendo a su familia en la misma.

Por primera vez en mi vida soy consciente de que mi padre debe tener heridas muy profundas que nunca sanó. Quizá fue feliz con mi madre durante el tiempo que pasaron solos, y él habría deseado tener hijos, mientras ella le ocultaba su condición de bruja y evitaba hacerlo.

Y la decepción que debió llevarse cuando manifesté mi magia. Además, si lo pienso, no me parezco en absoluto a mi padre, que es de cabello y ojos claros y complexión mucho más fuerte. Quizá cuando se destapó que yo era mago, él pensó que no era hijo suyo. Tal vez incluso desde que nací. Más que probable, si después de tantos años de matrimonio estéril, mi madre al fin se había quedado embarazada.

Yo, desde luego, no pienso que fuera así. Mi cabello y ojos oscuros son dominantes frente a los claros, y no me cabe en la cabeza que mi madre le fuera infiel a mi padre, de otro modo no habría seguido soportándolo durante década y media.

Me gustaría saber todo esto con seguridad, pero, ¿cómo preguntarle a mi madre sin herirla? Me parece una dejadez por mi parte no haberme interesado antes por estos asuntos, al menos debería haber conocido la historia de mi padre de joven.

A estas alturas me doy cuenta de lo ignorante que soy. Con mi manía a los _muggles_, he descuidado conocer la historia de la mayor parte del mundo en que vivo, perdiendo además mis propios orígenes e identidad. Soy como un árbol sin raíces.

Me comprendo a mí mismo más profundamente. Sin arraigo, me he dejado llevar por los embates de la vida. No tenía convicciones políticas ni ideales aparte de conseguir ser un mago extraordinario. Por eso llegué a estar dispuesto a unirme a Voldemort.

Me habría bastado con coger la asignatura de Estudios Muggles en el colegio para interesarme sobre ello y hacerme muchas preguntas, pero claro, en tercer año andaba siempre con los sangre-pura y ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

Mi madre no sufrió en absoluto la Guerra Mundial, pues le cogió casi en su totalidad en sus años de estudio y su familia es originaria de un pueblo mágico lejano a Londres, pero debe saber mucho, por mi padre, pues se conocieron y casaron nada más salir ella de Hogwarts, apenas tres años después del final de la misma.

Debo solventar cuanto antes esta carencia, aunque no lo haga en profundidad, saber al menos qué ocurre en el mundo en que vivo. Lily apenas se entera de nada tampoco. No suele ver la televisión ni escuchar la radio, pero Peter y Violet sí que lo hacen, y mi madre trata con mucha gente _muggle_ por su trabajo.

Así que comenzaré por preguntarle a ella, pues con los padres de Lily me da apuro reconocer hasta qué punto soy ignorante. También será una manera sutil de hacerle hablar de mi padre."

Habían decidido no poner el despertador, pues querían, por una vez, despertarse por sí mismos, así que dejaron algo descorrida la cortina, para que entrara la luz de la mañana.

Lily se despertó antes que Sev, eran las nueve. Sus padres probablemente ya estarían en pie, pero ella sabía con total seguridad que no subirían al piso de arriba para no ponerlos en el aprieto de pillarlos saliendo de la misma habitación.

Así que se quedó abrazada a él, dejándolo dormir, pues estaba segura de que habría tardado en hacerlo, por la conversación tan seria que habían tenido justo antes de que ella se quedara frita.

Se dedicó a contemplarlo, recordando aquel viaje en Expreso en que le pareció descubrirlo por vez primera. Sev no era guapo a la manera convencional, sus rasgos eran muy duros, pero dormido su expresión se suavizaba y reflejaba la belleza que había ocultado en su interior hasta hace poco.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que Parkinson estuviera enamorada de él, y que incluso Petunia se hubiera dejado seducir por el interés que le había demostrado. No es que hasta ahora no lo hubiera valorado, pero fue consciente de hasta qué punto podía ser deseable para otras chicas y de la suerte que tenía de que él se hubiera enamorado de ella de pequeño, pues si no hubiera sido de ese modo, seguramente nunca habría llegado a fijarse en ella.

Habría formado pareja con Parkinson con total seguridad desde hace tiempo, pues como ya había pensado el día anterior, la sangre-pura tenía todo lo que él admiraba. Lo abrazó más fuerte, agradecida de poder tenerlo así, y besó su piel, aspirando su olor, más intenso que por las mañanas cuando acababa de ducharse.

Lo deseó y comenzó a acariciarlo, recorriéndolo con los ojos cerrados, para aprender de memoria cada forma de su cuerpo y guardarlo hasta el verano. Cuando llegó a su vientre rozó sin querer su dureza. "¡Dormido! Y luego dice que las chicas somos raras. Quizá me está sintiendo acariciarlo y está soñando… buah… si se despierta así, voy a darle una buena sorpresa."

Salió de la cama, se puso la bata y fue al baño. Volvió y se tumbó junto a él de nuevo, acariciando con una mano a cada uno, hasta que estuvo al borde, jadeante. Sev abrió los ojos como entre sueños y la miró con deseo. Ella intensificó la caricia.

-Sube – le ordenó él.

Ella lo montó a horcajadas.

-Ponte como a ti te gusta.

Lo obedeció. Ella ya estaba casi a punto, pero se dejó llevar, él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, la aferraba con todas sus fuerzas por las caderas, y llegó antes que él.

"Ya ha llegado, pero no pienso parar, me la ha jugado a traición y ayer me hizo sangrar, se va a enterar de lo que es bueno," pensó Sev y continuó, con un rictus maléfico, acelerando el ritmo.

-Tú te lo has buscado, por andar jugando sin permiso – con tono recriminatorio.

Pero esta actitud suya recién descubierta, dominante y egoísta, en lugar de desagradarle, la excitó más todavía y supo que si él aguantaba lo suficiente, llegaría por segunda vez como la otra mañana.

"Le sigue gustando… bien… Pero no pienso esperarla, si no llega otra vez que se fastidie, me sacaría ventaja." Él siguió moviéndola a su ritmo, preocupándose sólo de su propio placer, y cuando estaba a punto, por provocarse más él mismo, le dijo:

-El día que te la dé te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

"Wooow…"

Ella lo sintió estallar y bajar el ritmo gimiendo, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que nunca había visto en él. "Se siente poderoso, me ha usado… y me gusta." Lo imaginó dentro de ella para llegar también. Lo hizo y se dejó caer sobre él, agotada.

"Vaya… se ha salido con la suya. Me debe una, ésta me la guardo," pensó él. No tardó mucho en preguntarle:

-¿Qué? ¿Doble otra vez?

Ella asintió.

-Pero hoy has hecho trampa, me has sacado ventaja y he aguantado porque necesitaba ir al baño. Lo has hecho a traición y has tenido suerte. Voy a dejar de andar con tantos miramientos contigo, ya veo que te va la marcha.

"Sí, por favor…" pensó ella.

-Anda, sácate de encima, tengo que salir.

Mientras Sev se vestía con el pijama y la bata, ella lo miraba extasiada. "Realmente tiene una parte muy oscura, que me atrae irremediablemente, lo que significa que, en cierto modo, yo también la tengo." Recordó que había llegado a pensar en unirse a Voldemort y en lo poco que le costaba lograr la intención para lanzar maleficios.

Aunque no le había contado nada sobre ello, probablemente también debía haber enseñado a La Guardia y a Remus - aquella primera tarde o alguna de las mañanas en que ella, Cecile y las otras dos chicas Sly de quinto no estaban presentes - todos los que conocía, que debían ser muchos, por los libros de Artes Oscuras que tenía en el Refugio, incluidos los Imperdonables, y ésa debía ser una razón más por la que lo aceptaron. Con razón nunca le había hablado de las acromántulas, pues debían haberlos practicado con ellas, jugándose la vida. Y seguramente, él lo había hecho solo mucho antes de aquello.

"Y que luego digan que los Sly no son valientes. Bueno, al menos así está canalizándolo para un buen propósito, y si además ahora le permito mostrarlo también conmigo, no volverá a sentirse tentado de tomar el mal camino." Permaneció en cama, esperándolo, para pasar un rato abrazados como siempre después de. Pero él volvió de un talante muy distinto, casi la increpó.

-Lily, ¿qué haces todavía así? Son casi las diez, tus padres ya están abajo. Tenemos que asearnos y desayunar, casi no va a darnos tiempo a hacer nada, y vamos muy retrasados.

-Pero si tenemos todo el día…

Él ya preparaba su ropa para bajar a ducharse.

-No, esta tarde voy a quedarme con mi madre. Hoy libra, y mañana vamos a pasar todo el día fuera. Si te dejan vienes a tomar el té y damos un paseo, ya que no llueve.

"Qué decepción. La primera noche que pasamos juntos y despertar así. No he debido hacer lo que he hecho, parece que le ha dolido."

-Sev, ven aquí un momento…

Él la miró. "Está apenada, me he pasado." Cambió por completo su tono.

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?

-Perdóname por despertarte así, pensé que te gustaría…

"Y vaya si me ha gustado… me ha malinterpretado." Dejó la ropa a un lado, se acercó y se recostó en la cama junto a ella. La tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, clavándole los ojos. A dos pulgadas de distancia de su boca, le dijo:

-Me ha encantado. El mejor despertar de mi vida.

Y la besó larga y profundamente con un beso de los suyos.

-Pero es verdad que tenemos que estudiar – dijo cuando se separó - Sólo nos queda hoy y el domingo, y así ni siquiera vamos a acabar los deberes.

-Ya… tienes razón.

-Pues venga, espabila. Voy a ducharme, tardo poco, no voy a lavarme el pelo. Tú mientras tanto disimula que has salido de tu cuarto. Subiré a hacer la cama y después bajaré a desayunar, nos vemos allí. Aunque ya lo saben todo, sigue con la comedia, como si acabaras de verme, hay que permitirles disimular.

-Sí, claro.

Se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar. Peter y Violet se habían marchado, seguramente a dar un paseo aprovechando que no llovía, y también para dejarles la casa para ellos. Después subieron y se pusieron en firme con los deberes hasta la una, hora a la que Sev se marchó.

-Aprovecha para dedicarte a Defensa. Si no te la tomas en serio, no vas a sacar el Extraordinario.

-Vale…

-Me llevo la guía de bosques para que mi madre copie mañana los lugares sagrados y poder dejársela a tus padres.

Se despidió de Violet y Peter con abrazos hasta el día siguiente, que pasarían a buscarlo por la Hilandera para ir de excursión. Le extrañó que lo citaran a las ocho.

-¿Pensáis ir muy lejos?

-Bueno, un poco, pero no importa – le respondió Peter – Nos apetece salir. Hace dos años que no vamos de vacaciones.

"Vacaciones… Ellos siempre van a la playa."

-De acuerdo, estaré listo.

-¿Tienes ropa impermeable? – le preguntó Violet.

-Sí.

-Entonces llévala por si hace mal tiempo.

-Vale, hasta mañana.

Cuando Sev llegó a casa, Eileen ya tenía preparado el almuerzo, y lo recibió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué tal has despertado?

-Como nunca antes.


	21. 21 Objetivo

**Objetivo**

Sev aprovechó para sacar el tema en cuanto acabaron de almorzar:

-Mamá, no me entero de nada de lo que pasa en el mundo _muggle_. Anoche estuve hablando con Lily sobre sus abuelos, que combatieron en la Guerra Mundial, y me sentí un completo ignorante. Tú hablas con tus clientas y sabes cosas. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que pasa en el mundo en este momento? Lo más importante, sólo por encima. Quiero que demos un repaso.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿En orden cronológico o desde ahora hacia atrás?

-Comienza por el principio.

-¿Desde principios de siglo, por ejemplo?

-Vale. ¿Te importa ir copiando al dictado lo que me cuentes, para tenerlo y poder repasarlo?

-Claro que no.

Eileen sacó un atlas de la escasa biblioteca familiar y también pergamino, pluma y tintero de la cajonera donde estaba organizando todo lo que estaba copiando para su hijo y sus aliados. Conjuró el hechizo y la pluma se dispuso a escribir.

-¿Sabías que hubo otra gran guerra antes del '39?

-Me suena, pero ni siquiera sé en qué año fue.

Le contó el horror de la Primera Guerra Mundial, cómo cambió el mapa del mundo, y el dominio que sufrían los países africanos y asiáticos por parte de la todopoderosa Europa.

La Revolución Rusa, que cambió la opresión de los zares por otra quizá peor, traicionando sus propios ideales. La reacción de Occidente en oposición al comunismo. Los felices años '20, que terminaron con el crack americano el año de su nacimiento.

La ascensión del nazismo en Alemania en respuesta a la humillación sufrida quince años atrás, la de Mussolini en Italia y el simultáneo establecimiento de la Segunda República Española, que para los idealistas de todo el mundo constituyó un breve atisbo de esperanza, que pronto se vio truncado por el alzamiento de Franco, un militar fascista, de ideas próximas a Hitler y Mussolini, que desencadenó una cruenta guerra civil que duró tres años y en la que lucharon hermanos contra hermanos.

Las potencias democráticas no hicieron nada por impedirlo, fueron los propios revolucionarios extranjeros, muchos británicos, quienes, por iniciativa propia, acudieron a España a combatir, formando lo que se llamaron las Brigadas Internacionales, dando su vida por un ideal en una tierra extraña.

La guerra se perdió, pues Hitler apoyó a Franco, utilizando la contienda como un ensayo de lo que estaba planeando para Europa, pues el mismo año que acabó, el '39, pocos meses después, tras haber invadido otros territorios, lo hizo con Polonia, tras un pacto que había llevado a cabo con Stalin, el dictador de la Unión Soviética, lo que supuso una agresión directa contra los países democráticos, que declararon la guerra a los alemanes.

Luego vino la invasión de Escandinavia, Bélgica, Holanda y Francia, el este europeo al completo, las colonias norteafricanas y de la propia Unión Soviética, traicionando la alianza. Japón, que conformaba el Eje junto a Alemania e Italia, invadió las colonias del sudeste asiático y atacó a su vez a China y Estados Unidos, que también entraron en guerra, extendiéndose así por el mundo entero. Sólo quedaron neutrales el resto de África, los países latinoamericanos, Suiza y España.

Sev estaba anonadado. "La guerra mágica no es nada comparada con lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo _muggle_."

-¿Y por qué España no se unió a Hitler?

-España quedó destrozada. Los republicanos se vieron obligados a emigrar o esconderse, y los que no pudieron hacerlo sufrieron una represión brutal, encarcelados o directamente fusilados. También muchos de los que huyeron a Francia fueron víctimas de los nazis cuando la invadieron. La posguerra española fue larguísima, pues el resto de países estaba en guerra y nadie los ayudó a salir de la miseria.

-Buf… sigue.

Los numerosos frentes abiertos por Hitler le sobrepasaron y la intervención americana fue decisiva. El comienzo del fin fue la invasión de Italia en el '43 y el desembarco en Normandía en el '44, con lo que pronto se recuperaron Francia y el occidente europeo.

Los aliados tampoco tuvieron piedad, bombardeando las ciudades alemanas hasta reducirlas a escombros, y por su parte los soviéticos fueron especialmente crueles, como lo habían sido los alemanes en su propio territorio, donde asesinaron a más de veinte millones de personas.

Sev estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si quieres lo dejamos, hijo. Enterarse de todo esto de golpe es demasiado.

-No, no, sigue. Me vale para abrir los ojos.

-Hitler acabó como un cobarde, suicidándose en un búnker cuando se vio perdido. Pero todavía viene lo peor.

-¿Peor aún?

-A medida que se iban reconquistando los territorios invadidos por Alemania, se descubrió otra iniquidad de los nazis, el genocidio judío. El exterminio sistemático de toda una raza, para lo que habían erigido toda una infraestructura. Trenes que trasladaban a los civiles secuestrados desde sus lugares de origen, hacinados como si fueran ganado, hasta campos de trabajo o directamente de exterminio, incluyendo a los niños. En un principio los ejecutaban fusilándolos y enterrándolos en fosas comunes, pero no lo consideraron suficientemente efectivo, e inventaron las cámaras de gas, les hacían creer que iban a ducharse y los envenenaban. Después arrancaban los dientes de oro a los cadáveres y se deshacían de los mismos en hornos crematorios. Mataron así a más de seis millones de personas, incluyendo también a gitanos, homosexuales, disidentes políticos, discapacitados, todos aquellos que no respondían al ideal de la raza aria.

-¡Rayos! Es lo que pretende Voldemort.

-Claro. Por eso hay que combatirlo. La guerra en Europa acabó en mayo del '45, pero todavía continuó unos meses más en el Pacífico. Los japoneses no se resignaban a rendirse, y Estados Unidos, que llevaba años diseñándola en secreto, utilizó el arma definitiva, la bomba atómica, con la que destruyeron al completo dos ciudades japonesas, exterminando toda vida, Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

-Entonces tampoco los buenos fueron tan buenos.

-Claro que no. En una guerra sale siempre lo peor de la gente.

-¿Y después?

-Alemania quedó dividida, en realidad toda Europa, en función de los territorios que fueron reconquistados por cada potencia aliada. El este y China, en la que también se estableció una cruel dictadura comunista que todavía continúa, quedaron en manos de la Unión Soviética, y el oeste bajo la influencia británica y americana, comenzando lo que se llama la Guerra Fría, en la que todavía nos encontramos. En el '61 se construyó el muro de Berlín, que divide en dos la ciudad, quedando la zona aliada en el centro de la RDA, bajo influencia soviética. Se comunican por avión con el resto del estado.

-Una ciudad que es toda una cárcel.

-No, al contrario. Son los alemanes del este los que intentar traspasar el muro jugándose la vida, por huir de la dictadura comunista.

-Vaya… sigue.

-Los '50 fueron especialmente tensos, pues comenzó la carrera armamentística. Los soviéticos también desarrollaron la bomba atómica y había un gran temor porque se desatara la guerra definitiva, pues esa arma es capaz de destruir el planeta por completo. Desde entonces ha habido varios conflictos más pequeños consecuencia de esta hostilidad. Los más destacados han sido la guerra de Corea, a principios de los '50, la Revolución Cubana, apoyada por la Unión Soviética en el '59, y la guerra de Vietnam, desde el '55 hasta el año pasado, increíblemente perdida por los americanos. Al tiempo que las colonias africanas y asiáticas se liberaban de sus amos occidentales, como la India y Palestina de los británicos en el '48, los estadounidenses comenzaron a ejercer su influencia, eran los nuevos amos del mundo. Apoyaron la invasión judía de Palestina ese mismo año.

-¿Los propios judíos que habían sido casi exterminados por los nazis?

-Sí. Se tomaron la revancha volviendo a su tierra de origen, oprimiendo a un pueblo aún más débil, lo que desembocó en guerras intermitentes contra los países limítrofes que todavía continúan.

-No hay nadie bueno.

-No, cariño. ¿Sigo?

-Sí.

-Los americanos además comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre la única parte del mundo que no había sufrido la guerra, América Latina, creando pequeños conflictos en numerosos países con el fin de apropiarse de sus recursos. El más peligroso fue la oposición al régimen cubano comunista de Fidel Castro, con una crisis que a punto estuvo de estallar en guerra atómica en el '62. Han conseguido establecer regímenes totalitarios en numerosos países, traicionando sus propios ideales de libertad y democracia.

-Una doble moral.

-Exacto. Los más recientes fueron el chileno, en el '73, donde asesinaron al presidente electo, Salvador Allende, en su propia residencia, poniendo en su lugar al general Pinochet. Y el mes pasado, en Argentina, estableciendo una dictadura militar que tiene muy mala pinta. Por su parte, los soviéticos tampoco se quedan cortos. En el '68 Checoslovaquia se rebeló contra el régimen y fueron brutalmente reprimidos, la Primavera de Praga.

-Al menos hay gente que se resiste.

-Sí. Lo del '68 se extendió por todo el mundo, especialmente en Francia, con revueltas estudiantiles. La competencia entre yanquies y rusos no se ha limitado a las guerras por los recursos y el territorio. También en el ámbito científico están enfrentados, la carrera espacial. Fueron los soviéticos los primeros en adelantarse, con el lanzamiento de satélites artificiales que transportaban primero animales y después humanos, pero al final parecen haberla ganado los americanos. Que se llegó a la luna en el '69 sí que lo sabías, ¿no?

-Sí, me lo contó Lily.

-Lo recuerdo, tú no lo creías, decías que te estaba tomando el pelo.

-Es que me parecía imposible que los _muggles_ llegaran a tanto.

-Pues ya ves que sí que lo hacen, lo han repetido varias veces desde entonces, las misiones Apolo. Lo malo es que destinan la mayor parte de recursos a destruirse los unos a los otros.

-Ya… y los brujos vamos por el mismo camino.

-Por suerte Voldemort todavía no se ha extendido más allá de Reino Unido, como pasó con Grindelwald.

Sev se quedó mirando el atlas. Un pequeño país en el centro, que fue la esperanza en la infancia de su madre.

-¿Qué pasó con España?

-Buf… sufrieron una dictadura de casi cuarenta años. Tras la Guerra Mundial, los yanquies hicieron como con América Latina, apoyaron al dictador.

-Franco, ¿no?

-Sí. En la pasada década el pueblo reaccionó y comenzó a rebelarse. Hubo una gran represión. No pudieron con él, pero se atisba esperanza. Murió en noviembre pasado, se restableció la monarquía, y el nuevo rey parece tener ideales democráticos.

-Vaya… noviembre del '75. Cuando Lily y yo nos besamos bajo la Luna Roja. ¿Y Cuba? ¿Han sido fieles a los ideales o han hecho como los rusos?

-Cayeron también en una dictadura. De hecho, una de las figuras clave de la Revolución renegó de ella, marchándose a combatir a otros lugares del mundo por esos ideales.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llamaba, lo asesinaron en el '67 en Bolivia, en otra contienda provocada por los americanos. Era un médico argentino que dedicó su vida a luchar por la libertad. Su enseña fue, 'Más vale morir en pie que vivir arrodillado'. Ernesto 'Che' Guevara.

-¿Y las colonias africanas y asiáticas? ¿Les fue mejor al liberarse?

-No. Continuas guerras tribales y dictaduras, ocasionadas por las fronteras trazadas arbitrariamente por sus colonizadores.

-Es decir, Occidente se reservó la libertad y la democracia para sí, sometiendo al resto del mundo a un infierno.

-Lo has resumido a la perfección.

-Qué suerte tenemos de ser británicos, somos la minoría privilegiada. Y yo que pensaba que tenía mala suerte por ser pobre.

-El ochenta por ciento de la población mundial es más pobre que nosotros. El hambre y las guerras devoran el mundo.

-Lo que decían ayer Peter y Violet. Con las Magias Ancestrales se podría remediar.

-Claro, pero deberíamos salir de la clandestinidad, darnos a conocer a los _muggles_. Y ya sabes lo que pasó hace siglos, cuando no nos escondíamos.

-Pero quizá ahora estén más preparados para aceptarlo.

-Seguramente, el cristianismo ha perdido mucho fuelle. Pero hay otras religiones que también se opondrían, como el Islam, que predomina en gran parte de Asia y África y está en su apogeo.

-Vaya…

Esa tarde, ante el atlas cruzado de rayas absurdas, Sev decidió cuál sería su objetivo en la vida. "Si sobrevivo a la guerra mágica, mi granito de arena que aportar al Universo será recuperar las Magias Ancestrales y darlas a conocer, para quizá algún día remediar un poquito los males del mundo."


	22. 22 Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

Sev continuó conversando con su madre de otro tema que lo acuciaba. Le contó cómo había descubierto que Lily sabía lo de Lauren, que la tarde anterior había intentado sacar el tema a raíz de la carta recibida de Jack, y las reacciones de ambos, por supuesto sin mencionarle lo del propio aviso de la sangre-pura. Su madre le aconsejó.

-Deja fluir las cosas, seguramente la propia Lily sacará el tema próximamente, simplemente aliéntala sutilmente a hacerlo hablándole de toda la gente que te está ayudando, en una situación en la que ambos estéis más relajados.

"Por supuesto que tiene que ser próximamente, y ella lo sabe de sobra, nos quedan dos días."

Lily pasó a tomar el té y siguieron conversando sobre la situación en el mundo, y también ella se enteró de muchas cosas que no sabía. Eileen estaba tan bien informada porque siempre escuchaba la radio en casa de sus clientas mientras trabajaba, y también leía los periódicos, pues debía disimular el tiempo que le sobraba tras realizar las tareas con magia. Sev recordaba haber escuchado la radio de pequeño en casa y le preguntó a su madre.

-¿Y nosotros no teníamos una radio, mamá?

-Buf… se estropeó hace mucho – respondió Eileen.

-En casa tenemos una que ya no usamos porque mi padre compró un aparato más moderno – dijo Lily - Podemos dejárosla. Puede enchufarse a la corriente y también va a pilas, aunque ya hace tiempo que no se usa y no sé si le quedarán.

-Pero mañana están abiertos los comercios y puedo comprarlas yo.

-¿Necesitarás dinero, Eileen?

-No. Ayer cobré lo de la semana en un par de casas y mañana también me pagarán en las que me toca ir. No hace falta, cariño.

-Vale, entonces cuando volvamos de la excursión que Sev se la quede. Por la mañana te decimos qué tipo de pilas lleva. Y también podemos escuchar la radio en el coche cuando vayamos de camino, Sev.

-Vaya, genial… – dijo Sev.

Los chicos salieron a pasear por sus lugares predilectos despidiéndose de ellos hasta el verano, pues el domingo iba a hacer malo de nuevo, y además debían estudiar.

"¿Saco el tema ya? No es el lugar ni el momento, Lily está ilusionada por estar juntos en nuestros sitios de toda la vida, es la primera vez desde hace más de un año y la última hasta el verano. Mejor no preocuparla con eso ahora. Seguro que mañana, durante la excursión, sus padres nos dejan estar un rato solos, vamos a tener todo el día por delante."

Mientras acompañaba a Lily a su casa, le pidió:

-¿Puedes dejarme una libreta de las tuyas y un bolígrafo para que mañana apunte las noticias que salgan en la radio?

-Claro, Sev, te las doy ahora si quieres.

-No, no voy a entrar. Ya me he despedido de tus padres esta mañana y quiero volver a casa a tiempo para preparar la cena con mi madre y estar un rato más con ella.

-Vale, entonces te lo doy mañana en el coche.

-Genial.

Llegaban.

-Dame besos.

-Claro.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sev le pidió:

-Sube a tu cuarto a despedirte de mí desde la ventana, como lo hacías siempre que te acompañaba.

-Claro, Sev…

Los dos se emocionaron y se abrazaron llorando a la puerta de casa de Lily.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor.

-Hasta mañana, mi vida.

Lily entró en la casa mientras Sev se quedaba esperando abajo mirando su ventana, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante años. Ella apareció menos de un minuto después y le dijo adiós con la mano, con una sonrisa. Y él a ella, a pesar de que seguía llorando.

Se marchó. "Otro día intenso… ¿Y cuántos van ya? Por suerte va a ser sólo una semana, si llego a venir en Navidad no sé si habría podido soportarlo. Y lo que me queda al llegar a casa. Comienzo a tener una gran necesidad de estar solo, hoy me iré a la cama temprano."

Mientras hacía la cena con su madre, de nuevo a lo _muggle_, le preguntó:

-Mamá, ¿cómo vivió papá la guerra?

-Buf… Vivía en Londres y perdió a toda su familia en la misma, sus padres y dos hermanos pequeños, durante un bombardeo. Se libró porque por aquel tiempo trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez y no llegaba a casa hasta la noche.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-En el invierno del '41. Tenía catorce años.

"Buah, ya trabajaba con catorce años y se quedó solo. Catorce en el '41, nació en el '26 o '27, dos o tres años mayor que mamá."

-¿Qué hizo entonces?

-Lo acogieron unos tíos y decidió dejar los estudios para aportar más dinero e independizarse cuanto antes, pero sobre todo porque perdió la motivación al morir su familia. Se refugió en el trabajo duro y la religión, y no tuvo amigos en su juventud.

"Lo que pensaba, luchó a su manera pero no cerró las heridas, pasó por el crisol y se quemó en él. Catorce en el '41, dieciocho en el '45."

-Se libró por los pelos de ir al frente.

-No creas, fue inteligente. Trabajaba en la industria de armamento y medró hasta conseguir un buen puesto. Era más valioso en la retaguardia.

"Vaya… precisamente lo que pretendo hacer yo. Por eso mamá lo ha comprendido tan bien desde la otra noche y me está ayudando tanto a lograrlo. Y algo en común que tengo con mi padre, por una vez."

-¿Y al acabar la guerra?

-La industria se desmanteló y se quedó sin trabajo. Para entonces ya se había independizado, vivía de alquiler cerca de la fábrica donde trabajaba. Por suerte, había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder permitirse dar la entrada de esta casa, así que vino a vivir a Cokeworth, porque quería alejarse de Londres y de todo lo que le recordara la guerra, y por entonces aquí florecía la industria y no le faltaría trabajo, tenía muy buenas referencias.

"Todo un luchador, también… pero solo."

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue que os conocisteis? Tú no te graduaste hasta el '48 y para entonces él ya vivía aquí.

-Claro. Pero seguía visitando a sus tíos en Londres algún que otro fin de semana, y solía salir solo a las tabernas.

"Ya bebía… solo. Lo dicho, se quemó en el crisol."

-De hecho, nos conocimos antes de que yo me graduara, pues ya podía Aparecerme y solía venir a Londres con una amiga a los bares _muggles_ cuando teníamos salida a Hogsmeade. Nos camuflábamos y pasábamos por chicas normales, pero no tanto, porque por entonces las mujeres _muggles_ estaban muy reprimidas y era muy raro que dos chicas jóvenes anduvieran solas por ahí.

"Vaya… secretillos de chicas de mi madre, se escapaba del mundo mágico. Yo también lo haré en cuanto pueda Aparecerme, o quizá este mismo verano, con Jack, seguro que se anima."

-Y así fue, una tarde coincidimos, nos llamó la atención que estuviera solo, y un poco por disimular pero también por curiosidad, lo invitamos a sentarse con nosotras – continuó Eileen.

"Mujeres que eligen, la Magia de la Luna."

-Me fascinó desde el primer momento, era muy guapo y tenía ese aire de desamparo a pesar de su fortaleza.

"La comprendo, la necesidad de proteger, como me pasa a mí, lo he heredado de ella."

-Ya bebía por aquel entonces, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sev.

-Sí, pero se moderaba, no se emborrachaba. Pero aun así, era adicto.

"Se refugió también en el alcohol para superar su trauma."

-Yo también le gusté – continuó Eileen - No sé por qué, no era agraciada en absoluto. Quizá fue simplemente que fui la primera chica que le hizo caso.

"Pues sí, si estaba tan solo se refugió en ella."

-Cuando acabé Hogwarts seguimos viéndonos. Yo lo tanteaba hablándole de la historia de los brujos, y enseguida me di cuenta de que no pasaría por ahí. Ya te he contado antes que se refugió en la religión para salir del trauma de perder a su familia, nunca faltaba a misa los domingos.

"Vaya… Qué enamorada debía estar de él para renunciar a su buena posición y a su condición de bruja por seguir a su lado."

-Así que decidí no contarle nada. Estaba desencantada del mundo mágico y no me costó dejarlo por permanecer junto a él.

"Lo que me explicó el otro día, sangre-pura contraria a la ideología de la pureza de sangre, también quería alejarse de su familia, no fue repudiada, lo hizo por propia iniciativa. Valiente, como dijo Jack, eligió el amor."

-Era muy trabajador y me trataba muy bien.

"La quería de verdad."

-Yo le conté que también era huérfana y vivía de lo poco que me habían dejado mis padres hasta que encontrara un trabajo.

"Sly que disimula."

-Así que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Él se negó a que lo hiciera y me pidió matrimonio, me ofreció todo cuanto tenía. Y yo sin parar de mentirle por no perderlo…

Eileen ya estaba llorando.

"Bueno, es suficiente, ya me hago una idea de todo lo que viene a continuación, que es mucho peor."

-Bueno, mamá, vamos a dejarlo. No quiero que lo pases mal.

-Vale, hijo, gracias.

Se abrazaron. Tras la cena, Sev le pidió:

-Mamá, ¿podrías conseguirme también, aparte de las pilas de la radio, algún diario atrasado de los que lees en casa de tus clientas?

-Claro, hijo, seguro que el de hoy todavía lo tienen, suelo tirarlos yo. Te compraré también el de mañana.

-¿Te llega para todo?

-Claro que sí, los diarios no son caros.

Sev se encerró a estudiar un rato solo en su cuarto, para olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones y dejarle la sala a su madre para que siguiera copiando la información del Compendio de Defensa y de la guía de bosques y que tampoco se acostara demasiado tarde, pues para ella también debía haber sido un día intenso y al siguiente tenía que madrugar.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana, estaba preparado con sus botas militares, el pantalón de loneta verde caqui y el impermeable oscuro que compró para el Bosque, en la puerta de su casa. De inmediato llegaron los Evans en coche. Peter se apeó y le dijo, riendo:

-Vaya, Severus, pareces un soldado.

Él también rio. "Es que lo soy. Futuro Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Mágico. Y es la ropa que voy a ponerme para los entrenamientos de La Guardia."

Peter le dio la radio para que Eileen pudiera comprarle las pilas. Entró en casa a dejarla, su madre estaba preparándose para ir a trabajar. "Lily ya se lo ha contado todo. Me duele un poco que no hayan invitado a mi madre, de cualquier modo, trabaja por la mañana, aunque habría podido pedir permiso."

Pero al entrar en el coche, del que Peter le ofrecía el asiento del copiloto, comprendió la razón. Violet se sentaba en el asiento trasero entre sus dos hijas, las tres lo saludaron contentas. "Vaya… esta Petunia…" Lily le tendió una libreta y bolígrafo _muggles_. En la primera página ponía:

_La libreta me la ha dado mi hermana. El boli no escribe bien en el pergamino._

"Bueno, han hablado. Aunque haya sido yo la excusa, qué bien."

-Gracias, chicas, por la libreta.

Antes de arrancar, Peter le preguntó:

-¿Qué prefieres, Severus, noticias o música?

-Noticias, por favor.

-Perfecto. Acaba de comenzar el boletín de las ocho, que dura una hora.

Peter encendió la radio y buscó el dial.

-Allá vamos.

Sev prestaba atención a la radio. Primero dieron las noticias políticas de Reino Unido. Se enteró del nombre del primer ministro y parte de su gabinete, del líder de la oposición y del nombre de los partidos, apuntándolo todo. A continuación dieron las noticias del resto del estado comenzando por la más importante.

"Disturbios en Irlanda del Norte… Hay problemas en el propio Reino Unido, lo apunto para preguntar también." Cuando comenzaron con otras noticias menos importantes del resto del estado, aprovechó para preguntar a Peter:

-¿Qué pasa en Irlanda del Norte?

-Buf… Parte de un país dominado por otro, y también una guerra entre distintas ramas del cristianismo. El catolicismo, que predomina en el resto de Irlanda, y los protestantes, influencia británica. Existe un grupo terrorista que defiende la independencia del territorio, el IRA, cometen numerosos atentados, no sólo allí sino en todo Reino Unido.

"Vaya… Así que los propios británicos continuamos sometiendo a parte de la isla vecina y se rebelan. Hay una guerra interna también aquí."

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre laboristas y conservadores?

Peter se lo explicó sucintamente. La izquierda y derecha políticas, la primera más preocupada por la consecución de derechos civiles y bienestar social y la segunda por asegurar la continuidad del sistema en el que dominaban las clases privilegiadas. "Me gustaría preguntarle a quiénes votan ellos, pero seguro que es a los laboristas, qué bien que estén en el poder."

Pronto llegaron las noticias internacionales, a las que Sev prestó atención absoluta, a todas. Apuntando y dejando espacio bajo cada frase para luego preguntar.

"Detenciones de presuntos relacionados con ETA, en España. Vaya, también allí hay problemas… Se inaugura el primer congreso de la UGT celebrado en España desde 1932, wow, desde antes de la guerra civil… Manifestaciones estudiantiles en París, como en el '68. Estos franceses son revolucionarios a tope… Situación explosiva en el Líbano… Un general boliviano revela el relato de las últimas horas del 'Che'. Buah… Ernesto 'Che' Guevara, el revolucionario, todavía se habla de él. Seguro que en el diario viene más detallado. La nueva dictadura argentina progresa, buf…"

Luego dieron los deportes. "¡Bah! Esto es el como el Quidditch. ¿A quién puede interesarle? Voy a preguntarle a Peter si le gustan, y si no, ya voy preguntándole por todo lo demás."

-Peter, ¿te interesan los deportes?

-Qué va, en absoluto. Pero vamos a dejarlo porque al final del boletín dan la previsión del tiempo y así sabremos si está lloviendo adónde vamos.

-Genial, entonces te pregunto mientras tanto algunas cosas.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué es ETA?

-Un grupo terrorista que pretende la independencia de una región española, el País Vasco, como el IRA en Irlanda del Norte. Fueron punta de lanza en la oposición al régimen franquista, pero ahora que se vislumbra que habrá democracia por fin, no parece que tengan mucha razón de ser más que crear una nueva frontera. Son también muy sanguinarios.

"Vaya, así que aun habiéndose librado del dictador, no han acabado los problemas allí."

-¿Y la UGT?

-Un sindicato español.

-¿Qué es un sindicato?

-Una asociación de trabajadores.

"Pues si lo han recuperado después de más de cuarenta años, parece que sí avanza la democracia."

-¿Dónde está el Líbano?

-En Oriente Próximo, al norte de Israel.

"Las guerras intermitentes entre árabes y judíos."

-Lo que decíais el otro día, el mundo está fatal. Apenas hay buenas noticias.

-Buenas noticias no son noticias.

-¿Y eso?

-Un dicho _muggle_.

Comenzaba la previsión del tiempo. "Estamos circunvalando Londres, vamos al sur, a la playa, a ver si allí tampoco llueve. Dan cubierto pero sin chubascos, bien…" Cuando acabó el boletín, Peter le propuso:

-Ahora dan magazines matinales, pueden ser interesantes, pero las chicas se van a aburrir. Mejor les ponemos música. ¿Qué te parece, Severus?

-¡Ah…! Claro, claro…

"Jo… Estaba tan ensimismado que he olvidado a los demás, qué egoísta."

-¿Qué música te gusta?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Apenas he escuchado.

"Solo en alguna fiesta en el colegio, de las que suelo huir. La que oía de pequeño en la radio ni la recuerdo."

-Entonces ponemos una emisora moderna, de las que le gustan a Petunia.

Peter buscó en el dial sin quitar la vista de la carretera. "Debe conocer de memoria cuál busca, pues lleva y trae a su hija de la universidad a diario." Cuando la encontró sonaban los últimos compases de una canción mientras el locutor anunciaba la siguiente:

-_Los inimitables Queen, la reina de las bandas británicas, que hicieron saltar por los aires las listas de éxitos con su 'Bohemiam Rhapsody' a principios de año…_

-¡Sííí…! – exclamó Petunia.

"Qué raro… un coro de voces sin instrumentos… ¿Y esto es moderno? Ahora entra uno…"

-¿Un piano, Peter?

-Sí.

"Qué armonioso, me gusta… Comienza a cantar, voy a fijarme en la letra."

_**Mama, just killed a man**_

_**Put a gun against his head**_

_**Pull my trigger, now he's dead**_

_**Mama, life had just begun**_

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away**_

"Wow, la entrada de la batería, qué fuerza."

_**Mama, uhuhuhu… didn't mean to make you cry**_

_**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**_

_**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters**_

"Wooow, vaya letra, con esta música tan suave, y qué voz, el cantante es fantástico, y el pianista, esto es la bomba."

_**Too late, my time has come**_

_**Sends shivers down my spine**_

_**Body's aching all the time**_

_**Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go**_

_**Got to live you all behind and face the truth**_

"Wooow… Otra vez, qué bomba."

_**Mama, uhuhuhu… I don't want to die **_

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…**_

"Entra un instrumento solista… qué sentimiento… parece que llore…"

-¿Guitarra, Peter?

-Sí, eléctrica.

"Maravilloso, el guitarrista es un genio también… Ahora coros otra vez… Galileo, el astrónomo… Vaya canción tan rara… Petunia se la sabe entera, tiene buen gusto… Buaaah, otra vez las guitarras, ¡Qué marcha…! Parece que vuelvan al principio, sólo voz y piano, pero distinto… Estos tíos son unos genios, wow, quiero apuntar esto también."

-¿Cómo se llaman, Petunia?

-Queen, y el cantante Freddie Mercury. ¿Te han gustado?

-¡Buah! Me encantan.

-Son mis preferidos.

-¿Y la canción?

-'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

-Rapsodia significa una mezcla de varios estilos – le dijo Peter.

-Ya… eso ha sido lo que más me ha chocado, nunca había escuchado nada así.

-Sí, son muy rompedores, tanto que tienen muy mala prensa. Pero tan buenos músicos que pasan por encima de las críticas.

"Vaya… el arte, otra manera de rebelarse."

-¿Y cuántos son, Petunia? Porque aparte de los instrumentos había muchas voces.

-Sólo son cuatro – le respondió ella.

-¡Vaya!

-Batería, bajo, guitarra y el cantante, los coros los hacen entre todos – dijo Peter.

-¿Y quién toca el piano?

-El propio cantante, y también compone casi todo.

-Wow… es un genio…

-Desde luego, y de origen humilde, además. De familia inmigrante pakistaní, una de las antiguas colonias británicas en Asia. Otro luchador.

-La letra de la parte en la que canta solo es impresionante.

-Sí, otro que está pasando por el crisol. A ver si la fama no lo hace perecer.

-¿Y el guitarrista? También es magnífico.

-Brian May – respondió Petunia – Tengo el disco, si quieres mañana podemos escucharlo juntos.

"Buf… Lily debe estar que trina." Se giró para mirarla, pero estaba justo detrás de él.

-Lily, ¿a ti no te ha gustado la canción?

Lily pensó, "Siempre con su manía a todo lo _muggle_ y ahora le ha dado por las noticias, la música… Y encima hoy no vamos a poder ni darnos un beso. No ha sido muy buena idea lo de la excursión."

-¡Bah! Cuando le regalaron el disco en Navidad no hacía más que ponerla – respondió Lily, despectiva - Ya me cansé de ella.

"Buf… espero que paremos pronto y nos cambiemos de sitio. Cuando conduzca Violet yo iré detrás, se está poniendo hecha una fiera. Mientras tanto, ya me iré fijando yo en los anuncios de las canciones, para no tener que preguntarle a Petunia otra vez."

Así que siguió anotando todos los anuncios de las canciones, aunque la mayoría las tachaba por aburridas. En esos casos, se giraba intentando hablar con Lily. "Es difícil, la tengo justo detrás y apenas me responde con monosílabos."

Largo rato después de dejar Londres atrás, hubo otra que le impresionó sobremanera, 'Wish you were here' de Pink Floyd. "Comienza con unas guitarras muy dulces y luego un solista. Esto es muy bueno, mucho mejor que todo lo que han echado hasta ahora, voy a fijarme bien en la letra también." En cuanto comenzó, cerró los ojos para no perder una palabra.

_**So, so you think you can tell**_

_**Heaven from hell, blue skys from pain**_

_**Can you tell a green field**_

_**From a cold steel rail?**_

_**A smile from a veil?**_

_**Do you think you can tell?**_

_**And did they get you to trade**_

_**Your heroes for ghost?**_

_**Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze?**_

_**Cold comfort for change?**_

_**And did you exchange**_

_**A walk on part in the war **_

_**for a lead role in a cage?**_

"Buah… es Lauren… Está escrita para ella, tal cual… Debo hacer el esfuerzo de no ponerme a llorar ahora, no delante de todos, me delataría… Vuelve al principio, a la introducción con las guitarras, quizá ya acabe… No, cantan de nuevo."

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here**_

_**We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year**_

"Somos nosotros… No puedo soportarlo más, espero que Peter no se dé cuenta. Voy a taparme la cara."

_**Running over the same old ground**_

_**What have we found?**_

_**The same old fears**_

_**Wish you were here.**_

"Somos nosotros, tal cual… Vuelve a la misma melodía. Espero que acabe ya y no siga diciendo cosas así…" La canción terminó, afortunadamente, y Sev pudo limpiarse las lágrimas con la misma mano con que se había tapado los ojos. Ya no se preocupó por la siguiente que sonó, se giró a mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla respirando profundamente para serenarse. Cuando por fin lo hizo y volvió a mirar al frente, Peter le preguntó en confidencia, sólo para él:

-La anterior te ha gustado mucho, ¿verdad?

"Se ha dado cuenta pero me guarda el secreto."

-Mucho.

-Tengo el álbum en casa, mañana vuelvo a ponértela.

"Y además lo ha hecho para ofrecérmela, de lo contrario no me habría dicho nada. Qué bien, copiaré la letra para Lauren."

-Gracias, Peter.

"Va a resultar que tenemos algo en común, nos gusta la misma música."

Por fortuna, poco después pararon en una estación de servicio a tomar algo caliente y pudo abrazar al fin a Lily y deshacerse de esos fantasmas de los que hablaba la canción.

Al retomar camino condujo Violet y Peter de copiloto, por lo que al fin pudo sentarse detrás con ella, que lo hizo en el centro, diciéndole:

-Para que puedas seguir mirando el paisaje.

"No me ofrezco a ir yo entre ellas dos, de lo contrario va a ponerse más celosa todavía." Ahora lo tomaba de la mano derecha todo el tiempo, y por no molestarla, ya no pudo anotar más canciones, por lo que se limitaba a escucharlas al tiempo que hablaban a ratos, pues no quería perderse alguna otra que también le gustara mucho.

"Esta noche pondré la radio en casa y escucharé música, quizá lo pueda hacer incluso mientras estudio." Sólo retuvo otra, por la letra, que repetía:

_**Nothing's gonna change my world…**_

Y hablaba del Universo. Además oyó a Peter comentarle a Violet:

-Bowie estropeó el tema de Beatles, ¿no te parece?

"Vaya, la conocen, es una versión. Le preguntaré por ella cuando me ponga la otra mañana." Cuando llevaban casi tres horas de camino, Lily le dijo:

-Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Confía en mí y no los abras aunque salgamos del coche.

La obedeció. "Una sorpresa. Por la disminución de la velocidad y el trazado de la carretera, con más curvas, debemos haber salido de la autopista, estamos llegando." Unos veinte minutos después se detuvieron, justo antes de hacerlo, Lily le tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Vamos a salir del coche, ya te abren la puerta, tú sigue con los ojos cerrados, yo te guío.

Cuando se abrió la portezuela de delante, en la que estaba Peter, sintió golpearle un fuerte viento en la cara. "Con olor, ¿a qué? Nunca antes lo he sentido. ¿Salado? ¿La sal huele? Es fresco y te hace sentirte limpio."

Abrieron la de su lado y salió del coche sin abrir los ojos, esperando que Lily también lo hiciera y lo tomara de la mano para guiarlo. "Me estoy empezando a sentir como un idiota, pero bueno, se está tomando la pequeña revancha de cuando la enseñaba a ir y volver del Refugio." Así que se dejó hacer. "Un corto tramo liso, asfalto."

-Cuidado, viene un bordillo – dijo Lily.

"Y ahora terreno irregular." Y un trecho más adelante, "Me hundo, qué difícil es caminar por aquí. Debe ser…"

-Abre los ojos.

"Vaya, una mediana montaña de arena."

-¿Esto es la playa, Lily?

"Qué mono…" Ella rio.

-No, bobo. Esto es una duna, la playa está detrás.

-Ah…

-Vamos.

Echaron a andar subiendo la pendiente con dificultad. "Aunque hay vegetales que en cierto modo retienen la arena." Cuando llegaron a media altura lo vio. Se detuvo, impresionado. "Nunca en mi vida he contemplado un espacio tan amplio, libre, tan vacío ante mí, pero al mismo tiempo, vivo. La playa, lisa, se extiende tras la duna, las olas rompen contra la orilla formando blanca espuma. El horizonte, muy lejos, apenas se distingue porque es un día gris y el mar también es de ese color." Lily no decía nada, sólo observaba su reacción, que fue decirle:

-Lily, ayúdame a mirar…

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo Rodolfo, cuentacuentos, músico y payaso guatemalteco, con quien colaboré hace casi ya veinte años, pues el final está sacado de uno de los cuentos que él narraba.

Dondequiera que estés, Rodolfo, espero que la vida te haya otorgado la felicidad que cuando fuimos amigos te negaba.


	23. 23 Apertura

**Apertura**

Lily y Sev terminaron de ascender la duna y bajaron del otro lado. "Los demás se han quedado atrás, dejándonos solos un rato como esperaba, es el momento de hablar de las cosas.

Buah… seguro que han planeado todo al detalle, desde que vieron las guías. Lily adivinó que no había visto el mar y lo han hecho todo por mí. Conducir tres horas hasta aquí, y me ha tapado los ojos porque seguramente se veía desde la carretera, para que me llevara esta sorpresa… Merlín… cómo me están tratando.

Al menos deben tener la alegría de que también haya venido Petunia. Debo contribuir, convencer a Lily de que le haga caso, no se han hablado en todo el viaje. Ayudar a sanar sus heridas, como ella lo hace conmigo."

-Quítate las botas – le dijo ella mientras paraba a sacarse las zapatillas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mucho más fácil caminar por la arena descalzo, quizá pasemos un poco de frío, pero ya verás cómo te gusta la sensación.

-Vale.

Lo hizo, y también los calcetines, para no llenárselos de arena. Lily había metido los suyos en las zapatillas y atado los cordones, colgándoselas así del hombro. Hizo lo mismo con sus botas. En cuanto tocó la arena con el pie desnudo, lo sintió. "Un cosquilleo como el del Bosque, pero más leve, y distinto."

-¿Es una playa mágica, Lily?

-Eso decía la guía.

-¿Y tú estás sintiéndolo?

-Supongo que sí.

Echaron a andar hacia la orilla, que quedaba muy lejos, tomados de la mano.

-Entonces, cuando fuiste a esos otros lugares que también aparecen, también debiste hacerlo.

-Ya, pero no me di cuenta, pensaba que era la sensación de la arena. En cualquier playa normal se siente muy parecido.

-¿Y cuándo fuiste por primera vez a uno de ellos?

-El verano antes de conocernos, cuando tenía ocho años.

-Cuando comenzaste a hacer magia voluntaria.

-Claro… la adquirí en la playa… No había caído.

-Espero que el Ministerio no detecte esto.

\- Seguro que no. La otra playa mágica la visité a los doce, cuando ya estábamos en Hogwarts.

"Y, ¿cómo narices la adquiriría yo? ¿Y Ariel? Casi ni lo recuerdo, tenía seis años, según mi madre. Seguro que hay muchos más lugares mágicos en cualquier parte, que no aparecen en las guías. Si lo hubiéramos sabido y desarrollado, nunca habríamos necesitado varita. Seguro que hemos sido capaces de hacerlo desde siempre, pero ni siquiera lo intentábamos. Nos limitábamos a lo que nos enseñaban, Hogwarts nos cortó las alas.

La playa está prácticamente vacía, sólo se ve una pareja de paseantes a lo lejos, a pesar de ser sábado y festividad. Ha sido una suerte que no haga buen tiempo. Y este viento salvaje, con este olor."

-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-Camber Sands. Mis padres estuvieron aquí antes de que yo naciera.

-¿Has consultado el significado de los rituales aquí?

-Sí, una playa amplia y con dunas significa apertura de mente y predisposición a los cambios.

"Vaya… perfecto para hablar de todo lo que nos queda pendiente."

-¿Y todas las playas son tan grandes?

-En absoluto. Además, hemos tenido suerte, porque todavía está subiendo la marea, la playa será mucho más pequeña dentro de un rato.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es eso de la marea?

Lily rio. "Con lo que le gusta a Sev la Astronomía, y no saberlo." Y también pensó en la limitada educación que les daban en Hogwarts.

-Verás, la Luna atrae al agua del mar. Cuando está en el cenit la hace subir, y en el orto y ocaso desciende. Es la misma fuerza que hace girar los planetas alrededor del Sol, la atracción gravitatoria.

-Claro, la que descubrió Newton. ¿Y es también por eso que el agua no deja de moverse?

"Me parece increíble ser yo quien le esté dando explicaciones científicas a Sev."

-No… Las olas se producen por la acción del viento y las corrientes. Esta costa es más cálida de lo que correspondería según su latitud, porque llega desde el Caribe, en América, la Corriente del Golfo.

"Desde América, el Caribe, donde está Cuba," pensó Sev.

-Vaya…

-Sabes dónde está América, ¿no?

-Sí, sí.

"Pero de milagro, me enteré ayer mismo… Merlín, qué ignorante soy. Está claro que los brujos de ascendencia _muggle_ nos superan con creces. Ojalá hubiera tenido un padre normal que me hubiera transmitido su cultura, o haber acudido al colegio regularmente de pequeño. Y pensar que siempre se peleaban por eso, y las palizas que me llevé."

Llegaron a la orilla.

-Estará fría, pero podemos mojarnos los pies – dijo Lily - ¿Te apecete?

-¿Tiene significado mágico también, como bañarse en los arroyos?

-Sí, sanación de heridas del alma. De hecho, tiene relación con las propias propiedades del agua salada, que ayuda cicatrizar las heridas físicas.

"Es perfecto para ambos."

-Claro, entonces vamos a mojarnos los pies por lo menos.

-Remángate los pantalones, si no, las olas te mojarán.

Se metieron en el agua hasta los tobillos. "¡Rayos, qué fría está! Y eso que dice que es más cálida de lo normal. Pero es muy agradable, revitaliza. Ahora entiendo que suela sentarse con sus compañeras y las tejonas junto al Lago en verano, a refrescarse los pies. Yo nunca lo he probado, he de hacerlo."

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó ella.

-Mucho. Voy a probar qué tal sabe.

-Bueno, pero sólo mójate los dedos, no la bebas.

Sev lo hizo.

-¡Buaaah, qué salada!

-Cuando era pequeña y me bañaba, a veces me pegaba unos buenos tragos, y no sabes lo desagradable que es.

-¿Y beberla no tiene ningún significado?

-No, porque es muy perjudicial para la salud, pero se utilizaba en la elaboración de remedios para las heridas físicas, como ya te he dicho antes. De hecho, hay medicinas _muggles_ que también la emplean, por ejemplo, para descongestionar las fosas nasales.

-Claro, el viento salado te hace sentirte limpio. Me encanta que me hayáis traído, Lily, muchas gracias. Lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

Caminaban por la orilla, las olas les golpeaban los tobillos.

-En verano podríamos bañarnos. Si al final te va bien con los regalos y no necesitas trabajar, podrías venir de vacaciones con nosotros.

"Vaya… ya lo han planeado todo. Es el momento de hablar de Petunia."

-Me encantaría, Lily, pero con condiciones. Para empezar, seré yo quien pague mis gastos, si puedo.

-Claro, Sev, si te va bien seguro que te llega.

-Y para continuar, has de hacer un esfuerzo por conectar con tu hermana, sería muy incómodo para mí pasar una semana entera presenciando situaciones como la de hoy en el coche. Te ha sentado fatal que nos gustara la misma canción, y he tenido que dejar de hablarle para que te calmaras. Debes darle una oportunidad, ahora que se ha dado cuenta de su error. Ayer hablaste con ella para pedirle la libreta para mí, ¿no?

-Sí… pero porque no me quedaba otro remedio.

-Bueno, pudiste haberme traído folios _muggles_ e hiciste el esfuerzo. ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Enseguida estuvo dispuesta. De hecho, no tenía ninguna nueva y arrancó las hojas que estaban escritas en ésa para dármela.

-¿Ves? Ella quiere acercarse, pero no sabe cómo. Debes ayudarla.

-Pero lo hizo porque era para ti.

-No, Lily… ella nos ve como un todo. Siempre lo ha hecho, ya viste su reacción en el pensadero, se puso muy triste al ver que no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, antes incluso de saber que tenemos que vernos a escondidas. Eso es porque te quiere a pesar de haberte tratado tan mal todos estos años. Yo no puedo comprenderlo del todo, no tengo hermanos, y me habría gustado mucho.

"Es verdad, sí que tiene uno, acaba de conocerlo hace muy poco tiempo y ni siquiera sabe que lo es." Lily se esforzó por no llorar para no delatarse.

-Pero debe ser una relación diferente a tener un simple amigo – continuó Sev - Has vivido con ella desde pequeña.

"Y él con el suyo no."

-Cuando nos conocimos siempre la defendías cuando la criticaba, y eso que a ti tampoco te trataba bien. Debes recuperar ese sentimiento.

"Buf… se me hace tan difícil perdonar."

-Hazlo poco a poco. Háblale en el coche cuando volvamos, pregúntale por sus cosas como hizo mi madre y luego escríbele desde Hogwarts y cuéntale lo que haces. Hazla partícipe de la magia, que se sienta integrada en nuestro mundo como lo hacen tus padres.

-Vale, lo intentaré.

Sev pensó, "Suficiente por ahora, y a enlazar con lo verdaderamente espinoso."

-Yo también perdoné a Remus, y eso que pasó cuatro años acosándome y casi me mata. Y siento que ha sido una de las mejores acciones de mi vida, me está dando muchas alegrías.

-Ya… pero te costó mucho.

-Porque sólo lo conocía a través de ti y debía confiar en tu criterio, pero lo hice, y ya ves lo bien que resultó. Lo considero mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sí? ¿Más que Ariel? ¿Más que La Guardia?

-Con Ariel es otra sensación. Como una necesidad de protegerlo y guiarlo, para que nunca se vea tentado de tomar malas decisiones como yo.

"Sentimiento de hermano mayor," pensó Lily.

-Y Jack y Anthony se acercaron a mí por razones muy distintas que Remus, en cierto modo interesadas – continuó Sev - Sin embargo, él lo hizo mucho antes que yo a él. Me protegía aun sabiendo que lo odiaba, poniendo en riesgo su amistad con los otros tres, que era auténtica, ya ves cómo se esforzaron por él. Una lealtad totalmente desinteresada.

"Quiero que me hable de Parkinson."

-¿Y tu otro aliado de casa?

Sev pensó, "Bien… Porque Lauren es mucho más que una amiga para mí, y lo sabe de sobra, pero esto poco a poco, con tacto, a ver cómo va reaccionando, todavía emplea el masculino."

-Bueno, con él también fue un poco por interés. Se sentía solo y necesitaba compañía, por eso se ofreció a ayudarme.

Lily pensó, "Ya… perdidamente enamorada de él. Y él de ella, por eso tantas excusas y no hablarme a las claras. Pero el jueves me mostró su mensaje, sabiendo que identificaría la letra como femenina. Quiere que le dé permiso, pero si lo hago quizá me deje por ella."

Sev pensó, "Buf… tarda mucho en responder, está pensando en lo que siento por ella."

"Quiero hacerlo, debe estar sufriendo, de nuevo un amor imposible, como conmigo. No quiero ser la causante de eso, tengo que dejarlo libre para elegir, al igual que hizo él cuando creyó que estaba con Remus. A ver cómo lo hago sutilmente."

-Ahora ya no os veis mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lily.

-Una noche por semana, para contarnos en persona las noticias y seguir practicando Legeremancia, porque nos estaban afectando las pociones de sueño.

"Buf… Vaya sacrificio debieron hacer al principio, hasta que Sev aprendió bien Artes Mentales para enseñarnos a todos los demás."

-Entonces debe sentirse solo de nuevo.

"Vaya, se preocupa por ella."

-Bueno, también nos proyectamos a ratos, cuando tenemos algo urgente que contarnos, como cuando me encuentro contigo o La Guardia y se queda vigilando que ningún serpiente se entere.

"Que sea consciente del sacrificio que Lauren está haciendo por nosotros," pensó Sev.

"Buah, pasa horas leyendo para que podamos estar juntos y entrenar los demás," pensó Lily.

"Ya está a punto de llorar, voy a intentar evitarlo."

-También estoy entrenándolo en Duelo.

"Por eso siempre desaparece los viernes. Uf… al menos está devolviéndole algo."

-Y al abeto… ¿lo llevaste?

"Buf… pregunta comprometida, pero no pienso mentir."

-Sí.

"Entonces ambos saben sobradamente lo que sienten por el otro, aunque incluso pudieron haberlo ocluido para no verse tentados. Están conteniéndose, por mí."

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, esa persona ha hecho más por ti que todos nosotros juntos. Debes corresponderle en todo lo que puedas.

"Wow… está dándome permiso, no era eso lo que pretendía, desde luego, sólo hablar abiertamente del tema candente, que es que debemos comprobar si ocluye bien para proteger a Lauren. Pero esto me da alas para poder sincerarme al fin."

-Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? – le preguntó él.

-Desde el principio. Si estaba poniendo en riesgo a su propia familia por ti no podía ser nadie más, sólo alguien que te amara profundamente. Yo lo vi en sus ojos en Pociones, era más que evidente.

-Y aun así no te pusiste celosa.

-Al principio sí, pero la necesitabas a toda costa, si no, no te librarías. En enero lo pasé bastante mal, hasta que hicimos el ritual y comprobé que me seguías amando. Por eso insistí tanto en hacerlo.

-Y después todavía te hice esperar otras tres semanas.

-Ya… pero ya estaba tranquila. Sabía que no me habías cambiado por ella.

"Y yo mientras tanto enamorándome como loco."

-Y cuando por fin nos vimos, fue tan fantástico, que ya no dudé más de ti – continuó Lily - Después ya nos veíamos regularmente y pensé que todo habían sido paranoias mías. Además, sé que tú nunca me habrías mentido en algo así.

-Pero el jueves te diste cuenta de que no andabas equivocada. Yo te mostré el mensaje porque me olí que lo sabías por el comentario que me hiciste sobre el regalo de Diagon y lo de ir a visitarla, para que te dieras cuenta del peligro que corre estando en contacto conmigo. No pretendía que me dieras permiso para nada, estoy bien como estoy.

-Ya… Sev, pero quizá ella no. Te ama, y yo también la quiero mucho desde hace tiempo. Nos ha dado las armas para protegernos y comunicarnos todo este tiempo de peligro, sin ella nunca habríamos salido adelante. Ni nosotros, ni La Guardia, ni nada de lo que venga después. Entiendo que aunque os amáis me estáis respetando, y además acabamos de conocer la Magia de la Luna. Estuve a punto de decirte que lo sabía todo, pero volví a tener miedo de que me abandonaras, porque no vamos a volver a vernos en mucho tiempo.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ya te dije que voy a ponerla en contacto con Jack. Anthony no sabía la verdad, ahí atrás tuvieron una relación bastante intensa y ambos siguen enamorados el uno del otro. Me he dedicado a enseñarle a fondo Oclumancia para que puedan estar juntos cuanto antes. Ella iba a consultarlo con sus padres durante las vacaciones.

-No lo veo claro, Sev. Ahora que en cierto modo te tiene, va a hacer como tú hacías conmigo, esperarte de por vida, o en todo caso conformarse con él para no ponerte en el aprieto. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a renunciar así a ella? No os hagáis eso, ámala aunque te olvides de mí, no quiero encadenarte.

-Lily… ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo no te dejaré a no ser que tú lo quieras. Ya te lo dije hace mucho y no he cambiado de opinión en absoluto. Te quiero desde que tenía nueve años, lo eres todo para mí. Te amo con todo mi ser y sé que será de por vida. No lo dudes nunca.

-Pero también la quieres a ella.

-Sí, claro.

-¿La has abrazado alguna vez, al menos?

-Sí, cuando fuimos al abeto.

-¿Sólo esa vez?

-Sí.

-Jo, Sev… debes corresponderle al menos así.

-Temo confundirla, Lily.

-Ya… ¿Y a qué te saben las bayas?

-A las dos por igual, tan intenso que duele.

-Entonces quiérenos a las dos, eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-Temo haceros daño.

-Por mí puedes estar tranquilo, puedo compartirte. Sé que tienes amor de sobra para dar.

-Te lo agradezco, pero de cualquier modo, esperaré a que se resuelva todo e intentaremos lo de Jack. No me parece justo para vosotras.

-Haz como quieras, pero te estás contradiciendo. Ella te ha elegido a ti, no cumples con la tradición.

-Ya no vivimos en esos tiempos.

-Ya, sería complicado explicarlo. Aunque todo se resuelva, deberíamos ocultarlo ante los demás.

-Al menos hasta que acabemos el colegio y seamos libres.

-Pero no puedes hacerla esperar tanto tiempo. No lo dudes más, aunque tengamos que mantener el secreto.

-Con ella tendría que hacerlo de cualquier modo, pero saldría a la luz contigo, Lily. Vivimos en casas distintas, no podemos pasar otros dos años escondiéndonos. Además, tú eres la primera.

-Gracias, Sev. Dios… nunca creí que sería capaz de sentir estas cosas, de estar dispuesta a compartir tu amor con otra mujer. Me has transformado por completo.

-Has sido tú misma, eres desinteresada y generosa. Yo no creo que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-Ya, pero te olvidas de mi rasgo fundamental, la fidelidad. Yo sí sé que mientras no me dejes no amaré a nadie más, así que no te verás en ese aprieto.

"Merlín… qué entrega. A pesar de cómo le he complicado la vida."

-Serás la primera, siempre, para todo. Y no daré un paso hasta que podamos estar juntos libremente. Y si tuviera que elegir, serías tú, como ya lo había hecho. Abrázame.

-Claro.

A mediodía de ese día gris de mediados de abril, frente al Cantábrico, Lily y Sev sellaron un pacto de amor y amistad eternos, por encima de las convenciones y los prejuicios, lo que les permitiría ser ellos mismos, no seguir ocultándose uno de otro y mantenerse fieles al sentimiento que los había unido de por vida.


	24. 24 Perspectivas

**Perspectivas**

Lily y Sev continuaron caminando. La familia de Lily los seguía unos trescientos pies por detrás.

-Pero ahora tenemos otro problema, Lily.

-¿Cuál?

"A pesar de todo lo que hemos hablado, todavía no se ha dado cuenta del peligro en que ha puesto a Lauren."

-Nadie te ha leído profundamente ni ha comprobado que puedes ocluir bien, ha sido en gran parte culpa mía, pues debí haber hecho una sesión con vosotros tres antes de venir de vacaciones, sabiendo que no vamos a volver a vernos.

-Ya, Sev, tienes razón, pero yo creo que lo consigo. Cecile y Remus sólo llegan a recientes, pero nunca me pillan lo que ocluyo, me he esforzado mucho.

-Y no sólo eso, todos los meses previos que pasaste sabiéndolo y sin aprender la pusiste en un grave riesgo. Imagina que Dumbledore te hubiera leído. Si hubiera descubierto su secreto, podría haber intentado captarla como espía.

-Buf… tienes razón. Por entonces era todavía muy inconsciente. No espabilé hasta que comenzamos con La Guardia. Vaya… en menudo lío podría haberla metido.

-Bueno, por fortuna no ha pasado nada grave. Pero ahora vamos a tener que arriesgarnos uno de los dos a leerte a fondo para saber que ocluyes bien, y va ser peliagudo, los serpientes vuelven todos calentitos de sus casas después de pasar las vacaciones. Al menos la carta no llega hasta mayo.

-Cuántos problemas os he dado, Sev, lo siento mucho.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Pero debo decirle que lo sabes, a ver qué opina ella del tema, porque si todavía no ocluyes bien deberemos seguir entrenándote uno de los dos, lo que le parezca más seguro. Como el claro es demasiado público, por si debierais encontraros las dos vamos a llevarnos el pensadero a Hogwarts, para dejarlo en el Refugio y poder veros allí. Ya me encargo yo, lo subiré en cuanto terminemos de cenar el día de vuelta, y así también llevo todos los ingredientes para las pociones. Tú has de quedarte con los libros que hemos comprado.

-Buah… no te va a caber todo en el baúl.

-Ya… increíble, yo que siempre lo he llevado medio vacío. Por suerte es el viaje de ida y lo llevaré en el compartimento conmigo, si fuera el de vuelta sería muy peligroso, en el de los serpientes.

-¿Y si dejo el Compendio de Defensa aquí? Tu madre ya ha hecho copias para todos de los anexos, y tampoco creo que me dé tiempo a estudiarlo, con todo el lío y a mes y medio de los TIMOS.

-¿Y llevas tú el pensadero al Refugio?

-Claro. Desde el séptimo piso es un momento y les pediré a Remus o Cecile que me acompañen, o a los dos. Si dices que él ya sabe dónde está, ¿qué importa?

-Vale, pero tampoco hace falta que vayan hasta la puerta, mejor que se queden escondidos vigilando en la galería de ventanas. Hacedlo después de la cena del lunes. Todo el mundo estará ocupado deshaciendo los baúles, no habrá peligro por los serpientes, y vosotros siempre podéis poner la excusa de que lleváis toda la semana sin veros y escaparos de los otros tres. De hecho, que sea Cecile quien lleve la mochila con él dentro si os ven salir.

-¿Y no sería mejor esperar a que todos se duerman?

-Si queréis, ellos estarán descansados. Lo peor será para ti, después del viaje.

-Bueno, tú también trasnocharás para hablar con Parkinson cuanto antes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, pero yo me voy a pasar solo todo el viaje en Expreso, puedo dormir. Ah… y no la llames por su apellido, llámala Lauren.

-Lauren, como Lauren Bacall.

-¿Quién es ésa?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando pasó lo de Pociones yo te dije que era una 'femme fatale', como las que suelen salir en las películas _muggles_ que le gustan a mi padre?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues es una actriz que suele hacer ese papel. Seguro que a sus padres también les gusta el cine _muggle_ de esos años, por eso le pusieron ese nombre.

-Vaya… entonces le venía que ni pintado. Bueno, entonces hacedlo así, que te acompañe Remus y vigile que no os pillen. Yo ya subiré a llevar los ingredientes en un momento más seguro para mí. Quizá esa misma noche, de madrugada, cuando acabe con Lauren, porque seguramente tengamos mucho de qué hablar, si he de enseñarle dónde está y revelarle el secreto para que pueda entrar. Si decide ser ella quien lo haga, que sería lo mejor, pues lee mucho más rápido y mejor que yo, quizá quiera hablar contigo directamente, seguramente el mismo martes. No te asustes si te proyecta, es la manera más segura, y confía en todo lo que te diga. Desde que nos vemos no ha vuelto a intentar tocarme un pelo, ella también te respeta por completo.

"Dios… qué culpable me siento." Lily lloró.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, seguro que entre los tres encontramos una solución.

-Sev, la quiero mucho, muchísimo. Ella es para mí como Remus para ti. Tan entregada y sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Me habría gustado poder conservar la carta que me escribió para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Pero no conocía todavía el hechizo de proteger escritos y debí quemarla. Era toda corazón. Recuerdo una frase, referente a lo que sucedió en Pociones, que era como comenzaba, disculpándose. Decía, 'Los insultos que te dediqué se me clavan como puñales'.

-Buaaah… pobre, qué mal debió pasarlo. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla, Sev.

-Vamos, no te tortures, ahora ya está, y quizá puedas conocerla la próxima semana. ¿Esperamos a tu familia? ¿O quieres hablar de algo más? Así nos distraemos y no pensamos en los problemas.

-Vale. Pero vuelve a abrazarme, por favor.

-Claro, cariño.

Los esperaron y siguieron un rato paseando y conversando entre los cinco. Lily le hizo caso a Sev y comenzó por fin a hablarle a su hermana, inspirada por la entrega y desinterés de Sev y Lauren.

Mientras tanto, él agradecía a Violet y Peter que lo hubieran llevado hasta allí, y les explicaba sus sensaciones al contemplar el océano por primera vez. Ellos estaban encantados de haber podido ofrecerle algo así. Los dos contaron también a los _muggles_ que habían sentido la magia de la playa.

-¿Te ha contado Lily lo que significan aquí los rituales? – le preguntó Violet.

-Sí.

-¿Y lo habéis hecho?

-No, pero hemos estado meditando sobre algunos temas, que tenían relación con ellos, y ya están dando resultado.

Peter y Violet comprendieron a la perfección, pues ellos también habían leído los significados de los rituales en el libro de Magia Druida, la sanación las heridas del alma, y estaban viendo a sus hijas conversar sin increparse por primera vez en años. Realmente, la magia funcionaba, o quizá simplemente, la sensibilidad de ese chico para sanar a los demás.

La playa era muy larga y comenzaba a entrarles hambre, así que volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el coche. Esta vez condujo Peter, y Violet a su lado. Él les dijo:

-Chicas, dejad que Sev se siente detrás de mí, así puede seguir viendo el mar por la ventanilla.

Así que intercambiaron los puestos. Lily continuó en el centro, tomando la mano de Sev, pero esta vez se dedicó a hablar a ratos con su hermana. Tampoco pusieron la radio. "Y lo agradezco, pues me llega con mirar el espectacular paisaje que se ofrece ante mis ojos, y prefiero hacerlo en silencio, para no distraerme."

Pararon a almorzar. "Me da cierto apuro que me inviten, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Desde luego, ni soñar con rechazar el alimento." Lily dejó que Sev se sentara junto a Petunia y ella al otro lado y no le importó que hablaran entre ellos. Él, con su inseparable libreta, le pidió que le hiciera una lista de los grupos que le gustaban, y le preguntó por la emisora que habían escuchado antes, ella le dio el número de dial. "Mi madre sabrá buscarla. Así si salen esta noche en la radio me fijaré en ellos."

Peter y Violet estaban encantados de ver la armonía que se había creado entre los tres chicos, a quienes ya consideraban sus hijos por igual.

Continuaron camino. La costa comenzó a elevarse y Sev pudo ver el mar desde mayor altura, quedando impresionado de la inmensidad del horizonte. Pronto aparecieron los blancos acantilados de Dover. "Buaaah… ¡Es alucinante! Nunca habría imaginado que existieran sitios así."

Aparcaron y bajaron del coche, pudo ver las olas batiendo al pie de los mismos. Dieron también un paseo por un sendero que corría cercano al borde.

-¿Esto también es mágico? – preguntó Sev.

-Sí – respondió Lily.

-¿Y qué significan aquí los rituales?

-Perspectivas amplias y elevadas.

-Claro, no podía ser de otra manera.

Así que Sev se dedicó a ratos a meditar sobre el futuro que le esperaba por delante, no sólo su afán por tener un lugar destacado en la Guerra Mágica, sino también sobre todas las otras cosas que le gustaría hacer en la vida y que acababa de descubrir esa semana. "Ganarme la vida dignamente con mi magia, descubrir y revelar las Magias Ancestrales, conocer el mundo en el que vivo, viajar y descubrir otros lugares y formas de vida, aprender cultura _muggle_, vivir la pasión de la música, ser luz para el máximo posible de personas.

Querría asomarme a mirar directamente abajo, pero me da miedo." Llegaron a un mirador, que tenía una barandilla. "Bueno, aquí sí, es como la Torre de Astronomía." Pudo ver las olas batir a trescientos pies debajo de él. "Wooow…"

Lily y Petunia tampoco habían estado nunca allí y estaban los tres fascinados. Peter les comentó:

-Esto es el Canal de la Mancha. Francia queda justo enfrente, a veintiuna millas.

"¡Qué cerca! Europa. Quizá también podamos Aparecernos allí dentro de un año."

-¿Habéis estado alguna vez? – preguntó Sev.

-Sí – dijo Violet ilusionada – Fuimos a París de luna de miel. Es muy romántica, la ciudad del amor…

"Y de las revueltas estudiantiles." Cuando tuvo ocasión de hacerlo sin que lo oyeran los demás, le preguntó a Lily:

-¿Qué es eso de 'luna de miel'?

Ella rio.

-El viaje que suele hacer una pareja justo después de casarse, ya sabes, para estar solos y hacer cositas…

-Ah…

-Por entonces eran otros tiempos, y las parejas no hacían el amor hasta después de casarse. Quizá mis padres sí que lo hicieran, no lo sé, nunca me lo han contado ni creo que lo hagan.

-Ya, claro.

"Seguramente los míos sí que esperaron, si mi padre era tan religioso. Pero estoy seguro de que no hicieron ese viaje que dice Lily, no podían permitírselo. Así que mi humilde casa de La Hilandera fue para ellos el lugar donde se amaron por primera vez. ¿Cuál debería ser el nuestro?

Deberíamos intentar obtener la receta de la poción de la Unión de las Almas en primer lugar, pero si no lo conseguimos en los dos meses que quedan de colegio, habría que ir pensando en hacerlo, quizá en verano, aunque hagamos la Unión más adelante o puede que nunca, si no conseguimos el libro o los ingredientes, que deben ser raros como las bayas de Sabor del Amante.

No puedo hacer esperar a Lily tanto tiempo, ya hemos llegado muy lejos y debe tener la seguridad de que es la primera, ahora que ya sabe lo de Lauren. Quizá incluso debiéramos hacerlo ya mismo, si me invitan una de estas noches, para que resista los dos meses de espera, pues ella no puede tener, como yo, la seguridad de que no he estado con nadie más antes que con ella. Se lo propondré."

De vuelta, condujo Violet primero, todavía era de día, volvieron a poner la radio y esta vez Lily le dejó libertad para apuntar más canciones, mientras seguía conversando a ratos con Petunia.

A mitad de camino ya atardecía y volvieron a intercambiarse los conductores. "Así, Peter, que tiene mucha más práctica al volante, conduce de noche y salva la circunvalación de Londres." De nuevo le propuso a Sev que fuera delante y le preguntó:

-¿Has escuchado música clásica?

-Supongo que sí, pero no lo recuerdo.

-Estoy seguro que también te gustará, así dejamos que las chicas se relajen y quizá duerman un rato, deben estar reventadas por haber madrugado tanto.

"Vaya… y lo han hecho todo por mí."

-Muchas gracias por la excursión, Peter. Ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-No me las des, nos ha encantado pasar el día entero contigo.

Sev se la devolvió.

-Pon esa música que dices.

Peter buscó en el dial antes de arrancar. "Música instrumental, antigua, una orquesta." Peter le hacía comentarios, le decía el nombre de los autores y de qué época eran. Sev lo apuntaba todo, porque, en efecto, le gustaba mucho. También le preguntó si reconocía los instrumentos y le iba explicando las distintas familias de ellos.

-Eso que acaba de entrar son las cuerdas al completo, violines, violas, chelos y contrabajos, en orden de más agudo a más grave… Ese instrumento que se oye solo es un oboe, un viento, en la orquesta no son tan importantes, pero existen agrupaciones de sólo músicos de viento, también en música más moderna, como el jazz… Un tutti de toda la orquesta, todos a la vez, suele utilizarse en los finales apoteósicos…

"Buah… cuánto sabe."

-¿Me puedes decir el dial de esta emisora?

Peter se lo dijo y Sev lo apuntó. A las siete, ya cerca de Londres, cambió el programa.

-Éste me encanta, es música más íntima, solistas y música de cámara, con menos instrumentos… ¿Ves? Lo que te decía, un cuarteto de cuerdas, dos violines, viola y violonchelo. ¿Distingues los distintos tonos?

Sev intentaba seguir la melodía de cada instrumento. "Esto me gusta todavía más que la orquesta."

-Creo que sí…

En el siguiente tema, Peter le dijo:

-¡Bien! Un nocturno de Chopin, romántico. Éste voy a dejar que lo escuches sin molestarte.

"Vaya… qué piano… tan delicado y virtuoso a un tiempo, y el intérprete es excelente, qué sentimiento le da." Cerró los ojos, transportado, para no perderse una nota. "Vaya, pero ha sido muy corto, qué pena."

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me he sentido en las nubes.

Aunque ya era de noche, lo apuntó igualmente a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la circunvalación de Londres. De nuevo vinieron cuerdas y piano. "También me gusta pero no tanto, a ver si echan otro de solo piano, es brutal. Pero éste dura mucho más y ya debemos estar cerca de Cokeworth." Cuando ya entraban en su ciudad, se oyó en la emisora:

-_Y como broche final en esta tarde de sábado escucharemos 'Claire de Lune' de Debussy._

-Claro de luna, maravilloso – dijo Peter - Escucha, escucha, luego apuntas, los impresionistas son los mejores.

"Buaaah… tiene razón… Creía que Chopin era imposible de mejorar, pero esto… qué delicadeza, es tal cual, la luz de la luna en un claro del bosque. Puedo verla, como aquella noche que lo recorrí solo… Lo que daría por ser capaz de tocar esto, qué maravilla…" Justo terminó cuando Peter aparcaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué? Te ha encantado, ¿verdad?

-No tengo palabras para expresarlo… Gracias Peter, me estás descubriendo todo un mundo.

-Déjame que te lo apunte yo. Es en francés y no vas a saber cómo se escribe.

-Claro, Peter, gracias.

Peter anotó en la libreta.

-Mañana te lo pongo otra vez, y más parecidos, tengo los discos en casa. Ya veo que nos gusta la misma música.

-Es cierto.

-Yo intenté inculcársela a mis hijas de pequeñas, pero no la apreciaban. Me habría gustado que tocaran un instrumento ya que yo no pude.

"Huérfano de guerra," pensó Sev.

-Vaya… A mí sí que me habría gustado aprender.

"Padre alcohólico y maltratado desde niño," pensó Peter. Ambos tenían los ojos empañados.

-Ya lo veo… quizá todavía estés a tiempo.

"Ya… Pero en Hogwarts no puedo y los instrumentos musicales son muy caros. Buf…"

Peter se giró y dijo:

-Lo que te decía, se han dormido las dos.

Sev también lo hizo. "Ambas hermanas están recostadas en los hombros de su madre, que está toda encogida, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja."

-¿Te quedas a dormir en casa mañana después de cenar? – le preguntó Peter - Así tenemos más tiempo de escuchar música. Y el lunes venimos aquí por tu baúl para llevaros a la estación, te dejaremos a una distancia prudencial. Siempre que a tu madre le parezca bien.

-Claro, ella puede Aparecerse allí y simular que me ha acompañado.

Peter rio.

-¡Dios! ¡Quién fuera brujo! No sabes la envidia que os tengo, pero sana, ¿eh?

Le sonreía abiertamente, Sev se la devolvió.

-Trae por la tarde lo que necesites para pasar la noche. Violet, despiértalas para que se despidan.

-No… déjalas.

-Bueno, si van a tenerlo que hacer en cinco minutos.

Violet ya las llamaba.

-Lily… Petunia… que Sev se va…

Se despertaron. "Qué monas." Y él se giró a darles besos a las tres en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, Sev, trae todos los deberes que nos quedan por hacer, a las nueve como siempre – dijo Lily.

-Vale.

-Hasta mañana, Sev.

-Hasta mañana, chicas.

Peter también le dio un beso.

-Hasta mañana. No olvides la libreta.

Entró en casa. Su madre ya tenía la cena preparada.

-¡Qué puntual! ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

-Buah, mamá, me han llevado a ver el mar… Han conducido casi siete horas para hacerlo.

-¡Oh…! – Eileen estaba impresionada, y su expresión denotaba culpabilidad.

Sev la abrazó.

-Vamos, no te preocupes. Si lo hubiera visto de pequeño no lo habría apreciado tanto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, mucha.

-Voy a servir la cena y me cuentas.

Cenaron y le contó su día. Su madre conocía Dover, por haber estado con su familia de joven, pero no Camber Sands. También la informó de los avances entre las hermanas y en el tema de Lauren y cómo había conectado con Peter a través de la música.

-Hijo, lo que te decía el otro día, estás destinado a iluminar a todo aquel que se te acerque. Eres luz.

Cuando acabaron, le llevó la radio y dos diarios del día anterior, que le habían dado en casa de sus clientas, y el de hoy, que había comprado. Sev sacó su libreta.

-¿Has podido leerlos?

-Sí, les he dado un repaso.

-¿Viene lo del 'Che' Guevara?

-Sí, en el de ayer.

Eileen buscó la página y Sev pudo enterarse con detalle del cruento y cobarde asesinato de aquel héroe.

-¡Buaaah…! ¡Qué fuerte…!

-Al menos se ha sabido.

Repasó también las noticias de las revueltas estudiantiles en Francia, la situación en Irlanda del Norte, el conflicto libanés, la dictadura argentina y las noticias sobre España, del grupo terrorista y del sindicato recuperado del olvido.

Pasó como una hora leyendo y comentando con su madre los acontecimientos. "Estoy reventado, me voy a la cama directo con la radio. Mañana he de madrugar y hacer un montón de deberes, si no consigo acabarlos los haré en el Expreso."

Puso la emisora de música clásica muy bajito, con la lamparilla de la mesilla apagada, pues era el único enchufe, y se durmió escuchando una obra muy larga. "Cantan en un idioma desconocido, las escenas se suceden sin interrupción, debe ser como una historia, pues identifico las distintas voces como personajes. Mañana le pregunto a Peter sobre esto también."

. . . . . . . . .

En casa de Lily también cenaron enseguida, pues su madre ya la había preparado con antelación la noche anterior, y aprovechó que su hermana, no acostumbrada a madrugar en vacaciones, se fue directa a la cama, para tratar de un serio tema con sus padres. Se sentaron en la sala.

-Papás, quiero hablar de algo con vosotros.

-Claro, hija, cuéntanos lo que quieras – dijo su padre.

-Veréis, no puedo daros muchos detalles. Os lo contaré al completo en cuanto vuelva en verano, pero es muy importante que la madre de Sev no vuelva a dejar entrar a su marido en casa hasta entonces.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? – preguntó su madre.

-Va a quedarse muy sola cuando Sev se vaya, y me gustaría que intentarais seguir en contacto con ella, que la invitarais a casa de vez en cuando y que le hagáis ver sutilmente que debe resistir sola hasta entonces.

-Ya pensábamos seguir invitándola, por supuesto, y también ayudarla en lo que necesite – dijo su padre - Pero, ¿por qué no puedes contarnos ahora todo lo que pasa?

-Porque es un asunto muy delicado y temo que se os escape algo delante de Sev o de ella.

-Bueno... lo entendemos – dijo Violet - Mientras tanto haremos lo que podamos. Pero que sepas que si su padre vuelve, Sev siempre puede quedarse aquí.

-Ya lo sabemos, mamá, pero es muy importante que pueda pasar este verano en casa con su madre. Ya lo comprenderéis cuando os lo cuente todo.

-Claro, cariño, no te preocupes, no la abandonaremos hasta entonces. La seguiremos invitando a que venga a casa, charlaremos con ella como lo hicimos la otra noche y saldremos a algún sitio los fines de semana, si quiere, ahora que viene el buen tiempo.

-Gracias, papás. Os lo agradezco mucho.

. . . . . . . . .

Como Sev se fue tan temprano a la cama, se despertó muy temprano también, acababa de amanecer y su madre seguía durmiendo. Se duchó, desayunó y aprovechó para preparar todo lo que pudo del equipaje, pues durante el día y al día siguiente no iba a tener apenas tiempo.

Después se puso en la sala con los deberes, mientras ponía la emisora de música moderna. Descubrió gratamente que no le incordiaba para estudiar y así podía seguir apuntando canciones. "Ojalá funcionaran los aparatos eléctricos en Hogwarts."

Su madre apareció a las ocho y escucharon juntos el boletín. Como era domingo, apenas hubo noticias nacionales nuevas, pero sí internacionales. Cuando acabaron, Sev recogió sus bártulos y se apresuró a casa de Lily. "Por una vez, voy a llegar tarde."

Trabajaron a conciencia toda la mañana, logrando quitarse de encima los deberes de otras dos asignaturas y media. "Uf… al final quizá incluso nos dé tiempo de acabar."

Sev volvió a casa a almorzar y lo hicieron escuchando la radio. Su madre le dijo:

-Llévatela, quizá puedas escucharla fuera de los terrenos del colegio, en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

"Buf… las salidas a Hogsmeade que no puedo hacer."

-No vale la pena, mamá, quédatela tú.

-Yo puedo conseguir otra, las hay baratas. Quizá también se escuche en el Bosque. Te compré dos juegos de pilas.

"Vaya… sería genial escucharla con La Guardia de ida y vuelta. Y también con Lauren, seguro que les interesa."

-Vale, me la llevaré para probar.

-Hay emisoras que dan música de varias épocas y noticias cada hora, son las que escucho yo trabajando. Mira, ésta es la que me gusta más.

"Suena una canción que no está nada mal."

-Es música desde mis tiempos hasta los '60, los mejores temas, los clásicos que perdurarán.

"Mucho mejor que la emisora moderna, que la mayoría son un rollo."

-Vaya…

-Y a la hora en punto dan los boletines de noticias. Y si las quieres más detalladas, a la una hay otro de una hora entera en la que hemos escuchado esta mañana.

"Será perfecto si la escuchamos en el Bosque, porque es justo cuando paramos a almorzar con La Guardia." Sev apuntó toda esta información en su libreta y se despidió de su madre, quedando en que ella acudiría sobre las seis a casa de Lily, para estar un rato con sus padres antes de hacer la cena.

Se pusieron de nuevo en firme con los deberes y consiguieron acabarlos.

-Hemos hecho más en un día que en toda la semana – dijo ella.

-Ya… pero apenas hemos estudiado.

-Bueno, eso no era tan urgente, nos quedan todavía dos meses para los exámenes.

-¿Ya te han dicho que me han invitado a dormir esta noche?

-¿En serio?

"Rayos… querían darle otra sorpresa." Rio.

-Sí… ¿no te has fijado que llevo la ropa de dormir en la mochila? Me lo dijo ayer tu padre en el coche, cuando os quedasteis fritas.

-Mira que os gusta haceros los misteriosos…

Sev reía.

"Ahora me haré yo la misteriosa también."

-¿Trajiste las pociones de sueño?

-No, Lily, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que podríamos pasar aquí la noche juntos. Las dejé en el Refugio, pero aunque trasnochemos, siempre podremos dormir en el Expreso.

Lily sonreía misteriosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-Ni idea…

-Yo no tengo Refugio donde dejarlas…

-¿Las tienes aquí?

Le sonrió, pícara.

-¡Buaaah! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Vaya sorpresa! Eres la mejor, Lily. ¿Por qué no las sacaste la otra noche?

-Fue tan inesperado que ni se me ocurrió. Además, me hacía mucha ilusión dormir contigo sin más.

-Bueno… eso de sin más… menudo despertar…

-Ya…

Ya se hablaban y miraban incitantes.

-Ayer tuve una idea – dijo él.

-Dime…

-Si quieres, no esperamos más, lo hacemos esta noche. Así puedes estar segura de que eres la primera.

Ella lo miró impresionada.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Sólo si quieres tú.

Lily lo pensó.

-No sé, sería una despedida brutal, pero no quiero que lo hagamos por eso. Confío en ti, Sev, sé que vas a esperar y prefiero intentar buscar el libro de la Magia Roja para hacerlo bien.

-Quizá nunca lo encontremos.

-Pero ni siquiera hemos hecho el intento, me parece precipitarnos. No quiero que pienses que te estoy rechazando, yo también tengo muchas ganas.

"Merlín… cómo ha cambiado."

-Vale, entonces no se hable más, esperaremos. Yo pienso como tú, pero quería dejarte elegir. Le daremos un repaso a todo el repertorio.

-Sí… bésame…

Se besaron como nunca, anticipando la fantástica noche que iban a pasar.


	25. 25 Beatles

**Beatles**

Eran casi las siete, Lily y Sev acababan de terminar los deberes en el cuarto de ella.

-Vamos con tu familia, ya tendremos tiempo después – dijo él.

Bajaron a la sala, ya hacía rato que Eileen había llegado.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Habéis conseguido acabar los deberes? – les preguntó.

-Sí, por los pelos – respondió Sev.

Los tres adultos les sonreían cómplices. "A saber de qué han estado hablando."

-¿Quieres que te ponga música un rato, Severus? – le preguntó Peter.

-Vale…

-¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Clásica o moderna?

-No sé, lo que nos guste a todos.

-A mí me gusta cualquiera, Sev – dijo Violet – Elige tú.

"A mi madre los éxitos de las últimas décadas, que seguro también conocen Violet y Peter, pues son de edades parecidas."

-Ayer sonó una en la radio que me llamó la atención por la letra y os oí decir que la habían estropeado, decía algo así como 'Nothing's gonna change my world…' – tarareó.

-¡Ah, claro! 'Across the Universe', la versión de Bowie. Y la recuerdas sólo con haberla escuchado una vez – dijo Violet, asombrada – Vaya oído tienes, Sev.

-Tenemos el disco de Beatles, que son el grupo original – dijo Peter - Voy a ponértela para que escuches la diferencia.

-Vale.

Peter buscó en su amplísima discoteca y sacó el álbum. Extrajo el disco y le pasó la carátula. Eran cuatro fotografías de los componentes del grupo, dos de ellos cantando. "Todos llevan el pelo largo como yo."

-Qué buen gusto tienes, Severus – le iba diciendo Peter mientras encendía el tocadiscos y ponía el disco – Beatles son lo mejor de la pasada década y los has cazado sólo por la letra. Cuando escuches también la música vas a quedarte pasmado.

Eileen sonreía orgullosa, también conocía la canción. Comenzó. "¡Oh…! Qué guitarras, qué dulce y sentido… y cuerdas por detrás…"

_**Words are flying out like**___

_**endless rain into a paper cup**___

_**They slither while they pass**___

_**They slip away across the universe**___

_**Pools of sorrow waves of joy**___

_**are drifting thorough my open mind**___

_**Possessing and caressing me**___

_**Jai guru deva om**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Images of broken light which**___

_**dance before me like a million eyes**___

_**That call me on and on across the universe**___

_**Thoughts meander like a**___

_**restless wind inside a letter box**___

_**they tumble blindly as**___

_**they make their way across the universe**___

_**Jai guru deva om**___

-¿Estás escuchando la letra, Lily? – le susurró.

-Sí…

-Ya verás ahora.

Acababa el segundo estribillo, Lily escuchó la última estrofa con mucha atención.

_**Sounds of laughter shades of life**___

_**are ringing through my open ears**___

_**exciting and inviting me**___

_**Limitless undying love which**___

_**shines around me like a million suns**___

_**It calls me on and on across the universe**___

_**Jai guru deva om**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Nothing's gonna change my world**___

_**Jai guru deva**___

_**Jai guru deva**_

Cuando acabó la canción ella dijo, asombrada.

-¡Buah, Sev! Es lo que sentimos en el abeto, el amor del Universo.

-¿Ves? – le dijo él.

-Y la música, ¿qué te ha parecido, Severus? – le preguntó Peter.

-Maravillosa.

-Es de sus mejores temas, pero tienen decenas de ellos increíbles. ¿Quieres que te haga una selección? Tengo todos sus discos.

-Si les apetece a los demás…

-Claro, Sev – dijo Violet – A mí me encantan.

-Sí, hijo, a mí también – dijo Eileen.

-Sí, sí, Sev – dijo Lily – Vamos a escuchar más canciones como ésa.

"Nos falta Petunia."

-Vale, pero voy a llamar a Petunia también – dijo Sev.

-Ya voy yo, Sev, no te preocupes, seguro que baja – dijo Violet – Tú sigue escuchando, yo las he oído miles de veces.

Violet se levantó y fue a buscar a Petunia. Peter le dijo:

-Voy a hacerte un repaso cronológico, desde sus inicios, porque son un grupo muy atípico, fueron mejorando con el tiempo, al contrario que casi todos los demás.

-Vaya…

-Comenzaron en el '62, cuando teníais dos añitos.

"Cuando manifesté mi magia, cuando nació Ariel."

Peter fue poniéndole varias canciones de cada disco. Petunia bajó y se sentó junto a su hermana en el sofá, Eileen y Violet estaban en los sillones y Peter, encantado de la vida, mientras sonaban las canciones, iba seleccionando la siguiente pista que pondría en las carátulas, que le iba pasando a Sev para que las viera, y le anunciaba los títulos para que las apuntara en su libreta.

Ya desde la primera Sev apreció la calidad. "Pues si fueron mejorando, ¿cómo serán las últimas?" Los adultos guardaban silencio y disfrutaban para que los chicos también apreciaran la música. Sonó, en primer lugar, 'Love me do'.

_**Love, love me do.**_

_**You know I love you,**_

_**I'll always be true,**_

_**So please, love me do.**_

_**Whoa, love me do.**_

Lily se la tarareaba desde la segunda estrofa:

_-Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_**Someone to love,**_

_**Somebody new.**_

_**Someone to love,**_

_**Someone like you.**_

_-Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_-Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Yeah, love me do._

_Whoa, oh, love me do._

En la siguiente, 'She loves you', Lily le tarareaba el estribillo:

_-She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Pero él se fijaba en toda la letra, y ella le estrechaba la mano para confirmárselo.

_**You think you lost your love,**_

_**Well, I saw her yesterday.**_

_**It's you she's thinking of**_

_**And she told me what to say.**_

_**She says she loves you**_

_**And you know that can't be bad.**_

_**Yes, she loves you**_

_**And you know you should be glad.  
**_

_**She said you hurt her so**_

_**She almost lost her mind.**_

_**But now she said she knows**_

_**You're not the hurting kind.**_

_**She says she loves you**_

_**And you know that can't be bad.**_

_**Yes, she loves you**_

_**And you know you should be glad. Ooh!  
**_

_-She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**And with a love like that**_

_**You know you should be glad.  
**_

_**Although it's up to you,**_

_**I think it's only fair,**_

_**Pride can hurt you, too,**_

_**Apologize to her**_

_**Because she loves you**_

_**And you know that can't be bad.**_

_**Yes, she loves you**_

_**And you know you should be glad. Ooh!  
**_

_-She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**And with a love like that**_

_**You know you should be glad.**_

_**With a love like that**_

_**You know you should be glad.**_

_**With a love like that,**___

_**You know you sho-o-ould**_

_**Be Glad!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**___

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah.**_

E hizo lo propio con 'I want to hold your hand'.

_**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something,**___

_**I think you´ll understand.**___

_**When I´ll say that something**___

_-I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand.__  
_

_**Oh please, say to me**___

_**You´ll let me be your man**___

_**And please, say to me**___

_**You´ll let me hold your hand.**_

_-Now let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand.__  
_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**___

_**It´s such a feeling that my love**___

_**I can´t hide, I can´t hide, I can´t hide.**_

Él le susurró:

-Ésta parece escrita justo para mí.

Y Lily recordó cuántos años él se había conformado sólo con eso, con tomarle la mano, y casi lloró. Ambos estaban en la gloria.**  
**

_**Yeah, you got that something,**___

_**I think you´ll understand.**___

_**When I´ll say that something**___

_-I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand.  
_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**___

_**It´s such a feeling that my love**___

_-I can´t hide, I can´t hide, I can´t hide.__  
_

_**Yeah, you got that something,**___

_**I think you´ll understand.**___

_**When I feel that something**_

_-I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Con 'I love her' ya no se contuvieron de mirarse.

_**I give her all my love**_

_**That's all I do**_

_**And if you saw my love**_

_**You'd love her to**_

_**I love her  
**_

_**She gives my everything**_

_**And tenderly**_

_**The kiss my lover brings**_

_**She brings to me**_

_**And I love her**_

-Es también para Lauren… - le susurró Lily.**  
**

_**A love like ours**_

_**Could never die**_

_**As long as I**_

_**Have you near me  
**_

_**Bright are the stars that shine**_

_**Dark is the sky**_

_**I know this love of mine**_

_**Will never die**_

_**And I love her  
**_

_**Bright are the stars that shine**_

_**Dark is the sky**_

_**I know this love of mine**_

_**Will never die**_

_**And I love her, ooh**_

Después vino 'Yesterday'. Con ésta Sev casi lloró recordando aquellos tiempos ya tan lejanos en que a pesar de las torturas domésticas era feliz junto a Lily a la orilla del río.

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
**_

_**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,**_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me.**_

_**Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
**_

_**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.**_

_**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
**_

_**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away.**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
**_

_**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.**_

_**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
**_

_**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away.**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

De 'Help' Peter les dijo:

-Ésta también fue muy famosa.

_**Help, I need somebody,**_

_**Help, not just anybody,**_

_**Help, you know I need someone, help.**_

"Buaaah… qué marcha…" Petunia la tarareaba.**  
**

_**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**_

_**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**_

_**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,**_

_**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
**_

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_

_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_

_**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**_

_**Won't you please, please help me.  
**_

_**And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,**_

_**My independence seems to vanish in the haze.**_

_**But every now and then I feel so insecure,**_

_**I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
**_

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_

_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_

_**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**_

_**Won't you please, please help me.**_

-Buf… Lily, parece escrita para mí.

-Ya…_**  
**_

_**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**_

_**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**_

_**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,**_

_**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
**_

_**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**_

_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_

_**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**_

_**Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.**_

El comienzo instrumental de 'Day Tripper' le encantó. "Ya van cambiando." Y lo mismo con 'Drive my car'. Pero cuando llegó 'Norwegian Wood', alucinó.

-Ésta es increíble, Peter.

-Coincidimos por completo, Severus.

-¿Qué instrumento es ése?

-Un sitar, una guitarra hindú.

"La India, sometida al Imperio Británico."

_**I once had a girl**___

_**Or should I say she once had me**___

_**She showed me her room**___

_**Isn't it good Norwegian wood?**____**  
**_

_**She asked me to stay**___

_**And she told me to sit anywhere**___

_**So I looked around**___

_**And I noticed there wasn't a chair**____**  
**_

_**I sat on a rug biding my time**___

_**drinking her wine**____**  
**_

_**We talked until two and then she said**___

_**it's time for bed**____**  
**_

_**She told me she worked**___

_**in the morning and started to laugh**___

_**I told her I didn't**___

_**and crawled off to sleep in the bath**____**  
**_

_**And when I awoke I was alone**___

_**This bird had flown**___

_**So I lit a fire**___

_**Isn't it good Norwegian wood?**_

Después sonó 'Michelle'.

_**Michelle, ma belle.**_

_**These are words that go together well**_

_**My Michelle.  
**_

_**Michelle, ma belle.**_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**_

_**Tres bien ensemble.**_

"Oh… qué dulce y romántica. Cada canción es diferente, y cantan en otro idioma, ¿francés?"**  
**

_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

_**That's all I want to say.**_

_**Until I find a way**_

_**I will say the only words I know that you'll understand.**_

A la tercera estrofa ya le cantaba a Lily al oído.

_-Lily, ma belle…_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**_

_**Tres bien ensemble.  
**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you.**_

_**I need to make you see,**_

_**oh, what you mean to me.**_

_**Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean.**_

_**I love you.  
**_

_**I want you, I want you, I want you.**_

_**I think you know by now.**_

_**I'll get to you somehow.**_

_**Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand.  
**_

_-Lily, ma belle…_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble,**_

_**Tres bien ensemble.  
**_

_**I will say the only words I know,**_

_**That you'll understand**_

_**My Michelle.**_

También se miraron con 'In my life'.

_**There are places I'll remember all my life,**___

_**Though some have changed.**___

_**Some forever not for better**___

_**Some have gone and some remain.**___

Lily le susurró.

-El parque, el río, la Biblioteca, el haya, el Refugio, tu claro del Bosque…

-Y tu cuarto…

_**All these places had their moments**___

_**With lovers and friends I still can recall.**___

_**Some are dead and some are living,**___

_**In my life I've loved them all**____**  
**_

_**But of all these friends and lovers**___

_**There is no one compares with you.**___

_**And these memories lose their meaning**___

_**When I think of love as something new.**____**  
**_

_**Though I know I'll never lose affection**___

_**For people and things that went before**___

_**I know I'll often stop and think about them**___

_**In my life I love you more.**____**  
**_

_**Though I know I'll never lose affection**___

_**For people and things that went before**___

_**I know I'll often stop and think about them**___

_**In my life I love you more.**___

_**In my life I love you more.**_

Después sonó 'Eleanor rigby'. "Cuerdas otra vez, qué pasada, me encanta."

_**Ah, look at all the lonely people**_

_**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
**_

_**Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been**_

_**Lives in a dream**_

_**Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door**_

_**Who is it for?  
**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all come from ?**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all belong?**_

-Ésta es fantástica, Peter – dijo Severus.

El hombre sonreía satisfecho.

-Vaya tino tienes, chico…**  
**

_**Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear**_

_**No one comes near.**___

_**Look at him working. Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there**_

_**What does he care?  
**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all come from?**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all belong?  
**_

_**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name**_

_**Nobody came**_

_**Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave**_

_**No one was saved  
**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all come from?**_

_**All the lonely people**_

_**Where do they all belong?**_

-Allá voy con 'Yellow submarine' – dijo Peter – Ésta no me gusta demasiado, pero os la pongo porque se hizo muy famosa, incluso hicieron una película de dibujos animados, y tiene detalles graciosos.

_**In the town where I was born**_

_**Lived a man who sailed to sea**_

_**And he told us of his life**_

_**In the land of submarines**_

_**So we sailed up to the sun**_

_**Till we found the sea of green**_

_**And we lived beneath the waves**_

_**In our yellow submarine**_

Petunia tarareaba el estribillo.

_-We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine.  
_

-¿Has escuchado el sonido de agua? – le preguntó Peter.

-Sí.

-¿Y los vientos?

-Sí, sí.

_**And our friends are all on board**_

_**many more of them live next door**_

_**and the band begins to play**_

_-We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

_**As we live a life of ease**_

_**everyone of us has all we need**_

_**sky of blue and sea of green**_

_**In our yellow submarine**_

_-We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine.  
_

_We all live in our yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine…_

La siguiente que sonó fue 'Strawberry fields'.

_**Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**_

_**Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.  
**_

_**Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.**_

_**It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.**_

_**It doesn't matter much to me.  
**_

_**Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**_

_**Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.  
**_

_**No one I think is in my tree, I mean it must be high or low.**_

_**That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right.**_

_**That is I think it's not too bad.  
**_

_**Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**_

_**Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.  
**_

_**Always no sometimes think it's me, but you know I know when it's a dream.**_

_**I think I know I mean a yes, but it's all wrong.**_

_**That is I think I disagree.  
**_

_**Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**_

_**Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.**_

_**Strawberry Fields forever.**_

-Esta canción está inspirada por los recuerdos de niñez de Lennon, cuando jugaba en el jardín de un hogar infantil del Ejército de Salvación llamado Strawberry Field, situado cerca de donde creció en Liverpool – explicó Peter – Y el siguiente también habla de recuerdos de infancia, de McCartney y Lennon, de un punto geográfico de los suburbios de Liverpool cercano a sus hogares, en un cruce de la calle que menciona, Penny Lane.

_**In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs**___

_**Of every head he´s had the pleasure to know**___

_**And all the people that come and go**___

_**Stop and say hello.**____**  
**_

_**On the corner is a banker with a motorcar,**___

_**The little children laugh at him behind his back.**___

_**And the banker never wears a mac**___

_**In the pouring rain, very strange.**____**  
**_

_**Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes.**___

_**There beneath the blue suburban skies**___

_**I sit and meanwhile back**____**  
**_

_**In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass**___

_**And in his pocket is a portrait of the Queen.**___

_**He likes to keep his fire engine clean,**___

_**It´s a clean machine.**____**  
**_

_**Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes.**___

_**A four of fish and finger pies**___

_**In summer, meanwhile back**____**  
**_

_**Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout**___

_**The pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray**___

_**And though she feels as if she´s in a play**___

_**She is anyway.**____**  
**_

_**In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer,**___

_**We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim.**___

_**And then the fireman rushes in**___

_**From the pouring rain, very strange.**____**  
**_

_**Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes.**___

_**There beneath the blue suburban skies**___

_**I sit and meanwhile back.**___

_**Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes.**___

_**There beneath the blue suburban skies,**___

_**Penny Lane.**_

-¿Queréis que me ponga con la cena? – preguntó Eileen.

-¿Tenéis hambre, chicos o aguantáis un poco más? – preguntó Violet.

-¿Queda mucho? – preguntó Lily.

-La mitad, más o menos – respondió Peter.

-Entonces seguimos, ¿qué decís?

-Por mí perfecto, viene lo mejor – dijo Peter.

-No te preocupes, Eileen, aunque cenemos un poco más tarde no pasa nada, estamos disfrutando tanto… - dijo Violet.

-Vale, además, con magia es un momento – dijo Eileen.

-Mira, Severus – Peter le tendió la carátula – Éste fue el cambio radical que dieron en el '67. Por mí te lo pondría entero, pero seguiré seleccionando, ya los escucharás en verano.

-Claro…

La carátula representaba a una multitud de gente reunida, en forma de pequeñas fotografías superpuestas, con los miembros del grupo, vestidos de coloridos uniformes militares, en el centro. La primera canción comenzó.

_**It was twenty years ago today,**_

_**Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play**_

_**They've been going in and out of style**_

_**But they're guaranteed to raise a smile**_

_**So may I introduce to you**_

_**The act you've known for all these years**_

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_

_**We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_

_**We hope you will enjoy the show**_

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_

_**Sit back and let the evening go**_

_**Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely**_

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_

_**It's wonderful to be here**_

_**It's certainly a thrill**_

_**You're such a lovely audience**_

_**We'd like to take you home with us**_

_**We'd love to take you home**_

_**I don't really want to stop the show**_

_**But I thought that you might like to know**_

_**That the singer's going to sing a song**_

_**And he wants you all to sing along**_

_**So let me introduce to you**_

_**The one and only Billy Shears**_

_**And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_

El siguiente tema comenzó sin corte entre ambos, Peter se lo hizo ver y además le dijo.

-Fíjate en la letra, es perfecta para ti.

_**What would you think if I sang out of tune**_

_**Would you stand up and walk out on me**_

_**Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song**_

_**And I´ll try not to sing out of key**_

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends  
**_

_**What do I do when my love is away**_

_**(Does it worry you to be alone)**_

_**How do I feel by the end of the day**_

_**(Are you sad because you're on your own)**_

_**No, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends  
**_

_**Do you need anybody**_

_**I need somebody to love**_

_**Could it be anybody**_

_**I want somebody to love  
**_

_**Would you believe in a love at first sight**_

_**Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time**_

_**What do you see when you turn out the light**_

_**I can't tell you, but I know it's mine**_

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Oh, I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends  
**_

_**Do you need anybody**_

_**I need somebody to love**_

_**Could it be anybody**_

_**I want somebody to love  
**_

_**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends **_

_**Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends**_

_**Mmm I´m gonna try with a little help from my friends **_

_**Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends**_

_**With a little help from my friends**_

-Toda la razón, Peter…

_**Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies.**_

_**Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with caleidoscope eyes.**____**  
**_

_**Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over your head.**___

_**Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone.**____**  
**_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah**____**  
**_

_**Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain where rocking horse**____**people eat marshmallow pies, **_

_**Everyone smiles as you drift**____**past the flowers that grow so incredibly high.  
**_

_**Newspaper taxis appear on the shore**____**waiting to take you away**___

_**Climb in the back with your head in the clouds**____**and you're gone.**____**  
**_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah**____**  
**_

_**Picture yourself on a train in a station**____**with plasticine porters with looking glass ties,**_

_**Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,**____**the girl with caleidoscope eyes.**____**  
**_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah**_

-Buah, esto es alucinante.

-Este disco no tiene desperdicio.

-Y la letra es muy rara.

-Fue la época de la psicodelia, las siglas del título tienen un doble significado, 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'. LSD es el nombre de una droga que provoca alucinaciones y causó furor por entonces, muchos artistas la consumían.

-Vaya…

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah**_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds **_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds…**_

Después sonó 'Getting better'.

_**It's getting better all the time**_

_**I used to get mad at my school**_

_**The teachers who taught me weren't cool**_

_**You're holding me down, turning me round**_

_**Filling me up with your rules**_

_**I've got to admit it's getting better**_

_**A little better all the time**_

_**I have to admit it's getting better**_

_**It's getting better since you've been mine**_

_**Me used to be a angry young man**_

_**Me hiding me head in the sand**_

_**You gave me the word**_

_**I finally heard**_

_**I'm doing the best that I can**_

_**I've got to admit it's getting better**_

_**A little better all the time**_

_**I've got to admit it's getting better**_

_**It's getting better since you've been mine**_

_**Getting so much better all the time**_

_**It's getting better all the time**_

_**It's getting better all the time**_

_**I used to be cruel to my woman**_

_**I beat her and kept her apart from the things that she loved**_

_**Man I was mean but I'm changing my scene**_

_**And I'm doing the best that I can**_

_**I admit it's getting better**_

_**A little better all the time**_

_**Yes I admit it's getting better**_

_**It's getting better since you've been mine**_

_**Getting so much better all the time**_

_**It's getting better all the time**_

_**It's getting better all the time**_

_**Getting so much better all the time**_

Y después 'Fixing a hole'.

_**I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in**_

_**And stops my mind from wandering**_

_**Where it will go  
**_

_**I'm filling the cracks that ran through the door**_

_**And kept my mind from wandering**_

_**Where it will go  
**_

_**And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong**_

_**I'm right**_

_**Where I belong I'm right**_

_**Where I belong  
**_

_**See the people standing there who disagree and never win**_

_**And wonder why they don't get in my door  
**_

_**I'm painting my room in a colorful way**_

_**And when my mind is wandering**_

_**There I will go  
**_

_**And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong**_

_**I'm right**_

_**Where I belong I'm right**_

_**Where I belong  
**_

_**Silly people run around, they worry me**_

_**And never ask me why they don't get past my door  
**_

_**I'm taking the time for a number of things**_

_**That weren't important yesterday**_

_**And I still go  
**_

_**Fixing a hole where the rain gets in**_

_**Stops my mind from wandering**_

_**Where it will go**_

Después fue el turno de 'She's leaving home'_._

_**Wednesday morning at five o'clock**___

_**as the day begins**___

_**Silently closing her bedroom door**___

_**Leaving the note that she hoped would say more**___

_**She goes downstairs to the kitchen**___

_**clutching her handkerchief**___

_**Quietly turning the back door key**___

_**Stepping outside she is free**____**  
**_

_**She (we gave her most of our lives)**___

_**is leaving (sacrificed most of our lives)**___

_**home (we gave her everything money could buy)**___

_**She's leaving home after living alone for**___

_**so many years (bye bye)**____**  
**_

_**Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown**___

_**Picks up the letter that's lying there**___

_**Standing alone at the top of the stairs**___

_**She breaks down and cries to her husband**___

_**Daddy our baby's gone**___

_**Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly**___

_**How could she do this to me**___

-Es muy dulce, pero la letra muy triste… - dijo Sev – Hablan de todo tipo de temas.

-Sí, aquí ya dejaron las canciones para quinceañeras, maduraron – dijo Peter.

_**She (We never thought of ourselves)**___

_**is leaving (never a thought for ourselves)**___

_**home (we struggled hard all our lives to get by)**___

_**She's leaving home after living alone for**___

_**so many years (bye bye)**____**  
**_

_**Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away**___

_**Waiting to keep the appointment she made**___

_**Meeting a man from the motor trade**____**  
**_

_**She (what did we do that was wrong)**___

_**is having (we didn't know it was wrong)**___

_**fun (fun is the one thing that money can't buy)**___

_**Something inside that was always denied for**___

_**so many years (bye bye)**___

_**She's leaving home (bye bye)**_

Comenzó 'Within you without you'.

-Buaaah… Qué rara.

-Ya te he dicho antes, alucinaban y lo canalizaban creando música. Fíjate en la letra.

_**We were talking, about the space between us all**_

_**And the people, who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion**_

_**Never glimpse the truth, then it's far too late, when they pass away.  
**_

_**We were talking, about the love we all could share, when we find it**_

_**To try our best to hold it there with our love**_

_**With our love we could save the world, if they only knew.  
**_

_**Try to realize it's all within yourself**_

_**No-one else can make you change**_

_**And to see you're really only very small,**_

_**And life flows on within you and without you.  
**_

_**We were talking, about the love that's gone so cold and the people,**_

_**Who gain the world and lose their soul**_

_**They don't know, they can't see**_

_**are you one of them?  
**_

_**When you've seen beyond yourself, then you may find, peace of mind,**_

_**Is waiting there**_

_**And the time will come when you see**_

_**we're all one, and life flows on within you and without you.**_

-Es el mismo sentimiento de 'Across the Universe'.

-Está inspirado en la filosofía oriental. En esa época viajaron a la India, por eso los instrumentos exóticos y la temática. Pero vosotros no necesitáis drogaros para sentirlo, qué suerte tenéis.

Fue el turno de 'When I'm sixty-four'.

_**When I get older losing my hair,**_

_**Many years from now.**_

_**Will you still be sending me a valentine**_

_**Birthday greetings bottle of wine.**_

_**If I'd been out till quarter to three**_

_**Would you lock the door,**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**When I'm sixty-four.**_

_**You'll be older too,**_

_**And it you say the word,**_

_**I could stay with you.**_

_**I could be handy, mending a fuse**_

_**When your lights have gone.**_

_**You can knit a sweater by the fireside**_

_**Sunday mornings go for a ride,**_

_**Doing the garden, digging the weeds,**_

_**Who could ask for more.**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**When I'm sixty-four.**_

_**Every summer we can rent a cottage,**_

_**In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear**_

_**We shall scrimp and save**_

_**Grandchildren on your knee**_

_**Vera chuck and dave**_

_**Send me a postcard, drop me a line,**_

_**Stating point of view**_

_**Indicate precisely what you mean to say**_

_**Yours sincerely, wasting away**_

_**Give me your answer, fill in a form**_

_**Mine for evermore**_

_**Will you still need me, will you still feed me,**_

_**When I'm sixty-four.**_

-Ésta es muy tierna y graciosa.

-Peter, si les pones el disco entero nunca vamos a cenar – dijo Violet, riendo.

-Ves, Sev, larga vida, para siempre – le susurró Lily.

"Ojalá…" pensó él.

-Venga, la última pista – dijo Peter – 'A day in the life'.

_**Dub the mic on the piano quite low this**_

_**Just keeping os the maracas, you know**_

_**You know those old pianos**_

_**Ok, we're on**_

_**Sugarplum fairy, sugarplum fairy**_

_**I read the news today, oh boy**_

_**About a lucky man who made the grade**_

_**And though the news was rather sad**_

_**Well, I just had to laugh**_

_**I saw the photograph**_

_**He blew his mind out in a car**_

_**He didn't notice that the lights had changed**_

_**A crowd of people stood and stared**_

_**They'd seen his face before**_

_**Nobody was really sure if he was from the**_

_**House of Lords**_

_**I saw a film today, oh boy**_

_**The English Army has just won the war**_

_**A crowd of people turned away**_

_**But I just had to look**_

_**Having read the book**_

_**I'd love to turn you on**_

_**Five, six, seven, eight, nine**_

_**The, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen**_

_**Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen**_

_**Twenty**_

_**Woke up, fell out of bed**_

_**Dragged a comb across my head**_

_**Found my way downstairs an drank a cup**_

_**And looking up I noticed I was late**_

_**Found my coat and grabbed my hat**_

_**Made the bus in seconds flat**_

_**Made my way upstairs and had a smoke**_

_**And everybody spoke and I went into a dream**_

_**O shit**_

_**I read the news today, oh boy**_

_**Foue thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire**_

_**And though the holes were rather small**_

_**They had to count them all**_

_**Now thy know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall**_

_**I'd love to turn you**_

_**See the worst thing about doing this**_

_**Doing something like this**_

_**Is I think that at first people sort of are a bit suspicious**_

_**You know, come on, what up you are to?**_

"Vaya, qué letra más dura, como la de ayer de Queen… y es muy rara, cambia todo el tiempo… Final apoteósico." La siguiente que sonó fue 'The fool on the hill'.

_**Day after day**_

_**Alone on a hill**_

_**The man with the foolish grin**_

_**Is keeping perfectly still**_

_**But nobody wants to know him**_

_**They can see that he's just a fool**_

_**And he never gives an answer**_

_**But the fool on the hill**_

_**Sees the sun going down**_

_**And the eyes in his head**_

_**See the world spinning 'round**_

_**Well on the way**_

_**Head in a cloud**_

_**The man of a thousand voices**_

_**Talking perfectly loud**_

_**But nobody ever hears him**_

_**Or the sound he appears to make**_

_**And he never seems to notice**_

_**But the fool on the hill**_

_**Sees the sun going down**_

_**And the eyes in his head**_

_**See the world spinning 'round**_

_**And nobody seems to like him**_

_**They can tell what he wants to do**_

_**And he never shows his feelings**_

_**But the fool on the hill**_

_**Sees the sun going down**_

_**And the eyes in his head**_

_**See the world spinning 'round, oh oh oh,**_

'_**round 'round 'round 'round**_

_**He never listen to them**_

_**He knows that they're the fools**_

_**They don't like him**_

_**But the fool on the hill**_

_**Sees the sun going down**_

_**And the eyes in his head**_

_**See the world spinning 'round**_

_**Oh, 'round 'round 'round 'round, oh**_

Después sonó 'Hey Jude'.

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad.**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better.**_

_**Remember to let her into your heart,**_

_**Then you can start to make it better.  
**_

_**Hey Jude, don't be afraid.**_

_**You were made to go out and get her.**_

_**The minute you let her under your skin,**_

_**Then you begin to make it better.  
**_

_**And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,**_

_**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**_

_**For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool**_

_**By making his world a little colder.  
**_

_**Hey Jude, don't let me down.**_

_**You have found her, now go and get her.**_

_**Remember to let her into your heart,**_

_**Then you can start to make it better.  
**_

_**So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,**_

_**You're waiting for someone to perform with.**_

_**And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,**_

_**The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
**_

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad.**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better.**_

_**Remember to let her under your skin,**_

_**Then you'll begin to make it**_

_**Better better better better better better, oh.  
**_

_**Na na na nananana, nannana, hey Jude...**_

Y después 'Revolution'.

_**You say you want a revolution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**We all want to change the world**___

_**You tell me that it's evolution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**We all want to change the world**___

_**But when you talk about destruction**___

_**Don't you know that you can count me out**___

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right**___

_**all right, all right**____**  
**_

_**You say you got a real solution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**We'd all love to see the plan**___

_**You ask me for a contribution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**We're doing what we can**___

_**But when you want money**___

_**for people with minds that hate**___

_**All I can tell is brother you have to wait**___

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right**___

_**all right, all right**___

_**Ah,**____**ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...**____**  
**_

_**You say you'll change the constitution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**We all want to change your head**___

_**You tell me it's the institution**___

_**Well, you know**___

_**You better free you mind instead**___

_**But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao**___

_**You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow**___

_**Don't you know it's gonna be all right**___

_**all right, all right**___

_**all right, all right, all right**___

_**all right, all right, all right**_

Después sonó 'Back in the USSR'.

_**Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC**_

_**Didn't get to bed last night**_

_**On the way the paper bag was on my knee**_

_**Man I had a dreadful flight**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

-La Unión Soviética, Severus, de lo que hablábamos la otra tarde – le dijo Eileen.

"Se han vuelto más rockeros…"_**  
**_

_**Been away so long I hardly knew the place**_

_**Gee it's good to be back home**_

_**Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case**_

_**Honey disconnect the phone**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are boy**_

_**Back in the US, Back in the US**_

_**Back in the USSR  
**_

_**Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out**_

_**They leave the west behind**_

_**And Moscow girls make me sing and shout**_

_**That Georgia's always on my mind**_

_**(Oh come on!)**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_**Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out**_

_**They leave the west behind**_

_**And Moscow girls make me sing and shout**_

_**That Georgia's always on my mind**_

_**Show me round your snow peaked mountains way down south**_

_**Take me to your daddy's farm**_

_**Let me hear your balalaika's ringing out**_

_**Come and keep your comrade warm**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_Fue el turno de 'Get back'._

_**Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner**_

_**But he knew it couldn't last**_

_**Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona**_

_**For some California grass  
**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, Jojo**_

_**Go home**_

-Éste que canta es Lennon, el verdadero líder del grupo – dijo Peter – Es un genio, de los que sale uno cada cien años. Continúa con su carrera en solitario, y también tengo todos sus discos.**  
**

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, Jo  
**_

_**Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman**_

_**But she was another man**_

_**All the girls around her say she's got it coming**_

_**But she gets it while she can  
**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, Loretta**_

_**Go home  
**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Oooh...  
**_

_**Get back, Loretta**_

_**Your mama's waiting for you**_

_**Wearing her high-heel shoes**_

_**And her low-neck sweater**_

_**Get back home, Loretta  
**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

_**Get back, get back**_

_**Get back**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

A continuación sonó 'Don't let me down'.

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey, don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down  
**_

_**Nobody ever loved me like she does**_

_**Oh she does, yes she does**_

_**And if somebody loved me like she do me**_

_**Oh she do me, you she does  
**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey, don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down  
**_

_**I'm in love for the first time**_

_**Don't you know it's gonna last**_

_**It's a love that lasts forever**_

_**It's a love that had no past**_

Lily y Sev se miraban a los ojos, en silencio…**  
**

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey, don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down  
**_

_**And from the first time that she really done me**_

_**Oh she done me, she done me good**_

_**I guess nobody ever really done me**_

_**Oh she done me, she done me good  
**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey, don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down  
**_

_**I'm in love for the first time**_

_**Don't you know it's gonna last**_

_**It's a love that lasts forever**_

_**It's a love that had no past  
**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey, don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Don't let me down**_

_**Hey hey ah**_

_**Don't let me down**_

Sonó 'The ballad of John and Yoko', Peter les explicó.

-Esta canción habla de la relación de John Lennon con Yoko Ono, una artista japonesa que se convirtió en su segunda esposa, y al parecer fue una de las razones por las que el grupo se acabó separando, pues provocaba disensiones entre ellos.

-Vaya… pues muy mal hecho… qué pena – dijo Sev.

_**Standing in the dock at Southampton**_

_**Trying to get to Holland or France.**_

_**The man in the mac said you've got to go back,**_

_**You know they didn't even give us a chance.**_

_**Christ! You know it ain't easy,**_

_**You know how hard it can be.**_

_**The way things are going,**_

_**They're going to crucify me.**_

_**Finally made the plane into Paris,**_

_**Honeymooning down by the Seine.**_

_**Peter Brown called to say,**_

_**You can make it OK,**_

_**You can get married in Gibraltar near Spain.**_

_**Christ! You know it ain't easy,**_

_**You know how hard it can be.**_

_**The way things are going,**_

_**They're going to crucify me.**_

_**Drove from Paris to the Amsterdam Hilton,**_

_**Talking in our beds for a week.**_

_**The newspapers said, say what're you doing in bed,**_

_**I said we're only trying to get us some peace.**_

_**Christ! You know it ain't easy,**_

_**You know how hard it can be.**_

_**The way things are going,**_

_**They're going to crucify me.**_

_**Saving up your money for a rainy day,**_

_**Giving all your clothes to charity.**_

_**Last night the wife said,**_

_**Oh boy, when you're dead you don't take nothing with you but**_

_**our soul **_

_**Think!**_

_**Made a lightning trip to Vienna,**_

_**Eating choc'late cake in a bag.**_

_**The newspapers said,**_

_**She's gone to his head,**_

_**They look just like two Gurus in a drag.**_

_**Christ! You know it ain't easy,**_

_**You know how hard it can be.**_

_**The way things are going,**_

_**They're going to crucify me.**_

_**Caught the early plane back to London,**_

_**Fifty acorns tied in a sack.**_

_**The men form the press said me wish you success,**_

_**It's good to have the both of you back.**_

_**Christ! You know it ain't easy,**_

_**You know how hard it can be.**_

_**The way things are going,**_

_**They're going to crucify me.**_

A continuación fue el turno de 'Old brown shoe'.

_**I want a love that's right**_

_**But right is only half of what's wrong**_

_**I want a short haired girl**_

_**Who sometimes wears it twice as long**_

_**Now I'm stepping out this old brown shoe**_

_**Baby, I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm so glad you came here, it won't be the same now**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**You know you pick me up**_

_**From where some try to drag me down**_

_**And when I see your smile**_

_**Replace every thoughtless frown**_

_**Got me escaping from this zoo**_

_**Baby, I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm so glad you came here, it won't be the same now**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**If I grow up I'll be a singer**_

_**Wearing rings on every finger**_

_**Not worrying what they or you say**_

_**I'll live and love and maybe someday**_

_**Who knows, baby, you may comfort me**_

_**I may appear to be imperfect**_

_**My love is something you can't reject**_

_**I'm changing faster than the weather**_

_**If you and me should be together**_

_**Who knows, baby, you may comfort me**_

_**I want that love of yours **_

_**To miss that love is something I'd hate**_

_**I'll make an early start**_

_**I'm making sure that I'm not late**_

_**For you sweet top lip I'm in the queue**_

_**Baby, I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm so glad you came here, it won't be the same now**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**I'm so glad you came here, it won't be the same now**_

_**When I'm with you**_

Peter les presentó 'Here comes the sun'.

-Este tema es uno de los pocos no compuestos por el dúo Lennon-McCartney, sino por el guitarrista, George Harrison, y es una verdadera joya, es una lástima que no le dejaran componer más, quién sabe cuántos buenos temas se habrán perdido por ello.

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right  
**_

_**Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter**_

_**Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here  
**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right  
**_

"Es luminoso como el sol del que habla."

_**Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces**_

_**Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here  
**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right  
**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
**_

_**Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'**_

_**Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear  
**_

_**Here come the sun**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**And I say it's all right  
**_

_**Here come the sun**_

_**Here comes the sun**_

_**It's all right, it's all right**_

Después sonó 'Come together'.

-Lennon de nuevo cantando – dijo Peter.

_**Here come old flat top he come**_

_**Grooving up slowly he got**_

_**Joo joo eyeball he one**_

_**Holy roller he got**_

_**Hair down to his knee**_

_**Got to be a joker he just do what he please  
**_

_**He wear no shoeshine he got**_

_**Toe jam football he got**_

_**Monkey finger he shoot**_

_**Coca cola he say**_

_**I know you, you know me**_

_**One thing I can tell you is you got to be free**_

_**Come together right now over me**_

Sev y Lily se echaron una incitante mirada…**  
**

_**He bag production he got**_

_**Walrus gumboot he got**_

_**Ono sideboard he one**_

_**Spinal cracker he got**_

_**Feet down below his knee**_

_**Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease**_

_**Come together right now over me  
**_

_**He roller coaster he got**_

_**Early warning he got**_

_**Muddy water he one**_

_**Mojo filter he say**_

_**One and one and one is three**_

_**Got to be good-looking 'cos he's so hard to see**_

_**Come together right now over me  
**_

_**Come together**_

_**Come together**_

_**Come together**_

Fue el turno de 'Something'.

_**Something in the way she moves**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover**_

_**Something in the way she woos me**_

_**I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe and how  
**_

_**Somewhere in her smile she knows**_

_**That I don't need no other lover**_

_**Something in her style that shows me**_

_**I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe and how  
**_

_**You're asking me will my love grow**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

_**You stick around and it may show**_

_**I don't know, I don't know  
**_

_**Something in the way she knows**_

_**And all I have to do is think of her**_

_**Something in the things she shows me**_

_**I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe and how  
**_

Y después 'Octopuss garden'.

_**I'd like to be under the sea**_

_**In an octopus' garden in the shade**_

_**He'd let us in, knows where we've been**_

_**In his octopus' garden in the shade  
**_

_**I'd ask my friends to come and see**_

_**An octopus' garden with me  
**_

_**I'd like to be under the sea**_

_**In an octopus' garden in the shade.  
**_

_**We would be warm below the storm**_

_**In our little hideaway beneath the waves**_

_**Resting our head on the sea bed  
**_

_**In an octopus' garden near a cave**_

_**We would sing and dance around**_

_**because we know we can't be found  
**_

_**I'd like to be under the sea**_

_**In an octopus' garden in the shade**_

_**We would shout and swim about**_

_**The coral that lies beneath the waves**_

_**(Lies beneath the ocean waves)**_

_**Oh what joy for every girl and boy**_

_**Knowing they're happy and they're safe**_

_**(Happy and they're safe)**_

_**We would be so happy you and me**_

_**No one there to tell us what to do**_

_**I'd like to be under the sea**_

_**In an octopus' garden with you**_

_**In an octopus' garden with you**_

_**In an octopus' garden with you.**_

-Qué graciosa – dijo Sev.

A continuación sonó 'Let it be'.

_**When I find myself in times of trouble**_

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

_**Speaking words of Wisdom, let it be.**_

_**And in my hour of darkness**_

_**She is standing right in front of me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be.**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.  
**_

_**And when the broken hearted people**_

_**Living in the world agree**_

_**There will be an answer, let it be.**_

_**For though they may be parted there is**_

_**Still a chance that they will see**_

_**There will be answer, let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be. Yeah**_

_**There will be an answer, let it be.  
**_

_**And when the night is cloudy,**_

_**There is still a light that shines on me,**_

_**Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.**_

_**I wake up to the sound of music**_

_**Mother Mary come to me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

_**Let it be, let it be,**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

Después 'The long and winding road'.

_**The long and winding road that leads to your door,**_

_**Will never disappear,**_

_**I've seen that road before it always leads me here,**_

_**Leads me to your door.  
**_

_**The wild and windy night the rain washed away,**_

_**Has left a pool of tears crying for the day.**_

_**Why leave me standing here? Let me know the way  
**_

_**Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried**_

_**Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried, but**_

_**Still they lead me back to the long and winding road**_

_**You left me standing here a long, long time ago**_

_**Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door**_

_**Da, da, da, da**_

Lily lloró pensando en todos los años que Sev debía haberse sentido exactamente así… por ella…

-Vamos, ahora ya entré – le susurró él al oído.

-La siguiente, dedicada especialmente para ti, la he dejado para el final – dijo Peter a Sev – No te digo el título, esto que suena es 'La Marsellesa', el himno de la Revolución Francesa.

"Francia, el país de la Revolución y el amor…"

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love  
**_

_**There's nothing you can do that can't be done**_

_**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung**_

_**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**_

_**It's easy  
**_

_**Nothing you can make that can't be made**_

_**No one you can save that can't be saved**_

_**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time**_

_**It's easy  
**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need  
**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love  
**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need  
**_

_**There's nothing you can know that isn't known**_

_**Nothing you can see that isn't shown**_

_**Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be**_

_**It's easy  
**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need  
**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**(All together, now)**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**(Everybody)**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**She loves you, yeah yeah yeah  
**_

Todos tararearon el estribillo, también Sev.

-Qué bien cantas, Sev – le dijo Violet.

-Es cierto, serías un gran músico – dijo Peter.

Sev se moría de vergüenza.


	26. 26 Música

**Música**

Las familias de Sev y Lily escuchaban música en la sala de estar de casa de los Evans.

-Bueno, voy a ponerme con la cena, de lo contrario nunca acabaremos – dijo Eileen.

Violet y Petunia la acompañaron a la cocina, mientras Lily y Sev se quedaron con Peter.

-¿Qué te apetece ahora, Severus? ¿Más moderna o clásica, como ayer?

-¿Puedes ponerme una que sonó en la radio? – mientras hojeaba la libreta y la buscaba – 'Wish you were here' de Pink Floyd.

-¡Ah, sí! Claro…

-Quizá necesite escucharla varias veces, quiero copiar la letra.

-No es necesario, las letras vienen dentro de las carátulas – le decía mientras buscaba el disco – Pero te la pongo las veces que haga falta si quieres retenerla.

Le pasó el folleto con las letras y puso la canción, comenzó a sonar.

-Qué bonito, Sev… - dijo Lily.

-Pues verás la letra.

La miraron juntos, leyendo a medida que escuchaban.

-Dios, es Lauren… - dijo Lily.

-Claro, pues verás lo que viene después.

-Sois vosotros…

-Claro.

-Apréndela para cantársela.

-Lo intentaré.

-¿Vuelvo a ponértela? – preguntó Peter.

-Sí, por favor.

Esta vez Sev leía e intentaba tararear los fragmentos.

-¿Una vez más?

-Sí, la última.

Ahora la cantó entera entonando perfectamente, también tarareando las partes instrumentales.

-Wow, Severus – le dijo Peter – Tienes un oído extraordinario, porque esta canción no es precisamente fácil de cantar.

-Vaya…

-Deberías intentar desarrollar ese talento. Ayer me comentaste que te habría gustado tocar algún instrumento.

-Sí, pero en Hogwarts no los hay.

-Podrías intentar comenzar aprendiendo a cantar, aunque para ello necesitarías escuchar la música como ahora.

-Voy a llevarme la radio que me habéis dejado por si funciona en el Bosque.

-Muy buena idea. Haz como lo has hecho ahora, aprende las canciones de oído, después te resultará más fácil aprender a leer partituras, que sí puedes hacerlo allí.

-Vaya… ¿Qué son partituras?

-La manera de escribir la música. Y quizá también puedas llevarte algún instrumento pequeño, de cara al año próximo, claro, sería imposible enviarlo con una lechuza, ha sido una lástima no descubrirlo antes.

"¿Acaso está pensando comprármelo él?"

-Con aprender a cantar me llegaría.

-La verdad es que la voz humana es el mejor instrumento que existe porque sale de tu propio interior, conecta directamente con el corazón.

-Claro… Anoche estuve escuchando la emisora de música clásica que me pusiste en el coche y pusieron una obra muy larga con orquesta y distintas voces que parecían los personajes de una historia. No la entendí porque cantaban en otro idioma.

-¡Ah, claro! Ópera. Seguramente era italiano. ¿Recuerdas algún fragmento?

-No, estaba quedándome dormido…

-También tengo algunos discos, podemos dedicarnos a la clásica después de cenar, mientras tanto puedo ponerte algo más de música de este siglo. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Seguir escuchando canciones con buenas letras o conocer otros estilos?

-No sé, Peter. Lo querría todo…

-Ha sido una pena descubrirlo justo el último día, me he pasado un poco con los Beatles, pero es que me gustan tanto…

-No te preocupes, a mí también me han encantado.

-Te pongo algo más de Pink Floyd.

Le pasó una carátula en la que se veía un triángulo atravesado por un rayo de luz que se descomponía en colores.

-Qué dibujo más raro.

-Claro, no lo entendéis porque en Hogwarts apenas aprendéis ciencia, sólo Astronomía. Es la descomposición en colores de la luz al atravesar un prisma, como el arco iris.

-Ah…

-También fue descubierta por Newton, el de la atracción gravitatoria.

-Vaya…

"Merlín, cuánto por aprender, no me va a llegar la vida." Peter le puso 'Money'.

_**Money, get away**_

_**Get a good job with good pay**_

_**And you're okay**_

_**Money, it's a gas**_

_**Grab that cash with both hands**_

_**And make a stash**_

_**New car, caviar**_

_**Four star daydream**_

_**Think I'll buy me**_

_**A football team**_

_**Money, get back**_

_**I'm all right jack keep your hands**_

_**Off my stack**_

_**Money, it's a hit**_

_**Don't give me that do goody good bullshit**_

_**I'm in the high-fidelity**_

_**First class traveling set**_

_**And I think I need a lear jet**_

_**Money, it's a crime**_

_**Share it fairly but don't take**_

_**A slice of my pie**_

_**Money, so they say**_

_**Is the root of a evil today**_

_**But if you ask for a raise it's not surprise**_

_**That they're giving none away**_

-Un fiel reflejo de la sociedad actual.

Sev se fijó en los títulos de todas las canciones, la última se llamaba 'Eclipse'.

-Mira, Lily, ¿la escuchamos?

-Sí…

-Peter, ¿nos pones la última del disco?

-¡Ah! 'Eclipse'. También una letra muy buena.

_**All that you touch**_

_**And all that you see**_

_**All that you taste**_

_**All you feel**_

_**And all that you love**_

_**And all that you hate**_

_**All you distrust**_

_**All you save**_

_**And all that you give**_

_**And all that you deal**_

_**And all that you buy**_

_**Beg, borrow or steal**_

_**And all you create**_

_**And all you destroy**_

_**And all that you do**_

_**And all that you say**_

_**And all that you eat**_

_**And everyone you meet (everyone you meet)**_

_**And all you slight**_

_**And everyone you fight**_

_**And all that is now**_

_**And all that is gone**_

_**And all that's to come**_

_**And everything under the sun is in tune**_

_**But the sun is eclipsed by the moon**_

-Wow… cierto.

-Pero no te ha llamado la atención por eso, ¿verdad? Sino por la Astronomía.

-Sí…

-Entonces también voy a ponerte un par de temas de Bowie, originales suyos, mucho mejores que el que escuchamos ayer, que hablan del tema. Bueno, no exactamente, sino de la carrera espacial.

"La competencia entre la Unión Soviética y los Estados Unidos."

-¿El que versionó a los Beatles?

-Sí, es un verdadero genio y muy rompedor, como Queen. Éste va de un astronauta que se pierde en el espacio, la música también va a gustarte mucho.

Sonó 'Space oddity'.

_**Ground control to Major Tom**_

_**Ground control to Major Tom**_

_**Take your protein pills and put your helmet on**_

_**Ground control to Major Tom**_

_**Commencing countdown engine's on**_

_**Check ignition and may God's love be with you**_

-Escucha la cuenta atrás.

-Sí, sí. Wow… qué cambio.

_**This is ground control to Major Tom**_

_**You've really made the grade!**_

_**And the papers want to know**_

_**Whose shirts you wear**_

_**Now it's time to leave**_

_**The capsule if you dare**_

_**This is Major Tom to ground control**_

_**I'm steeping through the door**_

_**And I'm floating in a most peculiar way**_

_**And the stars look very different today**_

_**For here am I sitting in a tin can**_

_**Far drove the world**_

_**Planet Earth is blue**_

_**And there's nothing I can do**_

"Los satélites artificiales. La Tierra vista desde el espacio es azul… como el cielo."

_**Though I'm passed one hundred thousand miles**_

_**I'm feeling very still**_

_**And I think my spaceship knows wich way to go**_

_**Tell my wife I love her very much she knows**_

_**Ground control to Major Tom**_

_**Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong**_

_**Can you hear me, Major Tom, can you hear…**_

_**Can you hear me, Major Tom, can you hear…**_

_**For here am I sitting in a tin can**_

_**Far above the moon**_

_**Planet Earth is blue**_

_**And there's nothing I can do**_

-Es espeluznante. ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Verdad? 'Space oddity' de David Bowie. Qué buen gusto tienes, Severus.

-Yo pienso que eres tú quien lo tiene.

-Te pongo la otra.

-Sí, sí.

Peter puso 'Starman'.

-Esta letra es más rara, pero la música es excelente.

-Me gusta, sí…

_**Didn't know what time it was the lights were low-ow-ow**_

_**I lean back on my radio-o-o**_

_**Some cats was laying down some rock'n'roll**_

'_**Lotta soul' he said**_

_**Then the loud sound did seem to fa-a-de**_

_**Came back like a slow voice on a wave of pha-a-se**_

_**That weren't no DJ that was hazy cosmic jive**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He'd like to come and meet us**_

_**But he thinks he'd blow our minds**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He's told us not to blow it**_

'_**Cause he knows it all worthwhile**_

_**He told me 'Let the children lose it,**_

_**Let the children use it,**_

_**Let the children boogie'**_

_**Well I had to phone someone so I picked on you-ou-ou**_

_**Hey that's far out, so you hear him too-oo-oo**_

_**Switch on the TV me may pick him on Channel 2**_

_**Look out your window I can see his li-i-ight**_

_**If can sparkle he may land toni-i-ight**_

_**Don't tell your papa or he'll get us locked up in a fright**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He'd like to come and meet us**_

_**But he thinks he'd blow our minds**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He's told us not to blow it**_

'_**Cause he knows it all worthwhile**_

_**He told me 'Let the children lose it,**_

_**Let the children use it,**_

_**Let the children boogie'**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He'd like to come and meet us**_

_**But he thinks he'd blow our minds**_

_**There's a starman waiting in the sky**_

_**He's told us not to blow it**_

'_**Cause he knows it all worthwhile**_

_**He told me 'Let the children lose it,**_

_**Let the children use it,**_

_**Let the children boogie'**_

-La música es muy esperanzadora – dijo Sev.

-Exacto. Este disco lo compré también en casete para poder escucharlo conduciendo, me encanta la sensación de la velocidad con una música así.

-Vaya…

-Mañana lo ponemos entero de ida a Londres, si quieres, así os marcháis con buen sabor de boca.

Petunia entró en la sala.

-Chicos… la cena… - les anunció.

-¡Qué rápido! – dijo Peter – Es una maravilla esto de la magia.

-¿Podemos poner el disco de Queen mientras cenamos, papá?

-No, Petunia, las comidas son para conversar, ya lo sabes.

-Ya lo escucharemos luego – le dijo Sev.

Se sentaron a cenar, esta vez Lily junto a su madre y frente a Eileen y Sev, que quedó junto a Peter, frente a Petunia. Continuaron conversando sobre música, los gustos de Eileen y de los padres de Lily coincidían, como Sev había esperado, así que se dio cuenta de que también había heredado eso de su madre. "Le pediré que me haga una lista de sus artistas favoritos, así los escucharé en esa emisora que dice que ponen música de las últimas décadas y noticias." Lily le dijo por lo bajo:

-Jo, Sev… vaya descubrimiento. Ya me di cuenta de lo bien que cantas con el contrahechizo del _Sectumsempra_.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí. ¿Lo inventaste tú?

-Claro.

-Pues no sólo deberías aprender a cantar, sino también a componer.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Inventar música.

"Claro… Y eso también puedo hacerlo en Hogwarts, aunque no sé si me daría la memoria para retener, necesitaría aprender a escribirla."

Después de cenar se instalaron de nuevo en la sala. Violet y Lily recogieron la mesa con Eileen y fregaron los platos, mientras Petunia sacaba su disco de Queen.

-Petunia – le dijo Peter – No se lo pongas entero, sólo las que más te gustan, de lo contrario se va a aburrir.

-Jo, papá… - dijo Petunia - Tú has pasado más de una hora poniendo los Beatles.

-Pero he hecho una selección de diez discos, y Severus quiere escuchar también otras cosas.

-Vale…

"No voy a meterme, ahora se pelean por estar conmigo…" Escucharon una selección de canciones del disco 'A night in the Opera' de Queen, a Sev le encantó.

Eileen, Violet y Lily habían vuelto a sentarse en el comedor a charlar, seguramente, de cosas de chicas. "Seguro que no la ponen en un aprieto, ambas tienen mucho tacto. Hoy mi madre ha estado mucho menos alegre que la otra noche, va a quedarse sola…" Cuando acabaron con el disco de Queen, Peter de nuevo se levantó.

-Antes de la clásica voy a ponerte algo más de este siglo. Es un género fundamental, el jazz, surgido en Norteamérica a partir de la música negra, de los descendientes de los esclavos, el estrato más discriminado de esa sociedad.

-¿Esclavitud? ¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta hace poco más de un siglo.

-¿Tan poco?

-Sí. Hubo una guerra civil entre el norte y el sur y ésa fue la principal razón de la misma, pero sus descendientes no lo tuvieron mucho mejor. La sociedad americana es muy racista y los tenían sometidos y segregados hasta la pasada década, en que se rebelaron. Su principal líder fue Martin Luther King, que fue asesinado en el '67.

"Como el 'Che'."

-Vaya…

-Voy a comenzar con un tema de letra muy dura, para que te hagas una idea de qué va la historia. La canción se llama 'Strange fruit', a ver si pillas de qué va.

Peter puso el tema y Sev escuchó atentamente la letra.

_**Southern trees bear a strange fruit**_

_**Blood on the leaves and blood at the root**_

_**Black bodies swingin' in the Southern breeze**_

_**Strange fruit hangin' from the poplar trees**_

"Qué voz maravillosa, nunca escuché algo así, qué sentimiento…

_**Pastoral scene of the gallant South**_

_**The bulgin' eyes and the twisted mouth**_

_**Scent of magnolias sweet and fresh**_

_**Then the sudden smell of burnin' flesh**_

_**Here is a fruit for the crows to pluck**_

_**For the rain to gather**_

_**For the wind to suck**_

_**For the sun to rot**_

_**For the tree to drop**_

_**Here is a strange and bitter crop**_

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Peter - ¿Lo has cogido?

-Un cadáver colgado de un árbol…

Peter asintió gravemente.

-Un ahorcamiento, el método de ejecución preferido por los racistas sureños, lo siguen haciendo hoy en día. Se organizan en lo que se llama el Ku-Klux-Klan, el nombre es la onomatopeya del sonido de una escopeta al ser cargada.

-Buf… Los norteamericanos son lo peor que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Y nos lo deben precisamente a nosotros, los británicos, que fuimos quienes invadimos ese país.

-Peter, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, Severus.

-¿Tenéis algún libro de historia que resuma todo eso?

-Me temo que no. Tenemos una enciclopedia que trata de todas las épocas, pero deberías llevarte varios tomos y es mejor que estos dos meses te centres en los estudios. Déjalo para el verano, te los iré prestando y podrás conocer la historia del mundo al completo.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-¿Seguimos con la música?

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo se llamaba la cantante? Es fantástica.

-Billie Holiday - Sev lo apuntó - Voy a ponerte algunos cantantes más para que te acostumbres al nuevo sonido y después pasaremos al instrumental, que es más duro de escuchar.

Peter le puso algunos standards de jazz, entre ellos 'Fly me to the moon' y 'Misty' en diversas voces masculinas y femeninas.

-Todos tienen unas voces increíbles – comentó Sev.

-Son negros – dijo Peter – Nos superan con creces en eso y también en el ritmo. La armonía es occidental, es una mezcla de estilos.

-Vaya…

"La mezcla… siempre más fructífera que la pureza."

-¿Te han gustado?

-Increíble, esto es de mejor calidad que la música más moderna.

-Bueno, ahora a ver si no te aburre lo que fue la auténtica revolución. Música sin letra, como la clásica pero con pocos instrumentos.

Peter le hizo una selección de jazz instrumental, entre los que sonaron, entre otros, Charlie Parker, Dizzie Gillespie, Miles Davis, John Coltrane…

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Tienes razón, es duro pero son excepcionales, muy virtuosos, eso es muy difícil de tocar.

-Y no sólo eso, sólo está escrita la melodía inicial y final, el resto son improvisaciones, lo inventan en el momento, tocan al mismo tiempo que lo idean.

-Buaaah… ¿qué dices?

-Lo que oyes, sólo están fijos el ritmos y la armonía, el solista toca lo que quiere. Cada vez que lo hace el tema es diferente.

-Vaya…

-De hecho, la mayoría aprendían de oído desde niños, escuchando discos o la radio y tocando por encima, sin saber leer ni escribir música, eran gente muy humilde.

-Qué mérito tenían.

-Pues sí. Y ahora, para aligerar, más mezcla todavía. Otra rama del jazz, esta vez con ritmos brasileños, la bossa-nova. El tema que voy a ponerte comienza siendo cantado en portugués, que es el idioma brasileño, cantada por otro verdadero genio, Joao Gilberto. No es de sus mejores canciones pero sí de las más famosas, te la pongo porque en la segunda mitad repite la letra en inglés cantada por su mujer, Astrud Gilberto, para que la entiendas y aprecies la diferencia.

La canción comenzó.

_**Olha que coisa mais linda**_

_**Mais cheia de graça**_

_**É ela, menina**_

_**Que vem e que passa**_

_**Num doce balanço**_

_**A camino do mar**_

_**Moça do corpo dourado **_

_**Do sol de Ipanema**_

_**O seu balançado é mais que um poema**_

_**É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi pasar**_

_**Ah, por que estou tao sozinho?**_

_**Ah, por que tudo é tao triste?**_

_**Ah, a beleza que existe**_

_**A beleza que nao é so minha**_

_**Que tambén passa sozinha**_

_**Ah, se ela soubesse**_

_**Que quando ela passa**_

_**O mundo inteirinho se enche de graça**_

_**E fica mais lindo**_

_**Por causa do amor**_

-¡Oh! Qué dulce, me encanta ese idioma – dijo Sev.

-El portugués brasileño es perfecto para los temas románticos.

_**Tall and tan**_

_**And young and lovely**_

_**The girl from Ipanema**_

_**Goes walking**_

_**And when she passes**_

_**Each one she passes**_

_**Goes Ah**_

_**When she walks **_

_**She's like a samba**_

_**That swings so cool**_

_**And sways so gently**_

_**That when she passes**_

_**Each one she passes**_

_**Goes Ah**_

_**Oh, but he watches so sadly**_

_**How can he tell her he loves her?**_

_**Yes, he would give his heart gladly**_

_**But each day when she walks to the sea**_

_**She looks straight ahead not at he**_

_**Tall and tan**_

_**And Young and lovely**_

_**The girl from Ipanema**_

_**Goes walking**_

_**And when she passes**_

_**He smiles but she doesn't see**_

_**Oh, but he watches so sadly**_

_**How can he tell her he loves her?**_

_**Yes, he would give his heart gladly**_

_**But each day when she walks to the sea**_

_**She looks straight ahead not at he**_

_**Tall and tan**_

_**And Young and lovely**_

_**The girl from Ipanema**_

_**Goes walking**_

_**And when she passes**_

_**He smiles but she doesn't see**_

_**She just doesn't see**_

_**No, she doesn't see**_

_**But she doesn't see**_

_**She doesn't see**_

_**No, she doesn't see**_

-Tenías razón, pierde mucho al cambiar al inglés.

-Y la cantante tampoco es muy buena, ¿verdad?

-No, después de escuchar a las negras…

-Pero la que voy a ponerte ahora te va a encandilar, en otro estilo es también maravillosa. Se llama Elis Regina y en este tema canta junto a Tom Jobim, el creador del estilo.

_**É o pau, é a pedra, é o fim do caminho**_

_**É um resto de toco, é um pouco sozinho **_

_**É um caco de vidro, é a vida, é o sol**_

_**É a noite, é a morte, é um laço, é o anzol**_

_**É peroba no campo, é o nó da madeira**_

_**Caingá candeia, é o matita Pereira**_

-Oh… son maravillosos…

_**É madeira de vento, tombo da ribanceira**_

_**É o misterio profundo, é o queira ou nao queira**_

_**É o vento ventando, é o fim da ladeira **_

_**É a viga, é o vao, festa da ciumeira**_

_**É a chuva chovendo, é conversa ribeira**_

_**Das águas de março, é o fim de canseira**_

_**É o pé, é o chao, é a marcha estradeira**_

_**Passarinho na mao, pedra de a tiradeira**_

_**É uma ave no céu, é uma ave no chao**_

_**É um regato, é uma fonte, é um pedaço de pao**_

_**É o fundo do poço, é o fim do caminho**_

_**No rostro um desgosto, é um pouco sozinho**_

_**É um estepa, é um prego, é uma conta, é um conto**_

_**É um pingo pingando, é uma conta, é um ponto**_

_**É um peixe, é un gesto, é uma prata brilhando**_

_**É a luz da manha, é o tijolo chegando**_

_**É a lenha, é o dia, é o fim da picada**_

_**É a garrafa de cana, o estilhaço na estrada**_

_**É o projeto da casa, é o corpo na cama**_

_**É o carro enguiçado, é a lama, é a lama**_

_**É um passo, é uma ponte, é um sapo, é uma ra**_

_**É um resto de mato na luz da manha**_

_**Sao as águas de março fechando o verao**_

_**É a promesa de vida no teu coraçao**_

_**É uma cobra, é um pao, é Joao, é José**_

_**É um espinho na mao, é um corte no pé**_

_**Sao as águas de março fechando o verao**_

_**É a promesa de vida no teu coraçao**_

_**É o pau, é a pedra, é o fim do caminho**_

_**É um resto de toco, é um pouco sozinho**_

_**É um passo, é uma ponte, é um sapo, é uma ra**_

_**É um belo horizonte, é uma febre terça**_

_**Sao as águas de março fechando o verao**_

_**É a promesa de vida no teu coraçao**_

_**Sao as águas de março fechando o verao**_

_**É a promesa de vida no teu coraçao**_

-Se ríen…

-Sí, ahora ella está improvisando.

-Buah, esta música es maravillosa.

Peter sonreía muy satisfecho.

-¿Quieres más de esto o pasamos a la clásica?

-Pon alguna canción más, por favor…

-De acuerdo. Ahora, ella sola.

_**É, só eu sei, quanto amor eu guardei**_

_**Sem saber que era só para você**_

_**É, só tinha que ser com você**_

_**Havia de ser para você**_

_**Senao era mais uma dor**_

_**Senao nao seria o amor**_

_**Aquele que a gente nao vê**_

_**O amor que chegou para dar**_

_**O que ninguem deu para você**_

_**O amor que chegou para dar**_

_**O que ninguem deu**_

_**É, você que é feita de azul**_

_**Me deixa morar nese azul**_

_**Me deixa encontrar mina paz**_

_**Você que é bonito demais**_

_**Se ao menos pudesse saber**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**É, você que é feita de azul**_

_**Me deixa morar nese azul**_

_**Me deixa encontrar mina paz**_

_**Você que é bonito demais**_

_**Se ao menos pudesse saber**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

_**Que eu sempre fui só de você**_

_**Você sempre foi só de mim**_

-Creo que es lo que más me ha gustado de todo lo que he escuchado. ¿Hay emisoras en las que echen sólo esto?

Peter rio.

-Esto es muy difícil de pillar en la radio, ni siquiera en las de éxitos pasados.

-Vaya…

-No te apures. En verano te dejaré el tocadiscos que retiramos cuando compramos éste, te lo llevas a casa e iré prestándote todos los discos que quieras.

-No es necesario, Peter, puedo escucharlos aquí.

-Como quieras, pero sé que vas a apreciarlos y cuidarlos y me encantaría que los disfrutaras a tu aire. Te pongo la última, voy a darte la primera lección de música.

_**Olha! Está chovendo na roseira**_

_**Que só da rosa mas nao cheira**_

_**A frescura das gotas úmidas**_

_**Que é de Luisa, que é de Paulinho, que é de Joao**_

_**Que é de ninguém**_

_**Pétalas de rosa carregadas pelo vento**_

_**Um amor tao puro carregou meu pensamento**_

_**Olha! Um tico-tico mora ao lado**_

_**E passeando no olhado**_

_**Adivinou a primavera**_

_**Olha! Que chuva boa pracenteira**_

_**Que vem mollar minha roseira**_

_**Chuva boa criadeira**_

_**Que molha a terra, que enche o rio que limpa o céu**_

_**Que traz o azul**_

_**Olha! O jasmineiro está florido **_

_**E o rianchinho de agua esperta**_

_**Se lança em vasto rio de águas calmas**_

_**Ah! Você é de ninguém…**_

_**Ah! Você é de ninguém…**_

-¿Aprecias que el ritmo ha cambiado? – le preguntó Peter.

-Sí.

-Todo lo que hemos escuchado hasta ahora era compás de cuatro tiempos, éste es de tres. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres… En jazz también existen compases de cinco.

-¿De cinco?

-Sí, ya verás.

Peter le puso 'Take five' y marcó el compás sobre el tema.

-Un, dos, un, dos, tres, un, dos, un, dos, tres… Dos más tres, cinco.

-Wow…

Violet entró en la sala y les dijo:

-Chicos, vamos a llevar a Eileen a casa. Petunia, deberías ir pensando en acostarte si mañana quieres venir a King's Cross, son más de las once.

"Buah… mamá… la había olvidado por completo…" Sev se levantó de un salto.

-Jo, mamá, perdona, no me he dado cuenta de que era tan tarde…

Eileen le sonrió ampliamente, con cierta nostalgia en los ojos.

-No pasa nada, cariño, mañana todavía nos veremos un rato, has de venir a terminar de preparar el baúl.

A Sev casi le saltaron las lágrimas. "Qué difícil es esto de querer a tanta gente, no puedo atender a todos a la vez…" Se abrazaron, ella le dio muchos besos y le dijo al oído:

-Pasadlo muy bien esta noche, que no la olvidéis nunca…

Peter y Petunia también se despidieron de Eileen y las tres se fueron.

-Bueno, nos queda poco tiempo, Severus – le dijo Peter - ¿Ponemos algo de clásica? ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?

-El piano solo. Espera – buscó en la libreta – Chopin, pero sobre todo Debussy.

-Vale, entonces los dejamos para el final. Primero voy a ponerte un aria de ópera, mi favorita, 'Nessun dorma' de Turandot, ópera de Puccini.

_**Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!**_

_**Tu pure, oh Principessa**_

_**Nella tua fredda stanza**_

_**Guardi le stelle che tremano**_

_**D'amore e di speranza**_

_**Mai il mio mistero è chiuso in me**_

_**Il nome mio nessun saprà**_

_**No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò**_

_**Quando la luce splenderà**_

_**Ed il mio bacio scioglierà**_

_**Il silenzio che ti fa mia**_

_**(Il nome mio nessun saprà**_

_**E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir, morir)**_

_**Dilegua, oh notte**_

_**Tramontate, stelle**_

_**Tramontate, stelle**_

_**All'alba vincerò**_

_**Vincerà**_

_**Vincerò**_

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Muy bella.

-Éste era un tenor, las voces humanas también se clasifican por su tono. Las de mujer, de agudo a grave, son soprano, mezzo y contralto, y las de hombre tenor, barítono y bajo. Tú debes ser barítono, pues ya tienes la voz bastante grave.

-Vaya…

-Pero si la educas podrás alcanzar también agudos, al revés es más difícil.

-Sabes mucho de música, Peter.

-Siempre ha sido mi pasión.

-¿Por qué no aprendes también?

El hombre se quedó callado, con mirada soñadora.

-Quizá lo intente…

Y Sev comprendió que Peter había pasado años deseando compartir sus conocimientos con alguien. Quizá a Violet también le gustaba, pero no tanto como para interesarse como Sev, y ni siquiera podía hacerlo con ella. Y ahora tenía la motivación de aprender para quizá enseñarle a él… y comprendió que acababa de cambiarle la vida.

-¿Quieres escuchar también una soprano?

-Vale.

Peter continuó poniéndole arias de ópera durante un rato.

-Y ahora vamos con el piano – dijo al fin.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la cama ya, papá – se despidió Petunia.

-Vale, hija, buenas noches – respondió Peter.

-Buenas noches, Petunia, hasta mañana – le dijo Sev.

Se dieron besos.

-Nocturnos de Chopin, los que más me gustan. Fíjate en las dos melodías, grave en la mano izquierda y principal en la derecha.

Le puso dos, que escucharon en silencio. "Pues éstos no parecen tan difíciles, quizá sí que podría aprenderlos. Merlín… si hubiera un piano en Hogwarts… Vaya, un fragmento más complicado, pero corto y en la derecha."

-Y un preludio.

"Oh… éste es muy fácil… Qué pasión, el arte no está en el virtuosismo, sino en el sentimiento… Qué corto."

-¿Sabías que tienes manos de pianista, Severus? Te resultaría muy fácil aprender.

"Me ha leído el pensamiento."

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, manos grandes con dedos largos y finos. ¿Eres hábil con las manos?

-Sí, bastante.

-Entonces lo tendrías chupado.

Llegaron Violet y Lily.

-Chicos, no tardéis mucho en acostaros, que mañana hay que levantarse temprano – dijo Violet.

-Nada, Violet, un ratito más, nos quedan Satie y Debussy – dijo Peter.

-Bueno… Yo me voy a la cama.

-Sev, dejo tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados, dame un beso de buenas noches – dijo Lily.

"Qué comedia…"

-Vale, cariño, nos vemos mañana – dijo Sev.

Sev y Peter dieron abrazos y besos a Lily y Sev a Violet. "Vaya, al final Lily no ha estado casi con su padre tampoco, buf… Esto de vivir internados es una m… Hogwarts es una prisión."

-Voy a ponerte otro impresionista francés de principios de siglo, sólo una pieza. Erik Satie, 'Gnossiene número uno', con influencias orientales.

"Buah… Ésta es muy fácil, preciosa y corta, con ésta podría."

-Bueno, allá voy con Debussy. Te pongo el de ayer, 'Claire de lune'.

"Tampoco es tan difícil. Bueno, a trozos se complica."

-Y para acabar bien, la creme de la creme, en mi opinión, la mejor obra para piano clásico que existe. El 'Arabesque número uno'.

"A ver, a ver… Oh… qué delicado, son como gotas que caen. Es cierto, es mejor que todo cuanto he escuchado, pero es muy difícil, quizá si llego a viejo… Vuelve al principio, qué maravilla, aunque sólo fuera aprender ese trozo…"

-Wow, Peter, me ha dejado sin palabras.

-¿Quieres volver a escucharla?

-No es necesario, ya volverás a ponérmela en verano.

-Vale, entonces vamos a acostarnos. Mañana hay que estar arriba a las siete y media para que te dé tiempo a estar un rato con tu madre.

"Buf… y se quedarán esperándome en el coche…"

-Gracias, Peter.

-A ti, Severus. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con la música.

Se abrazaron.

-Que descanses.


	27. 27 Sin miramientos

**Sin miramientos**

Sev subió a la habitación de invitados. En la mochila que le había dejado Lily encontró una nota.

_No tardes… te espero ansiosa._

"Bien… entonces que espere un poco más." Se tomó su tiempo para ponerse el pijama y deshacer la cama, y todavía esperó un rato para darle tiempo a Peter a acostarse. Entonces salió de la habitación con su característico sigilo felino y se dirigió al Refugio de la Princesa, enfrente de la misma.

Ella esperaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas recogidas abrazadas con los brazos, cuando vio moverse lentamente y sin un mínimo ruido la manilla de la puerta. Cuando se entreabrió y la miró pudo apreciar, como ya esperaba, su expresión de sorpresa y deseo.

"Wooow… está preciosa. Mucho mejor que con esa ropa sexy que suele llevar, aunque esto también lo es y mucho... Debe tener frío, porque se le marcan los botones a través de la finísima y ligera tela rosa pálido de la camiseta, y el pantaloncito deja entrever el final de sus muslos… ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? Y cómo me mira… buf…." Se giró para calmarse un poco y cerrar la puerta y el pestillo. Ella esperó a que lo hiciera para hablarle en susurros.

-¿Qué? Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Buf… me encanta. ¿Lo tenías guardado?

-No, es de mi madre. De su luna de miel.

Sev se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué te parece? Hemos tenido una charla de chicas con mis dos mamás.

-Ya lo he imaginado, pero no creí que llegarían a tanto.

-El jueves, la primera noche que te quedaste, no hablaron sólo de Hogwarts. Mis padres estuvieron preguntándole a tu madre por la poción anticonceptiva que tomamos las chicas, para asegurarse de que también funcionaba fuera del colegio, porque las medicinas _muggles_ que ellos conocen se toman todos los días.

-Vaya…

-Y tu madre aprovechó para contarles la charla que había tenido contigo, sobre que queríamos ir despacio.

-Claro… por eso me invitaron.

-Pues sí, no fue por Petunia. Ya lo tenían pensado desde que el martes se enteraron de que tenemos que escondernos en el colegio. Cuando fueron a hablar a la cocina fue para montar toda la comedia de después, lo de darnos la sorpresa y que Petunia no se enterara.

-Tus padres son la bomba.

-Ya imaginaban que estábamos empleando las mañanas para eso, quitándonos de estudiar, y que pasaríamos los cuatro últimos días sin hacerlo.

-Buah… son muy liberales.

-Pues sí. ¿Recuerdas la duda que tenía ayer, sobre si lo habían hecho antes de casarse?

-Sí.

-Pues sí que lo hicieron, y eso que eran los años '50.

-Vaya…

-Y mi madre me ha dicho que si nos apetece, que no esperemos.

-Entonces… ¿has cambiado de opinión?

-No, porque la tuya le ha hablado de la Magia Roja, de la Unión de las Almas, y entonces ha comprendido la importancia que tiene.

-Claro.

-Y las dos han estado aconsejándome cómo resistirnos un tiempo más sin dejar de disfrutar. Tu madre me ha contado lo que le dijiste del día que te curé las cicatrices, y que nunca habías vuelto a sentirte así. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mí?

-Porque justo al día siguiente ya volviste a hacerlo, cuando me dejaste ser el primero.

-Claro… Lo acerté yo sola.

-Eso.

-Pero pasaste meses sin contármelo, Sev. Eso no es confianza.

-No quería hacerte sentirte mal y, ¿mira quién habla? Tú no me dijiste nada de Lauren y pudiste haberla metido en un buen lío.

-Ya… Tenemos que ser más sinceros.

-Pues sí. ¿Y cómo te han dicho que tenemos que hacer?

-Ah… charla de chicas, mucho más interesante que con las tejonas.

-Ya, haciéndote la misteriosa. Bueno, entonces, hoy mandas tú. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

-Por una pregunta para ti. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas terminar para poder hacerlo la última sin tener que contenerte?

Sev bufó tapándose la cara. "Buaaah… qué vergüenza… Mi madre y Violet hablando de eso sobre mí."

-Vamos Sev, que no te dé vergüenza. Sólo intentan ayudarnos, son nuestras mamás.

"Bueno, habrá que sobreponerse, de lo contrario vaya ruina de noche."

-Ya, tienes razón. No lo sé seguro, porque nunca lo he hecho tantas veces seguidas, pero supongo que con dos me llegaría.

-Vale. Yo sé que con dos ya me quedo sin ganas, entonces tengo que darte ventaja, así que primero te toca a ti, piensa cómo te gustaría. Y esto, por supuesto, no se lo he contado, pero la última mañana, cuando te pusiste maléfico, me volviste loca, así que lo dicho, sin miramientos.

"Buaaah… Se me ocurren muchas cosas que nunca me habría permitido hacer con ella… Sólo de pensarlo, ya estoy caliente."

-Vale. Pero si no te gusta tienes que decírmelo.

-Claro, Sev. Yo siempre te lo digo.

"Ya… pero ni se imagina lo que estoy pensando."

-¿Ya has tomado la poción?

-No, estaba esperándote para decidir cuántas horas.

-Es casi la una. Tenemos que despertarnos antes de las siete y media para disimular. Algo habrá que dormir, aunque luego podamos hacerlo en el Expreso. ¿Tomamos para cuatro horas, hasta las cinco?

-Genial.

-Nos va a sobrar tiempo, pero bueno, luego nos quedamos abrazados.

-Vale.

Tomaron sus dosis.

-¿Ya has pensado lo que quieres? – preguntó Lily.

Él la miraba desafiante.

-Sí. Y mira cómo estoy sólo de hacerlo.

Él le tomó la mano firmemente y le hizo tocarlo. "Como el hierro, y ya jadea."

-Pero antes voy a motivarte un poco.

-No hace falta.

-Pero quiero yo. Si te duele, avisa.

La tumbó sobre la cama y le mordió los pezones con fuerza a través de la tela, e introdujo las manos por debajo del pantaloncito, masajeando esa parte de su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho.

"Buaaah… ya estoy casi a punto. Este va a ser muy corto, así que dejo lo que tenía pensado para el segundo."

-Date la vuelta – le ordenó.

Ella lo obedeció. Él se desnudó por completo, pero a ella sólo le quitó los pantalones.

-Tócate tú también, así estás preparada para cuando acabe.

Se acopló entre sus nalgas a ritmo lento para retrasarlo y poco después comprobó con los dedos, que tocaron los de ella, que ya estaba empapada. Le dijo:

-Voy a hacértelo como siempre pero por detrás, me la coges con la mano, y no te asustes por cómo voy a terminar.

La colocó entre sus pliegues y ella lo presionaba contra sí, él embistió a su ritmo. Muy pronto se sintió llegar y la colocó en su umbral, introduciéndose hasta que tocó la barrera, y se dejó descargar por vez primera en su interior.

Ella lo sintió latir potente y largamente en la entrada de su cueva y se arrepintió de su decisión de no hacerlo todavía, mientras él se dejaba caer sobre su espalda.

-¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó él.

-Sí…

"Bien…"

-¿Estás caliente?

-A cien…

-Pues te toca.

-No… descansa un poco.

-Vamos a aprovechar para que te cueste menos, descansamos cuando acabes. ¿Cómo quieres?

-Como quieras tú.

"Vale, con la boca y los dedos. Así ya le doy lo que voy a pedirle luego."

Se retiró de su espalda.

-Date la vuelta – le ordenó de nuevo.

"Voy a probar a meterle dos, con mucho cuidado, no creo que la rompa."

-Si te duele me avisas.

-Vale.

Introdujo el índice y el corazón de la izquierda. Tocó la barrera. "No, el agujero es muy estrecho. Pues nada, sólo uno, como siempre."

Ella se sintió un tanto decepcionada cuando él retiró el índice, pero entendió que lo hacía para no vulnerarla, como le habían explicado su madre e Eileen.

Se empleó con ganas con la lengua, estimulando a un tiempo el punto clave en su interior a la vez que pellizcaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Ella lo aferró por la cabeza para que presionara más.

"Buf… así no va a llegar. Quizá si pudiera dejar caer su peso sobre mí…" Salió de su interior y se separó, se tumbó de espaldas.

-Ven, ponte sobre mi cara. Muévete a tu ritmo y presiona lo que quieras.

Cuando ella estuvo sobre su boca volvió a penetrarla con el dedo. Con la otra mano la ayudaba a presionar. Les costó un buen rato, era la primera vez que lo hacían así, pero lo consiguieron. La sintió latir contra su lengua.

-Buaaah… ha sido increíble… - dijo ella - Cuando me cuesta más llegar es más intenso.

"Vaya…"

-Descansamos un rato.

-Vale.

Se abrazaron.

-¿En serio te ha gustado lo que te he hecho? – le preguntó él.

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido tan maléfico, también me dabas placer a mí.

-¿Y no te he hecho daño al morderte?

-Sí, pero me gusta…

"Wooow…"

-Te aviso de que lo que he pensado para el segundo no te va a gustar tanto. Lo iba a hacer al principio, pero me he dado cuenta de que sería muy corto y quiero que dure más.

-Ya… no has tardado nada. Ahora me percato de cómo te contienes siempre.

-Los chicos somos así.

"Eso me han dicho mis mamás."

-Bueno, si no me gusta te lo digo y en paz.

-Vale, pero dímelo, estoy avisándote. Quiero que lo pruebes para que sepas el tipo de cosas que me gustarían, me conozcas mejor y puedas echarte atrás en lo que respecta a mí.

-Me estás asustando, Sev… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No voy a decírtelo. Tienes que probar si te gusta o no.

"Sly retorcido hasta la médula, a saber lo que quiere."

-Vale, probaré.

"Bien…" Al cuarto de hora le ordenó:

-Tócame y muérdeme como tú sabes.

Ella lo hizo. Lo acarició intensamente, todo su cuerpo. Él estaba por entero desnudo, ella no, llevaba la camiseta. "Me excita más imaginar sus pechos que verlos, y me encanta el tacto que tiene." Ella le mordía la boca y el cuello y él la aferraba presionándolos. Pronto estuvo a punto.

-Vale, allá voy. Tercer y último aviso. Si no te gusta, dilo.

-Que sí…

"Ya verás…"

-Sal de la cama – autoritario.

Ella lo miró extrañada. "Lo que te digo, menudo susto voy a darle."

-Venga.

Ella lo hizo. Él también, frente a ella.

-De rodillas.

"Vaya…" comprendió Lily. "Vale que con la boca, pero así… esto sí que es maléfico. Bueno, él ha pasado mucho rato intentándolo conmigo." Se arrodilló ante él.

-Toma – él le pasó un cojín – Para que estés más cómoda - ella se lo puso bajo las rodillas - Comienza como el otro día, lo hiciste muy bien.

Comenzó a lamerlo de abajo a arriba.

"Wooow… cómo me gusta verla así, voy a dejarla que lo haga un buen rato…"

-Ahora te metes sólo la punta, como la otra vez.

Ella lo hizo, con la lengua y succionando, sujetando la base con la mano.

"Sabe, sabe cómo, buaaah…" Esta vez él esperó menos tiempo.

-Entera, lo que te quepa, no te ahogues, y succiona al salir.

Ella lo hizo. Él esperó tres embates para comprobar hasta dónde le cabía, y a continuación la aferró con fuerza por la cabeza y fue él quien embestía para entrar y salir.

"Con razón me advertía de que lo avisara si no me gustaba, esto sí que es maléfico y no lo del otro día, y además me ha dicho que quiere que dure…"

"Buf, que me voy…" Él paró.

"Ya está al borde. Claro, esto es casi como meterse en mí."

"Voy a darle opción de dejarlo, ahora que ya sabe lo que hay."

-¿Está siendo demasiado? - le preguntó él - Puedo dejarlo o acabar enseguida.

"No, quiero que siga, debe estar gustándole tanto…" Lo miró. "De nuevo esa expresión de poder."

-No. Puedo seguir.

-Vale. Cuando te canses avisa.

Él volvió a la carga. Ella, tras la sorpresa inicial, colaboró más. Lo envolvía con la lengua.

-Wooow… lo haces muy bien… - volvió a parar – Es lo que más me está gustando de todo lo que hemos hecho. Lo he imaginado muchas veces, pero nunca pensaba hacértelo a ti. No sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo…

"Tal como pensaba… y quizá nunca me lo habría pedido."

-Sigo…

Volvía a embestirla, cada vez durante menos tiempo, y a parar. Al menos esto a ella le daba tregua para descansar, mientras él respiraba profundamente para relajarse. Lo hizo muchas veces, porque ella no se quejó.

-Bueno… no quiero abusar… – le dijo él por fin – Por mí seguiría así… toda la noche… Voy a terminar… ¿Puedo pedirte algo más…?

Ella, sin desprenderse de él, alzó la vista para mirarlo. Nunca había visto en sus ojos esa expresión de profundo sentimiento de poder. Asintió, ya imaginaba qué.

-¿Me dejas hacerlo dentro? Te advierto que sabe mal…

"Vaya… qué mono. Podría haberlo hecho sin avisarme, lo desea con toda su alma. Al menos se ha atrevido a pedírmelo." Asintió de nuevo.

-Gracias… Cuando lo sientas succiona más fuerte, y sigue mirándome.

Volvió a moverse dentro de ella, frenéticamente, aferrándola todavía con más fuerza, se miraban a los ojos. Pronto sintió los latidos, él echó la cabeza atrás y disminuyó el ritmo, ella lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Él no pudo evitar gemir, aunque ella sabía que con un _Muffliato_ o en el Refugio, habría gritado. Fue largo, largo, y no sabía tan mal. Había merecido la pena por hacerlo gozar así. La miró, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella y latiendo.

-Gracias… gracias… Creo que el recuerdo… de mi Patronus… va a cambiar de nuevo…

Salió de ella pero no soltó su cabeza, la aproximó a sí, quedando contra su vientre.

-Abrázame… te amo…

Ella lo hizo, rodeando su cuerpo, mientras lo sentía respirar profundamente para recuperarse.

"Dios… es tan malo y tan bueno al mismo tiempo… Desconcertante."

-Vamos, levántate y descansamos un rato. Nos metemos en la cama, ¿vale? Por suerte trajiste las pociones, de lo contrario me quedaría dormido al instante.

Se metieron en la cama, abrazados.

-Voy a cerrar los ojos un rato, pero tranquila, no me dormiré. Te debo la segunda para ti. Ve pensando cómo quieres.

"¿Le pido que lo hagamos? Después de esto, no me lo negará… Pero él ya debe estar agotado y no lo disfrutará tanto. Como más me gusta a mí es con las dos manos, pero entonces no acabaremos juntos. Ahora él aguantará más tiempo, como el otro día cuando tenía que ir al baño, quizá yo pueda llegar dos veces también y estaríamos empatados.

Le pediré primero que me caliente bien con las manos y luego… ¿Encima o debajo? Me gusta sentirlo sobre mí, pero me cuesta menos llegar encima y así ahora domino yo, que también me apetece, y le pediré que me muerda como antes y que me agarre del trasero. Nunca lo había hecho hasta hoy, siempre de la espalda o las caderas.

Desde luego, sabe contener su parte oscura… me respeta tanto. Voy a pedirle que la saque de nuevo, pero disfrutando yo también, va a ser fantástico." A la media hora, Sev abrió los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal, mi amor? Perdóname por dejarte sola, ha sido tan fuerte que me ha costado mucho recuperarme. Ahora me siento mal por haberte hecho algo así, me he pasado de la raya.

-Cariño, eres un pesado. Siempre dando las gracias y pidiendo perdón. Lo he hecho porque he querido, ya me habías avisado que te dijera si no me gustaba.

-Ya… pero sé que no te ha gustado y lo has hecho por mí… Y además un montón de rato.

-Tú también me lo has hecho con la boca mucho tiempo.

-Pero a mí me encanta… tú sabes muy bien. ¿Nunca te has probado?

-No.

Él la miró maliciosamente.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo es. No volveremos a hacerlo si no quieres. Dejaré que seas tú quien me lo proponga si te apetece, ¿vale?

-Claro que lo repetiremos, Sev. Yo quiero hacerte feliz, y tampoco es para tanto.

-Gracias, mi vida – la besó en la frente - ¿Ya has pensado lo que quieres?

-Sí. Empieza con las dos manos como sabes tú, y si puedes también me muerdes como antes.

Volvió a mirarla, maléfico. Y ella a él.

-Y mírame así.

"Le va, le va la marcha… Acabará gustándole lo que hemos hecho hoy."

Se lanzó directo a sus pechos, apretándolos con fuerza y mordiendo, a los pocos segundos ya jadeaban ambos. Comenzó con la mano derecha sobre su sexo, tocándola como él sabía, sin abandonar un seno. Ella ya estaba mojada de antes, pero la hizo esperar para incitarla más, y esta vez, la penetró de golpe con el dedo.

Lo llevó directo al punto donde le gustaba. Jadeaba quedamente, para no hacer ruido. Él sabía que le estaba gustando mucho, mucho, pues ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, abandonada. Con esto y el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho antes, él pronto estuvo dispuesto de nuevo.

-Mírame – le ordenó.

Ella abrió los ojos, esa mirada maligna.

-Tócame.

Lo hizo, estaba a punto.

-Ya sabes, pide lo que quieras.

Sin dejar de penetrarla con el dedo y los ojos.

-Túmbate – le ordenó ella.

Él no obedeció inmediatamente, la penetró bruscamente tres veces más, con lo que ella no pudo reprimir los gemidos.

-Ya has visto… yo no soy tan obediente como tú.

-No importa… me encanta…

"Le va… le va…" Salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas, ella lo montó a horcajadas de inmediato, él se mantuvo con los brazos tras la cabeza. "Wow… su humedad, lo que daría por meterme dentro, ya mismo. Pero tiene que decidirlo ella. Si quiere que pida." Se frotó contra él, sin tumbarse todavía. "Buaah… qué gusto… Y ahora sé que voy a aguantar mucho rato, que siga, que siga así…"

-Eres fantástica… Voy a hacerte un regalito. Chupa – le ofreció el dedo corazón izquierdo.

Ella lo hizo.

-¡Wow! Tienes razón. Qué callado te lo tenías…

-No comprendo cómo teniéndolo tan a mano nunca se te ocurrió probarlo.

-Como me pasó contigo.

-Cierto…

-Tócame – le dijo ella incitante.

-No, no. Pídelo bien.

"¿Cómo es bien? Dominante, como hace él."

-Tócame. Ahora – autoritaria.

Él sonrió malignamente y sólo llevó dos dedos a su pezón.

-Las dos.

"Pues los dos botones."

-Enteras.

Las amasó sin dejar de pellizcar.

-No las sueltes.

Lo tomó con la mano y lo llevó hasta el umbral.

"Buaaah… se la va a meter… sí…"

Ella debió ver su cara de asombro y expectación porque le dijo:

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas, como me has hecho antes.

"Buaaah… qué mala… está tomándose la revancha… Me gusta, me gusta." Y más todavía cuando lo apretó con la mano contra ella, como antes, moviéndose.

"Oh… sí… cómo la siento, es como estar dentro…"

-Me vuelves loco…

-Como tú a mí…

Se tumbó sobre él, quedando con el pecho erguido.

-Muerde – le ordenó.

Sev se puso un cojín bajo la cabeza para acercarse más y la obedeció. Y no sólo eso, la mojó bien para que se marcaran los botones a través de la tela. Se apartó para mirar el resultado.

"Wow… No sé si a este paso voy a aguantar tanto como pensaba…"

-Agárrame con las manos como antes.

"Sí…" La tomó por el trasero y hundió los dedos en él.

-Más fuerte, y sigue mordiendo.

Lo hizo.

-Muéveme tú.

Un minuto más y la sintió llegar.

"Bien… Doble otra vez, ya verás."

-Más rápido.

"A mí me queda muy poco, a ver si aguanto." Un minuto más…

-Estoy lista cuando quieras.

"Vaya… Qué rápido, y también puede contenerse."

Se apartó de sus pechos para mirarlos, se imaginó en su interior.

-Una… dos… -comenzó él.

-Y tres… - concluyeron ambos, mirándose a los ojos con adoración.

. . . . . . . . .

Hasta aquí la tercera parte. La cuarta se titula "El Año de la Revolución IV. El Estallido."


End file.
